one piece crossover
by Gael Braz
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Luffy qui, dans cette aventure pour trouver le One Piece, sera accompagné de plusieurs personnes provenant d'autres mangas, qu'il croisera au fur et à mesure de son aventure ( Lucy Heartfilia, de Fairy Tail et Raynare, de High School DxD seront les premières à le rejoindre ).
1. Prologue

**_Univers de High School DxD:_**

'' Crèves, sale pervers ! '' Cria Raynare, en lançant une lance de lumière.

'' La seule qui va mourir, c'est toi ! '' Rugit Issei. Un faisceau de lumière enveloppa le bras d'Issei avant que ce dernier ne soit remplacé par une protection en métal rouge, ressemblant au bras d'un dragon. Ricochant dessus, ce fut à peine si la lance que lui lança Raynare y laissa une égratignure.

'' Quoi mais … ?'' S'étonna l'ange déchu.

'' **BOOST** ! '' Entendit-elle soudain.

'' Raynare ! '' S'écria Issei ! '' Tu vas payer, pour tout le mal que tu as fait ! ''

''**BOOST** ! ''

'' Ne … Ne t'approches pas de moi ! '' Lui ordonna la jeune fille, en commençant à prendre son envol ! ''

''Je ne te laisserais pas fuir ! '' Lui assura Issei, en courant vers elle.

'' **EXPLOSION** ! '' Sautant en l'air, Issei tendit le bras pour lui agripper la main. Prévoyant ce geste, l'ange déchu pivota à temps pour s'envoler vers le plafond. Une fois arrivé là, elle se tourna vers Issei, avant de créer la plus grande lance qu'elle pouvait.

''Arrêtes de me sous-estimer ! Meurs avec cette attaque ! ''

'' Je te l'ai déjà dit ! La seule qui va mourir … ! ''Commença Issei, en tentant son bras vers elle.

'' Crèves ! '' Cria Raynare, en lui balançant son attaque.

'' ... C'est toi ! '' S'écria Issei. Une boule énergétique rouge apparut alors dans sa main et fonça droit vers la lance de Raynare. La pulvérisant, la boule de feu n'eut aucun mal à continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'ange déchue.

''Non, non, non … ! ''

'' **DRAGON BOOM !** ''

'' NOOOOOON !'' S'apeura Raynare. Touché de plein fouet, elle se mit à crier de douleur, tandis que son corps se tordit dans tous les sens. Se désintégrant, sa silhouette commença à disparaître, tandis qu'elle se mit à murmurer :

'' Je ne veux pas mourir ! '' Disparaissant entièrement, elle ne laissa tomber sur le sol que quelques plumes, ainsi que l'ancien sacred gear d'Asia. Voyant ce dernier, Issei s'en saisit, avant de le mettre sur le corps sans vie de la jeune fille.

'' Désolé Asia ! '' Sanglota-t-il ! '' Désolé de ne pas t'avoir sauvé à temps ! ''

'' Issei, quelque fois, il faut savoir croire aux miracles ! '' Lui apprit Rias, en arrivant derrière lui.

'' Buchou ? ''

'' Je pense qu'Asia a toutes les qualités nécessaire pour rejoindre ma pairie ! ''

* * *

Blanc. Un vide intensément blanc. Voilà où était Raynare, alors qu'elle semblait flotter dans ce vide.

« Où suis-je ? » Ne pouvant aucunement bougé, elle sentit ses vêtements se désintégrer les uns après les autres, avant que le phénomène n'attaque ses bras et ses jambes. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour sauvé son âme, qui disparaissait comme l'avait fait son corps.

« Non … je … je ne veux pas mourir ! »

'' Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Par pitié ! ''

'' Veux-tu vivre ? '' l'interrogea une voix.

'' Hein ? '' Tandis que le bas de son abdomen disparut, une jeune femme, ayant plutôt l'apparence d'une enfant, avec une tenue lolita fit son apparition. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris n'étant pourvu d'aucune émotion, elle ressemblait fort à un vampire plutôt qu'à un simple humain.

'' Qui … Qui es-tu ? '' l'interrogea Raynare, alors que ses ailes se désintégrèrent.

'' Veux-tu vivre ? '' lui demanda-t-elle.

'' Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? ''

'' Je te demande si tu veux commencer une nouvelle vie ! ''

Ayant bientôt tout son corps désintégré, hormis sa tête, Raynare sentit cette dernière se disperser à son tour. N'ayant plus que quelques secondes à vivre, elle se mit aussitôt à crier :

''Sauves moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! '' Agitant soudain la main, la jeune lolita parvint à arrêter la désintégration du corps de Raynare, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que la moitié de sa tête. L'agitant de nouveau, elle parvint même à le recomposer, à la grande surprise de l'ange déchue.

''Je m'appelle Orphis ! '' l'informa-t-elle !'' Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, pour pouvoir faire disparaître le Grand Rouge ! ''

''Le quoi ? '' s'étonna l'ange déchue.

''Es-tu d'accord pour m'aider ? '' l'interrogea Orphis, en laissant soudain le corps de Raynare se décomposer de nouveau. Voyant cela, l'ange déchue s'écria :

'' D'accord ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras ! ''

''Très bien ! '' Et avant que Raynare ne puisse dire quelque chose, Orphis posa sa paume sur son ventre et l'entoura d'une lumière intense, qui se mit à la brûler.

'' Ah, ça fait mal, ça fait mal ! '' Néanmoins, elle arrêta soudain de crier de douleur et constatant que son corps était redevenu comme avant. ''Mais que … ? s'étonna la jeune fille, en constatant qu'elle pouvait de nouveau bougé ! Comment as-tu … ? ''

'' Je t'ai partiellement ressuscité ! ''

'' Comment ça, partiellement ? ''

'' Tu étais voué à disparaître, néanmoins, grâce à ma magie, j'ai pu reconstruire ton corps ! Cependant, à partir de maintenant, ma magie va, petit à petit, quitter ton corps ! Quand elle aura entièrement disparu, tu mourras sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour t'aider ! ''

'' Q … Quoi ? Attends, il me reste combien de temps à vivre, là ? ''

'' Vu l'aspect et la puissance de ton corps, je dirais … six mois ! Tu n'as plus que six mois à vivre ! À moins que tu puisses me rendre un service ! ''

'' Un service ? Quel service ? ''

'' Tu vas trouver la perle du dragon ! ''

'' La perle du dragon ? ''

'' Oui ! C'est un ancien artefact pouvant accorder à n'importe qui pouvant s'en servir assez de puissance pour pouvoir rivaliser avec celles des dragons ! Néanmoins, il a été banni de ce monde depuis des siècles à cause de ses redoutables pouvoirs ! Je compte tuer Grand Rouge, avec cela ! ''

'' Qui est Grand Rouge ? ''

''Un dragon dont je veux me débarrasser ! ''

'' Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi, pour cela ? Rien qu'à voir ce que tu es parvenue à faire pour me sauver, je doute que tu sois plus faible que moi ! ''

'' La perle du dragon se trouve dans une autre dimension ! '' lui avoua Orphis ! '' Si je le pouvais, je m'y rendrais moi-même ! Néanmoins, je ne peux qu'envoyer des personnes là-bas ! Je cherchais un volontaire, quand je t'ai entendu, alors que tu te trouvais aux portes de la mort ! Voici la raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauvé ! ''

'' Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner, moi ? '' l'interrogea Raynare ! '' Profiter de six malheureux moi à vivre, à chercher ta perle, avant de mourir ? ''

'' La puissance de cette perle me donneront des pouvoirs incomparable ! '' lui assura Orphis ! '' Avec elle, je pourrais, comme récompense, te ressusciter pour de bon ! Et même te rendre plus forte qu'avant ! ''

Soudainement intéressé, Raynare l'interrogea :

'' Pour de vrai ? ''

'' Bien sûr ! '' Souriant alors, en se voyant déjà se venger d'Issei, Raynare finit par être horrifié en apercevant Orphis s'en aller. '' Si tu n'es pas intéressée, je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! ''

'' Attends ! Attends ! '' s'écria l'ange déchue ! '' C'est d'accord ! Je veux bien coopérer ! Mais jure moi juste que tu me ressuscitera complètement ensuite ! ''

'' Je n'ai qu'une parole ! '' assura Orphis. Puis, claquant des dents, elle enveloppa Raynare dans une boule de lumière, avant de la prévenir. '' Je sais où la perle du dragon se situe exactement ! Mais si je t'envoie là où elle se trouve, tu ne survivras pas assez longtemps pour la trouver ! Tu es trop faible face aux ennemis qui la protège ! ''

'' Les ennemis ? Quels ennemis ? ''

''De ce fait, je vais t'envoyer la chercher aux côtés de quelqu'un qui cherche le One Piece ! C'est un trésor contenant la perle du dragon parmi ses richesses !''

'' Le One Piece ? '' répéta Raynare, tandis que la sphère qui l'entourait s'illumina soudain ! ''Attends, que dois-je … ? ''

''Voici ta mission, Raynare ! Aides Monkey D. Luffy à trouver le One Piece ! Bonne chance ! '' S'écria Orphis, en la faisant alors disparaître.

* * *

_**Univers de Fairy Tail :**_

Ouvrant en grand ses mâchoires, Acnologia se laissa planer juste au-dessus de l'île de Tenro, tout en concentrant une énorme source d'énergie.

'' C'est un rugissement ! '' constata Gadjeel.

'' L'enfoiré, il veut couler l'île ! '' comprit Laxus.

'' Tout le monde, préparez vos attaques défensifs ! '' ordonna Erza.

'' Contre ce monstre, cela ne servira à rien ! '' rétorqua Elfman.

'' Si nous concentrons toutes nos énergies, on peut y arriver ! '' assura Mirajane.

'' Dans ce cas, tout le monde se tient par la main et on libère notre magie en même temps ! '' conseilla Grey. Formant alors un cercle, les mages de Fairy Tail firent face à Acnologia, qui était prêt à lancer son rayon. Pouvant ressentir la force de ce dernier, une personne se mit à trembler.

« Va-t-on … mourir ? se demanda Lucy. » Sentant soudain quelqu'un lui prendre la main, elle finit par tourner son regard vers Natsu, qui s'écria aussitôt.

'' Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, Lucy ! '' Souriant à pleine dents, il affirma ! ''On rentrera à Fairy Tail, tous ensemble ! ''

'' Natsu ? '' Balançant alors son rayon, Acnologia frappa l'île sans hésiter. Fermant les yeux, face à l'attaque, Lucy ne put voir cette dernière arriver, ainsi qu'une soudaine lumière jaillir de ses clés et l'envelopper comme une sorte de protection. L'attaque frappa à cet instant l'île de Tenro, la rayant de la carte du monde.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, Lucy eut la surprise de ne sentir aucune douleur. Risquant un coup d'œil vers le ciel, elle ne vit aucune trace d'Acnologia, comme si ce dernier venait de s'évaporer.

« Il est parti ? » Poussant un soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux par terre. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient parlé ou même bougé. Les regardant, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient comme figé.

'' Les … Les amis ? '' bégaya-t-elle. Aucune réponse. '' Ohé hé ! '' Insista Lucy, en passant sa main sur le visage de Natsu ! '' Vous m'entendez ? ''

Toujours rien.

'' Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? ''voulut savoir Lucy, en en secouant certain avant d'en gifler d'autres ! '' Ouvrez les yeux ! '' Toujours rien. Tels des statues ses compagnons étaient restés debout, et en cercles, semblant être figés pour l'éternité.

Reculant en passant à cela, Lucy finit par tomber sur les fesses, avant de demander :

'' Est-ce Acnologia qui a fait ça ? ''

'' Non, c'est moi ! '' Sursautant, Lucy eut la surprise de voir la silhouette d'une petite fille derrière elle.

'' Qui … Qui es-tu ? ''

'' Oh, excuses-moi de t'avoir fait peur ! Mon nom est Mavis Vermilion ! Je suis la fondatrice de Fairy Tail ! ''

'' La quoi ? ''

'' Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne suis que son esprit ! ''

''Cela fait encore plus peur ! '' rétorqua Lucy. Finissant par se relever, elle fixa ses amis avant de les pointer du doigt. '' Pourquoi sont-ils ainsi ? '

'' Lorsque Acnologia a tenté de vous détruire, j'ai lancé un sort afin de vous protéger ! Néanmoins, ce monstre a frappé l'île avant que je ne puisse le finir ! De ce fait, nous sommes actuellement dans une autre dimension ! ''

'' Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? '' Comme pour vouloir le prouver, Mavis fit soudain tourner sa main et permit à elle et Lucy de flotter au-dessus du sol. '' Que … ? ''

N'ayant pas le temps de finir, Lucy fit emmené loin au-dessus de l'île et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un étrange spectacle. Il n'y avait rien. Hormis l'île de Tenro, l'endroit où se trouvait Lucy n'était une infinie de couleur bleue s'étendant à perte de vue et où l'île était en train de flotter.

'' Mais... Mais, où sommes-nous ? ''

'' Dans une autre dimension ! '' lui répondit Mavis ! '' Malheureusement, ceci n'était pas prévu dans le sort, tout comme immobilité de tes amis ! ''

'' Hein ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne suis-je pas immobile, moi aussi ? ''

'' Tes esprits t'ont sauvé ! '' l'informa Mavis ! '' Voulant au moins te sauver, ils sont parvenus à te faire rentrer dans le monde des esprits, un court instant, avant de te replacer ici ! Grâce à cela, tu as pu éviter le pire ! ''

'' Quoi ? Mais … ? Mais … ? Et mes amis ? Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour eux ? ''

'' Malheureusement … non ! '' avoua Mavis, en baissant son regard ! '' J'en suis incapable ! Ils sont condamné à rester ainsi, pour l'éternité ! '' Entendant cela, Lucy, dès qu'elle regagna le sol de l'île, se mit à tomber à genoux, avant de frapper le sol du poing, tout en pleurant.

'' Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Si seulement … Si seulement nous avions pu battre ce dragon de malheur, nous … ! ''

'' Néanmoins, il y a peut-être une façon de les sauver ! ''

'' Hein ? fit Lucy, en tournant son regard vers elle ! Comment ?''

'' La Fairy's Sphere devrait en être capable ! ''

'' La quoi ? ''

'' C'est l'une des reliques sacrés de Fairy Tail ! L'une de ses puissantes armes ! Mais cette dernière, étant de loin la plus puissante, a été dissimulé pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais tombé dans les mains d'un mauvais mage ! Si j'ai la Fairy's Sphere, en ma possession, je pourrais libérer tes amis et vous renvoyer chez vous !''

'' C'est … C'est vrai ? Et où est cette sphère ? ''

'' Très loin d'ici ! Elle fait partie d'un trésor légendaire, le One Piece ! ''

'' Le quoi ? ''

'' C'est un trésor appartenant aux légendes d'une autre dimension ! Par le fait d'être impossible à trouver, il est dit que la Fairy's Sphere y a été placé avec lui ! ''

'' Un trésor … d'une autre dimension ? Mais comment suis-je supposé le trouver ? ''

'' Je peux d'emmener dans cette dimension, ainsi que trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait te mener à lui ! C'est un certain Monkey D. Luffy ! Un homme rêvant de devenir le roi des pirates ! ''

'' Le roi des pirates ? ''

'' Oui ! D'après moi, il est l'une des personnes ayant le plus de chance de trouver le One Piece ! Aides-le et tu pourras alors trouver la Fairy's Sphere et sauver tes amis ! ''

'' Attendez ! Vous ne venez pas avec moi ! ''

'' Actuellement, il m'est, en ce moment même, impossible de quitter cette île ! Elle parvint à survivre dans cette dimension, grâce à ma magie ! Cependant, si je la quitte, cette dernière disparaîtra et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver ! '' Fixant Lucy, Mavis affirma. ''Tu es le seul espoir pour tes amis ! Es-tu prête, ou non, à les aider ? ''

Jetant un coup d'œil, aux corps de ses amis qui n'avaient bien sûr pas bouger d'un centimètre, Lucy finit par se relever, avant d'affirmer :

'' Si je suis la seule capable de les aider, bien sûr que je le ferai ! Où se trouve ce Luffy et comment pourrais-je le reconnaître ? ''

'' Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il porte un chapeau de paille sur la tête ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais tenter de t'emmener le plus près de lui possible ! Es-tu prête ? ''

'' Oui ! '' assura aussitôt Lucy.

Souriant, en voyant son regard déborder d'assurance, malgré l'étrange mission qui venait de lui être confié, Mavis affirma :

'' Tu mérites ta place à Fairy Tail ! '' Puis, faisant tournoyer le corps de Lucy dans une puissante bourrasque, elle fit transformer son corps en une multitude de particules de lumière, qui foncèrent droit vers le ciel.

'' Bonne chance, Lucy ! ''


	2. Lucy et Raynare

**Chapitre 1**

**_Univers de One Piece ( quelque part sur une île, servant de repaire aux pirates d'Alvida ):_**

'' Coby aurait un allié ? '' s'étonna Alvida, tandis que ses hommes étaient venus lui rapporter la nouvelle.

'' Oui ! Il est sortit d'un tonneau et il est parti avec Coby dès votre arrivée ici ! Ce gars devait être un chasseur de prime ! ''

'' Le petit idiot ! N'aurait-il toujours pas comprit que même une dizaine de personnes ne pourraient rien contre moi ? '' Faisant soudain des moulinets avec sa massue, comme si elle ne pesait quasiment rien, elle finit par l'écraser par terre, de toutes ses forces. L'impact du coup fut tellement puissant, que des vibrations firent reculer quelques uns de ses hommes.

'' Mettez-vous à leur recherche ! '' leur ordonna Alvida ! '' Faites ce que vous voulez du chasseur de prime ! Néanmoins, ramenez moi Coby vivant ! Je compte bien m'occuper personnellement de son cas ! ''

'' À vos ordres, maîtresse divine ! '' s'écrièrent ses hommes, en courant aussitôt en direction de la forêt. Néanmoins, à peine furent-ils un pas que l'un d'eux s'immobilisa soudain.

'' Maîtresse Alvida, regardez ! '' s'écria-t-il, en pointant le ciel du doigt.

'' Hum ? '' fit le mammouth à deux pattes, en levant la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, quand elle aperçut deux formes lumineuses, dans le ciel, foncer vers eux, tels des étoiles filantes. '' Mais que … ? '' .

N'ayant pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle les vit s'écraser dans la forêt qui recouvrait la petite d'île. Sentant le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds, la plupart de ses hommes perdirent l'équilibre.

''Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? '' voulut savoir quelqu'un ! '' Des tirs de canons ? ''

'' Impossible ! On aurait plutôt dit deux météorites ! ''

Pensant quant à elle, à une autre possibilité, Alvida finit par déclarer :

'' Coby décide de se rebeller ; il se trouve un allié … et comme par hasard, cette île se fait bombarder par des objets inconnus, le jour même ! ''

'' Que … pensez-vous que tout cela à un rapport ? ''

'' Peut-être ! '' marmonna-t-elle, en mettant sa massue sur son épaule ! '' En tout cas, nous ferions mieux d'aller voir ça de plus près ! ''

* * *

Recouvert d'une couche de terre, Coby finit par se redresser. Toussant, il se mit à se frotter les yeux pour y retirer le sable qui s'y trouvait.

'' Mais … Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' voulut-il savoir, en tâtonnant le sol afin de retrouver ses lunettes. Finissant par mettre la main dessus, il les mit aussitôt devant ses yeux. Néanmoins, ses derniers sortirent de ses orbites, quand il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait son '' bateau '' … ou, du moins, ce qui en restait. À la place de la barque du garçon, il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère, devant lui, d'au moins cinq mètres de diamètre. '' Mais c'est quoi ça ? ''

S'étant réfugié en haut d'un arbre, Luffy atterrit tout à coup à côté de lui.

'' Trop dément ! C'était quoi ? ''

'' Aucune idée ! '' lui avoua le garçon ! '' Mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas trop nous en approcher ! Cela pourrait être … ! '' Il n'eut même pas terminé de parler qu'il aperçut Luffy se précipiter vers le cratère .

« Autant parler à un mur ! soupira le garçon, en le suivant, malgré lui. »

Se dressant devant le cratère, Luffy se tordit le cou afin d'apercevoir le fond du trou, caché par la poussière qui mettait du temps à retomber.

'' Que pensez-vous que nous trouverons ? '' s'apeura Coby, en s'approchant prudemment ! '' Vu ce que nous avons pu voir, cela serait deux météorites ! Néanmoins, cela est très étrange qu'elles soient tomber en même temps, au même endroit ! ''

''Je n'en sais rien mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose de cool ! '' Ce fut à cet instant que la poussière tomba assez pour leur permettre de voir l'origine de tout ceci. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Coby quand il aperçut la présence non pas d'une mais de deux femmes, gisant au fond du cratère. La première avait des cheveux noirs tandis que ceux de l'autre étaient blonds.

'' Mais que … Que font-elles ici ? '' Sautant alors dans le trou, Luffy se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas de ce dernier. S'accroupissant ensuite au-dessus des deux filles, il secoua celle qui avait des cheveux blonds.

'' Hé, est-ce que ça va ? ''

'' Bien sûr que non ! '' s'écria Coby, en le rejoignant ! '' Comment peuvent-elles aller bien alors qu'elles viennent de tomber du ciel ? Bon sang, cela serait un vrai miracle si elles sont encore en vie ! '' Se saisissant alors du bras de la fille aux cheveux noirs, il commença à prendre le pouls de cette dernière. Au départ, le garçon tremblait tellement d'anxiété qu'il ne ressentit rien. Le voyant faire, Luffy voulut savoir :

'' Alors, elles sont vivantes ou non ? ''

'' Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'arrive pas à sentir son pouls ! ''

'' Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, ma parole ! ''

'' Hé, vous n'avez qu'à le faire ! '' Soudain Coby sentit un faible revers de main, le faire reculer. Surpris, il se laissa tomber à terre, tandis que la fille qu'il examinait avait ouvert es yeux. Se redressant quelque peu, elle le regardait avec de la pure haine dans son regard.

'' Comment oses-tu me toucher, misérable humain ? '' Pour le coup, Coby fit tellement surpris de la voir réveillée qu'il l'écouta à peine. À la place, il préféra pousser un soupir.

'' Vous êtes en vie ? Dieu soit loué ! J'ai bien cru que vous étiez morte ! ''

'' Morte ? '' s'étonna la femme ! '' Pourquoi serais-je morte ? '' Soudain des images de sa mort surgit dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle put percevoir la voix d'un esprit .

« **Voici la mission que je te confie Raynare ! Aides Monkey D. Luffy à trouver le One Piece !** »

'' Issei ! '' cria soudain Raynare, en criant à l'agonie ! '' Rias Grimori ! Orphis ! ''

'' Hé, calmez-vous ! '' lui conseilla Coby ! '' Vous … ! '' Il se tut alors, en voyant Luffy donner un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne de Raynare, afin de l'assommer.

'' Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? '' lui demanda l'enfant.

'' Bah quoi ? '' s'étonna le pirate ! '' Papy faisait la même chose, avec moi, quand j'étais gosse ! Il paraît que frapper une migraine permet de la faire disparaître ! ''

'' Mais vous êtes dingue ! ''

'' Misérable humain ! '' grinça alors Raynare, en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête ! '' Qui es-tu pour avoir osé me frapper ? ''

'' Je suis Luffy ! '' lui répondit l'homme. Un choc put se lire sur le visage de Raynare quand elle entendit son prénom.

« **Luffy ? Ça ne serait quand même pas … ?** »

Grimaçant alors, Lucy finit, à son tour, par ouvrir les yeux.

'' Où … Où suis-je ? ''

'' Est-ce que ça va ? '' l'interrogea Coby, en la voyant se relever.

'' Euh … oui ! '' approuva-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle ! '' Mais où sommes-nous ? ''Frappé soudain par ses souvenirs, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrier :

'' Sommes-nous sur l'île de Tenro ? ''

'' Tenro ? '' répéta Coby ! '' Euh … non ! En fait, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit ! ''

'' C'est là où tu habites ? '' l'interrogea Luffy.

'' Non, en fait , je … ! ''

'' Es-tu Monkey D. Luffy ? '' l'interrogea soudain Raynare.

'' Hein ? '' fit Luffy ! '' Tu me connais ? ''

'' **Monkey D. Luffy ?** '' s'étonna Lucy, en se répétant les paroles du premier maître ! ''** Tu es celui qui veut devenir le roi des pirates ?** ''

Passant alors son doigt sous son nez, il approuva alors, d'un air quelque peu vaniteux.

'' Ouais, c'est moi ! Sauf que je ne veux pas devenir le roi des pirates ! Je serais le roi des pirates ! Du moins, une fois que j'aurais trouvé le One Piece ! ''

**"Je le crois pas ! " ** pensèrent les deux filles ! " J'ai été envoyé pile poil là où il se trouvait ! "

'' Hein ? '' s'écria Coby, en regardant Luffy ! '' Vous êtes à la recherche du One Piece ? Mais c'est impossible, voyons ! ''

'' Pourquoi ça ? '' l'interrogea le pirate.

'' Parce que nous ne sommes même pas sûr que ce trésor existe ! Et puis, même s'il existait, n'oubliez pas qu'il se trouve à l'autre bout du monde, à la fin de Grand Line ! La mer la plus dangereuse de ce monde ! Peu de gens arrivent à s'y rendre et y revenir pour dire ce qu'ils ont vécu ! Et encore moins y vont pour espérer mettre main basse sur le One Piece ! ''

'' Grand Line ? '' répéta Lucy ! '' Euh, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est exactement et où ça se trouve ? ''

'' Hein ? '' s'étonna Coby ! '' Vous rigolez ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est Grand Line ? ''

'' Moi, ce que je veux savoir c'est si le One Piece existe ! '' s'écria Raynare. Se dressant alors devant l'enfant, elle s'écria, avec un regard sévère. '' Alors ? Existe-il ou pas ? ''

'' Euh … Aucune idée ! '' avoua le garçon.

'' Hein ? '' s'écria Raynare, en durcissant son regard, de tel manière que le garçon eut des sueurs froides dans le dos.

'' Le One Piece est un trésor légendaire ! '' finit-il par lâcher ! '' Il paraît qu'il comprend tous les trésors que l'ancien roi des pirates '' Gold Roger '', à réussit à rassembler, avant de se faire exécuter ! Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il est mort, personne n'est vraiment sûr qu'il existe vraiment et ceci est expliquer par le fait que personne ne l'ait trouvé, en vingt ans ! ''

'' Quoi ? '' s'énerva Raynare, en le saisissant par le col ! '' Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ? Moi, j'ai besoin de le trouver pour revenir à la vie ! ''

'' Revenir à la vie ? '' s'étonnèrent Luffy et Coby.

'' Toi aussi ? '' s'étonna Lucy ! '' Toi aussi tu as été envoyé ici ?''

'' Hum ? '' fit Raynare ! '' C'est Orphis qui t'envoie ? ''

'' Qui est-ce ? Moi, je suis ici afin de trouver la '' Fairy's Sphere '' ! ''

'' C'est quoi, ça ? Moi, je dois juste mettre main basse sur la perle du dragon ! ''

'' Euh … de quoi parlez-vous ? '' voulut savoir Luffy, alors qu'un point d'interrogation apparut au-dessus de sa tête ! '' Vous êtes qui, en fait ? ''

'' Si tu es Monkey D. Luffy , alors j'ai été envoyé ici pour t'aider ! '' lui apprit Lucy.

'' Pour m'aider ? ''

'' Oui, je suis Lucy Heartfilia ! '' se présenta-t-elle ! '' Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ! ''

'' Mage ? '' répéta Coby.

'' Fairy tail ? '' L'interrogea Luffy. Se rappelant des paroles de Mavis, Lucy leur apprit.

'' Je viens d'une autre dimension où les gens peuvent utiliser la magie ! Ceux qui en sont capable peuvent travailler dans des lieux appelés guilde ! Ma guilde à moi se nomme '' Fairy tail '' ! Néanmoins, à cause de l'attaque d'un dragon, mes amis se sont fait attaqués et se sont retrouvé figés ! Grâce à l'aide d'un esprit, je suis parvenu à m'en sortir ! Mais, afin d'aider mes amis, je dois trouver le One Piece afin de mettre main basse sur Fairy's sphere ! D'après celle qui m'a sauvé, cette sphère lui permettrait de sauver mes amis ! ''

'' La magie ? '' répéta Luffy, en commençant à être excité ! '' Tu sais vraiment manier la magie ? ''

'' Ce n'était pas la partie qui fallait le plus faire attention ! '' rétorqua Coby ! '' Vous dites que c'est un esprit qui vous a sauvé et qui vous a envoyé ici ? C'est complètement incensé ! Dans ce cas, c'est pour cela que vous connaissiez Luffy ? ''

'' De nom seulement ! '' expliqua-t-elle ! '' Pour son apparence, Mavis m'avais juste dit qu'il avait un chapeau de paille ! ''

''Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle parlé de moi ? '' l'interrogea le pirate.

'' Parce qu'il paraît que tu as de grande chance pour trouver le One Piece, selon elle ! Néanmoins, c'est seulement si j'arrive à t'aider ! ''

'' Et toi ? '' voulut savoir Coby, en regardant Raynare ! '' Es-tu aussi une magicienne ? ''

'' Pfff ! '' fit cette dernière, d'un air arrogant ! '' Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis supérieure à vous ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? '' Prenant soudain sa vraie apparence, elle fit ressortir ses ailes de corbeau dans son dos tandis que sa tenue se transforma. Néanmoins, au lieu que se soit sa tenue en cuir, se fut des vêtements avec de nombreux visages de chatons mignons qui apparurent.

'' Mais que … ? '' s'étonna-t-elle, en rougissant de honte ! '' ORPHIS ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mes vêtements ? '' Ne prêtant pas attention à ces derniers, Coby tomba soudain à la renverse, avant de crier.

'' Mais … tu es … quoi ? Un … Un ange déchu ? '' Habitué à ce genre de réaction, Raynare ne fit que grogner. Cependant, elle ne put cacher sa surprise en remarquant l'altitude stoïque de Lucy, qui était à peine étonné de voir ses ailes noires et, surtout, par le fait que des étoiles soient apparus dans les yeux de Luffy.

'' Trop cool ! '' s'écria ce dernier, en se mettant à tourner autour d'elle ! '' Se sont de vraies ailes ? Tu peux voler avec ça ? Trop la classe ! Comment ont fait pour en avoir ? ''

'' Hein ? fit l'ange déchu, en constatant qu'il était loin d'être effrayé par sa véritable apparence. ''

'' En plus, tu as changé de forme ! '' remarqua le pirate ! '' Bon, de pas grand-chose mais, tu t'es transformé ! Apprends moi à le faire ! ''

Croyant qu'il se croyait égal à égal, Raynare rétorqua aussitôt.

'' Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Si tu n'as remarqué, je suis un véritable ange déchu et toi, un simple humain ! Il est évident que tu ne pourrais jamais avoir des pouvoirs comme les miens ! ''

'' Un ange déchu ?'' répétèrent Lucy et Coby ! '' Comment est-ce possible ? ''

'' Vous êtes vraiment stupides ! '' soupira-t-elle ! '' Il est pourtant évident de comprendre, en me voyant, que l'existence de dieu soit vrai ! ''

'' Dieu existe ? '' s'étonna Coby.

'' Oui ! Du moins, dans ma dimension ! '' Se montrant fièrement de la main, elle affirma. '' Et comme vous le voyez, je suis moi-même un être de lumière ! ''

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Luffy demanda.

'' Un ange déchu, ce n'est pas un ange qui a fait de mauvaises actions ? ''

'' Oh, tais-toi, toi ! '' lui ordonna aussitôt Raynare ! '' Tu te crois assez malin pour me juger, c'est ça ? ''

'' Pas vraiment ! rétorqua le pirate, en se mettant à lui sourire ! Je dirais même que je te trouve intéressante ! ''

« **Intéressante ?** » s'étonna l'ange déchue.

'' Euh, si je me trompe pas, tu as parlé de résurrection ! '' remarqua Lucy ! '' Pourtant, il me semble que tu sois bien vivante ! ''

'' Ce n'est qu'un effet temporaire ! '' grogna Raynare ! '' Il y a peu de temps, je me suis fait tuer par un démon ! Cependant, au lieu de mourir pour l'éternité, une personne est apparu et a décidé de me ressusciter en partie, en échange d'un service ! Pour me ressuscité entièrement, j'ai été envoyé ici afin de trouver la perle du dragon ! C'est une perle avec d'immense pouvoirs qui doit, normalement, se trouver au même endroit que le One Piece ! ''

'' La perle du dragon ? '' répéta Coby ! '' Non, mais c'est quoi ça encore ? ''

'' Peu importe ! '' Rétorqua l'ange déchue, en se tournant vers Luffy ! '' Je t'avoue que faire équipe avec toi ne m'enchante guère ! Néanmoins, je ne connais rien de ce monde et l'accès de ce fameux One Piece m'a l'air assez compliqué ! De ce fait, je te propose de travailler pour moi afin d'avoir une chance d'y parvenir ! ''

'' Hé, hors de question ! C'est moi le capitaine ! '' affirma Luffy.

'' Hein ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ta faiblesse, misérable humain ? ''

'' Tu me cherches ? Je te préviens je vais t'en coller une ! ''

'' C'est ça ! Comme si une larve comme toi pouvait ne serait-ce que me toucher ! ''

Les voyant faire, Coby préféra se faire le plus petit possible, alors que Lucy avait l'impression de voir Grey et Natsu se disputer. Finalement, elle demanda à l'enfant :

'' Et toi, en fait ? Qui es-tu ? Un pirate ? ''

'' Euh … je m'appelle Coby ! lui apprit le garçon ! Et, en fait, je suis plutôt le larbin d'un autre capitaine pirate ! Mais, mon rêve à moi, c'est de faire parti de la Marine ! ''

'' La Marine ? ''

Se mettant soudain debout, et gagnant en assurance, Coby affirma :

'' Oui, mon rêve est de rentrer dans les rangs de la justice afin de capturer tous les pirates qui commettent des crimes ! Cependant … ! '' Perdant soudain sa confiance, il finit par marmonner ! ''

Néanmoins, je sais que je suis faible et inutile ! Même si je pouvais faire parti de la Marine, je suis sûr que je pourrais à peine devenir le nettoyeur des toilettes ! ''

Il sentit soudain la main de Lucy lui caresse le crâne, d'un geste de réconfort.

'' Tu n'as pas à avoir aussi peu confiance en toi ! À vrai dire, il y a peu de temps, moi aussi, je me considérais comme une personne faible, vis à vis de mes amis de Fairy Tail ! Néanmoins, je n'ai pas baisser les bras pour autant ! À faire de persévérer et m'entraîner, j'ai fini par améliorer mes compétences en magie ! ''

'' Vous avez fait ça pour devenir la plus forte de votre équipe ? ''

'' Non ! '' rétorqua Lucy ! '' Je l'ai fait, avant tout, pour devenir quelqu'un sur qui mes amis pourraient compter en cas de danger ! Je ne voulais ni être un boulet pour eux, ni une lâche ! Et malgré le fait d'avoir peur de tout, je ne tenais jamais à m'enfuir ! Oui, je voulais devenir forte afin de me battre à leur côté ! ''

L'entendant, le regard de Coby s'émerveilla, tandis qu'il serra les poings :

'' Oui, vous avez raison ! Je ne dois pas continuer ainsi et dire constamment que je suis faible ! Avant toute chose, il faut que je devienne une personne sur qui tout le monde pourrait compter ! Oui, un jour, je capturerais des pirates, comme Alvida ! ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu dis, morveux ? '' rugit une voix dans son dos. S'écrasant soudain contre le sol, une énorme massue apparut entre Lucy et Coby, et manqua de peu de les écrabouiller, comme de vulgaires insectes.

'' Mais que … ? '' s'étonna Lucy.

'' Alvida-sama ! '' s'apeura Coby. En effet, se dressant maintenant devant eux, l'énorme pirate, avec un sourire aux lèvres, affirma :

'' Finalement, je t'ai trouvé, sale gamin ! Et à ce que je vois, je ne m'étais pas trompé en pensant que tu voulais nous trahir ! Alors comme ça, tu veux entrer dans la Marine ? Et me capturer par dessus le marché ? Haha, laisses moi rire ! Ce n'est pas un avorton comme toi qui … ! ''

Elle s'interrompit soudain, en apercevant alors Luffy en train de cogner son front contre celui de Raynare, alors que les deux étaient toujours en train de se disputer sur le fait de devenir le chef de l'équipe.

'' C'est moi qui sera le capitaine ! '' affirma Luffy ! '' Ainsi que le roi des pirates ! ''

'' Toi, un roi ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n'es qu'un mortel ayant à peine le droit de me parler ! Ne te donnes pas de grand airs ! ''

Les entendant et constatant qu'ils l'ignoraient, Alvida rugit soudain.

'' Hé, cette affaire vous concerne aussi ! Donc, soyez quand même un semblant intéressé par ma présence ! ''

Se tournant aussitôt vers elle, Luffy et Raynare lui ordonnèrent aussitôt.

''Tais-toi ! Grosse baleine '' ! Pour le coup, Coby, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage d'Alvida ouvrirent grand la bouche, en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Alors que des veines apparurent sur son front, Alvida resserra son emprise sur le manche de sa massue, jusqu'au point de créer des fissures. Finalement, elle ordonna ! '' Tuez les ! Tous ! ''

Brandissant alors leurs sabres, plusieurs de ses hommes coururent en direction de Luffy et Raynare. L'un d'eux, plus rapide que les autres, leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa en direction de Luffy.

'' Vas mourir ! '' Nullement impressionné, le pirate ferma son poing, avant de l'envoyer de toutes ses forces vers le visage du pirate. Sentant sa mâchoire se fissurer, l'homme se fit ensuite propulser en arrière, tandis que le bras de Luffy s'allongea. Passant entre ses amis, le corps du pirate continua sa route, jusqu'à qu'il s'écrasa contre le tronc d'un arbre. Éberlué par ce qui venait d'arriver, le reste de l'équipage regardèrent le bras de Luffy revenir à son état normal. Ce dernier, une fois son bras récupéré, courut vers eux avant d'étirer sa jambe.

'' **GUM GUM WHIP** ! '' Ressemblant maintenant à un fouet, sa jambe frappa les pirates avec force et les projeta au loin.

'' Il peut s'étirer ? '' s'étonnèrent les survivants, ainsi que Coby et Lucy.

'' Un fruit du démon ! '' marmonna Alvida.

'' Quoi ? Ce type aurait mangé un fruit du démon ? '' s'apeura l'un de ses hommes, en regardant Luffy. Néanmoins, il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens quand il remarqua qu'il manquait une personne.

'' Hé, où est la fille aux cheveux noirs ? ''

'' Elle est là ! '' s'écria un homme, en pointant le ciel du doigt.

'' Hein ? '' fit le pirate, en levant sa tête. Écarquillant les yeux, il aperçut alors Raynare, en train de voler dans les airs, tandis que des lances de lumières s'étaient formés autour d'elle.

'' Mais que … ? ''

'' Prenez ça dans vos tronches ! '' ricana-t-elle, en leur balançant ses projectiles. S'enfuyant aussitôt, les pirates zigzaguèrent du mieux qu'ils purent afin d'éviter les lances qui transpercèrent le sol tout autour d'eux.

'' Mais c'est qui ces monstres ? ''

'' Il faut prendre Coby et l'autre femme en otage ! '' décida quelqu'un, en les cherchant du regard. Ce fut à cet instant, que plusieurs de ses amis se retrouvèrent projeter dans les airs alors qu'une force phénoménale les repoussa. Apparut de nulle part, une énorme vache avec une hache entre les mains étaient en train de les combattre et les repousser sans grandes difficultés.

'' Un taureau ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ''

'' Taurus, je compte sur toi pour tous les mettre au tapis ! '' lui apprit Lucy, avec sa clé dans la main.

'' Il n'y a aucun problème, meuh ! '' lui assura son esprit, en la protégeant elle et Coby.

'' Mais comment … ? '' voulut savoir l'enfant, en voyant les hommes d'Alvida se faire mettre au tapis, les uns après les autres.

'' Comment osez-vous me tenir tête ? '' s'énerva Alvida, en direction du trio de combattants ! '' Vous tenez tant que ça à vous faire tuer ? ''

'' Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! '' rétorqua Luffy.

'' Une grosse baleine ayant juste la force physique comme arme n'a aucune chance de me battre ! '' lui assura Raynare.

'' Il n'est pas question de fuir face à l'ennemi ! '' affirma Lucy. Les voyant faire, Coby ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leur force et courage tandis qu'ils firent face à Alvida, sans éprouver la moindre peur.

« **Ils en ont du courage !** » Se répétant soudain les paroles de Lucy, il s'écria tout à coup.

'' Moi aussi, je veux qu'on puisse compter sur moi, en cas de besoin ! ''

'' Hein ? '' fit Alvida, en lui lançant un regard.

Rassemblant tout son courage, l'enfant lui cria alors.

'' Alvida, je vous jure de vous capturer ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une erreur de laisser un thon aussi moche que vous, en liberté ! '' L'entendant se rebeller, Luffy se mit à rire tandis que Lucy fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage, en constatant que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet espéré.

'' Un thon ? Moi ? '' Rouge de colère, Alvida courut alors vers l'enfant et balança sa massue dans sa direction. '' Puisque tu insistes, tu seras le premier à te faire écraser, sale avorton ! ''

Mais, soudain, la lame de la hache de Taurus percuta sa massue et parvint à la couper en deux.

'' Quoi ? '' Puis, deux lances se plantèrent devant elle et transpercèrent ses deux pieds, lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur.

'' Espèce de … ! '' commença Alvida, en lançant un regard noir à Lucy et Raynare.

'' Coby ne sera plus ton larbin ! '' lui assura alors Luffy, en marchant vers elle ! '' Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il va rejoindre la Marine ! Quand à toi, tu vas rejoindre le ciel dans quelques secondes ! ''

Et, afin de le prouver, il fit tournoyer son bras au-dessus de lui afin d'augmenter la vitesse et la puissance de son prochain coup de poing.

'' Non, arrêtes ! '' lui supplia Alvida, en faisant mine de reculer. Néanmoins, bloquer par les lances de Raynare et incapable de se défendre sans sa massue, la pirate se retrouva à la merci de la moindre attaque.

'' **GUM GUM MUNITION !** '' Balancé à une vitesse hallucinante, le poing de Luffy parvint à la frapper en plein de son estomac et parvint même à faire décoller ses pieds au-dessus du sol, malgré les lances de Raynare. Propulsé ainsi, Alvida se retrouva en train de voler dans le ciel et disparut en moins de deux. La voyant disparaître, Coby tomba soudain à genoux, avant que des larmes ne commence à lui picoter les yeux.

'' Je suis … libre ? '' Levant les bras en l'air, il s'écria. '' Oui, je suis libre ! ''

Commençant, au contraire, à trembler, les hommes d'Alvida, qui avaient pu voir cette dernière se faire battre aussi facilement, s'en allèrent, discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds. Néanmoins, arrêté par une lance de lumière, ils virent Raynare se dresser devant eux, avec un sourire sadique sur son visage.

'' Oh, vous comptez nous fausser aussi vite compagnie ! Quel dommage ! '' Se léchant les lèvres, elle créa une autre lance de lumière avant de s'écrier. '' Moi je compte bien créer un bain de sang ! ''

Se préparant à leur balancer son arme, elle fit soudain stopper par Lucy, qui lui agrippa le bras :

'' Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ''

'' Quoi ? '' voulut savoir l'ange déchue ! '' Quel est le problème si je les tue ? ''

'' Il n'est pas question que je te laisse tuer des personnes qui ont déjà approuvé leur défaite ! Les tuer ne t'apportera rien ! N'est-ce pas, Luffy ? '' Les entendant, sans réagir, le pirate finit par remettre correctement son chapeau sur la tête, avant de lancer un regard sérieux aux pirates d'Alvida.

'' Coby veut prendre la mer pour devenir membre de la Marine ! Donc donnez nous tout de suite un bateau, ou ça va barder ! ''

'' Oui, monsieur ! '' assurèrent alors les pirates, en se précipitant aussitôt vers leur base afin de leur ramener un bateau. Les voyant partir ainsi, Rayanre fit disparaître sa lance, avant de marmonner :

'' Même pas drôle ! Quelle bande de … ! '' Elle se tut soudain, en apercevant tout à coup Lucy se mettre à genoux devant Luffy et commencer à le supplier :

'' Monkey D. Luffy, je sais que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer mais je t'en supplie ! Emmènes moi avec toi ! Je veux sauver mes amis ! Si tu veux j'exécuterais chacun de tes ordres, sans rechigner ! Alors, je t'en supplie, laisses moi devenir ton allié ! ''

S'accroupissant près d'elle, Luffy, le regard caché sous son chapeau, finit par déclarer.

'' Hors de question ! '' Ne pouvant cacher son désespoir, en entendant sa réponse, les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent, tandis que des larmes se formèrent.

'' Mais, Luffy … ! '' commença Coby.

'' Je ne veux pas faire simplement une alliance ! '' précisa Luffy ! '' Non, je te laisse venir avec moi … si tu deviens un membre officiel de mon équipage ! ''

'' Hein ? '' fit Lucy, en relevant la tête.

'' Deviens le premier membre de mon équipage ! '' lui proposa Luffy, en lui tentant la main ! '' Si ton but est de sauver tes mais, alors je t'aiderais avec grand plaisir ! Et puis, … ! '' Ses yeux scintillèrent alors avant qu'il ne demande. '' Expliques moi comment tu as fait pour faire apparaître ta vache ! C'était trop cool ! ''

'' C'est … C'est grâce à ma magie ! '' lui répondit Lucy ! '' Je suis constellationniste, ce qui me permet d'invoquer des esprits comme Taurus ! En tout, je peux t'en faire apparaître une dizaine ! ''

'' Trop génial ! '' affirma Luffy, en commençant à être surexcité. Tendant toujours son bras, il s'écria. '' Oui, je veux vraiment que tu fasses parti de mon équipage ! Alors, c'est d'accord ? ''

'' Je … Je … ! '' commença Lucy ! '' Je ne peux pas accepter ! Je fais parti de Fairy Tail ! Si je quitte la guilde sur un coup de tête, pour devenir pirate jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, cela pourrait être considéré comme une trahison de ma part ! ''

'' Qui t'as demandé de quitter tes amis ? '' l'interrogea Luffy.

''Quoi ? s'étonna Lucy, en le voyant sourire.

'' Rejoint mon équipage jusqu'à ce que nous pourrons trouver le One Piece ! Une fois fait, je te laisserais retourner chez toi et rejoindre tes amis ! Alors, es-tu d'accord ? '' Il la vit mettre soudain sa main devant sa bouche, tandis que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Finalement, elle finit par lui serrer la main, tout en s'écriant.

'' Merci ! Merci beaucoup … capitaine ! '' Les voyant sans rien dire, Raynare finit par détourner son regard. Pour elle, il n'était pas question de supplier Luffy, pour qu'il l'accepte parmi eux. Se rappelant alors de ce qu'elle avait dit, se fut Luffy qui s'avança vers elle.

'' Si tu crois que je vais te supplier pour rejoindre ton équipage, tu peux rêver ! '' l'avertit-elle.

'' Pas la peine que tu me supplies ! rétorqua Luffy ! Puisque je tiens déjà à ce que tu fasses parti de mon équipage, toi aussi !

'' Quoi ?'' fit Raynare.

'' Tes pouvoirs aussi sont trop cool ! Et tu es un ange, en plus ! Ouais, je veux que mon équipage soient remplis de personnes aussi intéressantes que toi ! '' L'entendant lui parler ainsi, Raynare s'écria soudain :

'' Non mais tu as quoi à la place du cerveau ? N'as-tu toujours pas compris que je suis un ange déchue ? Comment peux-tu me parler ainsi ? N'as-tu pas peur de moi ? ''

'' Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? '' l'interrogea Luffy ! ''Après tout, moi, j'ai mangé le fruit du démon du caoutchouc ! ''

Pour le prouver, il s'étira la joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle mesure un mètre de long.

'' Fruit du démon ? s'étonnèrent l'ange déchu et Lucy. ''

'' Se sont des fruits qui procurent des pouvoirs à ceux qui peuvent en manger ! '' leur expliqua Coby ! '' Néanmoins, ces fruits sont maudits par la mer ! Donc, ceux qui en mangent ne peuvent plus nager !''

'' Ouais, maintenant je suis une enclume ! '' ricana Luffy ! '' Néanmoins, grâce à cela, je peux faire plein de trucs super cool ! ''

'' Alors, tu es une sorte de démon ! '' constata Raynare, avec colère.

'' Non ! Moi, je n'ai pas d'aile comme toi ! '' rétorqua Luffy ! '' C'est dommage, j'ai toujours voulut savoir voler ! ''

Lui tentant la main, le garçon fit une nouvelle proposition à Raynare :

'' Alors ? Toi aussi tu veux bien rejoindre mon équipage ? De toute façon, je n'accepterais aucun refus de ta part ! ''

'' Hé, c'est à moi de décider ! '' rétorqua Raynare. Néanmoins, le regard tourné sur le côté, elle finit par serrer mollement la main de Luffy. '' Bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais je ne fais pas équipe avec toi par envie ! C'est juste que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'orienter et m'emmener jusqu'au One Piece ! Et, à la fin du voyage, moi aussi, je quitterais l'équipage ! ''

'' Pas de problème ! '' lui assura Luffy. Puis soudain, il se mit à sauter dans tous les sens, en souriant de plus belle.

'' Génial ! J'ai à peine commencé mon aventure et j'ai déjà recruter deux super membres ! C'est génial ! '' Le voyant se comporter ainsi, Lucy se mit à son tour à sourire :

'' Je me sens nostalgique ! ''

'' Comment ça ? '' l'interrogea Coby.

'' Luffy ! Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir l'un de mes précieux amis ! Quand je le vois ainsi, j'ai l'impression de revivre ma rencontre avec Natsu ! '' Arrivant soudain jusqu'à eux, les pirates d'Alvida, transportaient un petit bateau pouvant contenir quelques personnes à son bord :

'' Voilà ! Voici un superbe bateau, flambant neuf ! ''

'' Cette coque de noix ? '' s'étonna Raynare.

'' Pas la peine d'en prendre un plus gros ! '' rétorqua Coby ! '' Si vous et Lucy ne savez pas naviguer, cela sera difficile pour moi et Luffy de pouvoir le faire correctement avec un vrai navire ! ''

'' Euh … je ne sais pas naviguer non plus ! '' rétorqua Luffy, en continuant de sourire.

'' Hein ? '' s'étonna le garçon ! '' Mais, dans quelle direction étiez-vous en train d'aller, avant d'arriver ici ? ''

'' Aucune idée ! J'allais au petit bonheur la chance ! '' Tandis que Raynare se baffa le front, en regrettant déjà de faire équipe avec lui, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire, en constatant que Luffy était vraiment l'alter ego de Natsu, dans cette dimension.

'' Bon, oublions ça ! '' soupira Raynare. Marchant alors vers les hommes d'Alvida, elle refit réapparaître son sourire avant de déclarer :

'' Je vous remercie de nous faire cadeau de ce bateau ! Néanmoins, il faut que vous compreniez que nous sommes dorénavant des pirates ! ''

'' Hein ? '' firent les hommes ! '' Et alors ? ''

'' Cela me semble pourtant simple ! '' affirma l'ange déchue. Faisant apparaître une lance, elle ordonna. '' Donnez nous tous vos trésors et la nourriture que vous avez ! Et vite ! ''

'' Oui ! À vos ordres ! ''

* * *

'' Vous deux, laissez tomber ça ! '' ordonna Lucy.

'' Pas question ! '' rétorqua Luffy et Raynare, en tenant un sac de nourriture, pour le premier et un sac de bijoux pour l'ange. Alors que les quatre avaient déjà embarqué sur le bateau, les hommes d'Alvida avaient apporté, comme Raynare leur avait demandé, leur trésor ainsi que de la nourriture. Néanmoins, le bateau étant trop petit pour tout accueillir, seul un sac de nourriture et un autre de pièces pouvaient être pris. Le reste, Luffy et Raynare devaient le laisser aux pirates.

'' Avec la nourriture que nous avons déjà, nous pourrons tenir cinq jours ! '' affirma Coby ! '' Et puis, vu son poids, je pense que le sac d'argent comporte au moins un million de berrys ! Pas la peine d'en prendre plus ! À la moindre vague, on chavirera ! ''

'' Pfff, même pas drôle ! '' affirmèrent les deux pirates, en laissant finalement tomber le reste de leur butin aux pieds des pirates d'Alvida. Puis, ces derniers poussèrent le bateau des quatre pirates et les regardèrent partir au loin.

'' Euh, qu'est-e qu'on fait maintenant ? '' voulut savoir l'un d'entre eux.

'' Je n'en sais rien ! '' avoua un autre ! '' D'habitude, c'était Alvida qui décidait de tout ! ''

'' Ouais, mais, maintenant qu'elle n'ait plus là, on ne se prendra plus de coups, non ? ''

'' Et avec les trésors qui nous reste, on pourrait vivre peinard pendant un petit moment, sans que la grosse baleine ne nous tombe dessus ! '' Réfléchissant à cela, les pirates finirent alors par sourire avant de déclarer :

'' Allez, ça mérite de porter un toast ! ''


	3. Tu as un rêve, Coby !

**Chapitre 2**

_Vous allez faire la tête encore longtemps, vous deux ? voulut savoir Lucy, en voyant Luffy et l'ange déchue en train de bouder dans leur coin.

_Hein ? fit Raynare ! Je ne boude pas ! Je veux juste être toute seule !

_Pourquoi ? Nous faisons équipe maintenant, non ?

_Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne ferais jamais ami-ami avec des humains ! rétorqua l'ange déchue.

« Elle a mauvais caractère ! remarqua Lucy. »

Voulant alors détendre l'atmosphère, elle finit par piocher dans le sac de nourriture, et en retira un fruit.

_Luffy, tu veux une pomme ?

Se retournant aussitôt vers elle, Luffy refit apparaître son sourire, tandis qu'il se saisit du fruit :

_Merci ! T'es trop gentille, Luigi !

_C'est Lucy ! s'écria la magicienne.

Soupirant alors, elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de Coby, qui maintenait la barre.

_C'est toujours difficile, au départ, de former une équipe soudée ! ricana l'enfant, afin de la consoler.

_S'il te plaît, Coby, ne veux-tu vraiment pas devenir pirate ? le supplia Lucy ! De tous, tu es le seul qui soit vraiment normal, ici !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Raynare, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Coby leur apprit soudain :

_Dans peu de temps, nous serons à Shells Town ! Il y a une base de la Marine, là-bas !

_Shells Town ? répéta Luffy, en terminant son fruit ! C'est marrant ! J'ai l'impression que Makino m'avait parlé de cette île, juste avant que je ne parte !

_C'est normal ! C'est là où Roronoa Zoro a été capturé !

_Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea Lucy ! Un pirate ?

_Non, Roronoa est célèbre pour être un chasseur de prime ! Un homme qui capture les pirates pour toucher les récompenses à la clé !

_On dirait un peu mon travail ! remarqua la magicienne.

_Peut-être, mais cet homme est aussi très connu pour être redoutable et n'avoir aucune pitié ! C'est un démon qui a reçu le surnom de '' chasseur de pirate '' !

_Si je comprends bien, votre monde, en excluant les civils, est composé de trois groupes importants : les pirates, la Marine et les chasseurs de primes ! constata Raynare ! En comparaison, les pirates seraient donc des démons ; la Marine serait dieu ainsi que ses anges et les chasseurs de primes seraient les anges déchus !

Ricanant sinistrement, elle affirma :

_J'ai bien envie de voir un ange déchu de votre monde !

_Hein ? paniqua Coby ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas rencontrer Zoro ? Il paraît que c'est l'épéiste le plus fort de tout East Blue et même l'une des cinq personnes les plus fortes de cette mer !

_Une des personnes les plus forte d'East Blue ? répéta Luffy, avec des yeux étincelants.

_Hein ? firent Lucy et Coby, en le voyant sourire d'envie.

_Je me demande s'il voudrait rejoindre mon équipage !

_Mais vous êtes malade ! s'écria Coby ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous une personne comme lui dans votre équipage ?

_Bah quoi ? C'est toi même qui m'a dit que Grand Line est dangereux ! Pour survivre sur cette mer, je dois donc réunir un équipage bien costaud !

_Dis comme ça, ça a du sens ! remarqua RaynAre.

_Il ne faut pas confondre prudence et inconscience ! rétorqua l'enfant.

_Tu sais, il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur de simples rumeurs ! affirma Lucy ! Peut-être qu'il est plus sympathique que nous le pensions !

_Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Les gens ont tellement peu de lui que les journaux locaux tentent de déclarer le moindre de ses déplacements pour prévenir les habitants de son arrivée sur leurs îles !

Souriant encore plus, en entendant cela, Luffy affirma :

_Super ! Il m'a l'air vraiment intéressant !

Levant les poings en l'air, il s'écria :

_Je vais faire en sorte qu'il devienne le troisième membre de l'équipage !

* * *

_C'est une île assez petite ! remarqua Luffy, en quittant le bateau.

Dressée devant eux, il put en effet apercevoir l'île de Shells down ainsi que l'unique ville qu'elle comportait, dans son intégralité.

_Au premier regard, i peine une quarantaine de maisons ! remarqua Lucy.

Portant, quand à elle, son regard, vers le sommet de l'île, Raynare remarqua :

_Le bâtiment au sommet fait quasiment la moitié de toutes les autres habitations réunis, en taille !

Suivant son regard, Coby affirma :

_Oui ! C'est le bâtiment de la Marine ! Sa grande taille permet de dissuader beaucoup de pirates de s'attaquer à cette île !

_Dans ce cas, il est préférable t'être très discret ! comprit Lucy ! Encore heureux que nous n'avons pas de vrai bateau avec un drapeau pirate accroché au mat ! As-tu compris, Luffy ?

_Oh, ne te fais pas de bile, Lucy ! affirma le pirate, en marchant joyeusement vers la ville ! Allez, allons voir s'il n'y a pas un restaurant où casser la croûte !

Le voyant partir ainsi, les trois autres se mirent à pousser un soupir las :

_On parie qu'il se fait griller au bout de combien de temps ? demanda Lucy.

_Quinze minutes ! lui répondit Coby, en commençant à suivre Luffy.

_Cinq ! rétorqua Raynare, en l'imitant, en même temps que Lucy.

* * *

Atteignant rapidement la ville, les trois compagnons aperçurent leur capitaine en train de payer plusieurs poires. Croquant dans l'une d'entre elles, il se mit à s'extasier, en constatant qu'elle était très juteuse :

_Miam, c'est un régal !

_Décidément, un rien le rend heureux, celui-là ! marmonna Raynare.

_Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse considérer cela comme un défaut ! rétorqua Coby ! N'est-ce pas Lucy ?

Il se tut alors, en voyant le regard assombrit de la blonde.

_Un problème ?

_Non, pas vraiment ! affirma la jeune femme, en regardant autour d'elle ! C'est juste que voir une ville me rappelle un peu mon chez moi ! Et avec Luffy, qui ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à Natsu, au niveau du comportement, je n'arrête pas à penser à mes amis !

Secouant soudain de la tête, elle finit par rétorquer :

_Non, il faut que j'arrête de me morfondre ! Ah, mais oui ! Je sais quoi faire pour me remonter le moral !

Soudain, elle se saisit de son trousseau de clés avant de gigoter l'une d'entre elles :

_Ouvres-toi, portes des esprits ! Viens à moi, Plue !

Aussitôt, un flash lumineux inonda une partie de l'allée, tandis qu'une petite boule blanche apparut devant Lucy.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Raynare, en se protégeant les yeux.

_Elle fait apparaître un esprit ! comprit Coby.

_Super ! s'écria Luffy, en se précipitant aussitôt vers eux pour voir l'esprit en question.

Néanmoins, son excitation s'envola, quand la boule blanche ne fit apparaître qu'une paire de bras et jambes ainsi qu'une tête ronde doté d'une sorte de carotte en guise de nez. Le tout forma la fusion entre un chiot et un bonhomme de neige, qui ne cessait de frissonner.

_Plue ! s'écria-t-il, en saluant le pirate.

_C'est quoi ce truc ? voulut savoir Luffy, assez déçu ! Ça se mange, au moins ?

_Pas touche ! s'écria Lucy, en lui balançant un coup de pied dans le visage.

_Euh … désolé que ça ait raté ! déclara Coby.

_Il n'est pas du tout raté ! rétorqua Lucy, en serrant Plue contre elle ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est adorable comme ça ? Je n'ai pas raison, Ray … ?

Elle s'interrompit, en voyant l'ange déchue se mettre à rougir, en apercevant Plue. Même si elle tentait de rester de marbre, il était clair qu'elle trouvait l'esprit mignon et qu'elle voulait serrer ce dernier dans ses bras. Constatant cela, Lucy lui tendit aussitôt le petit être blanc pour qu'elle puisse le prendre :

_Tiens ! Tu peux lui faire un câlin, si tu veux !

Hésitant un instant, Raynare finit cependant par tourner son regard sur le côté :

_Pfff ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Seule une gamine se comporterait ainsi !

_Comme tu veux ! soupira Lucy.

_Euh, … je ne pense pas que c'était très malin d'utiliser ta magie ici ! remarqua soudain Coby, en tournant son regard un peu partout.

En effet, tout autour des quatre compagnons, plusieurs personnes s'étaient immobilisées, en apercevant ce que Lucy venait de créer.

_Mais que … ? demanda quelqu'un.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

_C'était quoi cette lumière ?

_Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous ne savez rien de la magie, ici ! comprit Lucy.

_Ouais, bah évites de faire un autre tour comme celui-là ! lui conseilla Raynare, en se précipitant un peu plus loin.

_Il serait même préférable qu'aucune de vous deux ne divulgue son identité à quelqu'un d'autre ! rétorqua Coby ! Personne ne sait comment une autre personne pourrait réagir face à la vérité vous concernant ! Dans le futur, pour expliquer vos pouvoirs, vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous avez mangé un fruit du démon !

_Temps que ça nous évite des ennuis, ça me va ! approuva Raynare.

_Dites, c'est où qu'il faut aller pour trouver Zoro ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Quoi ? Tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de le recruter ? s'apeura Coby.

_Si la Marine l'a capturé, il doit être dans leur bâtiment ! devina Lucy.

_Tu ne vas pas d'y mettre aussi ! s'écria l'enfant.

_De toute façon, il ne va pas changer d'avis ! remarqua la blonde ! Alors autant qu'il le voit pour qu'il sache à quoi il ressemble ! Nous verrons ensuite !

* * *

Se fut ainsi que les quatre camarades se retrouvèrent devant l'énorme portail ainsi que le mur qui entourait le bâtiment de la marine. Ce dernier, haut de quatre mètres, ne pouvait laisser personne passer.

_Eh bien, cela m'a l'air bien sécurisé ! remarqua Lucy, qui serrait toujours Plue dans ses bras.

_Même trop ! l'informa Raynare, en remarquant la présence d'une pancarte accroché au grillage ! '' Vous vous trouvez actuellement devant la base de la 153 ème armée de la Marine ! Si vous n'êtes qu'un civil, il est dans votre intérêt de faire demi-tour ! En cas d'intrusion de votre part, vous vous exposerait à de grandes sentences ! ''

_Eh bien, ça donne envie d'aller demander de l'aide ! ironisa Lucy ! Es-tu vraiment sûr Coby, de vouloir d'inscrire ici ?

_Bien sûr ! assura le garçon ! Je connais bien cette base, c'est celle qui est dirigé par le colonel Morgan ! C'est un homme redouté par tous les pirates d'East Blue ! Avec lui comme supérieur, je suis persuadé que je pourrais rapidement … !

_Hé, vous ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Ouvrant soudain le portail, trois personnes se tinrent devant le quatuor. S'avançant d'un pas, l'un d'eux déclara :

_Je suis le sergent Eraser ! Il y a-t-il eu quelque chose en ville ?

_Non, non ! Pas du tout ! affirma Lucy, tandis que Raynare plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de Luffy pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit ! Nous sommes juste venus ici pour que Coby puisse intégrer votre base !

_Intégrer notre base ? s'étonna l'homme.

Inspirant longuement, Coby finit par prendre son courage afin de s'écrier :

_Oui, c'est ça ! Je m'appelle Coby et je souhaite de tout cœur rejoindre cette base afin de devenir soldat !

Lui lançant un bref regard , Eraser finit par se retourner avant de lui conseiller :

_Rentres chez toi, gamin ! Cet endroit n'est pas une crèche !

_Hein ? Mais je … ! commença Coby.

_Tu n'as pas compris ? s'énerva Eraser ! Déguerpis le plancher au plus vite ! Une demie portion comme toi ne serait qu'un boulet pour la Marine ! Alors décampes !

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? voulut savoir Lucy, appréciant peu le comportement de l'homme.

_Et vous aussi, partez ! leur ordonna Eraser ! Ne restez pas ici !

Les regardant attentivement, il finit par remarquer :

_Vous n'êtes même pas des habitants de cette île, en fait !

_Et alors ? voulut savoir Raynare.

Prenant soudain son arme à feu, Eraser les visa, imité rapidement par ses hommes.

_Dans ce cas, dégagez de cette île ! Partez au plus vite !

Lui prenant soudain le col de sa chemise, Luffy s'écria :

_Non, mais tu nous cherches ou quoi ? Je t'interdis de détruire le rêve de Coby ! Tu entends ?

_S'il intègre cette base, son rêve sera complètement fichu ! rétorqua Eraser ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il soit sous les ordres du colonel Morgan !

_Hein ? fit le pirate.

_C'est bon, Luffy ! affirma soudain Coby, en faisant demi-tour ! Pas la peine d'insister !

_Coby ! l'appela Lucy, en le voyant partir ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner si vite !

Néanmoins, elle cessa de l'encourager, dès que le garçon se retourna vers elle. Se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait le garçon tentait de sourire, tandis que des larmes lui picoraient les yeux.

_Avant même d'arriver ici, j'étais certain que je me faisais des illusions depuis le début ! Un faible comme moi dans l'armée ? Qui en voudrait sérieusement ? Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, Luffy ! Relâches le, s'il te plaît !

Le voyant ainsi s'en aller, Luffy lança un rebgard noir à Eraser, en fermant son poing. Néanmoins, il le laissa finalement tomber au sol. Se relevant alors, l'homme fit signe à ses hommes de regagner la base. Mais dès qu'il voulut les rejoindre, il entendit Lucy déclarer :

_À votre place, j'aurais honte de moi !

S'immobilisant alors, Eraser finit par baisser son regard avant d'affirmer :

_J'ai honte de cette base !

_Hein ? fit la blonde.

Trop tard. Fermant le portail derrière lui, Eraser disparut de son champ de vision.

_Pfff ! Et ils osent se prétendre faire parti de la justice ! remarqua Raynare, en ricanant légèrement ! C'est à mourir de rire !

_Il n'y a rien de drôle, là-dedans ! rétorqua Lucy, en se dirigeant vers Coby.

Entendant les portes se refermer dans son dos, l'enfant, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_Je suis un gros nul ! affirma-t-il ! Oui, je suis le roi des gros nul !

_Ne dis pas ça ! rétorqua Lucy ! Ce sont eux qui ne comprennent pas la vrai valeur de la justice !

Ignorant néanmoins ses paroles, Coby finit par se tourner vers Luffy, qui s'approchait d'eux :

_Dis Luffy, maintenant que je sais qu'être soldat m'est impossible, est-ce que tu me laisserais intégrer ton équipage ?

_Hein ? fit Lucy ! Mais, Coby... et ton rêve ?

_Je n'en ais plus rien à cirer d'être un membre de la Marine ! rétorqua-t-il, en sanglotant ! Vous les avez entendu, non ? Je n'ai pas le profil pour être soldat ! Mais, si tu veux Luffy, je connais beaucoup de choses, en navigation ! Et puis, il n'y a pas plus rapide que moi pour astiquer entièrement un bateau ! Donc, tu veux bien me prendre avec vous ? Avec ce que j'ai vécu avec Alvida, ce n'est pas comme si la vie de pirate m'était inconnue !

Le regardant sans rien dire, Luffy n'afficha rien du sourire qu'il avait eu quand Lucy et Raynare avait proposé de rejoindre son équipage. À la place, tout ce qu'il fit ne fut qu'ouvrir la bouche pour dire :

_Pas question !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon ! Mais pourquoi ?

Basculant alors sa tête en arrière, Luffy la rabaissa de toute ses forces en avant et frappa le front de Coby.

_Coby ! s'horrifia Lucy, en le voyant tomber à la renverse ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Mettant un bras devant elle, Raynare lui demanda de se taire, tandis que Luffy avança vers l'enfant, et le saisit par son col :

_C'est bon ! Es-tu réveillé maintenant ? Non, mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'abandonner tes rêves aussi vite ? Il me semble que tu voulais devenir soldat pour capturer des pirates !

_Mais vous l'avez entendu, non ? Ils ne veulent pas de moi !

_Et alors ? l'interrogea Luffy ! C'est une raison pour abandonner ton rêve si vite ? S'ils ne t'accep-tent pas ici, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! Les bases de la Marine, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ! Et si eux non plus, ne veulent pas de toi, tu n'as persévérer et de battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de te prendre ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse renoncer aussi facilement !

Le lâchant alors, il laissa le garçon continuer à pleurer, tout en serrant les dents. Finalement, se mettant à quatre pattes, il se mit à se cogner la tête contre le col en béton, qu'il y avait sous ses pieds. Répétant ce geste plusieurs fois, il s'ouvrit rapidement le front, sans que quelqu'un ne fasse quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, il finit par s'arrêter et se remit debout. Une fois fait, il affirma, sans prêter attention au sang qui sortait de sa blessure :

_Oui, vous avez totalement raison ! Il ne faut pas que j'abandonne aussi vite ! Si je veux être pris dans une base, je dois montrer à tous ma détermination et ne jamais reculer devant un refus !

Touchant sa blessure du bout des doigts, il se mit légèrement à gémir. Le voyant faire, Lucy se précipita aussitôt vers lui, et commença à lui passer un mouchoir sur le front :

_Fais voir ta blessure ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit aussi de te frapper le front ainsi ?

La repoussant soudain, gentiment, le garçon finit par secouer, la tête :

_Non, je ne veux pas oublier cette blessure ! Je veux, en fait, que sa douleur me fasse rappeler ce que je viens de dire ! Si j'obtiens cette cicatrice, se sera comme l'engagement d'une promesse ! À chaque fois que je reculerai face à un obstacle, je l'ouvrirai afin que la douleur me fasse oublier le danger que je rencontre ! Oui, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai actuellement pour devenir plus fort !

L'écoutant de nouveau, sans rien dire, Luffy referma son poing avant de le balancer vers l'enfant. Néanmoins, il frappa mollement le torse de ce dernier, avant de se mettre à lui sourire :

_Ouais ! Là, je te retrouve, petit soldat !

Comprenant qu'il l'encourageait à sa façon, Coby lui fit soudain le salut de la Marine, avant de faire demi-tour.

_Bon, dans ce cas, je vais voir sur l'île d'Historia ! C'est là où se trouve la 124 ème armée de la Marine ! Face à eux, je vais me montrer plus déterminé que jamais !

Constatant qu'il venait de le booster, Lucy finit par s'approcher de Luffy, avant de lui affirmer :

_Même si je ne te connais à peine, j'ai déjà l'impression que tu as ce qu'il faut pour devenir un merveilleux chef !

_C'est juste que je n'aime pas que les gens abandonnent si vite leurs rêves ! lui apprit le pirate ! Et c'est pareil pour toi ! Je veux que tu réalises ton rêve, jusqu'au bout !

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! lui assura la magicienne, avec un sourire confiant ! Même face à la mort, je n'abandonnerais jamais mes amis !

Lui rendant son sourire, Luffy la frappa gentiment dans le dos pour l'inciter à suivre Coby. Les voyant ainsi partir, Raynare resta seule devant la base avant de leur demander :

_C'est peut-être moi qui me trompe mais, n'as-tu pas dit que tu comptais rencontré Zoro, chapeau de paille ?

_Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié ! avoua l'homme, en faisant aussitôt demi-tour.

_De tout façon, nous ne pourrons certainement pas le voir ! rétorqua Lucy ! À vrai dire, j'espérai qu'ils nous laissent entrer, quand Coby aurait proposer de s'inscrire ! Mais, à ce que je vois, les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus, ici !

_Nous n'avons passé par derrière ! affirma Luffy, en contournant alors le bâtiment.

_Luffy, attends ! voulurent l'arrêter Lucy et Coby, avant de le suivre.

Soupirant, quant à elle, Raynare reprit sa forme initiale et fit apparaître des ailes dans son dos. Faisant ensuite battre ces dernières, elle commença à s'élever dans les airs et survola la base. Vu d'en haut, elle remarqua bien vite l'énorme cour que comprenait le bâtiment. Cependant, ce fut une silhouette, au milieu de cette dernière, qui attira toute son attention. Finissant par se poser au sommet de la base, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard étonné, en identifiant la silhouette crucifié d'un homme.

* * *

_Luffy, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! rétorqua Coby, en le voyant commencer à escalader le mur entourant l'arrière de la base.

_Oh, ne te fais pas de bile ! Tant que nous ne disions pas que nous sommes des pirates, ça ira, non ?

_Vu ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure, j'en doute vraiment ! rétorqua Lucy, en l'imitant cependant.

Hissant sa tête par-dessus le mur, la jeune blonde inspecta aussitôt les lieux.

_C'est fou comment c'est grand ! remarqua-t-elle ! Néanmoins, il n'y a personne en vue !

_Si, regardes ! s'écria Luffy, en pointant une silhouette du doigt.

Suivant son regard Lucy écarquilla ses yeux, en apercevant un homme crucifié, se trouvant au milieu de la cour. À la merci des rayons du soleil, le pauvre homme transpirait à grosse gouttes tandis que du sang sortit des quelques blessures qu'il avait au visage. Le regard baissé, il ne laissa voir de son visage que quelques mèches vertes dépassant du bandana noir qu'il avait sur la tête.

Le voyant dans cette posture, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à ce qu'avait fait Gadjil à Ruby et les autres avant de les crucifier.

_C'est … C'est horrible !

_Ro … Ronoa ...Roronoa Zoro ! bégaya soudain Coby, en apercevant l'homme à son tour ! Aucun doute, c'est bien lui !

_Pourquoi est-il ici, et non pas dans une cellule ? s'écria Lucy ! Vu ces blessures les soldats l'ont lynché !

_Au … Aucune idée ! lui avoua Coby ! Peut … Peut-être qu'il a essayé de riposter et … !

_Hé vous ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Levant alors le regard, Zoro finit par les regarder avant de déclarer :

_Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Alors, allez casser les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre !

_Hé, es-tu bien Zoro ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Ouais, pourquoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ?

_Je suis ici depuis trois semaines ! lui apprit Zoro ! Depuis trois semaines, je suis enchaîné à ce morceau de bois sans avoir été nourri et battu de temps en temps par les soldats de cet endroit !

_Depuis … trois semaines ? répéta Lucy.

Fouillant soudain dans ses poches, elle finit par en extraire une barre de céréale, rare objet qu'elle avait sur elle, en quittant l'île de Tenrô. Sautant alors par-dessus le mur, elle se dirigea vers Zoro, tout en déchirant l'emballage de la friandise.

_Hé, Lucy ! voulut l'arrêter Coby.

Trop tard. Se trouvant déjà devant Zoro, la blonde lui tendit la barre devant la bouche et lui affirma :

_Tiens ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je suis sûr que tu dois en avoir envie !

Lui lançant un regard noir, Zoro secoua la tête avant d'affirmer :

_Ta pitié, tu peux te la garder ! Je déteste la charité !

Constatant qu'il avait le même caractère que Raynare, Lucy ne prit pas la peine d'insister et préféra lui donner un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Criant de douleur, Zoro ouvrit alors la bouche et Lucy en profita aussitôt pour lui fourrer la barre de céréale à l'intérieur. Plaquant ensuite ses mains devant sa bouche, elle le força à avaler l'aliment, malgré ses protestations. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle le vit déglutir.

_Et bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! observa-t-elle.

_Tsss ! fit-il, en détournant son regard d'elle ! Va-t-en avant de t'attirer des ennuis !

_Hé, que faites-vous ici ?

Arrivant à cet instant, Eraser et les deux soldats de tout à l'heure coururent vers Lucy, les armes pointées sur elle.

_Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de partir ? voulut savoir le sergent ! Vous êtes en train d'entraver la justice de cet endroit !

_La ''justice '' ? s'énerva Lucy ! Mais quelle justice ? Insulter les soldats qui veulent s'inscrire et laisser mourir de faim des prisonniers c'est une justice pour vous ?

_Déguerpissez ! lui ordonna Eraser ! Partez tout de suite !

_Et pourquoi la laisserez-vous partir ? ricana une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant alors Eraser et Lucy purent apercevoir quelques hommes marcher vers eux, dont un blond habillé avec des vêtements de luxe. Tenant le bras d'une fillette, dans sa main, il força cette dernière à le suivre tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se débattre.

_Monsieur Hermep ? s'étonnèrent Eraser et les deux autres soldats.

_Décidément, il y a beaucoup de monde qui vient ici, aujourd'hui ! remarqua Hermep, en poussant la fillette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe aux pieds de Lucy.

_C'est qui ce type ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Sûrement un cadre supérieur ! assura Coby ! Ouf, avec lui, Lucy est … !

_La loi numéro trois stipule que quiconque aide un prisonnier de cet endroit sera considéré comme un traître ! annonça alors Hermep.

Secouant ensuite une petite boîte, il finit par ouvrir son couvercle, et présenta les deux boulettes qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

_Or, donner de la nourriture aux prisonniers est considéré comme leur apporter de l'aide ! déclara Hermep, d'un ton sarcastique ! Par contre, cela m'a l'air bien trop savoureux pour un prisonnier dans son genre !

Prenant alors l'une des boulettes, il mordit dedans, alors que la fillette rétorqua que cela n'était pas pour lui. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermep finit par lâcher la boulette et recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

_Beurk, c'est ignoble ! Qu'est-ce que … ? du sucre ?

_Euh … oui ! J'ai mis du sucre à la place du sel, en pensant que ça serait meilleure ! avoua l'enfant.

_Espèce d'idiote ! s'écria Hermep, en faisant tomber le reste de la boîte par terre ! Les boulettes de riz doivent être salés et non sucré !

Levant ensuite le pied, il n'eut aucun scrupule à écraser la nourriture, sous les pleurs de l'enfant.

_C'est tout ce que tes boulettes méritent ! affirma-t-il

_Méchant ! s'écria la fillette, en accourant vers lui, afin de sauver une demie-boulette, qui était encore intacte.

Néanmoins, Hermep lui donna soudain un coup de pied qui se logea dan son ventre. La pauvre fille se retrouva ainsi expédier en arrière. L'attrapant alors, Lucy lança aussitôt un regard noir à l'homme avant de s'écrier :

_Non, mais vous êtes un monstre ou quoi ? Comment osez-vous frapper cette pauvre enfant ?

_Hein ? fit Hermep ! Et toi, qui es-tu en fait ?

_C'est juste une étrangère ! affirma soudain Eraser ! Elle a juste voulut voir Roronoa Zoro de plus près ! Rien de plus !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermep, en regardant l'emballage que Lucy avait toujours dans la main ! Dans ce cas, je devine que tu n'as rien donner à manger à ce criminel, n'est-ce pas ?

S'attentant à un '' non '' de la part de Lucy, Eraser écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant dire :

_Si, je l'ai nourri car je suis contre vos méthodes !

« Mais quelle idiote ! pensa-t-il, en la regardant défier Hermep. »

_Oh, alors tu es contre les méthodes de mon père ? l'interrogea Hermep, en perdant son sourire.

_Ton père ?

_Oui, le colonel Morgan n'est d'autre que mon très cher père ! annonça l'homme, avec fierté ! Donc si tu ne veux pas subir sa colère, je te conseille de ne rien faire qui puisse m'énerver ! Allez, je vais être gentil ! Je te laisserais partir, si tu me supplies à genoux !

_Hors de question ! rétorqua Lucy, sans aucune hésitation.

_Tu l'auras voulu ! soupira Hermep ! Dans ce cas, tuez les, toutes les deux !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent ses hommes.

_Je vous ais dit de les tuer ! répéta l'homme.

_Mais … Mais ce ne sont qu'une enfant et une jeune femme ! remarqua Eraser ! Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer juste parce qu'elles ont essayé de nourrir Zoro et qu'elles vous ont répondu !

_Ces geste sont justement puni par la loi, selon les règles qu'à instauré mon père ! rétorqua Hermep ! Donc, tuez les !

Leur lançant aussi un regard méchant, il affirma :

_Si vous ne le faites, soyez certain que mon père sera au courant de cette soudaine mutinerie !

Frissonnant en entendant cela, quelques soldats finirent par déglutir avant de pointer leurs armes vers les deux filles.

_Lucy ! s'écria Luffy, en commençant à passer au-dessus du mur.

_Hein ? C'est qui … ? commença Hermep.

À peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ses mots qu'un trait, venu du ciel, se planta dans le sol, juste devant lui.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent plusieurs hommes, en reculant, à la vue de la lance de lumière.

Brillant soudain de mille feux, cette dernière explosa, créant ainsi un énorme nuage de poussière.

_C'est quoi ce truc ?

Reconnaissant l'attaque, Lucy tenta de trouver le propriétaire de cette dernière. Néanmoins, une paire de main finit par l'attraper au niveau de sa taille. Se sentant ainsi porter, en même temps que Rika, elle se retrouva emmener vers Luffy et Coby. Les voyant ainsi sortir du nuage de poussière, les deux garçons purent apercevoir un homme aux cheveux roux et avec une paire de lunettes sur le nez en train de courir en portant les deux filles dans ses bras.

_Loke ? s'étonna Lucy, en reconnaissant l'esprit.

_Il semble que je sois arrivé juste à temps ! remarqua l'esprit, en survolant le mur.

Se penchant en arrière, afin de le suivre du regard, Luffy, finit par tomber en arrière de l'autre côté du mur. Tombant sur la tête, il se redressa presque aussitôt, au moment où l'esprit atterrit près de lui.

_Merci, Loke ! le remercia Lucy, en quittant ses bras.

_Mais ce n'est rien ! assura-t-il.

_Ouah, trop cool ! T'es un esprit, toi aussi ?

_Tout à fait, je suis l'esprit du lion ! lui affirma l'homme ! Et toi, je présume que tu es Luffy, le nouveau capitaine de Lucy ! C'est donc sur toi que repose nos espoirs de sauver le reste de la guilde !

Entendant cela, le visage de Lucy se décomposa avant qu'elle ne dise :

_Je suis désolée, Loke ! Je … Je n'ai pas été capable de faire quelque chose ! Acnologia m'a écrasé comme un insecte !

_Tu n'as pas à tant faire, Lucy ! lui assura Loke ! Si j'avais pu me battre contre lui, je n'aurais certainement pas fait mieux ! Peut-être que tu te sens inutile, actuellement, mais, si tu arrives à trouver la Fairy's Sphere, tu seras celle qui en aurait fait le plus de nous tous !

_Mais, je … ! commença Lucy.

_Ils sont là ! s'écria un soldat, en sortant de la base.

_Attrapez les !

_Ah, il faut filer ! s'écria Coby, en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

_Pourquoi ? Il ne sont même pas une dizaine ! remarqua Luffy, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attirer plus d'ennui ! rétorqua le garçon, en le tirant par le bras.

_Partons aussi, Lucy ! conseilla Loke, en se saisissant de la fillette, avant de faire briller son poing.

_Mais … et Raynare ? voulut savoir la magicienne, en se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas avec eux.

Trop tard. Frappant le sol, Loke souleva un nouveau nuage de poussière, qui enveloppa tout le monde et empêcha aux soldats de les voir.

_Quoi, encore ?

_Où sont-ils passés ?

_Retrouvez les ! ordonna Hermep ! Sinon, je le dirais à mon père !


	4. Mission : sauver Zoro

**Chapitre 2**

Voyant Luffy et les autres partir au loin, Zoro finit par soupirer. Cela faisait plus de vingt jours qu'il était ici et, pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre qu'un soldat de cette base. Cela l'avait quelque peu agacé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres afin de gober les quelques miettes de la barre de céréales qui s'y était déposé.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, tu meurs vraiment de faim ! ricana une voix, dans son dos.

_Hum ? fit Zoro ! Qui est là ?

Entendant alors des battements d'ailes, il finit par apercevoir la silhouette de Raynare le survoler avant de se poser devant lui. Mettant peu de temps pour voir ses ailes, Zoro se mit quelque peu à ricaner avant de demander :

_Es-tu une divinité venue pour me libérer ? Je te préviens, je ne crois pas en dieu, donc ça m'étonnerait que ça soit ce dernier qui t'ait donné cet ordre !

_Crois-tu vraiment qu'un être supérieur comme moi viendrait m'occuper du cas d'un déchet tel que toi ? rétorqua Raynare, en lui rendant son sourire.

_Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Es-tu une amie de la blonde ?

_Non, c'est juste une connaissance ! précisa l'ange déchu ! Je ne considère pas les humains comme mes amis ! Et pour répondre à ta première question … !

Elle fit alors apparaître une lance dans sa main avant de lui demander :

_Veux-tu que je t'achève au plus vite ?

Ne pouvant cacher une once d'étonnement dans son regard, Zoro finit par se reprendre avant de déclarer, d'un ton strict, mais avec un petit sourire confiant :

_Pas la peine ! Ma volonté seule me permettra de quitter cet endroit ! À vrai dire, si je reste encore une semaine ici, je serai libre !

_Libre ? répéta Raynare.

_Ouaip ! J'ai fait un marché avec ce fils à papa d'Hermep ! Si je tiens un mois entier ici, il me libéra ! Tu comprends ? Maintenant que j'ai fais le plus dur, cela sera du gâteau pour moi de finir tout ceci !

Le regardant, sûr de lui, Raynare finit par faire disparaître sa lance et se déplaça. Doublant Zoro, elle finit par s'asseoir contre le poteau de bois, derrière lui.

_Tu sais, généralement, je ne m'inquiète aucunement du sort d'un misérable humain comme toi ! Néanmoins, je trouve que tu as beaucoup de cran !

_Bien sûr que j'en ais ! lui assura Zoro ! Si je veux devenir le plus grand sabreur de ce monde, j'en aurais toujours besoin !

_Oh, monsieur est ambitieux ! remarqua Raynare ! Dommage que tes efforts ne pourront jamais t'aider à arriver à la cheville !

Posant sa tête contre le poteau de bois, elle leva sa tête vers le ciel avant de lui avouer :

_Je n'aime pas vraiment te voir ainsi !

_Comment ça ?

_Ligoté et crucifié à ce poteau ! Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Zoro.

_Ouais ! Des souvenirs au moment où j'étais un véritable ange ! affirma Raynare.

Fermant alors les yeux, elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de trembler,en se voyant elle-même, attaché à une croix en bois, alors que des citoyens d'un village était en train de l'insulter de tous les noms, tout en la menaçant de la transpercer avec des pieux. Ne pouvant pas se défendre, la pauvre fille, ayant des ailes blanches à cet instant, ne pouvant que pleurer d'indignation en constatant qu'elle était sur le point de mourir.

Ouvrant soudain les yeux, l'ange déchue se mit à respirer rapidement, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur s'était matérialisé sur son front.

_Ça va ? l'interrogea Zoro.

_Ouais ! affirma Raynare d'un ton sec ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Haussant simplement les épaules, Zoro finit par lui demander :

_Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

_Lequel ?

Désignant soudain les boulettes écrasés, d'un mouvement de tête, il lui demanda :

_Tu pourrais me mettre ça dans la bouche ?

Dégoûté par sa demande, Raynare toucha à peine les boulettes du bout du doigt tandis qu'elle remarqua :

_Cela ne ressemble plus à rien, maintenant ! Non seulement, j'ai compris qu'elles étaient, de base, mauvaises, mais, en plus avec de la terre et autre, cela devrait être du poison !

_Négatif plus négatif ça fait toujours du positif ! rétorqua Zoro, en ouvrant la bouche ! T'inquiètes ! Envoies juste !

Le regardant faire, Raynare finit simplement par soupirer avant de ramasser les deux boulettes écrasés :

_Vous les humains, vous ressembler vraiment qu'à de simples cochons ! affirma-t-elle, en mettant la nourriture dans la bouche de Zoro.

Mastiquant aussitôt, l'ange déchue put entendre Zoro croquer plusieurs fois dans des petits cailloux ; dans de la terre ou dans des morceaux de riz atrocement sucrés. Pleurant de dégoût tandis qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas tout recracher, Zoro dut faire un ultime effort pour avaler tout le lot. Toussant alors, il se mit à haleter, comme s'il venait d'avaler un piment entier.

_Je t'avais prévenu ! remarqua l'ange déchue, en manquant de glousser.

_Oh, la ferme ! lui ordonna Zoro.

Arrêtant finalement de tousser, il finit par marmonner :

_Si tu vois la blonde et la fillette, pourrais-tu leur dire merci de ma part ? Je doute que je pourrais les revoir dans le futur !

Repensant alors aux paroles de Luffy, concernant le recrutement de Zoro dans l'équipage, Raynare rétorqua soudain :

_Je ne sais pas pour la fillette, mais je pense que tu reverras la blonde dans peu de temps !

_Pourquoi cela ?

_Tu le sauras bientôt ! lui assura l'ange déchue.

La regardant alors, sans éprouver la moindre peur, Zoro lui demanda soudain :

_En fait, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas effrayé à cause de ma présence ? D'ordinaire, les gens n'osent jamais m'approcher dès qu'ils me reconnaissent !

_Je pourrais te retourner la question ! rétorqua Raynare ! D'habitude, quand quelqu'un voit mes ailes, pour le première fois, il est tout de suite effrayé !

_Je peux te l'avouer, j'ai déjà vu des trucs plus effrayant que ça ! affirma Zoro ! Et puis, il faut dire que tes vêtements y sont pour quelque chose !

Se rappelant alors des vêtements que lui avait donné Orphis, pour remplacer sa combinaison en cuir, lorsqu'elle se transformait, Raynare se mit à rougir de honte avant de siffler :

_Imbécile d'humain !

Sur ces mots, elle s'apprêta à s'envoler lorsque Zoro remarqua :

_Le premier nuage de fumée, c'est toi qui l'a créé avec ta lance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prétends le contraire mais tu as fait cela pour sauver la blonde, hein ?

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! rétorqua l'ange déchue, en décollant, pour se diriger en direction du toit de la base de la Marine.

* * *

_Il t'a protégé ? répéta Luffy.

_Oui, c'est ça ! lui assura la fillette.

En compagnie de l'enfant ( du nom de Rika ), le pirate et les trois autres membres de la bande étaient parvenus à semer les soldats. Ils étaient maintenant en train de se cacher dans une petite allée, le temps que les soldats abandonnent les poursuites. En attendant, Rika leur avait raconté pourquoi Zoro avait été attrapé par la Marine.

_Pour m'avoir sauvé de l'attaque du loup d'Hermep, il a été capturé ! Il a ensuite passé un marché avec lui, stipulant qu'il serait libre s'il passait un mois attaché à son poteau, sans rien manger ! Et ceci a commencé depuis trois semaines !

_Dans ce cas, il n'est si pas méchant ! comprit Coby.

_Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Rika ! Ce sont Hermep et le colonel Morgan les méchants ! Depuis leur arrivée ici, ils n'ont fait que nous taxer, encore et encore, ont installé un régime de terreur … et puis … et puis … Morgan a décidé de nous laisser tomber à la moindre attaque !

_Comment ça ?

_L'autre jour des pirates avait débarqué ici ! leur apprit Rika ! Au début, ils voulaient faire profil bas et juste s'approvisionner en vitesse avant de partir ! Néanmoins, à un moment donné, une bagarre à éclater entre eux et des personnes de l'île ! Finalement, un peu plus tard, les pirates avaient remarqué, malgré nos demandes, qu'aucun soldat n'était venu pour les arrêter ! Constatant cela, ils se sont finalement donné à cœur joie pour rafler tout ce qu'il pouvait voler ! Ils sont repartis quelques heures plus tard, sans qu'un soldat ne vienne nous aider ! Ils ne nous ont même pas aidé pour réparer les dégâts ! À la place, Morgan a encore augmenté les taxes en prétextant d'avoir besoin d'argent pour les réparations ! Néanmoins, à part le garder, il n'a rien fait avec !

Les écoutant sans rien dire, Lucy finit par serrer le poing, avant de siffler :

_Quel monstre !

_Lucy, ça va ? l'interrogea Coby, en la voyant trembler de rage.

L'attrapant soudain par son col, elle le plaqua contre un mur tout en lui cria :

_C'est ça ? C'est ça la justice que tu veux suivre ? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais entrer dans la Marine pour devenir un homme bon !

_Mais... Mais c'est le cas ! affirma le garçon ! Normalement, les bases de la marine ne devraient pas se comporter ainsi !

_Mon œil ! s'écria la blonde ! Dit plutôt que tu comptes gagner en grade pour pouvoir imiter ces pourritures !

_Lucy, lâches le ! lui conseilla soudain Loke, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Se calmant soudain, la jeune femme fit l'enfant pleurer tandis qu'il affirma :

_Jamais je ne voudrais devenir un homme comme ce Morgan ! Si je veux entrer dans la Marine, c'est pour pouvoir aider les gens ! Pas le contraire ! Je veux être et rester un homme bon !

L'entendant, Lucy le lâcha soudain avant de s'excuser :

_Excuses moi ! La colère m'a fait dire des choses affreuses !

_Ce n'est rien ! affirma le garçon ! Après tout, moi aussi je ne peux supporter de tels agissements de la part d'un colonel !

Brandissant soudain la main devant son visage, Loke lui fit soudain signe de se taire, tandis que ses oreilles se redressèrent.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Lucy.

_Il semble que des soldats s'approchent ! annonça-t-il.

Tendant alors l'oreille, le reste de la bande put, en effet, entendre l'affreuse voix irritante d'Hermep qui s'écria :

_Quiconque ne se met pas à genoux devant moi sera puni par mon père !

Passant alors leurs têtes hors de l'allée, Luffy et Lucy purent voir les gens s'accroupir devant l'homme, alors que ce dernier marchait le plus tranquillement du monde, escorté par quelques soldats.

_Ah ce que c'est bon que de se déplacer tout en montrant à ces ploucs que je leur suis supérieur !

De nouveau inondé de colère, Lucy eut du mal à rester immobile. Arrivant soudain jusqu'à Hermep, deux soldats s'écrièrent :

_Impossible de leur remettre la main dessus, monsieur Hermep ! Il semble qu'ils aient déjà quitté l'île !

_Hein ? Mais quel bande d'empotés vous faites ! s'énerva l'homme.

Soupirant alors, il mit quelques secondes à réfléchir avant d'affirmer :

_Dans ce cas, pour aucune autre mutinerie ne se déclenche je vais faire exécuter Roronoa, dès demain !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Lucy ! Mais il ne peut pas … !

_Et ta promesse dans ce cas ? s'écria soudain Luffy.

_Hein ? fit Hermep, en le voyant sortir de l'allée où il était caché ! T'es qui toi ?

_Monsieur, c'est l'un des fugitifs ! le reconnut un soldat.

_Ah bon ? s'étonna l'homme ! Eh bien, en voilà un moins malin que les autres ! À ta place, moi, j'aurais continué à rester caché, chapeau de paille !

_Quand est-il de ta promesse ? répéta Luffy.

_Ma promesse ? répéta Hermep, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Ricanant soudain il finit par demander :

_Ah, tu veux parler de me promesse avec Roronoa ! Penses-tu, tout ceci n'était qu'une farce de ma part ! Depuis le début, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de l'humilier en public ! Néanmoins, coriace comme il est, je doute qu'il me supplie une seule fois de le libérer dans les prochains jours ! Pour tout te dire, j'attendais que quelque chose se passe afin de l'inculper ! Je te remercie, chapeau de paille ! Maintenant, grâce à toi, je peux exécuter Zoro en déclarant qu'il avait tenté de s'évader par votre aide !

Grinçant des dents, Lucy siffla :

_Quelle pourriture !

Derrière elle, tandis que Loke éclaira son poing, Coby ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler de rage.

« Alors c'est ça ? La Marine n'est vraiment rien d'autre qu'un ensemble de personnes égoïstes ne faisant que ce qu'ils leurs chantent ? »

_Bon, maintenant, chapeau de paille, il est temps pour moi de t'arrêter, toi aus … ! commença Hermep.

Fonçant telle une torpille, Luffy se retrouva devant lui et le frappa violemment. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, aucun soldat ne fit le moindre mouvement, en le voyant s'écraser par terre, la joue enflée. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, ils finirent par s'exclamer :

_Monsieur Hermep !

_Luffy ? s'étonnèrent Lucy et Coby, en le voyant remettre correctement son chapeau sur la tête.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs civils restèrent figer de peur, en voyant le fils du colonel se faire frapper, tandis que d'autre avaient déjà prit la fuite. La main sur la joue, Hermep se releva avec difficulté, tandis qu'il pleurnicha :

_Toi, comment oses-tu me frapper ? Même mon père ne l'avait jamais fait ! Tu viens de te condamner à la peine de mort !

_Comme si tes menaces me faisaient peur ! rétorqua Luffy ! Pour ta gouverne, je suis Monkey D. Luffy, un pirate !

_Un … Un pirate ?

_Ouais, et je vais libérer Zoro, pour qu'il devienne membre de mon équipage ! décida le garçon, en se dirigeant alors vers la base de la Marine.

Serrant le poing, Hermep ordonna aussitôt :

_Tuez le ! Sur le champ !

Aussitôt, plusieurs fusils furent pointés vers le pirate, qui leur tournaient le dos. Continuant à marcher, il ne prêta aucune attention aux hommes, alors qu'il entendit :

_Tirez !

Mais à l'instant où les soldats s'apprêtèrent à tirer, ils distinguèrent une vive lumière avant d'entendre :

_REGULUS IMPACT !

Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, les soldats virent Loke leur foncer dessus et abattre son poing vers eux. Une explosion dorée retentit alors, envoyant valser Hermep et ses hommes. Voyant le danger écarter, Lucy se précipita vers Luffy avant de l'interroger :

_Quand tu dis que tu veux libérer Zoro, tu … !

_Ouais, je vais vraiment le faire ! assura Luffy ! Désolé pour ce qui va se passer ensuite, mais je compte bien déclarer la guerre à la base de cette île !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Lucy, avec un sourire confiant ! Allons chercher Zoro et Raynare et partons ici !

_Tu n'as rien à craindre, Lucy ! affirma Loke, en les rejoignant ! Quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerais !

_Si Zoro est une bonne personne, c'est de mon devoir, en temps que futur soldat de la marine, que de le sauver ! assura finalement Coby.

_Dans ce cas, on y va ! décida Luffy, en se dirigeant vers la base.

* * *

Se trouvant sur le toit de cette dernière, Raynare était en train de regarder une multitude de soldats s'activer alors qu'ils étaient occupés à nettoyer une véritable statue en or d'au moins dix mètres de haut. La statue représentait un homme muni d'une hache en guise de main. Restant discrète jusqu'à maintenant, dans un coin sombre, l'ange déchue regarda la statue avec envie. Elle qui adorait l'argent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que transformer tout cet or en cette statue immonde était un véritable gâchis. À la place, ils auraient dû la prendre comme modèle et vénérer l'être supérieur qu'elle était.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, un homme les rejoignit et Raynare ne put cacher de la surprise en constatant qu'il était le portrait craché de la statue.

_Colonel Morgan ! le saluèrent les soldats, en l'apercevant.

_Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

_Oui, la statue est terminé est complètement nettoyé ! lui assura un soldat.

_Très bien, dans ce cas … !

_Papa ! l'interrompit soudain quelqu'un.

_Hum ? fit le colonel, en voyant Hermep arriver avec quelques hommes ! Qui a-t-il Hermep ?

_Quelqu'un m'a frappé ! annonça le blond ! Oui, j'ai été sauvagement frappé de la main d'un pirate !

_Un pirate ? répéta Morgan.

_Oui, et je veux que tu le supprimes ! Il est facile à reconnaître, il a un chapeau de paille sur la tête !

« Luffy ? s'étonna Raynare ! Mais c 'est pas possible ! Je les laisse cinq minutes et voilà qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis ! »

* * *

_Salut ! s'écria Luffy.

_Hum ? fit Zoro, en levant la tête ! C'est le jour des visites ou quoi ?

Reconnaissant alors Luffy, il remarqua :

_Tu étais avec la blonde, non ?

_Ouais, je suis Monkey D. Luffy !

_C'est censé me dire quelque chose ? l'interrogea Zoro.

_Peut-être pas actuellement mais saches que tout le monde me connaîtra plus tard, pour être l'homme qui sera le roi des pirates !

_Roi des pirates ? répéta Zoro ! Toi et la blonde vous êtes des pirates ?

_Ouais, et il y a aussi un autre fille avec nous ! Et avec toi, nous serons quatre !

_Comment ça, avec moi ? l'interrogea Zoro ! Pas question que je devienne un pirate ! Je suis un chasseur de primes et cela me va parfaitement !

_Oh allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Tu accepterai si je te délivrerais ?

_Dans tes rêves ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! De toute façon, j'ai un objectif à atteindre bien plus important que de devenir un ennemi de la Marine !

_Il me semble que tu ne sois pas non plus très copain avec eux ! rétorqua Luffy ! Sérieusement, cela ne changerait pas grand chose !

_Je m'en fiche ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre mes principes et je compte bien continuer sur cette voie ! Maintenant dégages !

_Pas question ! Tu deviendrais pirate, peu importe ce que tu diras !

_Ne décides pas pour moi ! ragea Zoro.

_Et si nous allions chercher tes sabres ? L'interrogea une voix.

Apparaissant près de Luffy, Lucy afficha un large sourire à Zoro, remplit d'espoir :

_Si j'ai bien compris, ces hommes ont volé ton sabre, non ? Et le sabre d'un épéiste, c'est comme son âme, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, d'un point de vue logique, si nous parvenons à mettre main basse sur ton arme, cela ferait comme si ton âme nous appartenait !

_Grrr ! grogna Zoro ! Ta logique est ridicule !

_Dans ce cas, je vais le voler ! décida Luffy ! Si tu veux que je te le rends, tu seras obligé de rejoindre mon équipage !

_C'est toi ce chantage ? voulut savoir Zoro.

Deux mains se plaquèrent alors sur ses joues, tandis que Lucy le força à la regarder :

_Zoro ! Tu es un homme bien ! Et je ne laisserai personne te tuer, tu entends ?

_Me tuer ? s'étonna Zoro ! Hé, de quoi tu parles ?

S'apprêtant à lui dire la vérité, Lucy sentit soudain une lame effleurer son cou. Rapide comme l'éclair, Luffy la plaqua contre le sol, empêchant ainsi son ami de se faire décapiter.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, tandis que des mèches de ses cheveux tombèrent devant elle.

_Oh non, j'ai raté ! s'attrista quelqu'un.

Derrière le duo, un homme avec une barbe brune se tenait debout avec une épée tranchante dans la main.

_T'es qui toi ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Moi ? Oh, je suis suis juste le soldat le plus compétent de cette base ! affirma-t-il ! Je m'appelle Gredo !

_Comment ça le plus compétent ? l'interrogea une voix ! Tu veux dire les plus compétents !

Apparaissant à son tour, à côté de lui, un deuxième homme, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Gredo se mit à faire la moue.

_Oh, excuses moi Gredy ! s'excusa Gredo ! C'est juste que notre duo est si invincible que j'ai l'impression que nous formons une seule et unique personne !

_T'en fais pas frangin, n'importe qui voudrait devenir la personne que nous sommes, lorsque nous combattons ensemble !

_Qui sont ces clowns ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_Les jumeaux Gredoy ! annonça Zoro ! Deux personnes aimant faire régner la terreur où ils passent ! Se sont les seules personnes de cette île, outre que Morgan, à qui Hermep n'ose rien dire !

_Normal, avec le colonel Morgan, nous sommes les seuls pouvant prétendre être de vrai soldats ! ricana Gredy, en sortant deux pistolets.

_Et dans une minute, nous vous le prouveront ! assura Gredo, en montrant un second sabre.

Se positionnèrent alors, dans une position de combat, ils s'écrièrent :

_Voilà la technique spéciale des frères Gredoy ! MAN AT FOUR ARMS !

Fonçant soudain vers Luffy Gredo tenta de la prendre par vitesse. Croisant ses sabres en direction de sa gorge, il faillit le trancher, si Luffy ne s'était pas baissé à temps. Le voyant aussitôt reculer, Lucy sortit son fouet et s'apprêta à s'en servir. Néanmoins, une balle lui traversa soudain la main et lui fit lâcher son arme.

Poussant un cri de douleur, elle tomba à genoux, tandis que Gredy se mit à ricaner, tout en léchant l'extrémité de son pistolet.

_Lucy ! s'écria Luffy.

Profitant qu'il baisse sa garde, Gardo lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, pour le déséquilibrer avant de pointer un sabre vers son visage. Réagissant à temps, Luffy le bloquant en plaquant ses pieds sur les côtés de la lame. Usant ensuite de sa force, il jeta la lame ainsi que Gredo en arrière. Se sentant culbuter dans les airs, l'homme retrouva facilement son équilibre avant de refaire face à Luffy.

_Hé, hé ! T'es pas trop mauvais ! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

De son côté, tentant de se servir de sa mauvaise main, Lucy dirigea son fouet magique vers Gredy. L'esquivant sans problème, l'homme affirma :

_Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vaincras quelqu'un aussi entraîné que moi !

Mais alors qu'il se mit à courir en direction de Lucy, avec ses armes à feux pointé sur elle, une lumière l'aveugla soudain.

_Mais que … ?

Crachant soudain du sang, il sentit un coup de poing puissant le frapper au niveau de son abdomen. S'écrasant au loin, il laissa place à un Loke énervé.

_Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à Lucy ?

_Loke ! se réjouit la jeune femme.

_Désolé, Lucy ! S'excusa l'esprit, en la voyant blesser ! Battre les gardes devant le portail m'a prit plus de temps que prévu !

_Non, ne t'en fais pas ! assura Lucy ! Maintenant, le nombre d'ennemis a diminué, grâce à toi !

_Hé, t'es qui toi ? voulut savoir Gredo, en regardant Loke.

_Tu veux jouer au héros, c'est ça ? l'interrogea Gredy, en se relevant.

Les voyant commencer à l'entourer, Loke, affirma :

_Partez, je m'occupe de ces bouffons !

_Hein ? fit Luffy.

_Prends soin de Lucy ! lui ordonna le lion, en desserrant alors sa cravate.

Faisant ensuite briller ses poings, il se mit à grogner :

_Ici, ça va saigner !

_Ok ! finit par opiner Luffy.

Attrapant alors le bras de Lucy, il se mit à courir en direction du bâtiment tout en affirmant :

_Ne t'en fais pas Zoro, je reviendrais bientôt avec ton sabre !

« Non, mais c'est qui ces types, à la fin ? voulut savoir l'homme, en voyant Loke se mettre en position pour combattre les deux soldats ! Ils veulent mourir ou quoi ? »

* * *

_Papa ! s'écria Hermep ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas donner une bonne leçon à ce chapeau de paille ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un pirate qui a osé porter la main sur ton propre fils !

_Parce que cette histoire m'ennuie ! lui avoua Morgan ! Il a beau être un pirate, le capturer ne me rapportera aucun bénéfice si ça prime n'est pas assez élevée !

_Mais papa, il … ! insista Hermep.

Le poing de son père le frappa soudain en pleine mâchoire et le fit chuter au pied des soldats les plus proches. Certains ne purent cacher leur étonnement face à cela tandis que Raynare se mit presque à rire, en ne ratant rien de la scène, devinant déjà les prochains mots de Morgan.

_Je ne m'occupe pas du menu fretin, à part s'il décide de me tenir tête ! rétorqua-t-il ! Et puis, j'en ais assez de devoir toujours m'occuper des ennuis que tu déclenches ! Pour une fois, tais-toi ou bien vas te venger … tout seul ! Moi, en tout cas, je ne compte pas mettre mon grain de sel dans cette affaire ! J'ai de meilleures choses à faire ! Comme admirer ma toute nouvelle statue en or massif !

Expirant soudain une colonne de fumée, il remarqua soudain :

_Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que quelques civils avait pénétré dans les lieux pour donner à manger à Roronoa ! Est-ce vrai ?

_Euh … oui ! lui avoua Hermep ! En fait, le chapeau de paille fait parti de l'un d'eux !

_Selon les lois que j'ai instauré, il n'a jamais été interdit à quiconque de te frapper ! remarqua Morgan ! Néanmoins, selon ma troisième loi, il est strictement interdit de nourrir des prisonniers sous peine de mort ! De ce fait, en nourrissant Zoro, ils ont décidé de défier la loi, et moi avec !

Regardant alors les hommes qui étaient sur le toit, il pointa alors Eraser :

_Sergent Eraser ! Que savez-vous sur les fugitifs ?

_Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont aux nombres de six ! lui apprit Eraser, en se mettant au garde à vous ! Il y a le chapeau de paille ; une femme blonde ; une autre aux cheveux noirs ; un enfant ; un jeune homme voulant s'inscrire en tant que marin et, aux dernière nouvelles, un homme aux cheveux roux !

_Vous m'avez l'air bien informé ! remarqua Morgan ! Très bien, dans ce cas prenez vos hommes et allez les chasser, en ville ! Tuez-les tous !

_Mais … Mais colonel … ! Il y a deux enfants avec eux, dont une petite fille, et deux femmes !

_Vous me l'avez déjà dit ! affirma Morgan ! Et je veux qu'ils se fassent tuer !

« Ouh là, ça sent le roussi ! remarqua Raynare ! Que dois-je faire ? Quitter l'île en vitesse ? Ou bien prendre la peine d'avertir cet imbécile de Luffy ? »

_Je refuse ! entendit-elle soudain.

_Hein ? s'étonna Morgan, en constatant qu' Eraser lui tenait tête.

_Sauf votre respect, il m'est impossible de tuer des femmes ou des enfants qui n'ont quasiment rien fait pour mériter ça !

Soupirant, en entendant cela, Morgan affirma :

_C'est toujours triste de perdre un sergent !

À peine dit-il cela que sa hache fendit le torse d'Eraser. Toujours dans sa position de salut, ce dernier vit à peine son geste, tandis qu'un jet de sang s'échappa de son corps. Sentant son énergie le quitter, il s'écroula au sol, sous les regards horrifiés des autres soldats, ainsi que d'Hermep. Ce dernier lui demanda aussitôt :

_Papa, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_Quelqu'un d'incompétent et qui n'obéit pas aux ordres est un soldat qui est remplaçable ! lui affirma Morgan, en lançant un regard noir à son fils et ses hommes ! Écoutez moi bien ! Après que ma statue soit levée, je veux que vous alliez tous en ville ! Je vous donnerais deux heures pour me retrouver les fugitifs et me rapporter leurs corps ! Si, par malheur, il en manque, ne serait- ce qu'un seul, vous subirez le même sort ! Après tout, aucun de vous ne me saura jamais d'une bien grande utilité !

Se mettant aussitôt à pâlir, les soldats commencèrent à trembler, en comprenant qu'il était sérieux. L'écoutant toujours, Raynare comprit aussitôt une chose : si Hermep était exécrable, il était quasiment un ange comparé à son père. C'était comme comparé une petit frappe qui aimait racketter quelques personnes … à un chef de la mafia tuant pour le moindre mot de travers.

« Mieux vaut ne pas rester dans les parages ! remarqua-t-elle, en commençant à reculer. »

Se préparant, ainsi, à s'envoler, elle eut soudain la surprise t'entendre quelqu'un crier :

_GUM GUM ROCKET !

S'envolant alors dans les airs, Luffy se retrouva au-dessus du bâtiment, en portant Lucy sous son bras. Criant de peur, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, tandis qu'ils prenaient de plus en plus d'altitude. Étirant, quand à lui, son bras pour pouvoir se diriger vers le toit, Luffy attrapa la tête de la statue de Morgan et exerça une force suffisance pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Tombant dans le vide, elle servit de tremplin à Luffy qui réussit à temps à sauter dessus afin d'atterrir sur le toit.

_Ouf, c'était moins une !

Néanmoins, tandis qu'il lâcha Lucy, tous deux purent entendre la statue s'écraser en bas, et voir les bouches des soldats toucher le sol. Comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, Luffy se mit à gratter l'arrière de son crâne avant d'affirmer :

_Je suis désolé !

_Tuez-les ! ordonna aussitôt Morgan.

_Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! soupira Lucy.

Mais soudain, son regard tomba sur le corps d'Eraser, gisant dans une mare de sang, alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Remarqua ensuite que du sang recouvrait la hache de Morgan, le regard de la jeune fille se durcit de nouveau en comprenant ce qu'il venait d'arriver :

_Tu vient juste de blesser à mort l'un de tes hommes ? N'as-tu pas honte ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Morgan ! En quoi cela devrait-il te déranger ? Pour ta gouverne, il est dans cet état pour ne pas avoir voulut vous tuer ainsi que vos amis ! S'il est dans cet état, c'est de votre faute !

_Ordure ! ragea-t-elle, en sortant l'une de ses clés.

Profitant du fait que Loke utilisait sa propre magie pour rester actif, elle invoqua un nouvel esprit :

_Ouvres-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Capricorn !

Se dressant aussitôt devant les soldats, une chèvre bipède et habillé se mit à faire craquer son cou, en demandant :

_Chère maîtresse, en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile, aujourd'hui ?

S'apprêtant à lui demander de s'attaquer à Morgan, la blonde vit soudain Luffy agripper Hermep. Voyant ensuite que la porte permettant de quitter le toit était grande ouverte, elle finit par lui demander :

_Prends l'homme qui est blessé et emmènes le avec nous !

_Très bien ! acquiesça Capricorn, en mettant aussitôt Eraser sur son dos, avant de suivre le duo hors du toit.

Resté, quand à eux, figés, les soldats avaient préféré ne rien faire, tandis que les fugitifs s'en allèrent.

_Mais qu'ets-ce que vous fichez, bande d'incapables ? leur demanda Morgan ! Allez les tuer !

_Mais chef, cette fill … , elle vient tout juste d'invoquer quelqu'un !

_Et alors ? Cela ne change en rien les ordres que je vous ais donné ! Allez tous les … !

Une explosion se produit alors dans la cour.

_Que se passe-t-il encore ? voulut-il savoir, en regardant le lieu où avait l'air de se dérouler un combat.

À cet instant, il remarqua la présence de Loke, en train de contrer les parades de Gredo, tandis que Gredy n'arrêta pas de lui tourner autour afin de pouvoir lui tirer dans le dos.

_C'est l'homme aux cheveux roux qui a sauvé la fillette et la femme blonde ! le reconnut quelqu'un.

Serrant alors le poing, Morgan eut du mal à contrôler sa colère, en constatant que beaucoup de personnes avaient décidé de lui tenir tête. Néanmoins, d'une voix qu'il put contrôler :

_Amenez les canons ici ! Je vais vous assurer que ces renégats seront bientôt, tous ensemble, à six pieds sous terre !


	5. Soldats, combattons Morgan ensemble

**Chapitre 4**

_Mais tu vas crever, oui ? voulut savoir Gredo, en balançant son sabre vers Loke.

L'esquivant de nouveau avec grâce et élégance, l'esprit se retrouva devant l'homme et lui attrapa le bras. Puis faisant briller son poing, il s'apprêta à le frapper avec, quand il recula d'un pas pour esquiver une balle qui s'apprêta à transpercer son crâne. Sautant aussitôt en arrière, Gredo se rapprocha de son frère, qui rechargea ses revolvers.

_Gredo, quand est-ce que tu vas lui trancher la gorge ?

_T'es marrant ! Il n'arrête pas de bouger ! Essayes de lui tirer dessus, toi !

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? J'ai l'impression que cet idiot peut prédire n'importe lequel de mes tirs !

_Non, c'est juste que vous êtes bien trop lent ! rétorqua l'esprit, en se recoiffant un peu ! Pour être honnête, je dois avouer que votre petit duo est assez efficace ! Pour votre bonne coordination, je vous donnerais un bon point ! Néanmoins, c'est l'unique point que je vous donnerais !

_Grrr, tu nous cherches ou quoi ?

_Non, je fais juste en sorte d'aider Lucy ! rétorqua-t-il.

_Moi, je ne vous ais demandé aucune aide ! ragea soudain Zoro, tandis qu'une silhouette s'était faufilée jusqu'à lui.

Essayant de le libérer, Coby rétorqua soudain :

_Nous devons vous libérer ! En fait, Hermep veut vous exécuter demain !

_Hein ? s'étonna le sabreur ! Impossible ! Il m'a donné sa parole !

_Il ne comptait jamais la tenir ! rétorqua l'enfant ! Il voulait juste vous humilier avant de vous tuer ! De ce fait, Luffy l'a frappé et, maintenant, nous sommes devenus des hors la loi !

_Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous mêlés de tout ça ? voulut savoir l'épéiste ! Je vous ais rien demandé, moi !

_Je veux devenir soldat ! l'informa soudain l'enfant ! C'est pour ça que je me peux pas supporter une telle injustice ! Malgré le fait que tout le monde vous voit comme un démon, le fait que vous ayez capturé de dangereux criminels prouve que vous avez un cœur, comparé aux hommes de cette base ! Donc, je vous … !

Un coup de feu retentit à cet instant. Écarquillant les yeux, Zoro et Loke virent, avec horreur, Coby s'écraser par terre, avec une tâche de sang dans le dos.

_Coby ! s'écria Loke.

_Tu as baissé ta garde ! ricana soudain Gredo, en fonçant sur lui, sabres en main.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce stupide combat. Loke se baissa pour esquiver sa lame avant de lui lancer son poing dans le ventre. Une explosion de lumière retentit alors, faisant envoyer le corps de Gredo sur une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Fonçant tel une fusée, il fini par s'écraser contre le mur du bâtiment et traversa même ce dernier.

_Gre … Gredo ! s'horrifia son frère.

Voulant le venger, il commença à décharger son arme sur l'esprit, quand il vit ce dernier courir vers lui, en frappant chacune de ses munitions :

_IMPACT REGULUS GATLING !

Le voyant avancer tel un véritable dieu, Gredy ne put que pleurer tandis que ses armes étaient maintenant dépourvus de la moindre balle.

_Non, pitié !

_Celle là, elle est pour Lucy ! ragea Loke, en le frappant en plein visage.

Comparable à son premier coup de poing, l'attaque fit voler le second frère et le fit s'écraser aux côtés de son jumeau.

_Ça s'est fait ! assura-t-il, en se tournant aussitôt vers Coby.

Ne faisant alors plus attention, il finit par cracher du sang, en sentant plusieurs balles lui transpercer le corps.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en se retournant.

Voyant alors plusieurs hommes en train de le viser, du haut du toit de la base, il ne put qu'être en colère contre lui-même, pour ne pas avoir sentit leurs présences.

« Désolé Lucy ! pensa-t-il, en disparaissant. »

* * *

_Chef, nous venons d'abattre les deux renégats ! déclara un soldat, sur le toit.

Entendant cela, et voyant les canons se positionner sur le toit, Morgan finit par se diriger vers la porte permettant de quitter les lieux avant de déclarer :

_Je vais liquider le chapeau de paille ! À mon signal, vous allez tirer et bombarder le corps de Roronoa à coups de canon, ainsi que n'importe qui d'autre pénétrant dans la cour afin de l'aider ! Compris ?

_Oui, chef !

* * *

_Hé, le dadais, dis nous où est le sabre de Zoro ! ordonna une voix.

_Luffy, tu es en train de l'étrangler ! remarqua une deuxième voix.

_Je m'en fiche ! Il n'a qu'à tout me dire tout de suite !

Ouvrant alors les yeux, Eraser remarqua qu'il était sur le dos d'une sorte de chèvre bipède, tandis que Luffy et Lucy courait non loin d'eux.

_Que … Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Remarquant alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur même de la base, il se mit à crier :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, bande d'idiots ? Je vous avais pourtant dit de vous enfuir !

Le voyant soudain cracher du sang, Lucy lui plaqua un mouchoir devant sa bouche pour le forcer à se taire.

_Taisez-vous, vous êtes blessés !

Repoussant néanmoins le mouchoir, il rétorqua :

_Vous n'avez donc pas la moindre idée de ce que Morgan pourrait vous faire, quand il vous retrouvera ? Si j'ai empêché votre ami de devenir soldat ici, c'est pour qu'il échappe à la tyrannie de cet homme !

S'arrêtant soudain de courir, Lucy resta immobile devant l'aveu de l'homme.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Capricorn, en s'arrêtant tout comme Luffy.

_Vous avez fait tout cela … pour nous protéger ?

_Bien sûr ! affirma l'homme ! Je … Je ne voulais pas que cet homme s'en prenne à vous ! Depuis qu'il est devenu commandant de cette île, il n'a pas cessé de terroriser la population ! Si vous aviez remarqué, il n'y a aucun bateau sur cette île, hormis ceux de la marine ! Il fait en sorte de détruire tous les moyens de transports afin d'empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir d'ici ! Si je vous ais dit de partir, c'était pour vous permettre de quitter l'île avant qu'il ne remarque votre présence !

Se mettant alors à pleurer, Eraser finit par marmonner :

_C'est pathétique ! C'est vraiment tout ce que je peux faire face à cet homme ! Je voudrais … ! Je voudrais tellement l'arrêter ! Cependant, il est plus fort que moi et en plus, c'est mon supérieur ! Je … Je ne peux rien face à lui ! Pourtant, … Pourtant … !

Criant soudain, il affirma :

_Je veux que cette île redevienne ce qu'elle était avant son arrivée !

_E … Eraser ? s'étonna Lucy, en constatant qu'elle s'était trompée sur le compte de l'homme depuis le départ.

_Imbécile ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Profitant du fait que Luffy cesse de le secouer, Hermep avait pu entendre le discours d' Eraser et commença à critiquer ce dernier :

_Mon père est quelqu'un d'invincible ! Même si tu décidais de déclencher une mutinerie, il sera impossible pour toi et tes hommes de lui tenir tête ! Il vous tuera tous, sans aucune exception ! Si tu veux survivre sur cette île, tu es obligé de lui obéir !

_Toi, tais-toi ! lui ordonna Luffy, en le plaquant contre un mur ! Contentes-toi plutôt de nous dire où est le sabre de Zoro !

_Luffy, attends ! l'arrêta soudain Lucy, en regardant le visage d'Hermep.

Constatant que ses deux joues étaient enflés, elle remarqua :

_Tout à l'heure, Luffy a frappé seulement ta joue gauche ! Alors pourquoi ta deuxième joue est-elle aussi enflée ?

_Tsss ! fit Hermep ! Ce ne sont pas les affaires d'une pirate comme toi !

_Ton père t'a battu, c'est ça ?

_Ouais, et alors ? l'interrogea Hermep ! Il m'a juste montré que je n'étais rien à ses yeux, à part une pièce de rechange !

_Pièce de rechange ? répéta Luffy.

_Nous le sommes tous, ici ! approuva Eraser.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec les autres ? voultu savoir Lucy, en regardant le fils du colonel.

_Je … Je voulais juste montrer à mon père que je pouvais être aussi craint que lui ! Que je voulais lui ressembler ! Néanmoins, il semble que son statut soit plus important que son propre fils ! J'aurais peut-être dû me taire et faire profil bas plutôt que de l'ouvrir à la moindre occasion !

Une gifle l'arrêta soudain. Pour le coup, ses joues étaient si enflés que c'est à peine s'il l'avait sentit. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être effrayé par le regard de Lucy.

_Bon sang, mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Juste parce que cet homme vous fait peur, aucun d'entre vous ne fait le moindre effort pour se rebeller ? D'accord, il est peut-être plus fort que vous, mais que pourrait-il faire face à vous tous, bon sang ? Il a une hache et alors ? Vous, vous avez des sabres ! Il a une arme à feu ? Vous, vous avez des fusils ! Il fait parti de la Marine ? Vous aussi ! Alors qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de lui montrer le vrai sens de la justice ?

L'écoutant, Eraser ne put s'empêcher de montrer de l'étonnement, tandis qu' Hermep baissa le regard. Finalement, il marmonna :

_Dans ma chambre !

_Hein ? fit Luffy.

_Ce que vous cherchez se trouve dans ma chambre ! leur informa-t-il, en pointant une porte du doigt.

_Hum ? fit Luffy, en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la porte, en question, tout en tenant toujours Hermep.

Pénétrant dans la salle, lui et Lucy virent très vite trois sabre tenir contre un mur.

_Super ! se réjouit Luffy, en se dirigeant vers eux ! Lequel est celui de Zoro ?

_Les trois, idiot ! grogna Hermep ! Tout le monde sait qu'il combat avec trois sabres à la fois !

_Sérieux ? l'interrogea Luffy.

Tandis que Capricorn déposa Eraser sur le lit de la pièce, Lucy finit par regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre et s'écria :

_Luffy ! Il y a un problème !

_Hein ? s'étonna le pirate, en se précipitant vers elle.

Regardant dehors, il finit par voir Coby, gisant au pied de Zoro, tandis que Morgan s'approchait de lui avec quelques hommes.

_Pour avoir tenté de libérer un prisonnier, tu es considéré comme un traître ! affirma Morgan ! De ce fait, je t'exécuterais moi-même !

Le voyant lever son bras au-dessus de la tête de son ami, Luffy enroula son bras autour de Lucy, avant de s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Se laissant ainsi tomber dans le vide, il emmena avec lui la blonde, ainsi qu'Hermep, qu'il tenait toujours par son col.

_Non, chapeau de paille ! le supplia ce dernier.

_Capricorn, prends soin d'Eraser ! Lui demanda Lucy.

_MORGAN ! cria Luffy, en fonçant sur lui.

_Hum ? fit l'homme, en se tournant vers lui.

Lui donnant un coup de pied, Luffy parvint à frapper son énorme hache et le fit reculer de quelques pas, avant de se poser devant Coby.

_Lu … Luffy ? s'étonna l'enfant, en se redressant.

_Coby, ça va ? l'interogea Lucy, en constatant qu'il était blessé.

_C'est rien ! assura-t-il ! On m'a juste tiré dans l'épaule ! Mais … !

Il baissa son regard honteux avant de continuer :

_Mais … Loke, lui … il s'est fait tirer dessus et … et il a disparut !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Lucy ! Loke n'est pas le chef des esprits pour rien ! Je te promets que nous le reverrons en parfait santé !

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriqué encore ici ? voulut savoir Zoro.

_Nous avons récupéré tes sabres ! lui apprit Luffy,en lui tendant ses biens ! Il fallait le dire avant que tu en avais trois !

Lui souriant ensuite, le pirate lui demanda :

_Bon, pour revenir à ma question d'avant : que comptes-tu faire ? Attendre que ce mec à la hache décide de te tuer ou bien m'aider à lui botter les fesses ?

Souriant, en l'entendant, Zoro finit par affirmer :

_J'ai un rêve à réaliser ! De ce fait, il est impossible pour moi de mourir maintenant ! Très bien, je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de devenir pirate et bosser sous tes ordres, capitaine !

_Super ! se réjouit Luffy ! J'ai trouvé mon troisième coéquipier !

_C'est seulement si nous arrivons à nous en sortir ! rétorqua l'épéiste, en regardant d'un mauvais œil les armes des soldats braquer dans leurs directions.

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Affirma-t-il, en donnant soudain les sabres à Lucy ! Tiens, libères Zoro avec ça !

_Mais et toi ?

_J'en fais mon affaire ! Assura son capitaine, en avançant vers les soldats.

Reconnaissant celui qui venait de détruire sa statue, Morgan s'écria aussitôt :

_Trouez le comme une passoire !

Tirant aussitôt sur l'homme, les soldats lui envoyèrent une multitude de balles qui le touchèrent de toute part … pour finalement étirer simplement sa peau.

_Mais que … ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

_Même pas mal ! Ricana Luffy, en leur renvoyant les balles.

Voyant les soldats s'enfuir pour échapper aux balles, Zoro et Hermep ne purent retenir un cri de surprise, en voyant les pouvoirs de Luffy. Même Coby et Lucy faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Luffy sur le point de mourir.

_Mais que … ?

_Un fruit du démon ! Comprit Morgan, en voyant l'attaque de ses hommes complètement inefficace.

_Ouaip ! J'ai mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier ! lui apprit Luffy.

_Et moi, celui des esprits ! mentit Lucy en sortant ses clés ! Grâce à ça, je peux invoquer différents types d'esprits, comme Capricorn !

_Deux … Deux utilisateurs de fruits du démon ? s'apeura quelqu'un.

_Et alors ? rétorqua Morgan ! Si ce type est en caoutchouc, vous n'avez qu'à lui trancher la gorge ! Et ensuite, voler simplement les clés de la blonde ! Une fois fait, abattre la fille sera un jeu d'enfant ! Alors, utilisez vos sabres, bande de chiffe molle !

Déglutissant alors, en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, chacun des hommes finit par s'emparer de son sabre et de courir vers Luffy pour lui régler son compte.

_Comme si vous réussirez à me toucher ! ricana le pirate, en se préparant à frapper celui qui courrait en tête.

Néanmoins, une silhouette le doubla soudain et vint bloquer chacun des soldats à l'aide de trois sabres. Se retrouvant immobilisé, les soldats ne purent que trembler de peur tandis que Zoro les retenait sans grande difficulté.

_Waouh ! La classe ! s'écria Luffy.

_Mais comment … ? s'étonna Lucy, en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus les sabres de Zoro dans les mains.

« J'ai à peine eut le temps de le libérer … et il est déjà au combat ! N'a-t-il vraiment rien manger depuis des semaines ? »

_Je compte devenir le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde ! s'écria soudain l'homme ! J'accepte de vous suivre en temps que pirate ! Néanmoins, si l'un d'entre vous m'empêche d'atteindre mon but, je vous promets de tous vous trancher en rondelles !

_Le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde ! répéta Luffy ! Ouais, ça a l'air géant ! Et presque aussi cool que devenir roi des pirates !

Puis, étirant sa jambe et s'en servant comme un fouet, le pirate envoyant les soldats au loin et les laissa s'écraser aux pieds de Morgan. Ce dernier, énervé de la faiblesse de ses hommes, finit par s'emparer d'un den den mushi :

_Hé, vous en êtes où avec les canons ?

_'' _Les six canons sont préparés et sont dirigés vers Roronoa !_ lui assura un soldat, sur le toit ''.

_Très bien ! Préparez-vous à tirer ! Néanmoins, je veux que les trois premiers canons changent de cible !

_'' _Comment ça_ ? ''

Regardant soudain Luffy et ses amis, Morgan affirma :

_Si ces gars sont ici, je parie que c'est à cause des villageois, qui leur ont demandé de l'aide ! Si c'est vraiment le cas, se sont, eux aussi , des traîtres ! Tirez leur dessus !

_Quoi ? s'horrifièrent Coby et Lucy, en n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

_'' _Mais... Mais colonel … Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, sur de simples soupçons ! Et puis, il y a votre fils qui est avec les pirates ! Ils le retiennent sûrement en otage_ ! ''

_Qu'est-ce que je vous ais dit, tout à l'heure ? l'interrogea Morgan ! Il n'est qu'un pion de rechange, à mes yeux ! Qu'il soit en vie ou non ne change rien à mes yeux ! Tuez-le si vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement !

_Pa … Papa ? s'horrifia son fils,en tombant à genoux.

_Désolé, mais tu n'est qu'un bon à rien ! affirma son père, sans la moindre hésitation.

_Espèce d'ordure ! ragea Luffy, en se préparant à l'attaquer.

_Réfléchis bien, chapeau de paille ! lui conseilla l'homme ! Si tu m'attaques tout de suite, qui va protéger tes amis des boulets de canon ?

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il.

_En tout cas, je me demande qui va protéger la ville ! remarqua le colonel, avant de crier ! FEU !

Aussitôt, six boulets de canon furent tirer, dont trois en direction de Luffy, tandis que les autres commencèrent à survoler le mur, qui entourait la base.

_Luffy, il faut les arrêter ! l'implora Lucy, en les voyant disparaître au loin, pour se diriger vers la ville.

_Je … Je ne peux pas le faire ! rétorqua son capitaine, en s'apprêtant à arrêter les trois qui leur fonçait dessus.

Souriant en constatant que le pirate ne contrôlait plus la situation, Morgan finit cependant par lever les yeux, en apercevant une silhouette en train de voler dans le ciel :

_Mais que … ?

Se faisant soudain transpercer, les six boulets explosèrent sous l'impact de six lances de lumière.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent les soldats sur le toit, en voyant leurs projectiles exploser en plein vol.

Une nouvelle nuée de lances foncèrent sur eux et transpercèrent l'ensemble des canons, les faisant, eux aussi, exploser. Entendant plusieurs détonations sur le toit, Zoro voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-il en train de se passer ?

_Raynare ! se réjouit soudain Lucy, en reconnaissant l'attaque.

Continuant quant à lui, de fixer la silhouette dans le ciel, Morgan ne put retenir une perle de sueur, en train de couler sur son front, tandis qu'il identifia l'ange déchue qui venait d'arrêter les boulets de canons.

L'apercevant, eux aussi, plusieurs soldats se mirent à reculer.

_Que … ?

_Un ange ?

_C'est … C'est une envoyée du ciel !

Descendant alors, Raynare finit par se poser non loin de Luffy et des autres.

_Toi ? la reconnut Zoro.

_Où est-ce que vous étiez ? l'interrogea Coby.

S'apprêtant à parler, l'ange déchue se tut, en entendant Lucy lui dire :

_Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire, Ray !

« Ray ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

_Ne m'appelles pas Ray ! lui ordonna l'ange déchue.

Puis faisant la moue, elle affirma, d'un ton sinistre :

_Et je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous sauver ou quelque chose dans le genre! J'ai juste arrêté les boulets de canon en ayant peur qu'ils touchent notre embarcation ainsi que notre trésor !

Malgré ses paroles égoïstes, le regard que lui lança Lucy lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Cependant, avant que l'une d'entre elles ne puisse dire quelque chose, Morgan s'écria :

_Sale fichue monstre, tu vas me le payer ! Je vais te massacrer !

Un poing finit cependant par le toucher à la mâchoire et le fit reculer.

_Toi ? ragea Morgan, en apercevant Luffy se dresser devant lui.

_Je t'interdis d'insulter le moindre de mes amis de monstre ! lui apprit le pirate ! Ni même de toucher au moindre membre de mon équipage !

_Chapeau de paille ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Haha, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, chapeau de paille ? ricana Morgan.

_T'arrêter ! lui assura le pirate ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus blesser personne ! Que se soit Zoro, Lucy, Coby et Raynare ainsi que Eraser, Hermep et les autres personnes de cette île ! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'en prendre à eux !

Perdant alors son sourire, Morgan finit par courir vers lui, hache en avant :

_Vas crever, sale morveux !

Ce qui suivit ensuite fut un enchaînement de coups les uns aussi puissant que les autres. Comptant sur sa force brute, Morgan tranchait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, tandis que Luffy se servait de son agilité pour éviter ses attaques et contre-attaquer. Au bout de quelques instants, commençant à s'épuiser face au chapeau de paille, Morgan se tourna vers ses hommes :

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, bande d'abrutis ? Mettez ses amis en joue ! Servez-vous en comme otage !

_Hein ? firent les soldats.

_Vous tenez tant que cela à mourir ? les questionna Morgan, en leur lançant un regard noir.

Se mettant alors à déglutir, plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à viser Zoro et les autres, qui étaient maintenant trop loin de Luffy pour qu'il puisse les protéger. Remarquant cela, Morgan regarda l'un des membres du petit groupe avant d'ordonner :

_Toi aussi, Hermep ! Mets les en joue !

_Mais papa, tu … ! commença l'homme, en tremblant.

_Fais le ! Après ça, je pourrai peut-être commencer à te considérer comme un membre de ma famille ! Tu pourrais même avoir l'opportunité de m'impressionner ! De toute façon, si tu ne le fais, tu sais très bien ce qui t'arrivera !

Claquant alors des dents, Hermep serra le poing. Puis, finalement, enroulant son bras autour de la gorge de Coby, il pointa un revolver sur son crâne avant de s'écrier :

_Chapeau de paille, recules tout de suite ! Sinon, je lui fais sauter la cervelle !

Le voyant faire, Luffy se figea quelques instants, puis finit par lui demander :

_Es-tu sûr de ton choix, Hermep ?

_Non ! avoua l'homme, en commençant à sangloter ! Je sais juste qu'il me tuera si je ne fais pas ce que je lui dis !

_Très bien ! s'écria Morgan, en baissant son bras ! Tirez !

Le doigt sur la cagette, ses soldats s'apprêtèrent à s'exécuter quand ils purent entendre :

_Arrêtez-vous !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent tout le monde, aussi bien soldat que pirate.

La main sur son torse douloureux, tandis qu'un bandage recouvrait maintenant sa blessure, Eraser était celui qui venait de parler. Aidé par Capricorn, l'homme était parvenu à quitter la chambre et se trouvait maintenant dans la cour. Fixant ses hommes, il ordonna :

_Baisser immédiatement vos armes !

_Mais, sergent … ! commença l'un d'eux.

_Vous êtes stupide, ma parole ! remarqua l'homme ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que Morgan est sur le point de perdre ? Cela fait longtemps que nous attendons cette opportunité, celle de mettre ce tyran à genoux ! Et aujourd'hui, ce jour est arrivé ! Ne l'aidez pas à gagner face à ce pirate ! Faisons, au contraire, en sorte de l'aider à vaincre la véritable menace de cette île ! Pour nos vies, ainsi que celles de nos familles !

Cessant alors de viser les pirates, chacun des soldats se regardèrent, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire.

_Bande d'idiots ! Je vous ais ordonné de tirer ! ragea Morgan.

_Ne faites rien ! ordonna Eraser ! Montrons justement que nous savons toujours ce qu'est la véritable justice ! À vous de vous décidez ! Mais appréciez-vous vraiment ce que nous faisons, en ce moment ? Pour vous, est-ce cela que devrait être la justice de la Marine ?

Le regardant quelques instants, plusieurs soldats finirent par baisser la tête, avant de secouer la tête. Puis, un à un, ils jetèrent leurs armes au sol, montrant leur soutien envers Eraser. Constatant cela, Morgan se précipita aussitôt vers Luffy, tout en ordonnant :

_Hermep, retiens toujours ce gamin en otage et fais en sorte que chapeau de paille ne puisse pas répliquer !

Attrapant soudain la lame de sa hache, à l'aide de ses deux mains, Luffy tenta de stopper sa course.

_Alors comme ça, tu n'as même pas assez d'honneur pour combattre à la loyale ? l'interrogea le pirate.

_Tout ce qui compte c'est le résultat du match ! assura Morgan ! Et je te conseillerais de ne pas bouger si tu ne veux pas que ton ami meurt !

_Aucun risque ! rétorqua Luffy, en se mettant à sourire ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis persuadé qu'Hermep ne tira jamais !

_Hein ? fit Morgan, en levant son regard.

Voyant alors son fils, il remarqua que ce dernier tenait toujours Coby, mais qu'il avait un mal fou à se décider de ce qu'il devait faire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends, imbécile ? Montre à ce pirate que tu es sérieux !

_Mais … je … je … ! bégaya Hermep.

_Tsss ! fit Rayanre, en créant une lance ! Il faut toujours tout faire ici !

Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, elle aperçut soudain Lucy s'avancer vers l'homme.

_Lucy ?

_Ne … Ne t'approches pas ! lui ordonna Hermep, en pointant son arme vers elle.

Continuant à avancer, la blonde attrapa soudain son arme sans la lui arracher des mains avant de faire un nouveau pas vers lui. Puis, se trouvant assez près de son visage, elle finit par le gifler une seconde fois. Ressentant, cette fois-ci de la douleur, Hermep libéra Coby pour mettre la main sur sa joue.

_Lâches ton arme, Hermep ! lui ordonna-t-elle, tandis que l'arme à feu pouvait maintenant la tuer, vu la direction où pointait le canon ! Comparé à ton père, je sais que tu ne veux pas être un meurtrier !

_Mais … si je ne le fais pas, il … !

_Tu veux l'impressionner, c'est ça ? Eh bien montres lui dans quel camp tu es vraiment et ce que tu vaux ! Ici, je te laisse le choix ! Soit tu décides de continuer à te tenir, tel un lâche, dans l'ombre de ton père, ou bien tu te décides de rentrer dans les rangs de la véritable marine et que tu aides à la procréation de la véritable justice ! À toi de voir ce que tu veux ! Moi, en tout cas, je serai là pour t'aider et jamais je ne me servirai de toi, tel un pion ! Oui, en temps qu'ami, je te fais cette promesse !

_A … mi ? répéta l'homme, comme si ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

_Hermep, fait ce que je te dis ! lui ordonna Morgan.

Néanmoins, il perdit tout espoir, en voyant son fils lâcher finalement son arme, avant de se mettre à genoux. Puis, les joues recouvert de larmes, il le regarda une toute dernière fois, avant de déclarer :

_Je … Je ne peux plus te considérer comme mon père !

_Espèce de traître ! s'écrièrent soudain deux voix.

Sortant des décombres qui les entouraient, Gredo et Gredy se mirent soudain à courir vers Zoro et les autres, en pointant leurs armes vers eux.

_Ne vous en faites pas, colonel Morgan ! Nous les frères Gredoy, nous allons nous débarrasser de tout ces parasites !

_Merveilleux ! Dépêchez-vous de tous les tuer ! ricana Morgan, en se concentrant sur son combat avec Luffy.

Néanmoins, rien de tout ce qu'il imagina ne se passa comme prévu. Tout d'abord, tira plusieurs balles Gredy vit ces dernières se faire désintégrer par les lances de Raynare, qui finirent ensuite par exploser en le touchant, le projetant dans les airs.

Puis, pensant qu'il était trop épuisé pour répliquer, Gredo eut l'audace de s'attaquer à Zoro. Maniant ses sabres à la perfection, ce dernier tailladant ses sabres en pièces et trancha l'homme de toute part avant de l'envoyer dans les airs, à l'aide d'une tornade d'air.

Pour terminer, alors que les deux frères se retrouver, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le ciel, Capricorn parvint à sauter et se retrouver juste au-dessus d'eux, avant de les frapper, tous deux, au niveau de leurs crânes. Ne pouvant répliquer, ils fusèrent vers le sol et deux cratères se formèrent, au niveau de l'impact. Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient été mis KO et pour de bon.

_Impossible ! s'écria Morgan.

Entendant soudain des bruits de fissures, au niveau de sa hache, il remarqua que Luffy avait accentué la pression qu'il exerçait sur cette dernière.

_Impossible ! répéta l'homme, en tentant de reculer.

Trop tard. Brisant soudain son arme, Luffy balança ensuite ses deux bras en arrière avant de déclarer :

_Celui-là, c'est pour avoir détruit les rêves de Coby ! GUM GUM … !

_Soit maudit, chapeau de paille !

_BAZOOKA !


	6. Zoro, le pirate et Coby, le soldat

**Chapitre 5**

Percutant le torse de Morgan, les bras de Luffy lui firent cracher du sang, avant de l'expédier à l'autre bout de la base. S'écrasant ensuite violemment contre le sol, il créa une énorme traînée sur son passage avant de finalement s'arrêter en percutant l'un des murs de la cour. Assommé, il ne put faire aucun geste afin de se relever.

Le voyant dans cet état, Eraser fit un pas vers lui, avant de tomber à genoux :

_Il … Il a été battu !

_Le colonel a perdu ! confirma un soldat.

_Ce qui veut dire … ! commença un autre.

Des armes furent soudain lancés dans les airs tandis que les hommes se mirent à crier :

_Nous sommes libres !

_Eh ben , ils sont l'air vachement content que leur commandant se soit fait battre ! remarqua Zoro.

_Non, c'est juste qu'ils étaient réduits en esclavage depuis qu'il était ici ! Lui affirma Lucy, en regardant chacun des hommes fêter la victoire de Luffy ! Maintenant, l'île va enfin pouvoir retrouver le calme qu'elle a toujours connu !

_C'était juste une bande de lâches ! affirma Raynare, en haussant des épaules.

Les ignorant bien vite, Luffy se tourna vers Zoro avant de lui remarqua :

_Au fait, n'oublies pas ta promesse, Zoro ! Maintenant, … !

_Je fais parti de ton équipage ! lui assura l'homme ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Soudain, rangeant ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux, il fut victime d'un vertige, et s'écrasa contre le sol.

_Zoro ! paniquèrent Luffy, Coby et Lucy.

* * *

_Ah, ça fait vraiment du bien ! affirma Zoro, en se frottant le ventre ! J'ai dû perdre pas mal de poids ces trois dernières semaines !

_Si tu avais continué ainsi, tu n'aurais jamais tenu la dernière semaine ! affirma Luffy, en engloutissant une assiette !

_Tout était dans le mental ! affirma Zoro ! Si je n'avais pas combattu, il m'aurait resté assez de force pour tenir le coup ! Et puis, … !

Pointant soudain la pile d'assiettes de Luffy qui était plus grande que la sienne, il lui demanda :

_Comment ça se fait que tu ais mangé plus que moi ?

_Ce type est un goinfre sur pattes ! lui assura Raynare, en sirotant un thé glacé.

_Désolé pour tout ça ! s'excusa Coby, à la propriétaire de l'auberge, où le petit groupe était en train de festoyer.

_Ne vous en faites pas ! leur assura-t-elle ! Après tout, c'est grâce à vous que le colonel est enfin derrière les barreaux ! Et aussi … !

S'approchant soudain de Zoro, elle finit par se courber devant lui, avant de le remercier personnellement :

_Merci d'avoir protégé ma fille Rika et désolé de tous les ennuis que ça a pu vous causer !

_Ennuis ? répéta Zoro ! Quels ennuis ? Ce que j'ai vécu, je peux le considérer comme un entraînement afin de fortifier mon esprit !

_Plus fier, tu meurs ! affirma Lucy.

_En tout cas, le repas était bien bon ! affirma Capricorn, en passant une petite serviette devant sa bouche.

_En effet, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais mangé de la cuisine terrienne ! approuva Loki, avec un cure-dent entre les lèvres.

Le voyant, Zoro manqua d'avaler de travers.

_Qu'est-ce que … ? Je croyais que tu t'étais fait trouer comme une passoire, toi ! Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

_Hum … à peu près depuis le début du repas ! affirma l'esprit ! Je voulais prévenir Lucy que j'étais guéri et elle a tenu à m'inviter à manger quelque chose ! Quand au fait que je sois toujours en vie, c'est parce que je suis un esprit et que les esprits sont immortels !

_Immortel ? répéta Luffy, avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! Trop cool ! Hé, ça ne vous direz pas que vous deux, vous rejoignez aussi mon équipage ?

Souriant, en entendant cela, Loky déclara :

_Si Lucy fait parti de ton équipage, tu peux déjà nous considérer comme des alliés !

_Tant qu'elle sera avec toi, nous ferons en sorte de vous protéger quand elle nous le demandera ! renchérit Capricorn.

_Non mais c'est quoi votre équipe de dingues ? voulut savoir Zoro ! D'abord, on a un gars élastique ; une fille qui a des ailes de corbeau et, maintenant, une autre qui contrôle des esprits ! C'est moi où les fruits du démons sont censé être rare ?

« S'il savait ! avaient envie de soupirer Lucy et Raynare. »

Voulant changer de conversation, Lucy finit par faire apparaître une goutte de sueur, derrière sa tête, en apercevant un gros bloc doré, derrière la chaise de Raynare :

_Au fait, c'est quoi ça ?

_Un bout de la statue en or de l'autre imbécile ! lui apprit l'ange déchue ! Avec une telle quantité d'or, je pourrai l'échanger contre pas mal d'argent !

_Tu es vraiment accro à l'argent ! affirma Luffy, en gobant un steak.

_T'es pareil que moi avec la nourriture ! rétorqua-t-elle.

_Accro ou non ! Je pense que ton bloc en or est bien trop lourd pour notre bateau ! remarqua Lucy ! Je crois que tu devras t'en débarrasser !

_Hors de question ! rétorqua Raynare ! Je me suis déjà séparé d'une grosses partie du trésor d'Alvida ! Pas question de recommencer !

_Si c'est une question de stocker ceci quelque part, vous pouvez nous le confier ! affirma Capricorn.

_Hein ? firent les deux filles.

_Oui, Virgo était du genre à stocker touts les œuvres d'arts de son ancien propriétaire ! leur expliqua Loke ! Nous n'avons qu'à la prévenir et elle viendra vous prendre tout ceci !

_Hé, oh ! Qui est cette Virgo ? voulut savoir l'ange déchue ! Pas question que je lui donne mon or si je ne la connais pas !

_C'est soit ça, soit on laisse l'or ici ! rétorqua Lucy.

Tentant de lui tenir tête, Rayanre finit cependant par se résigner avant d'approuver :

_C'est d'accord !

_Ok, dans ce cas, nous allons la prévenir ! approuva Loke, en commençant à disparaître.

Mais alors que Capricorn n'était déjà plus là, Loke regarda Luffy avant de lui ordonner :

_Fais en sorte que rien n'arrive à Lucy !

_Pas de problème ! lui assura le pirate ! Et à la prochaine !

Les voyant ainsi partir, Raynare finit par quitter sa place en soupirant :

_Dire que je suis obligé de demander de l'aide à des inconnus ! Quelle honte !

_En quoi cela vous gêne-t-il ? l'interrogea Coby ! Cela devrait vous arranger, non ?

_Aucunement ! rétorqua soudain Raynare, en quittant la table, pour se diriger vers l'un des couloirs du restaurant ! D'habitude, de là où je viens, c'était plus souvent du chacun pour soi et ne compter sur personne pour t'aider en cas de besoin !

L'entendant, Zoro la regarda s'éloigner avant de demander :

_Fait-elle vraiment parti de l'équipe ? Je voudrais pas dire mais elle semble assez réticente à l'idée de nous faire confiance !

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste qu'elle a du mal à tisser des liens avec des gens ! assura Luffy, en continuant de manger ! On ne la connaît que depuis deux jours, néanmoins ses pouvoirs sont super top ! Et puis, n'oublies pas qu'elle a détruit les boulets de canon qui menaçaient la ville !

Souriant après avoir terminé un gigot, il affirma à l'épéiste :

_Elle fait toujours la tête mais je sais qu'elle a un bon fond !

L'écoutant, Lucy ne put qu'être de nouveau surprise devant tant de gentillesse de la part d'un pirate. Même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à se le dire, Luffy avait une âme comparable à celle de Wendy : la pureté incarnée.

« Même si je le connais que depuis hier, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé sur le meilleur capitaine que je pouvais tombé ! »

Finalement, elle se leva à son tour.

* * *

_Tsss ! Fichus humains ! grogna Raynare, adossé contre un mur, dans l'un des couloirs de l'auberge ! Ils ont vraiment le don de m'énerver !

S'étant juste quelque peu éloignée de la salle à manger, elle avait pu entendre, grâce à ses capacités sensorielles développées, les mots de Luffy. D'abord surprise d'entendre quelqu'un la complimenter ainsi, elle se forçait ensuite à rejeter toute forme de gentillesse de sa part.

« Je suis un ange déchue ! pensa-t-elle ! Je suis un être supérieur à ces pathétiques humains ! Ils pensent que je suis sous ses ordres, mais je me sers juste du chapeau de paille pour arriver à mes fins ! »

Tout à coup, des petits bruits de pas se firent entendre, se dirigeant vers elle. Puis, à l'autre bout du couloir, une petite silhouette blanche fit son apparition.

_Hum ? fit Raynare.

_Plue ! s'écria soudain le petit esprit blanc de Lucy, en saluant Raynare.

Le voyant seul, l'ange déchue attendit quelques instants, laissant le temps à Lucy d'apparaître à son tour. Néanmoins, ne l'entendant pas arriver, l'ange déchue conclut que Lucy l'avait fait apparaître et que Plue avait échappé à sa vigilance et qu'il se baladait dans l'auberge. Aussitôt, un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ange déchue, qui fusa aussitôt sur Plue. Puis, l'attrapant dans ses bras, elle finit par le serrer contre elle.

_Tu es trop mignon ! affirma-t-elle, en collant sa joue contre la sienne.

_Plue ! fit l'esprit, qui semblait à peine gêné d'être câliné ainsi.

_À ce que je vois, tu avais vraiment envie de lui faire un câlin ! ricana une voix.

Se figeant alors, Raynare finit par apercevoir Lucy apparaître derrière elle. Actuellement, il était trop tard pour protester la moindre de ses actions.

_Tsss, sale … ! commença l'ange déchue.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres ! lui assura soudain Lucy, en faisant semblant de fermer une fermeture éclair, à l'emplacement de sa bouche.

_Hein ?

_Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas nous faire confiance ! remarqua Lucy ! Moi, je veux te prouver le contraire ! Je ne veux ni te trahir, ni d'humilier, et encore moins te laisser seule dans ton coin !

_Et alors ? l'interrogea Raynare ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire si je veux rester toute seule !

Lui prenant soudain une main, Lucy la saisit avant d'affirmer :

_Je veux être ton amie ! Parce qu'une équipe ne peut jamais être la plus performante, si un de ses membres est mis à l'écart ! Nous sommes toutes les deux dans le même bateau, Raynare ! Toutes les deux, nous venons d'une dimension différente de celle-ci et nous avons un objectif bien précis ! Et pour les réussir, nous devons nous entraider !

Lui souriant ensuite, elle lui demanda :

_Et puis, ne serait-ce pas mieux que nous nous associons pour éviter que Luffy fasse la moindre bêtise ?

La voyant paraître agréable, Raynare la fixa sans rien dire. Néanmoins, elle finit par se retourner avant d'affirmer :

_J'ai toujours vécu sans avoir d'ami ! Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'en aurais besoin maintenant !

L'entendant, Lucy finit par baisser les bras. Pour elle, il était maintenant impossible qu'un lien pouvant être qualifié d'amitié puisse se tisser entre les deux filles. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêta à rejoindre les garçons, elle entendit :

_Tu pourrais juste me laisser le câliner de temps en temps ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Lucy.

Elle vit alors l'ange déchue, accroupit au sol, toujours en train de tenir Plue dans ses bras.

_Je … Je pourrais te faire confiance … si tu promets vraiment que tu ne diras rien de ce que tu viens de voir !

Souriant aussitôt, Lucy assura :

_C'est promis, Ray !

_Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

_Mais c'est mignon ! lui assura la jeune femme.

_Vous vouliez me voir, princesse ? voulut soudain savoir une voix féminine.

Une tête surgit alors du sol, faisant bondir l'ange déchue en arrière. La voyant créer des lances de lumière, Lucy se positionna entre elle et Virgo avant d'affirmer :

_Non, arrêtes ! C'est Virgo ! Un autre de mes esprits !

_Virgo ? répéta Raynare ! Celle qui est censé stocker mon or ?

_Oui, c'est elle ! affirma Lucy, avant de regarder son esprit ! Est-ce que Capricorn et Loke t'ont expliqué pourquoi je voulais te voir ?

_Oui ! lui répondit Virgo ! Et après cela, pourrais-je être punie ?

Aussitôt, une goutte de sueur perla derrière la tête de Lucy, tandis que Raynare lui demanda :

_Oh, alors comme ça tu es du genre dominatrice ? Je t'avoue que je ne l'aurais jamais deviné vu tes airs de charmante petite fille !

_Je … Je ne l'ai jamais puni ! rétorqua Lucy ! C'est juste que Virgo veut que je la punisse, c'est tout !

_Ah bon ? s'étonna l'ange déchue, en faisant alors un pas vers l'esprit.

Posant soudain sa main sur sa joue, elle se mit à lui chuchoter, d'une voix sadique :

_Si tu veux, moi, je peux prendre soin de toi, à ma façon, charmante petite esclave ! J'adore dominer les autres filles !

_Raynare ! s'écria aussitôt Lucy.

Néanmoins, elle se tut en apercevant les yeux de Virgo se mettre à briller.

_Oui, maîtresse ! affirma l'esprit ! Prenez soin de moi !

Se frappant le front, Lucy finit par se saisir de l'épaule de Virgo et la traîna vers la salle à manger, suivit de Raynare. Néanmoins, à peine retrouvèrent-elles les garçons, que la porte d'entrée de l'auberge s'ouvrit pour laisser place au sergent Eraser. Portant, un nouveau haut pou remplacer celui qui était tâché de sang, il était redevenu présentable. Néanmoins, Luffy et les autres se doutèrent que l'habit devait cacher des énormes bandages. Cachant sa douleur, Eraser s'écria soudain :

_Je m'adresse à tous les pirates de ce lieu ! Étant des ennemis de la marine et du gouvernement mondial, je ne peux tolérer votre présence dans notre ville plus longtemps ! De ce fait, je vous demanderai de quitter ce lieu ! Sinon, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à vous arrêter !

_Hein ? s'écrièrent plusieurs civils, se trouvant prêt d'eux.

_C'est comme ça que vous les traitez ?

_Ce sont eux qui ont sauvé cette ville !

_Vous vous n'avez pas levez le petit doigt face à Morgan !

_Vous êtes la honte de la marine !

Baissant le regard, au fur et à mesure des remarques, Eraser ne put que dire :

_Oui, je le sais très bien !

Tandis qu'elle confia son or à Virgo, Raynare voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On leur tient tête ou on part gentiment ?

_J'ai le ventre plein ! assura Luffy ! Et puis, nous avons pu récupérer Zoro ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Partons pour Grand Line au plus vite !

Opinant de la tête, les trois membres de son équipage finirent par le suivre, laissant Coby, seul, à sa table.

_Hé, ça te concerne aussi ! s'écria un soldat, en s'avançant vers l'enfant.

_Je … Je … ! commença Coby.

_Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es celui qui a voulu devenir soldat ! se rappela Eraser ! Si c'est le cas, que fais-tu avec ces pirates ?

Se figeant, Coby tentait de trouver quelque chose à dire, pour expliquer sa situation. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait en aucun cas leur dire qu'il travaillait avec Alvida. Essayant de trouver de l'aide, son regard finit par tomber sur Luffy et Lucy. Le voyant trembler, Luffy s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, quand Lucy posa sa main dessus.

_Laisses ! lui conseilla la blonde ! S'il veut devenir un bon soldat, il doit maintenant à se débrouiller seul ! Dès que nous serons partis d'ici, il se retrouvera seul et devra tout faire pour gagner en autonomie !

_Alors ? insista Eraser.

_Je … Je … ! J'ai été enroulé de force dans un équipage de pirates ! avoua finalement le garçon, en faisant soudain le salut de la marine ! Durant deux ans, j'ai travaillé en temps que larbin sous les ordres d'un pirate du nom de Alvida ! J'y serais encore si je n'avais pas rencontré la route de Luffy et des autres ! Je leur dois tout ! Néanmoins, malgré cela, mon rêve de devenir soldat est plus grand que de rejoindre leur équipage afin de rembourser ma tête ! Ils m'ont montré ce qu'était le courage et je ne tiens pas à déshonorer leur confiance !

Criant soudain, il affirma :

_Je leur ais promis que je deviendrais un grand soldat et je le deviendrais ! Avec ou sans votre accord !

Finissant de parler, il commençant à reprendre son souffle, après avoir parlé sans respirer une fois.

Continuant toujours de le regarder, Eraser affirma alors :

_Tu sais, tout à l'heure, j'étais sérieux en disant qu'un enfant n'avait pas sa place parmi nous ! Le métier de soldat est très dangereux ! Beaucoup sont morts afin de permettre aux civils de vivre sans craindre d'être attaqué !

_Je sais, mais je … ! commença Coby.

_D'un autre côté, …! l'interrompit Eraser ! Si nous laissons des personnes comme Morgan devenir Colonel, je ne vois pourquoi, je te donnerais pas ta chance !

Étonné, l'enfant leva les yeux vers le sergent, qui afficha un sourire sincère :

_Selon moi, tu as bien plus de qualités pour devenir un bon soldat, que ne l'avait Morgan ! Ne me déçoit donc pas !

_Oui, sergent ! affirma Coby, en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_Quand à vous, je vous demanderais de rejoindre votre embarcation ! assista Eraser, en s'avançant vers Luffy et les autres.

_Ouais, ouais ! affirma Zoro ! Pas la peine de le dire plusieurs fois !

Mais alors que lui, ainsi que Raynare et Luffy s'en allèrent, Lucy, après avoir laissé Virgo partir, finit par s'approcher d'Eraser avant de lui chuchoter :

_Maintenant, vous êtes celui qui dirige cette île, je compte donc sur vous pour qu'aucune autre tyrannie ne prenne place ici ! Si jamais quelque chose arrive à Coby ou aux habitants de cet endroit, soyez certain que je reviendrais pour vous mettre mon pied dans le visage !

Voulant simplement rigoler, Lucy eut la surprise de voir une larme rouler sur sa joue tandis qu'il murmura :

_Merci ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

Souriant en l'entendant, Lucy préféra faire en sorte civil ne puisse voir sa tristesse et finit par le doubler. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta de nouveau, en regardant les soldats qui étaient en rang, derrière lui. Parmi eux, elle reconnut une tête blonde, qui se faisait le plus petit possible. Le reconnaissant néanmoins, Lucy s'écria :

_Deviens, toi aussi, un bon soldat et non pas un tyran comme ton père !

Se figeant en ayant peur que des civils le reconnaissent, Hermep finit cependant par opiner de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu.

_Hé, Lucy, tu viens ? l'interrogea Luffy, qui était déjà à l'autre bout de la rue.

_Oui, j'arrive ! assura-t-elle.

* * *

_Hé, bien ! C'est vraiment un petit bateau ! remarqua Zoro, quand voyant ce qui faisait office de navire pour l'équipage.

_Je sais que ce n'est qu'une barque mais, d'ici quelques temps, nous aurons le plus fantastique de tous les navires ! lui assura Luffy.

_Vu l'argent et l'or que Raynare parvint à ramasser, cela ne prendrait pas plus d'une semaine avant que nous puissions nous en payer un ! plaisanta Lucy.

_C'est beau de rêver ! ironisa Raynare, en sautant dans l'embarcation, avant de se laisser tomber sur son gros sac d'argent, volé à Alvida.

_Radine ! s'écria Luffy, en la rejoignant ! Coby, lui, il aurait partagé !

_Nous avons nos qualités, ainsi que nos défauts ! rétorqua l'ange déchue ! Coby est né pour être un homme bon ! Quand à moi, je suis né pour être une personne égoïste et ne se souciant que de son bien être !

_Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire ! affirma Zoro ! Lucy et toi êtes vraiment des opposées !

Aidant ensuite la blonde à monter sur l'embarcation, il posa un pied sur la rive et exerça une pression assez forte pour faire bouger le bateau.

_C'est parti ! annonça Luffy, en poing levé en l'air.

Le voyant s'extasier, Lucy ne put s'empêcher d'être attristé, en constatant que personne n'assistait à leur départ. Pourtant, elle espérait vraiment pouvoir dire au revoir à Coby.

_Lu … ffy ! Entendit-elle soudain.

_Hein ?

_Luffy ! Lucy ! cria une voix, sur la rive.

Se retournant alors, les quatre pirates purent apercevoir Coby, en train de les saluer tel un militaire :

_Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Merci de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout !

_Il n'y a pas de quoi ! lui assura Luffy, en secouant sa main en signe d'en revoir ! À la prochaine !

Plus émotive, Lucy se mit debout et commença à secouer les bras en direction de Coby :

_Portes toi bien, Coby ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier notre promesse ! Je compte sur toi pour devenir un officier respecté de la Marine !

_Oui ! assura-t-il ! Je … Je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir, c'est promis !

L'entendant, Zoro lui adressa un sourire avant de ricaner :

_Un soldat qui remercie des pirates ! On aura tout vu !

Tournant, quant à elle, son regard vers l'enfant, Raynare sourit quelque peu avant d'affirmer :

_Il a beaucoup de chemin à faire, s'il veut un jour pouvoir nous arrêter !

_Il y arrivera ! assura Lucy ! Je sais qu'il trouvera la force d'améliorer ses capacités ! Tout ce qu'il a besoin, c'est d'avoir plus confiance en lui !

Écarquillant soudain les yeux, Lucy ne put cacher sa surprise, en apercevant alors tous les soldats de la base, en train de les saluer, avec Eraser en tête. Même Hermep était avec eux.

_Monkey ! s'écria-t-il ! Saches que ton nom est désormais gravé dans la liste des ennemis de la Marine ! Tu es désormais la cible de cette dernière !

Souriant néanmoins, il finit par laisser couler des larmes sur ses joues avant d'ajouter :

_Tu es vraiment un brave petit gars ! Va et bonne chance sur Grand Line !

_Shihihihi ! ricana Luffy ! Pour ça, pas de problème !

_Au revoir, et merci beaucoup ! les remercia Rika.

_Merci pour tout ! s'écria un civil.

_Vous serez toujours les bien venu dans mon auberge ! assura une voix.

_Au revoir ! s'écria Lucy, en faisant signe à la foule qui les regardait partir ! Coby, Eraser, Rika, Hermep … à la prochaine !

_Allez, cette fois, c'est parti ! annonça Luffy ! En route vers Grand Line !

_Vers où devrons nous aller ? l'interrogea Raynare.

Regardant l'océan, pendant quelques instants, Luffy demeura muet. Finalement, quand il vit Raynare le regarder, il lui demanda :

_C'est à moi que tu parlais ?

_Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! s'énerva-t-elle ! Attends, dis moi que tu connais au moins le chemin pour nous rendre là-bas, hein ?

_Heu … pas vraiment ! ricana le pirate.

_Je vais le tuer ! assura l'ange déchue, en faisant mine de bondir sur lui.

Attrapant ses vêtements, Zoro put la retenir ainsi que dire :

_Pour se rendre à Grand Line, c'est simple ! Puisque nous sommes à East Blue, il suffit de nous diriger plein Ouest ! Normalement, nous devrions ensuite tomber sur une énorme montagne et, en longeant le flanc de cette dernière nous devrions trouver un passage ! Ce dernier nous mènera alors à Grand Line !

_Un passage dans une montagne ? s'étonnèrent Lucy et Raynare.

_C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire ! affirma l'épéiste ! Pour tout avouer, je n'ai jamais été réellement intéressé de me rendre là-bas, donc je ne suis aucunement sûr de la manière de nous y rendre ! Néanmoins, et je le dis avec certitude, à part ceux de la marine, peu de bateaux qui se rende là-bas, arrivent à en revenir ! Et pour dire mon opinion, je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de trouver un véritable bateau avant de nous y rendre !

_Nous y penserons en temps voulu ! lui assura Luffy ! Allons à l'Ouest et voyons si nous ne pouvons pas trouver une île où nous pourrons avoir un bateau !

Le doigt pointer vers la mer, il resta immobile quelques instants, avant de se retourner vers ses trois compagnons :

_C'est où, l'Ouest ?

_Je vais vraiment le tuer ! assura Rayanre, tandis que Zoro la retenait toujours par ses vêtements !

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, gros malin, si nous n'avons pas de boussole ?

_Ouvres-toi, porte des esprits ! entendirent-ils soudain ! Viens à moi, Pyxis !

Apparaissant alors, une sorte d'oiseau avec une boussole sur la tête, se tint debout devant Lucy.

_Qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonnèrent Zoro et Raynare.

_Ouah, trop cool ! Une boussole avec un oiseau en dessous !

_C'est plutôt le contraire ! rétorqua Lucy ! Mais oublions, Pyxis, montres nous l'Ouest, s'il te plaît !

Laissant alors l'aiguille de sa boussole tourner sur elle même, Pyxis finit par la pointer dans une direction pour montrer la direction demandé.

_Génial, tu es trop fort ! lui assura Lucy, en commença à lui caresser la tête.

_Quelle est cette créature ? voulut savoir Zoro, n regardant l'oiseau.

_J'ai cru comprendre que tes esprits étaient liés aux signes du zodiac ! affirma Raynare ! Il est de quel signe, celui-ci ?

_Non, les clés du zodiac sont dorées ! lui affirma la blonde, en montrant la clé de Pixis ! Néanmoins, il existe des clés d'argent comme Pyxis ainsi que Plue ! Les esprits qu'elles contiennent ont des utilités variés mais sont plus faible que des esprits venant de clés dorées !

_En gros, il est nul au combat ! comprit Zoro.

Se sentant alors rabaissé, Pyxis posa ses genoux à terre, et commença à broyer du noir.

_Zoro ! s'énerva Lucy, avant de se courber aux côtés de son esprit ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne le pensait pas, voyons !

_Ha, ha, ha ! On dirait Coby ! ricana Luffy.

_C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un gros pleurnichard ! approuva Raynare.

Ceci ne fit que déprimer encore plus l'esprit, qui menaçait à tout instant de retourner dans le monde des esprits.

_Ne les écoutes pas, Pyxis ! Sans toi, nous ne pourrons pas naviguer ! À nos yeux, tu es très utile !

_Pas plus qu'une banale boussole ! rétorqua Zoro.

_Mais tu vas la fermer ?

Baillant soudain, Luffy finit par se frotter les yeux, avant de remarquer :

_J'ai bien envie de faire un petit somme !

Et,quelques secondes plus tard, il était allongé sur le sol, et dormait comme une souche.

_Il a prit des somnifères, ou quoi ? voulut savoir Lucy.

Voyant alors Zoro se mettre à ramer, Raynare finit par s'étirer avant de se mettre dans un coin de l'embarcation.

_Moi aussi, je vais dormir un peu !

Remarquant alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Luffy, Lucy se frotta l'œil et constata que faire une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Tu peux dormir, tu sais ! l'informa Zoro, en continuant de ramer ! Je peux faire avancer le bateau tout seul !

Pensant alors que la présence de Pyxis permettrait à n'importe qui de trouver sa route, même à un enfant, elle finit par opiner de la tête, avant de se laisser coucher sur le sol. S'endormant rapidement, elle commis la grave erreur de faire confiance au sens de l'orientation de Zoro.


	7. Comment vont les affaires, Nami ?

**Chapitre 6**

_QUO ! QUO ! QUO !

Réveillé par des cris, Raynare finit par ouvrir un œil avant de se mettre à grogner :

_C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Cherchant la source du bruit, elle finit par apercevoir Pyxis en train de tourner autour de Zoro, tout en piaillant.

_C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? voulut savoir Raynare.

_Aucune idée ! lui avoua Zoro, en continuant de ramer ! Il crie comme ça depuis un bon moment !

Constatant que l'ange déchue était réveillé, l'esprit courut soudain vers elle, avant de pointer le haut de sa tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? l'interrogea Rayanre, énervée d'être réveillée ainsi.

Néanmoins, elle se saisit tout à coup de la tête de Pyxis, avant de fixer l'aiguille qui pointant vers l'Ouest. Regardant ensuite la direction que prenait Zoro, elle ouvrit la bouche en constatant qu'il allait dans la direction opposée.

_Mais quel imbécile ! Demi-tour !

_Hein ? fit Luffy, en se réveillant en même temps que Lucy ! C'est l'heure de manger ?

_Nous sommes en train d'aller vers l'Est ! leur apprit Raynare, avant d'envoyer un regard meurtrier à Zoro ! Non, mais tu ne sais pas suivre une boussole, ou quoi ?

_Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il m'indiquait mal la direction ! rétorqua Zoro.

_Comment ça, '' mal indiquer la direction '' ? l'interrogea Lucy ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué de suivre une aiguille, demeuré !

_Shihihihi ! Zoro, tu es trop marrant ! affirma Luffy.

S'apprêtant à le sermonner, lui aussi, Raynare finit par entendre un drôle de bruit rappela celui d'un réveil.

_C'est quoi ça ?

_Oh non ! s'écria Lucy, en voyant le corps de Pyxis s'illuminer ! Pas maintenant !

Trop tard. Disparaissant alors, il ne resta plus du corps de Pyxis que quelques particules de lumière dorées, qui disparurent à leur tour.

_Mais … il est où ? voulut savoir Luffy, en le cherchant du regard.

_Fin de contrat ! lui apprit Lucy ! J'ai dépassé le temps que je pouvais lui accorder ! Je ne pourrais pas le rappeler avant une semaine !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Raynare ! Mais c'est une blague ?

_Je pensais que nous pourrions trouver une île, entre temps et nous payer une carte et une boussole ! lui apprit Lucy ! Pas qu'on se retrouverait perdu je ne sais où !

_Super ! ragea l'ange déchue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_On se laisse porter par le courant ! affirma Luffy, en haussant les épaules.

Avant que Raynare ne se décide de l'étrangler, Lucy se tourna vers Zoro, avant de lui demander :

_Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois devenu chasseur de prime, avec un aussi mauvais sens de l'orientation ?

_Je n'ai jamais voulu devenu chasseur de prime ! rétorqua Zoro ! Afin d'être reconnu comme l'épéiste le plus puissant de monde, j'ai quitté mon village, pour me mettre à la recherche d'un homme ! On m'avait dit qu'il avait été vu sur une île ! Cependant, il était déjà reparti quand j'étais arrivé ! Voulant retourner chez moi, j'ai fini par me perdre ! Deux jours plus tard, comme je n'avais plus rien à manger et besoin d'argent, j'ai fini par attaquer une bande de pirates ! C'est ainsi qu'à commencer ma carrière de chasseur de prime !

L'écoutant, Luffy et Raynare affirmèrent alors :

_T'es vraiment pas très futé !

_Je vous permets pas ! s'énerva Zoro.

_Bon, pour résumer, nous sommes perdus, au beau milieu d'East Blue ! remarqua Lucy ! Nous n'avons plus de boussole ! Quand est-il de la nourriture ?

_Luffy a presque mangé tout le sac de nourriture que nous avons volé à Alvida ! l'informa l'ange déchue.

_Manquait plus que ça !

_Pour la nourriture, nous pourrons toujours pêché ! assura le capitaine.

_Et comment, sans canne à pêche ? l'interrogea Zoro.

Réfléchissant à cela, Luffy finit par entendre le cri d'un oiseau provenant du ciel. Levant la tête, il put apercevoir une sorte de mouette rose qui survolait le bateau. Souriant, en le voyant, Luffy finit par dire :

_Je vais l'attraper !

Préférant qu'il ne fasse aucune nouvelle bêtise, Raynare fit apparaître ses ailes avant de s'envoler dans le ciel. Volant vers l'oiseau, elle s'apprêta à l'attaquer, quand elle entendit :

_ROQUET !

Passant devant elle, Luffy se laissa foncer, telle une torpille, avant de percuter l'oiseau.

_Que … ? s'étonna l'ange déchue.

Elle se tut alors, en voyant la tête de Luffy se retrouver coincé dans le bec de l'oiseau, qui faisant en fait plus cinq mètres de long.

_Aidez-moi ! supplia le pirate, en se faisant emmener par l'oiseau.

_Mais quel imbécile, celui-là ! s'énerva Raynare, en les poursuivant.

* * *

_Mais quel imbécile ! rugit Zoro, en se mettant à ramer à toute vitesse afin de ne pas perdre Luffy de vue.

Se cramponnant à la proue de la barque, Lucy s'écria soudain :

_Il y a quelque chose devant nous !

_Hein ? fit Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Plissant les yeux, Lucy finit par distinguer trois silhouettes ainsi qu'entendre des voix leur demandant de s'arrêter :

_Ce sont trois hommes qui demande de l'aide !

_Pas le temps de s'arrêter ! affirma Zoro ! Ils vont devoir se cramponner au bateau !

_Quoi ?

Regardant de nouveau les hommes, qui leur faisait signe, sans comprendre pourquoi le bateau ne ralentissait pas, Lucy finit par sortir l'une de ses clés.

_Viens m'aider, Loke !

Apparaissant alors, l'esprit du lion s'extasia :

_Oui, Lucy ? À peine partir et voilà que je te manque, c'est ça ?

_Au lieu de dire des bêtises, aides ces hommes avant que le bateau ne les percute ! lui ordonna Lucy.

Les voyant, l'esprit soupira sur le fait que ce n'était pas de belles jeunes filles. Néanmoins, sautant par dessus le bateau, des boules de lumière entourèrent ses pieds et lui permit de courir rapidement sur la surface de l'eau. Attrapant les trois hommes, il fit ensuite un magnifique saut en arrière, avant d'atterrir sur le bateau.

_C'est fait ! affirma-t-il, en les laissant tomber, sans ménagement, dans le canot.

_Hé, ça ne va pas la tête ? s'énerva l'un d'entre eux, en remettant son étrange chapeau sur sa tête.

_Vous avez faillit nous rentrer dedans ! remarqua un deuxième pirate, en essorant ses cheveux orange.

_Enfin bon, pour nous, c'est une aubaine ! ricana le troisième pirate, en sortant un poignard de sa ceinture.

L'imitant, ses deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers les trois occupants de la barque et affirmèrent :

_Nous sommes des pirates de l'équipage de Baggy le Clown ! Donc, sautez à l'eau et il n'y aura pas de bobo !

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? s'apeura Lucy, en se cachant derrière son esprit.

_Décidément, j'apprécie vraiment la gratitude chez les bandits ! affirma Loke, en desserrant sa cravate ! Mais bon, un petit échauffement ne me fera pas de mal !

_Quoi ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois pirates furent allongés par terre, avec divers blessures sur le corps.

_La prochaine fois, assurez-vous d'être assez fort pour nous battre, avant de nous agresser ! leur conseilla Loke.

À cet instant, le bateau s'arrêta soudain, alors que Zoro regardait le ciel.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Lucy.

_Je ne les vois plus ! lui apprit Zoro ! Punaise, on est de nouveau dans la galère !

Faisant des moulinets avec les bras, il ragea :

_En plus de ça, je ne sens plus mes bras, maintenant !

_Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons maintenant trois paires de bras à disposition ! assura Loke, en montrant les trois pirates.

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les trois hommes.

Les attrapant par leurs vêtements, Loke fit mine de les balancer à l'eau avant de leur informer :

_C'est soit ça ! Soit, vous allez de nouveau dire bonjour aux poissons !

_On le fait ! On le fait ! s'écrièrent le trio.

Les lançant alors, Loke les laissa se précipiter à la place de Zoro et, tandis que deux d'entre eux prirent les rames, le troisième se mit à sourire maladroitement avant d'affirmer :

_Hé, hé ! Si nous étions au courant que vous étiez aussi fort, jamais nous ne vous aurons attaqués ! Vous n'êtes pas des pêcheurs, je suppose !

_Non, des pirates ! rétorqua Zoro.

_Pirates ? s'étonnèrent les trois hommes.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux aperçut les trois sabres de Zoro et se mit à bégayer :

_Attendez … vous … vous n'êtes quand même pas … Roronoa … Zoro ?

_Si, pourquoi ?

Tremblant de peur, les trois pirates finirent par s'agenouiller devant lui avant de le supplier :

_Par pitié, ne nous livrez pas à la Marine ! Nos têtes ne valent presque rien !

_Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Je ne suis plus chasseur de prime ! répéta l'homme.

_Donc, vous êtes vraiment des pirates ! constata Lucy ! Et vous faites parti de l'équipage de Bambi le Clown ?

_Baggy, pas Bambi ! rétorqua l'un des trois pirates, content que son capitaine ne soit pas là pour entender son nom se faire déformer ainsi ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

_J'ai un peu entendu parler de lui ! affirma Zoro ! Il est célèbre pour être le détenteur d'un boulet de canon explosif ainsi que d'une prime plutôt élevé !

« Prime ? s'étonna Lucy . »

_Ouais, c'est la Baggy Ball ! lui expliqua un pirate ! Un boulet de canon pouvant détruire un quartier en un seul tir ! Il faut pas plaisanter avec ! Quand à sa prime, elle vaut 15 millions de berrys, le classant facilement dans les cinq pirates les plus redoutés d'East Blue !

_Redouté ou non, je suis curieux de savoir comment trois membres de son équipage était perdu, ainsi au beau milieu de l'océan ! avoua Loke.

_Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions voulut cela ! rétorqua l'un d'eux.

_C'est à cause de cette salle peste aux cheveux roux ! affirma le deuxième.

_Si jamais je l'attrape, elle va regretter le tour qu'elle nous a fait ! assura le dernier.

_Une fille ? s'étonna Zoro.

_Ouais ! Alors que nous venions de dénicher un fabuleux trésor, nous étions sur le point de rentrer rejoindre notre capitaine quand nous avons vu un petit bateau apparaître ! À bord, il y avait une jeune femme qui nous a demandé de lui donné à boire et à manger, contre un coffre au trésor !

_On voulait pas se faire rouler, donc, d'abord, nous sommes allés voir ce que contenait son coffre ! continua le deuxième.

_Néanmoins, il était vide et la jeune fille avait grimpé dans notre bateau, pendant que nous avions le dos tourné et a mis les voiles, avec notre trésor !

Ricanant, en entendant cela, Loke affirma :

_En voilà une qui ne manque pas de culot ! Néanmoins, vous n'aviez pas de rame pour pouvoir la rattraper ? Et où est le bateau qu'elle vous a laissé ?

_Eh bien, il s'est passé un truc étrange ! En fait, … !

_C'est comme si elle contrôlait la météo !

_La foudre nous est tombé dessus sous son commandement !

_Son commandement ? répéta Lucy.

_En fait, elle avait prédit exactement quand un nuage chargé de foudre allait nous tomber dessus ! corrigea l'un des pirates ! Nous avons pu nous en sortir mais le bateau a coulé !

_Du coup, cela fait déjà quelques heures que nous étions en mer, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher !

_En puis, maintenant que nous n'avons plus notre trésor, on va passer un sale quart d'heure auprès du capitaine !

Soudain, trois gargouillements simultanés se firent entendre.

_Hum ? fit Lucy, en les voyant rugir de honte ! Vous avez faim ?

_Non ! rétorquèrent les trois pirates, en détournant le regard d'elle.

Se levant alors, Lucy s'avança vers le sac de vivre, avant d'en retirer trois pains. Puis, les tendant aux trois hommes, elle affirma :

_Tenez, vous pouvez prendre ça, si vous voulez !

_Sérieusement ? s'étonnèrent les trois pirates.

_Hé, c'est notre nourriture ! affirma Zoro.

_Nous pouvons leur en donner un peu ! assura Lucy, en les voyant regarder la nourriture avec envie.

_Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle ! la remercièrent les trois pirates en prenant chacun un pain.

_Tu es trop gentille, Lucy ! affirma Loke, en voyant les trois hommes commencer à manger ! En tout cas, ceci ne nous avance pas ! Si je comprends bien la situation, il faut retrouver notre capitaine qui s'est envolé je ne sais où ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé à l'eau !

_Raynare est parvenu à le suivre, donc, elle sera le sauver ! affirma Lucy.

_T'es sûr ? l'interrogea Zoro.

_Bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que nous pourrons lui faire confiance pour empêcher Luffy de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis !

Regardant alors au loin, Loke remarqua soudain :

_Je crois qu'elle a décidé de nous laisser une piste !

_Comment ça ? l'interrogea Zoro et Lucy.

Plongeant son bras dans l'eau, l'esprit en sortit alors une plume noire.

_Il y en a une autre là-bas ! informa-t-il, en la pointant du doigt.

_Raynare nous montre le chemin ! comprit Lucy ! Il faut aller par là !

_Hum ? firent les trois pirates, en regardant la direction qu'elle montrait ! C'est vers Orange Town !

_Vous connaissez ? les interrogea Zoro.

_Ouais, c'est là-bas où nous allions ! Le capitaine Baggy s'y est installé !

_Votre capitaine est là-bas ? répéta Lucy.

_Si Luffy s'y rend … ! commença Loke.

_C'est les ennuis assurés ! termina Zoro.

* * *

Sentant un boulet de canon le frôler, l'oiseau géant laissa tomber Luffy avant de s'envoler au loin. Tombant le pirate finit par s'écraser dans une rue, au bout milieu d'une île.

_Bon sang, qui balances des obus ? voulut-il savoir, en se relevant ! Enfin bon, grâce à ça, au moins, je suis libre ! Mais où sont Zoro et … ?

Il s'arrêta,quand il sentit un poing le frapper à l'arrière du crâne.

_Abruti fini ! s'énerva Raynare, avec un poing fumant.

_Je suis désolé ! s'excusa Luffy, avec une bosse sur la tête.

Regardant autour d'eux, il finit par demander :

_Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

_Bien sûr que non ! Par contre, j'ai laissé des plumes derrière moi pour indiquer le chemin aux autres ! Allons au port de cette île et entendons les !

_Ok !

Néanmoins, à peine firent-ils deux pas qu'ils entendirent :

_Reviens ici, sale voleuse !

_Rends-nous notre carte !

_Qu'est-ce que … ? commença Raynare.

Arrivant soudain devant eux, une femme, suivit par trois hommes, faillit se cogner contre Luffy.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en voyant quelqu'un dans cette ville déserte.

_Hum ? fit l'un de ses poursuivants ! qui êtes-vous ?

_Je vous retourne la question ! rétorqua Raynare.

_Chef, merci de venir m'aider ! se réjouit soudain la jeune femme, en fixant Luffy.

_Hein ? fit Luffy, en se tournant vers Raynare ! Je suis censé la connaître ?

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

_Allez, bonne chance, chef ! s'écria la femme, en s'enfuyant alors, laissant Luffy derrière elle.

_Mais que … ?

_Alors, comme ça, tu es le chef de cette voleuse ! ricanèrent les pirates.

_Elle s'est fichue de nous ! comprit l'ange déchue, en s'envolant alors.

_Hé, où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Hé, on te parle ! lui apprit un pirate, en posant sa main sur sa tête.

Constatant qu'il touchait son chapeau de paille, Luffy lui balaya sa main pour le faire reculer.

_Pas touche à mon chapeau ! l'avertit-il, d'un ton sévère.

_Hein ? Tu nous cherches ? l'interrogèrent les trois pirates, en fonçant sur lui.

_GUM GUM JET PISTOL ! s'écria Luffy, avant de frapper le premier à l'estomac.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres pirates.

Sautant alors, au niveau de leurs visages, il leur balança son pied vers eux :

_JET WHIP !

Se faisant éjecter contre un mur, les deux pirates finirent au sol, inconscient.

_C'était qui, ces gugusses ? voulut-il savoir.

_Je n'en sais rien ! avoua Raynare, en revenant vers lui ! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle pourra nous répondre !

Laissant soudain tomber un corps, elle laissa Luffy apercevoir la jeune femme qui venait de l'entuber.

_Elle était en train de s'enfuir vers le port ! lui expliqua Raynare ! J'ai pu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne nous quitte !

_Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? voulut savoir Nami,en se relevant ! Je ne vous ais rien fait !

_Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ? l'interrogea l'ange déchue ! À cause de toi, ces hommes ont tenté de nous tuer !

Les voyant à terre, Nami voulut savoir :

_C'est toi qui les a mit KO ?

_Oui, pourquoi ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Cela vous dirait-il de faire équipe, avec moi ?

_Équipe ? répéta Luffy, tandis que Raynare fronça des sourcils.

_Ouais, je m'appelle Nami et je suis une voleuse ! Pour tout dire, je dépouille les pirates que je rencontre !

_Une dépouilleuse de pirate ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Oui, quand on s'y prend bien, cela peut rapporter gros ! expliqua la jeune femme.

_Ces types, c'étaient des pirates ? l'interrogea Luffy, en pointant les gars qu'ils venaient d'assommer.

_En effet ! Ils font parti de l'équipage de Baggy, le Clown !

_Super, maintenant, à cause de cette idiote, nous nous sommes attirés les foudres d'un nouvel ennemi ! soupira Raynare ! Bon, on va rejoindre les deux autres avant que ce clown ne nous tombe dessus ?

_Ok ! fit Luffy.

_Attendez ! voulut les arrêter Nami ! Et pour ma … ?

_Pas intéressé ! lui apprirent les deux compagnons, en s'en allant.

_S'il vous plaît ! insista Nami, en courant derrière eux ! Je … !

Plaquant soudain sa main sur sa bouche, Raynare l'emmena ensuite derrière le mur d'une maison et tira la joue de Luffy pour qu'il en fasse de même.

_Que … ? s'étonna ce dernier.

_Chut ! lui ordonna l'ange déchue.

_Les gars ! purent-ils alors entendre ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé ?

Passant sa tête par dessus le mur, le trio put alors voir plusieurs hommes, aux allures de clown, en train d'entourer les hommes blessés.

_Ouf ! Juste à temps ! remarqua Raynare ! Encore un peu et ils nous trouvaient !

_Il faut les emmener à la base ! cria un homme.

_Aucun d'eux n'a la carte de Grand Line ! remarqua un autre ! La voleuse a donc réussi à s'enfuir !

_C'est elle qui les aurait assommé ainsi ?

Tandis qu'ils discutaient entre eux les pirates finirent par porter leurs camarades et commencèrent à s'en aller. Néanmoins, l'un d'entre eux resta immobile. Jonglant avec trois balles, un homme, habillé tel un magicien était en train d'inspecter les lieux.

_Monsieur Magi ? l'interrogea l'un de ses camarades ! Vous venez ?

_Vu le temps qu'il a passé entre le vol de cette carte et maintenant, je suis sûre que cette peste n'est pas loin ! affirma l'homme, en jetant ses balles en l'air.

Retirant ensuite le haut de forme qu'il portait sur sa tête, il laissa les trois balles tomber dedans. Le retournant ensuite, il surprit Luffy quand ce dernier remarqua qu'aucune balle n'en sortit.

_Waouh ! cria-t-il ! Les balles ont disparu !

_Mais tais-toi ! lui ordonnèrent les deux femmes en plaquant leurs mains sur sa bouche.

_Hum ? fit le dénommé Magi, en captant un bruit.

S'avançant alors dans la direction du trio, il finit par s'approcher prudemment de leur cachette. Puis, sortant une arme à feu de son chapeau, il mit son doigt sur la détente, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le mur.

Grognant, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne.

_Une hallucination ? se demanda-t-il.

Finalement, en ne voyant personne, il finit par ranger son arme dans son chapeau et remit ce dernier sur sa tête, avant de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne vit pas, fut une fenêtre entrouverte où avait pu se réfugier le trio. Caché maintenant à l'intérieur d'une maison, Nami se mit à pousser un soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'ils étaient sauvés. Pour sa part, Raynare était tout bonnement en train d'étrangler son capitaine, pour son manque de discrétion.

_Espèce d'idiot ! On a faillit se faire repérer à cause de toi !

_Désolé ! Mais ce type m'a surpris ! C'est un vrai magicien !

_C'est pas une excuse, ça !

Finissant cependant par le lâcher, elle demanda à Nami :

_Puis-je savoir ce que tu as volé à ces types pour qu'ils te pourchassent ainsi ?

_Ce … Ceci ! finit par avouer Nami, en leur présentant une carte.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Une carte de Grand Line !

_De Grand Line ? s'étonnèrent les deux pirates.

_Oui, c'était une carte de Baggy et j'ai réussi à la voler, avec beaucoup de chance !

S'installant alors sur une chaise, elle finit par demander :

_En fait, qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans cette ville ?

_On est ici à cause de cet imbécile ! grogna Raynare, en pointant Luffy du doigt.

_Ouaip, j'ai voulu attraper un oiseau et ce dernier m'a amené ici ! ricana Luffy, comme s'il était fier de lui ! Maintenant, il faut que nous retrouvions nos camarades !

_Ah oui ? Et combien êtes-vous, en tout ?

_Quatre ! lui apprit Luffy ! Il y a moi, Raynare, Lu … !

_Pourquoi cette ville est-elle déserte ? voulut soudain savoir Raynare ! Est-ce à cause de la présence de ce pirate, le Clown je ne sais quoi ?

_Oui ! affirma Nami ! C'est le célèbre Baggy, le Clown ! Un pirate connu pour son amour pour les canons et le fait qu'il déteste qu'on se moque de son nez ! Il paraît qu'il a rasé une ville entière juste parce que quelqu'un s'est moqué de son nez ! En plus, il paraît qu'il se bat de façon très étrange et que les épéistes ont aucune chance de gagner face à lui !

_J'en connais un qui n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui dise ça ! affirma Raynare.

_C'est clair ! approuva Luffy ! Et donc, pourquoi la ville est-elle déserte ?

_Non mais tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? s'énerva Nami, tandis que Raynare se baffa le front devant l'idiotie de son capitaine.

_Mais, en fait, puisque tu es une voleuse, tu es ici pour cambriolé toutes ces maisons ! devina Luffy.

_Pour qui me prend ? ragea Nami ! Je ne vole que les pirates !

_Pour mettre ta vie en danger, ainsi, tu dois vraiment beaucoup aimer l'argent ! remarqua Raynare, en se dirigeant alors vers une armoire de la pièce.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ça ! Disons juste que je dois réunir 100 millions de berrys !

_Ouah, ça fait beaucoup d'argent ! affirma Luffy ! Tu es encore plus avide d'argent que Raynare !

Une lance se pointa alors sur son cou, tandis que le regard noir de l'ange déchue lui donna des frissons.

_Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il, aussitôt.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Nami, en voyant l'arme lumineuse de la jeune femme, tandis que cette dernière ouvrit l'armoire.

_Bingo ! se réjouit-elle, en voyant des vêtements à l'intérieur.

_Qui … Qui es-tu ? l'interrogea Nami ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lance ?

_Oh, ça ? C'est juste le pouvoir de mon fruit du démon ! mentit Raynare, en faisant apparaître ses ailes ! Je suis devenue un ange déchue !

_Ange … déchue ? répéta Nami ! Comme dans la bible ? Et qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?

_Cela me rend supérieure à vous autres, misérables humains ! affirma Raynare, tout en prenant divers vêtements qu'elle pourrait enfin échanger contre ceux qu'Orphis lui avait donné.

_Hé, je ne suis pas faible ! rétorqua Nami ! J'ai assez de cran pour affronter n'importe quel pirate de cette planète et je ne flancherai devant aucun obstacle ! Même la mort ne me fait pas peur !

_Oh, une dure à cuire ! ricana l'ange déchue.

_Au fait, si tu as volé la carte de Grand Line, c'est que tu veux trouver le One Piece, non ? remarqua Luffy.

_Le One Piece ? s'étonna Nami ! Bien sûr que non ! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est trouver des pirates avec des trésors plus importants que ceux d'ici !

_Eh ben, bonne chance toute seule ! affirma Raynare, en fixant un jean ! Déjà, il faudra que tu trouves une personne susceptible de s'y connaître en navigation !

_Pas la peine ! rétorqua Nami ! Parce que personne ne m'arrive à la cheville dans ce domaine ! Depuis petite, je m'intéresse à la météorologie des océans et, maintenant, je peux prédire le moindre changement climatique en regardant les nuages ou grâce à la température !

_Trop cool ! s'écria alors Luffy ! Cela tombe bien, on recherche justement un navigateur capable de nous emmener à Grand Line !

_C'est vrai ? Se réjouit Nami ! Mis vous êtes un équipage de quoi ? D'explorateurs amateurs ?

_Non, nous sommes des pirates ! lui apprit Luffy.

Pour le coup, Raynare ne chercha même pas à le faire taire. Pour tout dire, elle était assez intéressée par la tête qu'allait faire Nami en entendant cet aveu. Écarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme finit par répéter :

_Des pirates ?

_Ouaip ! Avec toi, nous serons un équipage parfait de cinq personnes !

_Hors de question ! s'énerva Nami ! Jamais je ne deviendrais un pirate ! En fait, oublies tout de suite ma proposition ! Je ne m'associerais jamais avec des pirates !

_Waouh, quelle agressivité ! remarqua Raynare ! Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu détestes autant les pirates ?

_Parce que vous êtes les pires crapules de ce monde ! affirma Nami ! Vous êtes égoïstes, barbare, ne pensez rien d'autre à votre petit confort et vous pilliez les gens sans aucune hésitation !

L'écoutant, Luffy par remarquer :

_Elle vient de te décrire, Raynare !

_Non, mais tu veux vraiment que je te tue ou quoi ? s'énerva sa camarade.

La voyant s'énerver ainsi, Nami finit par hausser des épaules avant de déclarer :

_Eh bien, vous parlez d'une équipe soudé ! En tout cas, vous ne me sembliez pas très malin ! Ni même intéressant !

_Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! lui conseilla Raynare ! Sinon, je n'aurais aucune hésitation, comme tu le dis, à te voler ton trésor !

_Bonne chance ! affirma Nami ! Je n'ai rien sur moi ! Pour tout dire, je voulais voler le trésor de Baggy, avec cette carte mais, il était trop bien gardé !

_Le trésor de Baggy ? répéta l'ange déchue.

Une idée germa alors dan sa tête, tandis qu'elle finit par affirmer :

_Si nous t'aidons à le voler, on partage !

_Hein ?

_Le trésor de Baggy ! Si nous t'aidons à le prendre, je veux cinquante pour cent du butin !

_Pas question que je m'associe à des pirates tel que vous ! rétorqua Nami.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que il y a de grands risques pour que vous me doubliez et que vous gardez le trésor juste pour vous !

_Ah bon ? N'est-ce pas pourtant toi qui nous a dit que tu prendrais tous les risques nécessaire afin d'obtenir le plus d'argent possible ? Serais-tu plus peureuse que tu ne le prendrais ?

_Ce … Ce n'est pas pareil !

_Pourquoi devrons-nous l'aider à voler un trésor ? l'interrogea Luffy ! Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment !

« Et tu te prétends pirate ! faillit crier Raynare. »

_Si nous devons nous payer un bon bateau, nous avons besoin d'argent ! lui expliqua l'ange déchue, en conservant son calme.

Réfléchissant à cela, Luffy finit par opiner de la tête :

_Ok, moi, ça me va !

_Pour moi, je vous répète … ! commença Nami.

Approchant alors sa bouche de son oreille, Raynare lui chuchota son idée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Nami finit par lui demander :

_C'est vrai ? Je ne mettrai pas ma vie en jeu, ainsi ?

_Je serais avec toi, en cas de problème ! lui assura Raynare ! Penses que tu as une grande chance de gagner beaucoup, en coopérant avec nous !

Pesant le pour et le contre, Nami, par regret, par opiner :

_Bon, c'est d'accord !

_Génial ! se réjouit Luffy ! Bienvenu dans l'équipage !

_Je suis d'accord pour voler le trésor de Baggy avec vous ! C'est tout ! lui cria Nami.

_Ah ? fit Luffy, déçu ! Et comment fait-on, alors ?

Un long sourire apparurent sur le visage des deux femmes tandis que Nami tint maintenant uen corde entre ses mains et Raynare ricana :

_Veux-tu te sacrifier pour nous ?

* * *

_Q … Q … Quoi ? s'énerva quelqu'un.

_Désolé, capitaine Baggy ! s'excusèrent les trois hommes que Luffy avaient battu ! la petite voleuse s'est enfuit … avec votre carte !

_Comment ça se fait ? C'est elle qui vous a mis dans cette état ?

_Non, c'est un gamin qui nous a fait ça ! On est tombé sur lui et une autre femme alors que nous poursuivions la voleuse ! Il semble être maigrichon mais, en fait, il est très puissant !

_Oui, en plus, il m'a semblé voir ses bras s'étirer ! renchérit un autre.

_Hum ? fit Baggy ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_Je … Je ne suis pas sûr de cette dernière information ! En tout cas, il est très fort !

_Hum ! Peut-être un chasseur de prime ! comprit Baggy ! Ok, dans ce cas … Magi !

_Oui ? fit l'homme habillé comme un magicien, alors qu'il jonglait de nouveau avec ses balles.

_Vas au port et détruit moi tous les bateaux que tu trouveras ! S'ils sont encore en ville, il faut les empêcher de partir !

_Bien ! approuva Magi, en faisant disparaître les balles dans son chapeau.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il se mit en route, il finit par affirmer :

_En fait, je ne crois pas que ça serait nécessaire, capitaine !

_Comment ça ? l'interrogea le pirate.

Une veine apparut sur son front, quand il reconnut la jeune femme qui était en train d'avancer vers lui, accompagné d'un couple de personnes.

_Toi ?

_Capitaine, c'est eux ! assurèrent ses trois hommes ! C'est la voleuse et ceux qui sont venus l'aider !

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? voulut savoir le capitaine, au reste de son équipage ! Vous l'avez capturée ?

_Non, elle s'est rendue ! affirma quelqu'un.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua que Luffy était entièrement ligoté et ne pouvait pas bougé ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Nous sommes venus vous livrer notre chef ! leur apprit Raynare.

_Et aussi rendre votre carte ! renchérit Nami.

_Hein ? firent tous les hommes autour d'elles.

_Quelle est cette plaisanterie ? demanda Baggy.

_Cette personne n'est qu'un radin qui ne pense qu'à lui ! affirma Nami ! Il a essayé de nous doubler !

_De ce fait, nous avons décidé de vous le livrer !

_Grrr, Raynare, sale peste ! s'écria Luffy, alors qu'il avait été attaché sans que l'une des deux filles ne lui explique la raison ! Je te déteste !

Lui collant le talon de sa botte contre la joue, l'ange déchue affirma avec un sourire cruel :

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Jamais je ne te considérerais comme un ami !

_Oh, quel retournement de situation ! remarqua Baggy ! Alors, dites moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici au lieu de vous enfuir de l'île ?

_Nous voulons faire parti de ton équipage ! affirma Nami.

_Rejoindre mon équipage ? s'étonna Baggy, en montrant une certaine forme de colère ! Tu te moques de moi ? Je te rappelle que vous venez de me voler quelque chose de très important à mes yeux ! Je ne vous fais donc aucunement confiance ! Qui puis ait, je ne vois pas ce que deux femmes comme vous pourraient apporter à mon équipage !

Il finit cependant par se taire, en apercevant Raynare déployer ses ailes, tandis que ses vêtements prirent l'aspect de ceux qu'elle venait de dénicher, la rendant enfin sérieuse.

_Mais que … ?

Visant ensuite une maison au loin, l'ange déchue créa une lance de lumière, avant de la balancer vers sa cible. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pirates purent entendre le bruit d'une explosion montrant qu'elle avait atteint l'objectif.

_J'ai mangé un fruit du démon ! Je suis devenue une ange déchue ! affirma Raynare.

_Oh ? fit soudain Magi, qui venait soudain de se planter devant elle ! De la magie ?

_Que … ?

_Magi, recules ! lui ordonna Baggy, qui était, lui aussi, intéressé par ce qu'il venait de voir ! Une utilisatrice d'un fruit de démon ? Intéressant !

_Oui, et nous sommes toutes les deux, des voleuses professionnelles ! assura l'ange déchue, en tirant Nami vers elle ! Vous voulez un objet en particulier dur à voler ? Faites nous confiance, on vous l'offrira, en quelques instants !

_Oh, tu sembles très sûre de toi ! Remarqua le pirate ! Je n'aime pas trop les gens qui aime paraître plus intéressant que moi !

Néanmoins, il finit par sourire avant d'ajouter :

_Mais je dois admettre que tu m'intéresses ! Allez, c'est d'accord !

« Le plan a marché ! se réjouit Nami, en poussant un soupir de soulagement ! Bon, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à profiter d'un moment d'inattention de leur part afin de leur voler leur trésor ! »


	8. Une fête explosive avec Baggy

**Chapitre 7**

_Alors, nous sommes arrivés ! comprit Zoro, en sautant sur un quai.

_Ouais, c'est Orange Town ! affirma l'un des trois pirates de Baggy.

_En tout cas, Raynare s'y trouve ! remarqua Lucy, en pointant une plume noire qui se trouvait à ses pieds ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas décidé de s'attaquer au chef des lieux !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! S'il décide de se venger, je te protégerais, Lucy ! affirma Loke.

_En tout cas, la ville est déserte ! remarqua Zoro.

_Normal, en un coup de canon, le capitaine Baggy a effrayé suffisamment la population pour qu'ils s'enfuient vers les montagnes ! expliqua pirate A.

_Ah ? Bon, et si vous nous emmenez là où votre capitaine se trouve ?

_Quoi ? s'apeura pirate B ! Pas question ! Si on fait ça, il va croire qu'on la trahit ! Vous êtes Roronoa Zoro, quand même !

_Déjà qu'on rentre bredouille, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! renchérit pirate C.

Montrant alors un bâtiment où de la fumée s'élevait, ils informèrent :

_Le QG du capitaine est là-bas !

_Pourquoi il y a-t-il de la fumée ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_Ils doivent être en train de faire la fête ! lui apprit pirate B.

_Bien ! Affirmèrent Zoro et Loke ! Donc, ça veut dire que votre capitaine est là ! Allons faire un tour pour le saluer !

Les voyant s'en aller, Lucy s'apprêta à les suivre, quand elle finit par s'adresser aux trois pirates :

_Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Pointant soudain un petit bateau, ils affirmèrent :

_C'est notre bateau ! Ce qui veut dire que celle qui nous a roulé dans la farine est ici ! On va l'attendre pour lui donner une bonne leçon !

_Ok, dans ce cas, merci beaucoup de nous avoir emmené jusqu'ici ! Et soyez plus prudent, la prochaine fois !

S'en allant, elle ne put voir les trois pirates qui se mirent à rougir.

_Elle est plutôt mimi !

_Ouais, bien plus que la rousse !

_Et elle, au moins, c'est un ange

* * *

!

_Grrr, Raynare, tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe ! s'énerva Luffy, à l'intérieur d'une grosse cage ! Et toi, Nami, cours toujours pour qu'on soit amis !

_Je n'ai jamais demandé d'être ton ami ! lui rétorqua la rousse.

Alors que les pirates faisaient la fête pour fêter le fait d'avoir retrouver leur carte et le recrutement de deux nouveaux membres, Raynare ne put, quant à elle, s'empêcher de soupirer en constatant que Luffy était encore plus bruyant qu'eux.

_Allez, mangez, mangez ! leur conseilla Baggy ! Après tout, cette fête est pour vous !

_Avec plaisir ! lui assura Nami, en buvant un verre d'alcool.

_La vache, elle a une sacrée descente ! affirma l'un des pirates qui faisait un concours de boissons avec elle.

Restant, quant à elle, à l'écart, Raynare vit quand même des personnes arrivées vers elle, afin de lui donner de la nourriture ou des boissons.

_Tiens, goûtes cette viande ! Il paraît que c'est la spécialité de cette ville !

_Et ce vin est connu pour d'alcooliser en moins de deux !

_Allez, ne fais pas ta timide et viens t'amuser !

Les voyant faire, et se comporter de manière grossière, Raynare eut du mal à cacher son dégoût. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange qu'aucun d'eux ne critiquait le fait qu'elle soit un ange déchu. À vrai dire, certains déclarèrent même que ces ailes la rendait encore plus belle.

« Les gens de ce monde sont vraiment très étranges ! »

_Les gars ! s'écria soudain Baggy ! Maintenant que la fête bat son plein, savez-vous ce qui va se passer ?

_C'est l'heure de la Spéciale Baggy Ball ! s'écrièrent ses hommes, en levant le poing en l'air.

_La quoi ? s'étonna Nami.

_Hé, je veux sortir ! ordonna Luffy.

_Patience, chapeau de paille ! ricana Baggy ! Restes encore un peu ! Après tout, tu vas devenir le centre d'attention de cette fête !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre le sens de ses paroles, un canon fut soudain emmené au centre du QG et l'embout de ce dernier était directement planté en direction de Luffy.

_Pour m'avoir manqué de respect en me volant ma carte, j'ai décidé de te faire exploser, en grandes pompes !

_Que … ? s'étonna Nami.

_Et, pour t'humilier encore plus, ceux qui vont tirer ne seront que tes deux anciennes complices ! ricana Baggy.

_Q … Quoi ? s'apeura la rousse ! Le … Le tuer, moi ?

La regardant, Luffy vit très bien son malaise tandis qu'elle commença à perdre son sang froid.

_Ca … Capitaine, en toute honnêteté, je préférerais qu'on continu à faire la fête !

Cessant de sourire, Baggy finit par durcir son regard avant de lui dire :

_Ceci est un ordre !

_Mais … Mais … !

_Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte ! lui ordonna soudain Raynare.

Passant alors devant elle, l'ange déchue se positionna devant Luffy avant de demander :

_Si je le tue, je serais considéré, pour de bon, comme membre de ton équipage ?

_En effet !

_Très bien, dans ce cas !

Faisant apparaître une lance, elle la lança en direction de Luffy, avant que Nami ne puisse l'arrêter. Fusant telle une étoile filante, l'arme finit cependant par s'arrêter, à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Luffy, quand ce dernier parvint à la coincer entre ses pieds. Criant de peur, il s'égosilla :

_Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? T'as faillis me tuer !

_Tais-toi un peu, tu m'énerves ! lui ordonna Raynare, en lui balançant une nouvelle lance, en direction de sa tête.

Cette fois-ci, fermant sa bouche, Luffy parvint à l'arrêter à l'aide de ses dents. Le voyant dans cette position, Baggy se mit soudain à rire :

_Eh bien, ce gamin est un sacré numéro !

_Mais … Mais … Raynare ? s'apeura Nami, en s'avançant vers elle.

La rousse recula alors, en voyant son visage de pur sadisme tandis qu'elle prenait du plaisir à tenter de tuer Luffy.

_Le capitaine a dit de le tuer, donc on va le tuer !

_Bien dit ! déclara Baggy ! Néanmoins, fini de jouer !

Lançant soudain une boîte d'allumettes à Nami, il lui ordonna :

_Allumes la mèche avec ça ! Ça sera plus rapide ! En un éclair, ce bon à rien disparaîtra de la surfasse du globe !

_Ouais ! crièrent ses hommes ! Allumes ! Allumes ! Allumes !

_Mais … Mais … ! bégaya Nami, en se retrouvant figé.

Se retrouvant en grand danger, Luffy se mit soudain à ronger les barreaux de sa cage, dans l'espoir de s'enfuir. Cependant, les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Commençant à s'impatienter, Baggy insista :

_Nami, vas-tu allumer cette mèche, bon sang ?

« Je ne peux pas ! avait envie de crier la rousse. »

_C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Hein ? fit Nami, en se tournant vers Raynare.

_Quand tu essayes de jouer la forte fille, alors que tu es faible, tout ce qui t'arrivera, sera de tomber de haut ! lui apprit l'ange déchue ! Si tu n'es pas capable de tirer sur quelqu'un que tu viens de connaître, tu ne pourras jamais te rendre sur Grand Line et te débrouiller toute seule !

L'écoutant sans rien dire, Nami finit par baisser le regard, et serra le poing, consciente que Raynare disait la vérité sur son manque de courage.

_Je suis forte ! affirma-t-elle, cependant.

_Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Que … ?

_Lorsqu'un vrai pirate tremble, c'est d'excitation ! affirma le pirate, en souriant ! Si tu as peur en te frottant à eux, jamais tu ne pourras t'en sortir sans te battre ! Avant de voler un pirate, il faut être prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu !

Prenant soudain les allumettes de sa main, l'un des pirates s'énerva :

_Tu n'es vraiment pas douée ! Laisses nous faire !

L'apercevant alors commencer à gratter l'une des allumettes pour l'enflammer, le sang de Nami ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Sortant trois morceaux de bois, accroché au niveau de sa jambe, elle les assembla ensemble pour créer un long bâton, qu'elle utilisa comme arme. Ne se méfiant de rien, le pirate s'apprêta à allumer la mèche du canon, quand Nami le frappa par derrière.

Sifflant, Raynare se mit à sourire en la voyant mettre l'homme à terre en un coup. Cependant, le reste des pirates ne partagea pas son amusement.

_Nami, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? l'interrogea Baggy.

_Je … Je ne tuerai jamais personne ! affirma Nami, en lui tenant tête ! Et ce n'est pas un sale pirate dans ton genre qui va m'y forcer ! Je suis peut-être une voleuse, j'ai des principes que je respecterais, même si je dois me mettre tous les pirates de ce monde à dos !

Souriant, à son tour, en l'entendant, Luffy ricana :

_Tu as l'air plus courageuse, ainsi !

_Fermes là ! lui ordonna Nami.

Soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent quand elle perçut un drôle de bruit. Se retournant, elle écarquilla les yeux, en voyant la mèche du canon, en train de s'enflammer.

_Oh non ! s'apeura-t-elle, en courant vers elle.

Néanmoins, se relevant alors, l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de l'assommer, se dressa entre elle et le canon.

_Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! ricana-t-il, en sortant un sabre .

_Il semble que nous avons un traître parmi nous ! remarqua Baggy ! Et que fait-on aux traîtres, les gars ?

_On les zigouille ! ricanèrent quatre personnes, en courant vers la rousse, armes en avant.

« Je suis coincée ! remarqua-t-elle, en les voyant sur le point de la tuer. »

_Nami, la mèche ! s'écria Luffy, en voyant cette dernière se consommer à vue d'œil.

« Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ? »

Soudain, deux traits figèrent le temps, durant un instant. Le premier, fonçant vers le canon, parvint à couper la mèche du canon et arrêta la propagation de la flamme. Quant au second, il trancha le torse des cinq pirates, en un coup. Les voyant tomber au sol, Baggy et Nami regardèrent, avec ahurissement, l'homme aux trois sabres qui venait d'apparaître devant Nami ainsi que la lance de lumière qui avait détruit la mèche du canon.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? voulut savoir Zoro.

_Zoro ! se réjouit Luffy.

_Luffy ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es parti, la tête coincé dans le bec d'un oiseau et maintenant, je te retrouve ligoté dans une cage !

_C'est une longue histoire ! affirma Raynare en le rejoignant ! Mais, nous te raconterons tous, une fois que nous nous serons débarrassé de ce clown !

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Raynare ? voulut savoir le clown, tout en constatant qu'elle venait de couper la mèche du canon ! Toi aussi tu me trahis ?

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à considérer le chapeau de paille, comme mon capitaine ! lui avoua Raynare ! Et cela serait encore plus dégradant, pour moi, d'être sous les ordres d'une face de maquillage !

_Hé, ça va Luffy ? voulut savoir Lucy, en se trouvant derrière la cage de Luffy.

_Lucy ! T'es là aussi ?

Se sentant soudain soulevé, Luffy aperçut Loke en train de porter la cage.

_Décidément, tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu à Fairy Tail ! affirma l'esprit.

_Oh, t'es là aussi, le lion !

_Hé, vous êtes qui, vous ? voulut savoir Baggy.

_Capitaine ! l'appela soudain Magi, en se remettant à jongler ! L'homme aux cheveux verts, le chapeau de paille l'a appelé Zoro !

_Zoro ? s'étonnèrent les hommes de Baggy, en regardant les sabres de l'homme ! Ne dites pas que c'est le célèbre Roronoa Zoro ?

_Hé, hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate comme toi peut bien faire sur cette île ? l'interrogea Baggy ! Es-tu venu pour prendre ma tête ?

_Non ! J'ai arrêté de chasser des pirates ! Maintenant, je consacre mon temps à sauver mon capitaine à chaque fois qu'il est dans la mouise !

_Nous pouvons y aller, Zoro ! lui assura Loke, en commençant à s'en aller avec la cage.

Néanmoins, plusieurs hommes se mirent soudain sur son chemin, les armes pointés vers lui.

_Pourquoi partir si vite ? les interrogea Baggy, avec un sourire malsain sur son visage.

Faisant soudain sortir des poignards de ses manches, ils les coinça entre ses doigts, avant d'attaquer Zoro, qui lui tournait le dos.

_En te tuant, je vais devenir encore plus célèbre !

_Pathétique ! soupira Zoro, en se retournant vers lui.

Le tranchant à la vitesse de l'éclair, il le découpa en deux, au niveau de son bassin. Criant le pirate finit par s'écroula à terre, inerte.

_Ca … Capitaine ! s'apeurèrent plusieurs de ses hommes.

_Il est mort ! remarqua Luffy.

_Zoro ! s'écria Lucy ! Tu étais obligé de le tuer ainsi ?

_C'est étrange ! remarqua l'homme ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir à peine toucher ! Comme si mon sabre n'avait pas rencontré la moindre résistance !

Constatant que le danger était écarté, Loke reposa la cage de Luffy, au sol, avant de faire briller son poing.

_Maintenant que nous avons le temps, ouvrons cela par la force !

Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper la cage, Zoro et lui finirent par pousser des cris de douleur, en sentant deux poignards leur traverser l'abdomen, par derrière.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent-ils, en tombant à genoux, tandis que du sang commencèrent à couler de leurs blessures.

_Zoro ! s'écria Luffy.

_Loke ! s'affola Lucy, en s'accroupissant à côté de son esprit ! Ça va ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? voulut savoir ce dernier, en apercevant un poignard lui traverser le ventre.

_Hé, hé ! fit la voix de Baggy.

Se mettant à flotter dans les airs, tout le monde put voir le haut de son corps voler et bouger tandis que le bas de son corps se mit à faire des mouvements de danse moqueurs. Quant à ses mains, chacune avait quitté les bras du pirate et, à l'aide d'un poignard, avaient attaqué les deux hommes par derrière.

_Comment … Comment est-ce possible ? voulut savoir Nami.

_J'ai mangé le fruit du démon de la fragmentation ! lui expliqua Baggy, en recollant les parties de son corps comme si rien n'était ! Je peux séparer mon corps à volonté, ce qui me rend invulnérable face aux épéistes !

_Ha, ha, ha ! ricanèrent ses hommes ! Quel farceur ce capitaine ! J'ai failli y croire !

_Idiot ! Ce n'est pas une terreur pour rien !

_Quel enfoiré ! cracha Loke, en disparaissant alors.

_Hum ? fit un pirate, en ne le voyant plus nulle part ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

_On s'en fiche ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soir mort !

_Tu as eu de la chance, Zoro ! affirma Baggy ! Vous visant en même temps, je t'avoue que j'ai manqué tes points vitaux par mégarde ! Néanmoins, je me demande combien de temps tu pourras survivre avec ta blessure !

_Comme … Comme si ça va m'empêcher de gagner face à toi ! grogna Zoro, en tentant de se redresser.

_Les gars ! Tuez le ! leur ordonna Baggy ! Double rasade d'alcool pour celui qui lui tranchera la tête !

Aussitôt, ses hommes se précipitèrent vers Zoro, bien décidé à être l'homme qui aura le privilège de le tuer.

Néanmoins, ils finirent par se faire rejeter en arrière, quand une lance explosa, à leurs pieds.

_Bon, fini de rigoler ! assura Raynare, en flottant dans les airs ! Les lames ne te font aucun effet ? Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais t'embrocher !

Néanmoins, elle poussa un cri de douleur, en sentant une balle traverser son épaule.

_Tu as trop d'ouvertures ! affirma Magi, avec une arme à feu dans la main.

Tombant à la renverse, Raynare finit par se tenir l'épaule, en criant de douleur :

_Ah, enfoiré ! Tu vas me le payer !

_Je suis Magi ! se présenta l'hommes ! L'un des quatre lieutenants sous les ordres du capitaine Baggy !

_Ha ha ! Bien joué, Magi ! le félicita son capitaine ! Alors, sale peste, vois-tu la puissance de mon équipage ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se moque de moi !

_Puissance ? Quelle puissance ? voulut savoir Luffy ! Tu as attaqué Zoro par derrière ! Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche avec un gros pif !

Se figeant aussitôt, les pirates de Baggy faillirent tomber à la renverse.

_Idiot ! s'écria Nami ! Il a horreur que l'on se moque de son nez !

_Saleté de chapeau de paille ! ragea Baggy, en courant vers la cage.

Néanmoins, la colère de son visage se transforma en peur, quand il aperçut Zoro soulever soudain l'embout du canon et, malgré sa blessure, retourner ce dernier vers le clown.

_Mais que … ?

_Il y a toujours ton boulet, à l'intérieur ! affirma Raynare, en sautant soudain sur le canon.

Se tenant l'épaule, en sentant toujours sa blessure la faire souffrir au plus haut point, elle se mit à fixer Magi, de colère, avant de se mettre à sourire.

_Faire exploser Luffy en grandes pompes, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez faire, non ?

Montrant alors l'une des allumettes qui étaient par terre, elle finit par la gratter contre la surface du canon :

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Tu m'as tiré une balle, je t'envoie un boulet dans la face !

_Non, non ! supplia Baggy.

Trop tard. Embrasant la mèche, Raynare brûla le peu qui restait et fit feu. Criant une dernière fois, l'équipage de Baggy disparut dans l'explosion que provoqua le boulet de canon. Profitant de la fumée, Zoro se dirigea aussitôt vers la cage de Luffy et fit mine de la porter.

_Allez, viens, on s'en va !

Néanmoins, s'ouvrant, au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait, sa blessure ne faisait que s'aggraver et manquait à chaque instant de lui faire arracher un cri de douleur.

_Je … Je vais y arriver ! assura-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il constata que quelqu'un lui arracha la cage des mains.

_Laisses-meuh faire ! lui assura une énorme créature ressemblant à un taureau.

_Qu'est-ce que … ? commença Zoro.

Prenant soudain son bras et l'enroulant sur ses épaules, Lucy affirma :

_C'est Taurus, l'un de mes esprits ! Ne t'en fais pas, il va porter cette cage sans problème !

Opinant de la tête, le taureau finit par courir, avec la cage sur le dos, accompagné de Nami et Raynare. Commençant à les suivre, Lucy remarqua alors que la fumée était en train de se dissiper. Voulant voir si leurs adversaires avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire, elle resta quelques secondes pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

_Tu crois qu'ils ont eu leurs comptes ? voulut-elle savoir.

_Vu le physique de certains, je doute qu'ils puissent se relever ! affirma Zoro.

Néanmoins, il constata son erreur quand les deux amis virent une énorme plaque de métal se dresser devant eux.

_Mais que … ?

_Dépêchez-vous d'aller les retrouver ! ordonna Baggy, de l'autre côté de la plaque.

_Il faut partir ! comprit Lucy, en s'enfuyant aussitôt ! Mais c'est quoi cette plaque ? Comment est-elle apparut ? On dirait de la magie !


	9. Donnes la clé, Chouchou !

**Chapitre 8**

_Et voilà ! assura Taurus, en posant la cage de Luffy par terre.

_Merci, la vache ! le remercia Luffy ! Tu m'as sorti d'un sacré pétrin ! Il n'y a pas de quoi, meuh !

_Tu peux rentrer, désormais ! affirma Lucy, en arrivant avec Zoro.

Tandis que le taureau disparut, Raynare se laissa tomber au sol, tandis que sa blessure à l'épaule avait du mal à se refermer.

_Bon sang, si je tenais l'idiot qui m'a tiré dessus, il me la payera !

Levant soudain les yeux, elle remarqua Luffy en train de tourner la tête pour ne pas la regarder.

_Qui a-t-il, encore ? l'interrogea Zoro, en voyant le geste de son capitaine.

_Je suis fâché ! apprit-il ! J'ai failli mourir à cause d'un de mes compagnons !

_Tu boudes encore ? l'interrogea Raynare ! C'est bon ! J'ai fais ça pour trois raisons ! Savoir le niveau de l'équipage de Baggy ! Essayer de savoir si voler son trésor était possible ! Ainsi que montrer à notre amie la navigatrice les dangers de se mettre quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle à dos !

_Navigatrice ? répétèrent Zoro et Lucy, en regardant Nami ! Elle rejoint l'équipage ?

_Non ! rétorqua la rousse ! Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde que je mette ma vie en jeu ainsi ! Je suis assez intelligente pour me débrouiller !

_C'est ce que je pensais aussi, lorsque j'ai décidé d'ignorer les ordres d'Azazel et de n'en faire qu'à ma tête ! lui apprit Raynare ! Je l'ai très vite regretté !

_Azazel ? répéta Zoro ! C'est qui celui-là ?

_C'était mon patron avant que je ne rencontre Luffy ! Enfin bref, cette fille m'a fait penser à moi lorsque mon arrogance a prit le dessus sur la raison et a surestimé mes capacités !

_Tsss, un pirate qui me fait la morale ? Ne me fais pas rire !

Néanmoins, fouillant soudain dans ses poches, elle finit par en extraire une clé :

_Tenez ! Utilisez ceci pour ouvrir la cage !

_La clé ! se réjouit Luffy alors qu'elle la lança dans sa direction.

Néanmoins, une petite silhouette sortit alors d'une allée et fusa vers l'objet, qu'elle parvint à attraper en plein vol.

_Hein ? fit Luffy, en essayant d'identifier la silhouette.

S'arrêtant alors devant un magasin pour animaux, un petit chien blanc était ce qui tenait la clé entre ses dents.

_Un chien ? s'étonna Lucy.

_Que fait-il ici, tout seul ? voulut savoir Nami.

_La clé ! cria soudain Luffy, en étirant son bras ! Donnes moi la clé !

Attrapant la chien, il parvint à le tirer jusqu'à lui. Malheureusement, se cognant contre les barreaux de la cage, le chien ouvrit sa bouche en grand et la clé y tomba avant d'être avalé. Voyant cela, il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

_Il a … ! commença Nami.

_Mangé … ! continua Lucy.

_La clé … ! termina Zoro.

Pour sa part, Raynare se mit soudain à éclater de rire, tandis que Luffy commença à étrangler le chien pour qu'il recrache ce qu'il venait d'avaler :

_Craches la clé ! Craches la clé ! Craches la clé !

_Hé vous ! Que faites-vous à ce pauvre animal ? demanda une voix.

_Hum ? firent les pirates, en se retournant pour voir la silhouette d'un homme, en armure.

_Vous êtes qui ? voulut savoir Zoro, en prenant un sabre dans sa main ! Ami ou ennemi ?

_Je vous retourne la question ! rétorqua le vieil homme, en pointant une lance dans leur direction ! Qui êtes-vous ?

_Des pirates ! lui apprit Luffy, en lâchant finalement le chien.

_Des pirates ? répéta l'homme ! Vous êtes de l'équipage de Baggy le Clown ?

_Non, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, il veut nos têtes ! l'informa Raynare.

_Comment ça ? Et pourquoi cet enfant est-il dans cette cage ?

_Baggy l'a enfermé là-dedans ! lui apprit Lucy ! Nous avions la clé mais le chien vient tout juste de l'avaler !

_Si vous êtes des pirates voulant piller cette ville, vous pouvez partir ! les informa l'homme, en rangeant sa lance ! Depuis que Baggy est ici, il n'y a plus rien à voler !

_E vous êtes qui ? l'interrogea Nami.

_Je m'appelle Boodle et je suis le maire de cette ville !

_Le maire ?

* * *

Quelques minutes, plus tard, regardant Chouchou en train de manger un bol de croquette, Lucy comprit :

_Alors il s'appelle Chouchou et il a décidé de rester en ville ! Vous venez donc le nourrir tous les jours !

_C'est ça ! affirma Boodle, en s'asseyant devant le magasin ! Bon, je viens d'emmener vos deux amis blessés ! L'épéiste s'est endormi et la jeune fille a tenu à se soigner toute seule !

_C'est deux là ne sont pas humain ! affirma Nami.

_Que fait ce stupide chien, tout seul, ici ? voulut savoir Luffy, toujours prisonnier dans sa cage.

_Il garde le magasin de son propriétaire ! lui apprit le maire.

Allumant alors une pipe, il raconta l'histoire du jeune chien ainsi que de son maître qui était maintenant défunt.

_Depuis trois mois, ce chien monte la garde devant ce magasin ? s'étonna Nami.

_Mais n'a-t-il vraiment aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé à son maître ? voulut savoir Lucy, en caressant la tête du chien.

_Je suis persuadé que si ! affirma le maire ! C'est peut-être moi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette boutique est comme son trésor et qu'il fait en sorte de la protéger pour honorer la mémoire de son maître !

_Trésor ? répéta Luffy.

_Prenez en de la graine ! affirma soudain Nami ! Même des animaux peuvent se conduire mieux que des humains !

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interrogèrent les deux pirates.

_Pour rien, bande de … ! commença-t-elle.

Un puissant rugissement se fit soudain entendre.

_C'était quoi ça ? paniquèrent les deux femmes.

_C'est Morge, l'un des lieutenants de Baggy, et son lion ! leur apprit Boodle, en tremblant de peur.

_Lieutenants ?

_Oui, ils sont quatre en tout ! Dans l'ordre de puissance, il y a Morge, le dresseur de fauve ; Bull, l'homme-canon ; Cabaji, l'acrobate et Magi, le magicien ! Morge se balade toujours sur le dos d'un gigantesque lion ! Mieux vaut filer !

Se regardant les deux filles, finirent par s'enfuir à leur tour, en laissant Luffy.

_Hé, ne partez pas ! Aidez moi à sortir !

Se tournant ensuite vers le chien, il le supplia :

_Craches la clé, s'il te plaît !

Se mettant à grogner, l'animal lui montra qu'il n'était pas prêt de coopérer.

* * *

Arrêtant soudain de courir, Lucy finit par se retourner pour regarder derrière elle.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Nami ! Ne restons pas là !

_Je … Je … ! Il faut que j'aille aider Luffy ! affirma la blonde ! Au départ, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul mais, au final, peut être que de se battre dans cette cage est un trop gros handicap pour lui !

Faisant alors demi-tour, elle fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à l'autre femme.

_Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi le problème avec ces pirates ?

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir plus loin, quelque chose en elle lui fit refuser de continuer. Elle, qui les avait insulté si souvent s'était rendu compte qu'elle était plus lâche qu'eux. Finalement, avec regret, elle finit par faire, à son tour, demi-tour.

Arrivant devant le magasin de Chouchou, Lucy s'arrêta alors, en voyant ce dernier ravagé et en feu.

_Que … ?

Hurlant à mort, Chouchou était devant son magasin, qui partait en cendre. S'il avait été un humain, il était clair qu'il serait en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes et supplier pour que les flammes arrêtent le carnage.

_Mais … le magasin ?

_Ce dompteur l'a brûlé ! s'horrifia Nami, en arrivant derrière elle.

Arrivant à son tour, Boodle tomba alors à genoux avant de frapper le sol du poing :

_Combien ? Combien de choses vont-ils encore détruire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfait ?

Serrant le poing, Lucy finit alors par entendre un bruit de pas, derrière elle. Se retournant, elle aperçut Luffy, en train d'écarquiller les yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Il était maintenant hors de sa cage et, malheureusement pour celui qui venait de le regretter, apte à mettre une raclée à n'importe qui.

S'approchant de lui, Lucy l'interrogea :

_On y va ?

_Oui ! lui assura Luffy.

Le regard noir, il finit par frapper dans son poing avant d'affirmer :

_Allons fracasser la tête de ce dresseur !

* * *

_Bon sang Ritchi, vois-tu où ta gourmandise nous mène ? l'interrogea Morge, en voyant la trace de morsure qu'il avait au niveau du bras ! Toi, tu t'empiffres et moi je me fais mordre !

_Grrr ! fit juste son lion, en tenant un paquet de croquettes, entre les dents.

_Enfin bon, de toute façon, maintenant que tu as le ventre plein, Roronoa n'aura aucune chance face à nous ! assura Morge, en ricanant.

Néanmoins, il se tut en apercevant deux personnes se tenir devant lui.

_Toi ? s'étonna le dresseur, en reconnaissant Luffy ! Je pensais t'avoir déjà réglé ton compte !

Regardant ensuite Lucy, il se remit à sourire avant de remarquer :

_Toi, je présume que tu es la blonde qui est arrivé avec Zoro ! Super, puisque vous vous êtes gentiment proposé pour venir me voir, je me serais occupé d'une bonne partie du boulot ! Mais, avant de vous tuer, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes venu ici au lieu de rester caché ?

_Tu as osé t'en prendre à Chouchou et tu as détruit son magasin ! affirma Lucy, en sortant ses clés.

_Alors, nous sommes venus ici pour le venger ! assura Luffy ! Personne n'a le droit de détruire le trésor de quelqu'un sans en subir les conséquences !

_Le venger ? s'étonna Morge ! Ce stupide cabot ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule ! Mais bon ! Richie, attaques !

Laissant son maître quitter son dos, le félin courut aussitôt vers les deux pirates.

_Je m'en occupe ! assura Lucy, en agitant l'une de ses clés ! Scorpio, à toi !

Apparaissant alors, un scorpion humanoïde dressa sa queue en l'air, avant de crier :

_Laisses nous faire ! SAND BUSTER !

Une tornade de sable sortit alors de sa queue et fusa vers le lion. Ne pouvant lutter face à la puissance de cette attaque, il finit par être projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre la façade d'une maison qui s'écroula alors sur lui.

_Rit … Ritchie ! s'écria Morge, en voyant son animal se faire battre aussi facilement.

Une main agrippa alors au niveau du cou et l'homme s'affola en voyant le bras démesuré de Luffy.

_Mais que … que … que ?

_J'ai mangé le fruit du Gum Gum ! lui apprit Luffy, le visage baissé.

_Fruit du démon ? Vous … Vous avez tous les deux des pouvoirs ?

Les voyant rester silencieux, il finit alors par supplier :

_Pitié ! Je suis désolé ! Si vous voulez, je vous donnerais tous les trésors que vous voudrez !

_Trop tard ! rétorqua Luffy ! Maintenant que tu as détruit le trésor de Chouchou, rien ne pourra le ramener ! Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à te casser la figure !

_Je … Je ne te le conseille pas ! rétorqua l'homme ! Dans l'équipage, il a d'autres personnes très fortes : Bull ; Cabaji ; Magi et le capitaine bien entendu ! Si jamais vous me touchez, ils vous tomberont tous dessus !

_Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? l'interrogea Luffy, en le tirant vers lui ! Si tu revois ton capitaine, dis lui ceci de ma part : '' Gros pif, prépares-toi à te prendre une raclée '' !

Frappant ensuite Morge en plein visage, il fit tomber ce dernier au sol, inconscient.

_Ah, ça défoule ! affirma le capitaine, en réajustant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Tandis que Scorpio retourna dans le monde des esprits, Lucy ramassa soudain quelque chose au sol.

_Hé, Luffy ?

_Hum ? fit le capitaine, en regardant le paquet de croquettes qu'elle venait de ramasser.

* * *

Retournant, quelques minutes plus tard, vers le lieu où ils avaient laissé Nami et les autres, ils ne virent qu'un tas de bois brûlé à l'endroit où se tenait, jadis, le magasin de Chouchou. Ce dernier, assit devant ce dernier, avait cessé d'aboyer et regardait le carnage avec une tête dépourvue d'émotion. Personne ne pouvait savoir s'il était toujours triste pour son magasin, ou bien en colère contre Baggy et sa bande.

_Pauvre animal ! remarqua Lucy, en marchant vers lui.

_Tout ça c'est votre faute ! s'énerva alors Nami, en courant vers eux ! Les sales pirates dans votre genre, … je … Je les hais !

L'arrêtant alors, Boodle l'empêcha de les frapper. Finissant par l'ignorer, Luffy s'assoit aux côtés de Chouchou avant de poser le sac de croquettes devant l'animal.

_Tiens ! Désolé, mais c'est le seul paquet que j'ai pu récupérer ! Le lion avait mangé le reste !

Caressant ensuite la tête de l'animal, il affirma :

_Je ne t'ai pas vu te battre, mais, à en voir tes blessures, tu as combattu dignement !

_Ton maître serait fier de toi ! assura Lucy, en s'approchant à son tour de l'animal ! Mais, tu sais, maintenant que le magasin n'est plus là, je pense qu'il souhaiterait que tu commences une nouvelle vie ! Que dirais-tu de rejoindre les gens de ce village, dans les montagnes et voir si aucun d'entre eux ne chercherait pas un chien aussi extraordinaire que toi ?

_Non, mais ça ne va pas de lui dire ça ? s'écria Nami ! Ce pauvre animal vient de perdre son magasin et toi tu … !

Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant soudain l'animal s'en aller, en emmenant le paquet de croquettes avec lui, seul souvenir, dorénavant, de son maître.

_Mais que … ?

_Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime ! affirma Lucy, en se laissant tomber en tailleur ! Je sais que ressasser les souvenirs de la personne que nous avons perdu est la pire des tortures ! Maintenant que sa seule attache de ce monde a disparu, il est primordial pour lui d'en trouver une autre, plutôt que de se morfondre !

« Arrêter … de se morfondre ? »

* * *

_Q … Quoi ? s'étonna Baggy ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Morge ?

_Je … J'ai perdu face à deux des types de tout à l'heure ! lui apprit le dompteur, alors que son visage était recouvert de sang tout comme le corps de son lion.

_Quoi ? C'est Zoro et Raynare qui vous ont mis dans cet état ?

_Non ! C'est la blonde et le gars au chapeau de paille !

_Quoi ? Impossible ! Comment ça se fait ?

_La blonde … elle … elle … peut faire apparaître des monstres ! affirma Morge ! Et le gamin, il …. il … est … !

Perdant alors connaissance, il tomba au sol, de nouveau inconscient.

_Faire apparaître des monstres ? répéta un pirate ! Non, mais il débloque ou quoi ?

_Comme si cela était possible !

_Peut-être pas ! rétorqua Baggy, en se grattant soudain le menton ! N'oubliez pas ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ! Le gars que j'ai tué, celui aux cheveux roux, il avait disparu d'un coup, comme s'il avait été désintégré ! Si ça se trouve, c'était l'un de ses fameux esprits !

_Dis comme ça, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses ! avoua un pirate.

_Mais alors … cela veut dire qu'ils ont deux utilisateurs de fruits de démon dans leur équipe ! Que va-t-on faire, alors ?

_Simple ! affirma Baggy ! Préparez le canon ! Cette fois-ci, ils vont goûter à la Baggy Ball ! Et nous allons les bombarder jusqu'à ce que cette ville soit en miettes !

* * *

_Luffy, qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? l'interrogea Lucy.

_Comment ça ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Au départ, le but premier était de te libérer de ta cage et de quitter cette ville ! Néanmoins, maintenant que j'ai vu la cruauté de ces hommes ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de laisser cette ville sous leur emprise !

Serrant les poings, elle affirma :

_Je veux me battre contre l'équipage de Baggy !

_Non, mais vous êtes cinglés ? voulut savoir Nami ! Vous n'avez aucune chance, face à eux ! Dois-je te rappeler que notre évasion s'est joué à un fil, tout à l'heure ?

_C'est parce que j'étais enfermé dans une cage ! rétorqua Luffy .

_Et en quoi ça change ?

_Ce n'est pas à vous de les combattre ! riposta soudain Boodle, en serrant l'emprise de sa lance ! Oui, le seul qui doit se battre contre lui, c'est moi !

_Quoi ? s'écrièrent les trois autres.

_Vous deux, je vous remercie d'avoir battu l'un des lieutenants de Baggy ! Néanmoins, laissez moi faire le reste ! Je les battrai, peu importe ce qui m'en coûte !

_Ne faites pas ça, vous n'êtes pas de taille ! rétorqua Lucy.

_Vous allez vous faire tuer ! renchérit Nami.

_Chouchou s'est battu ! Lucy s'est battue ! Luffy s'est battu ! Devrais-je vraiment être appelé '' maire '' si je décide de ne rien faire pour aider mon village à retrouver la paix qu'il a toujours connu ? Il faut … Il faut que je montre à Baggy que nous ne sommes pas qu'une bande de lâches prêt à s'enfuir au moindre bruit suspect !

_Il ne faut pas mettre sa vie en danger, ainsi ! rétorqua Nami ! Même s'ils mettent du temps à partir, ils finiront bien par déguerpir quand il n'y aura plus rien d'intéressant ici ! Vous n'aurez alors plus qu'à réparer ce qu'ils ont abîmé !

_Pas question ! rétorqua le maire ! Cette ville n'a que 40 ans ! C'est moi ; le maître de Chouchou, ainsi que tout le reste de la ville qui l'avons construit, de nos mains ! Si le magasin était le trésor de Chouchou, cette ville est mon trésor !

Levant sa lance, il finit par affirmer :

_Et personne ne détruira mon trésor !

Mais soudain, une puissante explosion ravagea toute une rangée de maisons, qui s'écroulèrent comme un château de cartes.

_Que … ? s'étonna Boodle ! Ma ville ?

_C'était … la Baggy Ball ! la reconnu Lucy.

_Gros pif ! s'énerva Luffy.

_Non ! pleura le maire ! L'épicerie ; le fleuriste ; ma maison … !

Se figeant soudain, il finit par déclarer :

_Non ! Vos amis étaient chez moi !

_Quoi ? s'affola Lucy.

Courant aussitôt vers les décombres, Luffy commença à déblayer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

_Zoro ! Raynare ! Vous êtes là ? Répondez-moi !

_Luffy ! Ça … ça ne sert à rien ! rétorqua Nami, en détournant le regard du pirate ! Ils ne peuvent pas être en vie ! C'est impossible !

_Et pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea une voix féminine.

Levant alors les yeux, le quatuor put apercevoir l'ange déchue, en train de voler dans les airs, tout en tenant Zoro par les cheveux.

_Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Lâches-moi, idiote ! lui ordonna l'épéiste, en gesticulant dans le vide.

_Tes désirs sont des ordres ! lui assura Raynare, en le lâchant.

_Non ! cria Zoro, en atterrissant dans les décombres.

Atterrissant ensuite près de lui, Raynare le vit se remettre debout tout en affirmant :

_Je vais faire du sashimi de corbeau !

_Merci pour ta gratitude ! Tu te rends compte que tu serais mort, si je n'avais pas entendu le boulet arrivé sur nous ?

_Tu parles ! Ce n'est pas cette petite balle qui m'aurait tué !

_Bande d'idiots ! s'écria soudain Lucy, en se jetant sur eux.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? voulut savoir les deux pirates, soudain assez mal à l'aise, en sentant ses bras se serrer autour d'eux.

_Hum ? s'étonna Luffy ! T'es de nouveau de notre côté, Raynare ?

_Je le suis depuis le début ! riposta cette dernière ! Tu dors ou quoi ? Au fait, comment t'as fait pour te libérer de ta cage ?

_Un lion géant m'a libéré !

_Un lion ?

_À l'assaut ! s'écria soudain le maire, en courant vers le QG de Baggy.

_Non, n'y allez pas ! l'implora Nami.

_Je n'ai pas peur de ces pirates ! Et je les battrai, même si ma défaite est couru d'avance !

S'en allant alors, les cinq autres personnes le virent partir sans que l'un des pirates ne fit le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

_Mais … Mais nous pouvons pas le laisser partir ainsi ! remarqua Nami.

_Et pourquoi ça ? l'interrogea Luffy, en le regardant disparaître de sa vue ! Ce papy … il a vraiment l'air d'un vrai guerrier, maintenant !

_Hé, on pourrait m'expliquer ce que j'ai loupé ? voulut savoir Zoro ! Vu que la maison a explosé, je devine que le clown n'a toujours pas eu son compte !

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Raynare.

Souriant, Luffy affirma :

_On va prendre la carte de Grand Line ; sauver un papy et botter les fesses d'un clown ! À nous cinq, nous pouvons y arriver !

_Comment ça, cinq ? s'énerva Nami ! Pas question que je mette ma vie en jeu !

_Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'était toi qui voulait le trésor de Baggy ! remarqua l'ange déchue ! Après toutes ces aventures, il serait dommage de partir sans lui voler son précieux butin ! Et puis, il a ta carte de Grand Line !

_Grrr ! fit Nami, en hésitant.

Finalement, son avidité prit le dessus et elle finit par affirmer :

_Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose ! On combat Baggy, on s'en va d'ici puis on va sur Grand Line ! Je vous accompagnerais, jusqu'à ce que j'aurais collecté assez d'argent, avant de vous quitter !

_Super ! affirma Luffy, en lui souriant ! Maintenant que nous avons une navigatrice, le One Piece est à portée de main !

_Je t'ai dit que c'est temporaire ! affirma-t-elle.

Une deuxième explosion se fit alors entendre, tandis qu'une nouvelle partie de la ville partie en fumée.

_Ok, dans ce cas, allons sauver cette ville ! cria Luffy.


	10. Un chapeau magique ?

**Chapitre 9**

Regardant autour de lui, Baggy ne put que grogner, en ne voyant aucune âme qui vive dans la ville. Finissant par regagner le sol, le haut de son corps se recolla au reste de son corps.

_Alors, capitaine ? l'interrogea l'un de ses hommes ! Vous les avez vus ?

_Non ! Ils doivent s'être trouvé une cachette !

_Ou alors nous avons réussi à les avoir ! Remarqua quelqu'un ! On continu à tirer ?

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Baggy se mit à sourire avant d'assurer :

_Nous avons de nouveau la carte de Grand Line et cette ville n'a plus rien à nous offrir ! Détruisons là avant de lever le camp !

_Ok, capitaine !

Mais alors qu'un troisième boulet allait être tiré, une voix s'écria :

_Baggy, montres-toi, si tu es un homme !

_Hum ? fit le clown, en baissant son regard.

Il remarqua alors la présence de Boodle, qui brandissait sa lance vers l'équipage.

_Qui c'est, celui-là ?

_Il me semble avoir vu sa photo un peu partout ! lui apprit Magi, en jonglant comme à son habitude ! Je crois que c'est le maire de cette ville !

_Oh ? Un invité de marque ! ricana Baggy ! Hé, l'ancêtre, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

_Je suis le maire de cette ville et je ne peux plus tolérer vos agissements ! De ce fait, je vous donne la possibilité de partir avant que je me fâche !

Le regardant avec surprise, les pirates finirent par se mettre à rire.

_Ha ha ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

_Vous pensez qu'il est sérieux ?

_Non, il a dû se prendre un coup su la tête !

_Peut-être, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ! affirma une voix.

Arrivant alors en première ligne, un petit homme avec une énorme tête et un casque sur cette dernière, fit son apparition :

_Si vous le permettez capitaine, je fais me faire un plaisir d'écraser ce moustique !

_Ouais ! C'est l'heure de Bull, '' l'homme canon '' ! se réjouirent les pirates.

_Tsss ! Ne me fais pas rire ! rétorqua une voix.

Arrivant sur un monocycle, un homme apparut à son tour, tout en sortant un sabre de sa bouche :

_C'est au grand Cabaji, '' l'acrobate '', de s'en occuper !

_Poussez-vous, les amateurs ! leur conseilla Magi ! C'est un invité de marque, donc il mérite de la grande magie !

_Tu veux te battre ou quoi ?

_C'est moi qui m'en occupe !

Les voyant se chamailler, Baggy finit par soupirer avant de balancer une main vers Boodle. L'attrapant au niveau de sa gorge, il le leva ensuite au niveau du sol avant de déclarer :

_Pas la peine de vous disputer les gars ! Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Essayez de deviner combien de temps il tiendra avant de nous supplier de l'épargner ! Celui qui aura juste pourra l'achever !

_Haha ! C'est à peine s'il tiendra cinq secondes ! rétorqua Bull.

_Ja … Jamais ! articula Boodle.

_Hein ? fit Baggy.

_Si jamais je vous supplie de m'épargner, jamais je ne pourrais plus regarder les gens de ce village en face ! Je suis venu ici pour vous faire partir, et je le ferai ! Je ne laisserai pas une sale bande de pirates d'eau douce faire leur loi ici !

_Pirates d'eau douce ? répéta Baggy ! Alors comme ça tu es si pressé de mourir ?

Levant un peu plus l'homme dans les airs, il le mit dans la trajectoire du canon.

_À votre avis, les gars, si nous envoyons un nouveau boulet de canon, pensez-vous que la ville sera arrosé du sang de ce courageux et pathétique maire ?

_Pour ça, il faut tester ! affirma quelqu'un.

_Ouais ! Et une Baggy Ball ! Une !

Les voyant préparer le canon, Boodle se débattit comme il le pouvait, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« Non, je ne veux pas mourir ainsi ! Je veux … Je veux me battre, comme ces jeunes ! Je ne veux pas laisser cette ville … non, mon trésor, entre les mains de ces monstres ! »

_Attention ! s'écria Baggy ! Voici ta fin !

Mai alors que la mèche du canon allait être allumé, le pirate sauta soudain en arrière, pour éviter une lance de lumière qui se planta dans le sol, avant d'exploser. Rejeter en arrière, tout comme ses hommes, Baggy s'écria :

_Cette attaque … c'est l'autre ange déchue !

Sentant ensuite une douleur au niveau de son poignet, il eut la surprise de voir, quand la poussière se dissipa, Luffy, en train de tenir sa main, tandis qu'il l'avait retiré du cou de Boodle.

_Cha … Chapeau de paille ?

_Me revoilà Baggy ! annonça le jeune homme, en affichant un sourire confiant ! Et cette fois-ci, je vais te faire ta fête !

Lâchant finalement la main, il permit à cette dernière de se recoller au corps de Baggy, tandis que ce dernier regarda avec colère l'équipe de Luffy se dresser devant lui. Luffy, bien sûr, était tout devant, tandis que Raynare et Zoro se tentèrent à ses côtés, juste derrière. Préférant se retrouver un peu en arrière, Lucy se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, tandis que Nami, encore plus loin en arrière, s'écria :

_Que nous soyons bien clair, je suis ici en tant que voleuse et non combattante ! Débrouillez-vous tous seuls pour le reste !

_Grrr ! Alors comme ça ils ont réussi à échapper à mes Baggy Ball ! s'énerva le clown.

_Ainsi donc, c'est lui le fameux chapeau de paille ! remarqua Bull, en s'approchant du bord ! Honnêtement, j'aurais pensé que Morge aurait perdu contre quelqu'un de plus extraordinaire !

_Peu importe, n'oublions pas qu'il y a Roronoa Zoro ! rétorqua Cabaji ! Le tuer reviendrait à se faire très rapidement un nom !

_Ne soyez pas trop confiant, vous deux ! rétorqua Magi ! L'ange déchue sait se battre et la blonde m'a l'air d'avoir pas mal d'atouts dans sa manche !

_Bon, on s'organise comment ? voulut savoir Zoro ! On s'attaque d'abord au chef, ou on fonce directement dans le tas ?

_Du moment que l'on fasse disparaître cette face de clown de ma vue, tout me va ! assura Raynare.

_Hé, n'oubliez pas que nous devons protéger cette ville et non pas la détruire ! remarqua Lucy ! Donc, allez-y tout de même doucement !

_Et puis quoi encore ? rétorquèrent ses deux camarades ! Ils nous ont cherché, ils vont nous trouver !

_Non, allez vous en ! riposta Boodle, en se relevant ! Ce combat, ce n'est pas le vôtre ! C'est le mien ! C'est moi qui battrait Baggy ! Vous n'avez rien à … !

Prenant par l'arrière du crâne, Luffy le fracassa contre le mur du maison. L'effet fut radical, en un instant, le maire de la ville sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, idiot ? S'affola Nami.

_Luffy, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? L'interrogea Lucy, en se précipitant vers le corps de l'homme ! Il était dans notre camp !

_Il nous aurait gêné ! affirma-t-il.

_Mieux vaut le laisser ainsi ! renchérit Zoro.

_Non mais ça ne va pas vous deux ? s'énerva Nami.

_Et qu'est-ce que nous aurions dû faire, alors ? l'interrogea Raynare ! Il est tellement obstiné à prouver son courage, qu'il se serait mit un bon nombre de fois en danger ! On aurait alors passé notre temps à le garder à l'œil ! On ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Autant qu'il reste couché, plutôt que de mettre sa vie en jeu aussi bêtement, ainsi que la nôtre !

_Oh, quel dommage ! se désola Baggy ! Moi qui voulait tant le faire disparaître avec le reste de cette ville ! En fin bon, qu'il profite d'une dernière sieste, quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, je l'enverrai dormir pour toujours !

_Tu n'as pas d'autres bêtises à dire ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Hein ?

_Allez viens te battre, gros pif !

Comme s'il voulait le faire exprès, il avait complètement crié les deux derniers mots de sa phrase, faisant trembler de peur les pirates de Baggy ainsi que Nami. Quand à Baggy, des dizaines de veines étaient apparut sur son front et menacèrent d'exploser :

_Gros pif ? Tu m'as encore appelé Gros pif ?

_Ca … Capitaine ! s'apeura Bull.

_Calmez-vous, je vais m'occuper du cas de ce morveux ! lui assura Cabaji.

_Pas question ! rétorqua Baggy, en sautant sur le canon, avant de séparer les mains de son corps ! Je vais le tuer moi-même, en grandes pompes !

Le voyant allumer la mèche du canon, Nami se mit aussitôt à crier :

_Pourquoi tu l'as provoqué, abruti ?

_Fuyons ! conseilla Lucy, en commençant à courir avec la rousse et Raynare.

_Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? l'interrogea Zoro, en le voyant rester sur place.

_GUM GUM … ! commença ce dernier.

_BAGGY BALL ! cria Baggy, en tirant son célèbre boulet de canon.

Regardant alors Luffy, Magi finit par faire tomber ses balles à terre avant de crier :

_Capitaine ! NOOOON!

Trop tard. Gonflant soudain comme un ballon, Luffy intercepta le boulet de canon à l'intérieur même de son ventre.

_Que … ? firent Baggy et Nami.

_Retour à l'envoyeur ! ricana Luffy, en laissant le boulet foncer vers le clown et ses camarades.

Faisant alors explosé le QG de Baggy, Luffy reprit son apparence normale :

_Voilà qui est fait !

_Espèce de monstre ! cria Nami ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

_C'est le GUM GUM BALLOON !

_Je ne te te demande pas comment ça s'appelle, crétin !

_Franchement, tu aurais pu prévenir ! annonça Zoro.

_Il adore se faire remarquer ! lui rappela Raynare, en regagnant le sol.

Restant, quant à elle, silencieuse, Lucy était en train de regarder le haut du bâtiment où le QG avait été bâti. Voyant le bâtiment resté en place, elle finit par remarquer :

_Ce n'est pas fini !

_Hein ? firent les quatre autres, en levant les yeux.

Alors que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipa, ils purent apercevoir le canon de Baggy ( enfin, ce qu'il en restait ) complètement en miettes et inutilisable. Par contre, derrière l'objet, une énorme plaque de métal s'était de nouveau dresser afin de protéger l'équipage.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Nami.

_C'est la plaque de tout à l'heure ! la reconnut Zoro.

Soudain, la plaque rétrécit avant de faire la taille d'une tablette de chocolat. L'attrapant ensuite, Magi la fit tomber dans son chapeau, avant de remettre ce dernier sur sa tête.

_Nous avons de nouveau échappé belle, capitaine ! remarqua-t-il.

_Deux fois ! s'énerva Baggy, en essayant de faire chasser la poussière qui l'entourait ! Cela fait deux fois qu'ils retournent ma Baggy Ball contre moi !

_Capitaine, ils ont cassé le canon ! lui apprit l'un de ses hommes.

_À quoi bon ? Il est inutile face à ce type ! Non mais comment il a fait pour retourner le boulet face à nous ?

_Que … Que s'est-il passé ? s'apeura Nami,en reculant ! Comment ont-ils survécu à cela ?

_Apparemment, Baggy n'est pas le seul homme capable de se battre ! remarqua Raynare, en fixant Magi.

_Capitaine Baggy ! s'écria une voix.

_Hum ? fit Baggy, en voyant Morge courir vers lui ! Tiens, tu es réveillé ?

_Capitaine, il faut que … ! commença-t-il.

Voyant soudain Luffy et son équipe du regard, il se mit à reculer, avant d'affirmer :

_Faites attention à lui, capitaine ! L'ange déchue et la blonde ne sont pas les seules à avoir des pouvoirs !

_Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_Ce type, il a mangé un fruit du démon ! C'est un homme élastique !

_Un quoi ? s'écria Baggy, en l'attrapant ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ça tout de suite ?

_J'ai essayé ! lui assura Morge, en commençant à se faire étrangler.

_Ha ha ha ! ricana soudain Bull, en remettant son casque sur sa tête ! Génial ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais un vrai combat !

_C'est vrai que je commençais à rouiller ! affirma Cabaji, en se replaçant sur son monocycle.

_Les gars, tenez-vous tous prêt à les attaquer ! ordonna Magi, en ramassant ses balles, au reste de l'équipage.

_Ouais, ne leur faites pas de quartier ! ordonna Baggy,en laissant Morge tomber à ses pieds ! Ne leur faites pas de cadeaux !

_Ah oui, capitaine ! l'appela de nouveau Morge ! La blonde ! Elle est capable de faire invoquer des monstres, mais seulement avec des clés !

_Des clés ? s'étonna Baggy, en regardant Lucy.

_Oui, celles au niveau de sa ceinture ! Elles ont l'air d'être magique !

_Intéressant, comme information ! remarqua son capitaine ! Très bien, dans ce cas, Magi va te charger d'elle ! Mets la KO et ramène la moi ! Si ça se trouve se sont ses clés qui ont un pouvoir et non pas elle directement ! Si on parvient à se servir de ces clés, nous aurons des monstres que nous pourrons nous servir comme armes et boucliers !

_Très bien ! fit Magi.

_Bull, Raynare sait voler, donc tu t'occupes d'elle ! continua le clown ! Cabaji, toi je veux que tu me tranche ce chapeau de apille en rondelles ! Quand à moi, je me charge de Roronoa ! Quand au reste, vous nous épaulez et vous les attaquerez dès qu'ils vous tourneront le dos !

_Oui, capitaine ! assurèrent ses hommes.

Prenant leurs armes, ils se mirent alors à sauter du toit avant d'atterrir les uns après les autres devant Luffy et les autres. Néanmoins, au lieu de les attaquer, ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens et disparurent à l'intérieur des bâtiments entourant les pirates ou en s'engouffrant dans des petites allées.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Voultu savoir Lucy.

_Au lieu de nous attaquer de front, ils vont tenter de nous surprendre sur les côtés ! comprit Zoro, en dégainant l'un de ses sabres.

_Bande de lâches !s'écria Luffy, en commençant à viser les derniers pirates qui s'enfuyaient ! GUM GUM … !

_Ne baisses pas ta garde, chapeau de paille ! lui conseilla Cabaji, en fonçant droit sur lui, sabre en avant.

Le voyant venir, Zoro bloqua à temps le sabre de l'escrimeur, avant que ce dernier ne puisse transpercer la gorge de Luffy.

_Roronoa Zoro ! le reconnut Cabaji ! C'est un honneur pour moi de croiser le fer avec ton sabre !

Le voyant ne pouvant plus avancer, Raynare s'envola alors dans les airs, avant de créer de nouvelles lances :

_Voilà quelques chose pour toi !

Mai savant de pouvoir les lancer, une silhouette fonça droit sur elle, tel un boulet de canon.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en s'écartant à temps.

Passant à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle aperçut Bull jouer à l'homme canon, avant de s'écraser contre la toiture d'une habitation.

_Mais comment vole-t-il ? voulut-elle savoir.

Se relevant soudain, Bull remit son casque sur sa tête avant de grogner :

_Bon sang, moi qui pensait la battre en un coup !

Le voyant se porter comme un charme, Raynare l'interrogea :

_Comment as-tu fait pour voler ainsi ?

_Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, c'est grâce à ça ! lui apprit l'homme, en lui montrant les paumes de sa mains.

Essayant d'identifier les deux objets qui s'y trouvait, l'ange déchue fut surpris de n'y voir que deux coquillages.

_Des coquillages ?

_Ce ne sont pas des coquillages banals ! lui assura Bull ! C'est un vendeur, qui vient de Grand Line, qui me les a vendu ! Il a dit que c'était des '' dials '' permettant de créer d'énormes courant d'airs !

_Des '' dials '' ?

_Ouaip ! Je les utilise comme propulseurs ! J'en ai deux aux pieds, qui me permettent de me propulser dans les airs et deux autres aux mains afin de me diriger ! Ainsi, je peux voler quelques instants et devenir le seul et unique homme canon de cette Terre !

Voulant le prouver, il brandit ses mains en arrière, avant que quatre rafales de vent sortirent de ses dials et le propulsèrent droit vers Raynare.

_Arrête de te la raconter ! lui ordonna cette dernière, en lui balançant une lance.

Percutant le casque de Bull, elle explosa à son contact. Néanmoins, ceci fit à peine ralentir le pirate qui continua sa route jusqu'à ce que son crâne percute le ventre de Raynare. Crachant de la bave, elle se sentit tomber plusieurs mètres plsu loin dans une autre allée.

_Raynare ! cria Lucy, en se mettant à courir là où elle avait atterrit.

L'extrémité d'un fouet fusa vers elle. Sautant à temps en arrière, elle vit l'arme laisser une traînée dans le sol en frappant ce dernier.

_Tu n'iras pas plus loin ! lui assura Morge, en se dressant devant elle.

Voulant prendre sa revanche, l'homme était maintenant muni de son fouet tandis que Ritchi se tenait juste derrière lui.

_Dégages du chemin ! lui ordonna la blonde, en sortant une clé ! Viens à moi, Sagittarius !

Apparaissant alors, un homme déguisé en chemin fit un salut militaire.

_Sagittarius, à votre service !

_Débarrasses moi de ce type, Sagittarius ! lui ordonna Lucy.

_Pas de problème ! assura son esprit en brandissant son arc.

Préparant à frapper sa flèche, à l'aide de son fouet, Morge finit par se figer en apercevant la dizaine de flèches qu'il lui envoya, en même temps.

_Mais que … ?

_Dégages ! lui ordonna soudain Magi, en sautant au-dessus de lui.

Tirant alors sur sa cape, il laissa tomber une dizaine de balles de jonglage vers les flèches de Sagittatius. Les touchant, ses balles explosèrent permettant de bloquer le reste de l'attaque de l'esprit.

_Magi ? s'étonna Morge, en le voyant atterir devant lui.

_Même avec ton chaton, tu ne servirais à rien ! remarqua son camarade ! Laisses moi faire ! Je m'occupes d'elle et de son … !

Se taisant alors, il finit par demander :

_C'est quoi en fait ce truc ? Un minotaure ?

_Un minotaure ? s'énerva Sagittarius ! Je suis un sagittaire, ignare !

_Aucune importance ! assura Magi, en retirant alors son chapeau ! Bon, allez, je vais te laisser lancer la première attaque ! Vas-y ! Fais-moi voir si tes flèches sont assez rapides pour me toucher sans que je fasse quelque chose !

Piqué au vif, Sagittarius se prépara à tirer une nouvelle vague de flèches quand, soudain, Magi remarqua :

_Au fait, il faut que tu saches, si jamais tu tires, nos hommes, qui sont dissimulés un peu partout vont attaquer ta chère maîtresse, qui sera alors sans défense !

_Hein ? s'étonna Sagittarius, en se figeant.

_Néanmoins, si tu ne fais rien, tu seras ma cible ! lui assura Magie, en sortant deux nouvelles balles explosives de sa cape ! Tu vois, c'est ça '' contrôler une situation '' !

Voyant Sagittarius ne rien faire, Lucy lui ordonna aussitôt :

_Sagittarius, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Il ne te dit ça uniquement parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas te battre ! Vas-y !

_Je … Je ne peux pas ! rétorqua Sagittarius, en baissant son arc.

Lui lançant alors ses deux balles explosives, Magi s'apprêta à le faire exploser, quand une silhouette apparut devant lui.

_IMPACT REGULUS !

Explosant en abattant ses poings sur les balles, le nouveau venu protége Sagittaire de Magi. Ce dernier, surpris par son arrivée, finit par remarquer :

_Le capitaine avec donc raison ! Tu étais bien un esprit de cette fille !

_En effet ! approuva Loke, le poing fumant.

_Loke ! se réjouit Lucy.

_Désolé, du retard Lucy ! Et désolé aussi d'être mort aussi bêtement !

Frappant son poing dans sa main, il affirma :

_Mais je te promets que, cette fois-ci, je serais toujours là, quand le combat se terminera !

_Tu m'as l'air bien arrogant ! remarqua Magi ! Mais je me demande ce que tu pourrais faire si nos gars se mette à te viser, maintenant et tous ensemble ! Allez, tuez le !

Néanmoins, rien ne se produisit. Il n'y eut aucune apparition, ni même le moindre bruit.

_Mais que … ? s'étonnèrent Magi et Morge ! Les gars ?

_Oh ? Les hommes que j'ai rencontré étaient donc vos camarades ? les interrogea Loke ! Dans ce cas, pas besoin de les appeler ! Cela fait un petit moment que je m'en suis débarrassé !

_Quoi ? Mais t'es qui, exactement ?

_Je suis Loke ! se présenta l'esprit, en desserrant sa cravate ! Je suis l'esprit de Lucy ainsi que celui du lion !

_Du lion ? s'étonna Morge ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Moi, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai lion ! Ritchie, attaques !

Néanmoins, il eut la surprise de constater que son félin était en train de trembler.

_Rit … Ritchie ? Qu'est-ce qui t' arrives ?

Fixant Loke, le lion commençait à pousser des gémissements de peur, tout en reculant. Finalement, levant la main vers lui, l'esprit lui ordonna :

_Va-t-en !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ritchie prenne ses pattes à son cou et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

_Ritchie ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

_Je suis le roi des lions ! lui assura Loke, en faisant briller ses mains ! Bon, Sagitarius, et si on s'en débarrassait ?

_Excellente idée ! assura le second esprit, en repointant son arc vers les deux hommes.

Les voyant sur le point de les attaquer, Morge finit par prendre à son tour la fuite, tandis que Magi se mit à siffler :

_Dire que tout aurait pu parfaitement se dérouler si tu ne t'étais pas montré !

_Tais-toi et manges ça ! REGULUS BEAM !

Une boule de lumière sortit soudain de sa main avant qu'il ne la lance vers Magi.

_Et voici un petit bonus ! s'écria Sagittarius, en tirant de nouvelles flèches.

Voyant les deux attaques foncer sur lui, Magi se saisit juste de son chapeau, avant de le jeter devant lui. Tournoyant alors, ce dernier doubla en taille et laissa les attaques pénétrer à l'intérieur … et y disparaître.

_Que … ? s'étonna Lucy, ainsi que ses deux esprits.

_Je vous présente Chapy ! leur apprit Magi, en reprenant son chapeau ! C'est un chapeau qui a mangé le fruit du démon du stock-stock no mi ! Il est maintenant un gouffre sans fond où tous les objets peuvent y entrer, excepté les êtres vivants !

_Que … ? Un chapeau qui a mangé un fruit du démon ? répéta Lucy ! Im … Impossible !

_Attends d'être sur Grand Line, avant de dire ça ! rétorqua Magi ! C'est là d'où je viens et je suis venu ici afin de trouver un peu de repos ! Néanmoins, je dois avouer qu'East Blue est bien trop tranquille à mon goût ! Cette mer ne contient vraiment que très peu de véritable guerriers ! Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'en faites pas partis !

Relançant alors son chapeau devant lui, ce dernier se remit à tournoyer et grandir, avant de recracher les flèches et l'attaque de Loke, qu'il venait d'absorber.

_Ce qui est génial, c'est que Chapy peut non seulement absorber toutes les attaques mais, aussi les rejeter contre leurs propriétaires !

Sautant aussitôt, Loke put, in extremis, éviter son REGULUS BEAM. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas ses réflexes, Sagittarius se fit transpercer de toutes parts par une pluie de flèches avant de disparaître.

_Désolé ! put-il juste crier.

_Et un de moins ! ricana Magi.

_Enfoiré ! s'écria Loke, en fonçant sur lui ! Ton chapeau ne peut pas absorbé les êtres vivants ! Très bien, dans ce cas … ! REGULUS IMPACT !

Faisant briller son poing, il balança ce dernier vers Magi. N'étant aucunement impressionné, ce dernier plongea alors sa main dans son chapeau, avant d'en ressortir une énorme plaque de métal qu'il dressa devant lui. La frappant avec force, Loke ne put que grimacer quand son poing se fracassa contre elle, sans lui laisser la moindre égratignure.

_Cette plaque est fait en titane et fait plus de 15 centimètres d'épaisseur ! lui apprit Magi ! Elle est beaucoup plus dur que la cage où était le chapeau de paille ! Bonne chance pour t'en débarrasser !

« Alors c'est lui qui a bloqué les deux Baggy Balls ! comprit Lucy, en reconnaissant la plaque qui avait par deux fois protégé Baggy et ses hommes. »

_REGULUS IMPACT ! cria Loke, en refrappant la plaque.

Il n'y eut toujours aucun dégât. Cependant, Magi sortit alors une mitraillette de son chapeau et se mit à cibler l'esprit, qui s'enfuit aussitôt sur les toits des habitations, afin de se protéger des balles.

_Où crois-tu aller ? Laisses-toi faire ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras jamais me battre !

Faisant alors une dizaine de saut par dessus les habitations, Loke finit soudain par atterrir dans son dos.

_Tu disais ? l'interrogea-t-il, en courant vers lui ! REGULUS IMPACT !

Se mettant simplement à sourire, Magi se retombante aussitôt, avant de balancer, de nouveau, ses balles de jonglage, qui explosèrent en touchant Loke.

_Loke ! s'apeura Lucy.

Quand la fumée disparut, Magi et elle purent alors le voir, avec un genou à terre.

_Tu es toujours là ? s'étonna l'homme.

_Bien sûr ! lui assura Loke, en se forçant à se relever ! Je l'ai promis ! J'ai promis à Lucy que je serai là pour voir ton capitaine tomber ! Pas question de disparaître avant ! T'entends, tu ne pourras jamais me tuer !

_Oh ? s'étonna Magi, en commençant à fouiller dans son chapeau ! Pourtant je me pose une question !

Sortant tout à coup un lance-roquette, il demanda :

_Que se passerait-il si je tuais ta maîtresse ?

_Quoi ?

À cet instant, Magi pointa son arme vers Lucy qui ne put que reculer en le voyant sur le point de tirer. Pourtant, l'homme lui proposa soudain :

_Donnes-moi tes clés !

_Quoi ?

_Donnes moi tes clés ! Avec elles, je pourrais devenir le plus grand des magiciens de ce monde ! Et, en échange, je suis même prêt à te laisser partir !

_Pas question ! s'écria Lucy ! Jamais je te donnerais mes clés ! Même si tu dois me tuer !

_Pourquoi ? Après tout, ce ne sont que des monstres te servant de bouclier, non ? La preuve, ils sont tellement pitoyables qu'ils t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil !

Serrant ses mâchoires, en entendant cela, Lucy sortit alors son fouet avant de rétorquer :

_Je t'interdis de les insulter ! Mes esprits ne sont pas des objets ! Non, ils sont mes amis !

_Tes amis ? répéta l'homme, avant de ricaner ! Ha ha, elle est bien bonne celle-là ! En pensant ainsi, jamais tu ne pourras tirer le maximum des capacités de ces clés ! Non, moi seul pourrait le faire !

Tirant alors, il laissa son projectile fuser vers la blonde.

_Lucy, va-t-en ! cria Loke.

_Hahaha ! Et une autre de moins !

Cependant, il cessa de sourire, quand il vit la blonde soudain disparaître sous terre, tandis que sa roquette passa au-dessus de sa tête.

_Mais que … ?

* * *

Tombant au fond d'un trou, Lucy s'écrasa violemment tandis qu'une voix l'interrogea :

_Suis-je arrivé à temps, princesse ?

_Virgo ! la reconnut Lucy ! Merci beaucoup !

_Franchement, princesse, si Loke et moi n'étions pas apparus vous seriez mortes déjà plusieurs fois ! remarqua la servante.

_Je me passerais de tes commentaires ! rétorqua Lucy, en commençant à se relever ! Il faut que j'aille aider Loke !

Mais avant de sortir du trou de Virgo, elle s'arrêta avant de regarder cette dernière.

_Mais attends … peut être que … ! Mais oui, c'est ça !

* * *

_Que … Que vient-il de se passer ? voulut savoir Magi, en essayant de trouver Lucy du regard.

_Espèce de … ! commença Loke, en se remettant debout.

_Hum ? fit le magicien, en le voyant bouillir de rage.

_Comment … ? Comment as-tu osé t'attaquer à Lucy ?

Courant aussitôt vers Magi, il refit briller son poing, prêt à le projeter contre le visage du pirate.

_N'as-tu pas compris que tu es faible ? l'interrogea Magi, en plaçant la plaque de métal devant lui.

La frappant de nouveau, Loke ne put que reculer d'un pas. Cependant, il la frappa de nouveau, encore et encore. Le voyant s'acharner, Magi ricana avant d'assurer :

_Mais oui, c'est ça, continu ! Quand tu n'auras plus d'énergie se sera encore plsu facile pour moi de te tuer !

_Jamais je ne perdrai face à un gars comme toi ! Je te battrai quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Frappant une nouvelle fois, il mit dan son coup de poing tout ce qu'il lui restait en puissance.

_REGULUS EXPLOSION !

Son poing explosa alors libéra une onde de puissance qui fit reculer Magi.

_Que … ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors quand il entendit sa plaque de métal se fissurer, avant de se briser en petits morceaux.

_Impossible !

_Vas en enfer !

_C'est toi qui va perdre ! rétorqua Magi en reprenant son chapeau.

Mais alors qu'il allait en sortir quelque chose, il sentit son corps tomber dans le sol, comme si ce dernier avait soudain disparut.

_Quoi ? fit-il alors qu'il se retrouva, à moitié coincé dans un trou creusé par Virgo.

Perdant l'équilibre, il lâcha par mégarde son chapeau qui se fit aussitôt entourer par l'extrémité d'un fouet.

_Je l'ai ! se réjouit Lucy, à l'instant où Virgo sortit du sol près d'elle ! Vas-y Loke !

_Prends ça dans les dents ! rugit ce dernier, en frappant Magi au centre de son visage.

_AHHHHHH ! cria ce dernier avant que l'explosion du poing de Loke le fit quitter le sol avant de le balancer contre la toiture d'une habitation.

« C'est impossible ! Comment est-ce pu perdre face à des pirates d'East Blue ? »

Perdant connaissance, il finit par disparaître à l'intérieur de l'habitation, où il y resterait un petit moment. Le voyant n'étant plus capable de se battre, Loke finit par se laisser tomber sur ses fesses, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_Enfin !

_Bien joué, Loke ! s'écria Lucy, en entourant alors ses bras autour de son cou.

Rougissant à cause de ce geste, Loke finit par affirmer :

_Ce n'était rien, Lucy ! Moi, Loke, je n'aurais jamais pu perdre face à lui !

_Tu étais en train de te prendre une dérouillée ! riposta Virgo.

_Même pas vrai ! rétorqua Loke.

Les prenant soudain dans ses bras, Lucy affirma :

_Vous avez été parfaits, tous les deux ! Merci pour tout !


	11. combat aérien, battre un clown et fuite

Chapitre 10

Ouvrant les yeux, Raynare commença à se redresser tout en posant sa main sur son abdomen.

_Ce sale bâtard ! grogna-t-elle, en se remettant debout.

Passant alors sa main sous sa bouche, elle finit par sentir du sang qui avait finit par couler sur son ôt, son regard devint carnassier tandis qu'elle marmonna :

_Je vais le tuer !

S'envolant sans perdre un instant, elle se dirigea vers l'emplacement du QG de Baggy et se mit à chercher Bull du regard. Néanmoins, la première personne qu'elle rencontra ne fut d'autre que Nami, en train d'essayer de forcer la serrure d'une porte, d'une petite habitation.

« Elle ? s'étonna l'ange déchue. »

Se rappelant de ses motivations, l'ange déchue descendit du ciel et se posa non loin d'elle, tout en lui demandant :

_C'est ici que se trouve le trésor de Baggy ?

_Ah ? cria Nami, de surprise.

Apercevant Raynare, elle finit par poser sa main sur son cœur avant d'affirmer :

_J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, à cause de toi ! Et oui, la carte et le trésor de Baggy se trouvent là … !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer de parler que Raynare transperça la porte avec une lance et fit exploser cette dernière. Se plaquant aussitôt contre le sol, Nami put à temps éviter de se faire toucher par les morceaux de bois qui tombèrent autour d'elle.

_C'est ouvert ! affirma l'ange déchue.

_Non, mais tu tiens vraiment à me tuer ou quoi ? s'énerva Nami.

L'ignorant, Raynare jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite habitation avant de se mettre à siffler :

_Bingo !

_Hum ? fit Nami, en la rejoignant.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors, en apercevant la montagne d'argent qui lui faisait face.

_Jackpot ! se réjouit-elle.

Cependant, au lieu de se diriger vers l'argent, elle s'arrêta devant un petit coffre avant de dire :

_Je suis persuadé que Baggy à entreposer sa carte ici !

_Comment comptes-tu … ? commençant l'ange déchue, avant de la voir commencer à ouvrir le coffre.

Un déclic se fit soudain entendre, signe que Nami était parvenue à déverrouiller le coffre en quelques secondes. Le sourire de la rouquine s'allongea aussitôt, tandis qu'elle ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir un morceau de papier.

_La voilà ! se réjouit-elle, en montrant la carte à Raynare.

Restant figé, l'ange déchue finit cependant par tapoter la tête de la rousse avant d'affirmer, presque en pleurant :

_Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'utile ! Je commençais à désespérer !

_Vu le capitaine que tu te trimbales, je peux te comprendre ! lui avoua Nami, en commençant à se saisir d'un sac vide ! Allez, maintenant, il faut prendre tout ce que nous pouvons !

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux filles sortirent avec un sac chacune sur l'épaule. Mais alors que l'ange déchue portait le sien sans problème, Nami était obligé de traîner son sac sur le sol tandis qu'elle avait un mal fou à le porter. Néanmoins, elle continua à sourire tout en affirmant :

_Il y en a pour plus de dix millions de Berrys ! Il a fait fort le Baggy !

_Que comptes-tu faire avec tout cet argent ?

_Je compte racheter un village ! lui avoua Nami.

_Un village ?

_Oui, le village de Cocoyashi ! c'est … je le considérais comme mon village natale ! lui avoua Nami.

_Comment ça ?

Néanmoins, avant de lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, Raynare se saisit de la rousse et décolla avec elle.

_Que … ? fit Nami.

Une énorme masse se fracassa soudain en dessous d'elles, contre le mur de l'habitation où était entreposé le trésor de Baggy. Se relevant des décombres, Bull leva le regard en l'air avant de regarder Raynare le fixer.

_Alors comme ça, tu es toujours en vie ? C'est assez impressionnant !

_Toi, par contre, tu seras six pieds sous terre, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! lui assura Raynare.

Redescendant, elle finit par déposer Nami avant de s'approcher de Bull.

_Ha, ha ! ricana ce dernier, en allumant ses dials ! Prêt pour un deuxième round ?

Cependant son rire disparut, quand il vit Raynare fuser droit vers lui, avant de se retrouver devant son visage.

_Mais que … ?

Lui envoyant un coup de talon dans le nez, l'ange déchue parvint à le faire tomber à terre, le nez en sang. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, elle prit de la hauteur, avant de lui lancer une multitude de lances vers lui, destinés à exploser dès qu'elles le toucheront. Les voyant à temps, Bull activa les propulseurs à ses pieds pour s'écarter de la trajectoire des projectiles. Volant ainsi, au ras du sol, il augmenta sa rapidité, tandis qu'aucune des lances ne put le toucher.

« Ouf, j'ai eu chaud ! remarqua-t-il, cependant, en voyant les explosions, juste derrière lui. »

Néanmoins, il s'immobilisa, en apercevant Raynare juste devant.

_Comment ?

_Tu ne pourras jamais gagner un combat aérien face à moi ! affirma Raynare, en lui écrasant son talon sur le crâne ! Je suis un être supérieur !

Tombant alors, Bull s'écrasa contre le sol et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever l'ange déchue s'apprêta à lui foncer dessus, quand elle entendit :

_Ne bouges plus !

Tournant le regard, elle aperçut Morge se trouvant près de Nami, avec un revolver dans la main. Faute de retrouver son lion, le dresseur était au moins parvenu à voir la rousse et à s'approcher discrètement d'elle. Maintenant, Nami ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, de peur de se faire détruire la cervelle.

« Mais quelle idiote ! pensa Raynare. »

_Ne bouges pas ! répéta Morge ! Sinon, je la tue !

Le regardant sans sourciller, l'ange forma une lance dans sa main, montrant que la menace n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ne vois donc tu pas mon arme ?

Ne lui prêtant aucunement attention, l'ange déchue préféra fixer Nami qui n'osa même plus respirer. Maintenant, elle avait non seulement peur de faire le moindre faux pas mais, en plus que l'ange déchue décide d'accélérer sa mort en attaquant le dresseur.

_Raynare … s'il te plaît … non ! l'implora-t-elle.

Pesant le pour et le contre, l'ange déchue décida finalement de tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, sa vie était bien plus importante que celle de cette petite voleuse. Néanmoins, au moment de lancer, elle finit par se figer, pour une raison inconnu.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, comme si son corps refusait de mettre Nami en danger.

Profitant de ce moment d'hésitation, Bull ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur elle. En un instant, son crâne percuta l'ange déchue et lui fit cracher du sang, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur.

_Raynare ! cria Nami.

Prenant soudain appui contre le mur d'une autre habitation, Bull se propulsa de nouveau et s'écrasa violemment contre l'ange déchue qui traversa entièrement quelques habitations avant de s'écraser conte le sol. Se laissant tomber près d'elle, Bull la fixa avant de ricaner, en l'entendant gémir :

_Génial ! Tu es toujours en vie ! Dans ce cas, je vais t'attribuer le coup final !

Ses dials créèrent alors un puissant courant d'air, le propulsant très loin en hauteur. Puis écartant les bras et les jambes pour faire la posture d'un ange, il se laissa flotter quelques instants avant de déclarer :

_Tu vas goûter au placage de l'ange !

_Vas-y, Bull ! Fais-en de la bouillie ! l'encouragea Morge, en le voyant tomber à pleine vitesse.

Deux secondes. Ce ne fut que durant deux secondes qu'il cessa de regarder Nami. Néanmoins, ceci suffit amplement à cette dernière pour s'activer. Sortant ses trois petits bâtons, elle commençant à créer sa grande perche et l'avait déjà formé avant que Morge ne la regarde de nouveau.

_Ne bouges pas, toi ! lui ordonna Morge, en tirant.

Trop tard. C'étant déjà baissé, avant d'avoir son arme en main, la balle ne fit que passer au-dessus de Nami qui elle, par contre, parvint à frapper l'homme dans ses jambes et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

_Raynare ! cria Nami, en commençant à fuir ! Je suis libre !

Ouvrant ses yeux, Raynare s'envola aussitôt à parvint in extremis à éviter le plaquage de Bull, qui s'écrasa si fortement contre le sol qu'il put former des fissures.

_Comment ? s'étonna ce dernier.

Levant son regard, il finit par s'apeurer, en apercevant une dizaine de lances de lumière, déjà planté dans le sol, en train de l'entourer.

_Mais … c'est quoi ça ?

_Un claquement de doigt ! ricana Raynare ! Avec un simple claquement de doigt, je pourrais faire exploser toutes ses lances et la puissance de l'explosion sera capable de te tuer !

Se prépara à s'exécuter, elle l'interrogea :

_As-tu une dernière chose à dire ?

_Attends ! l'implora Bull ! J'ai une proposition à te faire ! Peut-être que tu as gagné face à moi mais il reste Cabji, Magi et le capitaine Baggy ! Eux, ils ne pourront jamais perdre face à vos amis ! Donc, si tu m'épargnes, je te laisserais intégrer l'équipage et tu pourras même avoir un titre de lieutenant ! Si tu veux aller sur Grand Line, notre capitaine a bien plus d'expérience que le tien, il y a déjà été ! Tu y gagnes vraiment à tous les aspects !

Ne disant rien pendant qu'il parlait, Raynare fit mine de réfléchir avant d'affirmer :

_C'est une proposition alléchante ! Néanmoins, je serais vraiment très déçu si Lucy, Zoro et Luffy perdaient face à tes compagnons ! Désolé, mais un équipage comme le vôtre en fera que me ralentir !

Puis, elle claqua des doigts et fit exploser chacune de ses lances. Criant aussitôt, la voix de Bull se consuma tandis que son corps se fit entièrement brûlé. Quelques instants plus tard, Raynare vit son corps, la bouche grande ouverte, en train de pousser des petits gémissements, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

_C'est terminé ! affirma Raynare.

La regardant regagner le sol, Nami la vit mettre un genou à terre, tandis que sa main était posé là où Bull l'avait frappé.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Cela aurait été mieux si tu avais fait plus attention ! rétorqua l'ange déchue, avec un ton sec ! Nous sommes en territoire ennemi, bon sang ! Baissez ta garde, un seul instant est synonyme de faire son testament !

La voyant tenter de reprendre son souffle, Nami l'interrogea :

_Pourquoi n'as tu pas tenté d'attaquer Morge ?

_Ma conscience m'en a empêché ! lui avoua l'ange déchue, en n'osant pas regarder Nami ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

* * *

_Luffy ! cria Lucy, en accourant vers le QG de Baggy.

Arrivant finalement vers le lieu de bataille, elle put apercevoir Zoro et Cabaji à terre, tout comme Boodle.

_Zoro ! s'écria-t-elle, en remarquant que sa blessure au ventre avait empiré ! Est-ce que ça va ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Par contre, Lucy put très nettement l'entendre dormir.

« Il dort avec une telle blessure au ventre ? »

_Princesse, dois-je m'occuper de lui ? l'interrogea Virgo, en arrivant vers elle avec Loke.

_Oui, s'il te plaît ! Recouvres ses blessures de bandages, avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang !

_D'accord !

Mais alors qu'elle commença à s'activer, des dizaines de couteaux furent soudain jetés non loin d'eux, sur une silhouette qui eut du mal à les esquiver.

_Arrêtes tes techniques de lâche ! ordonna cette dernière, en enchaînant les pirouettes, pour éviter les lames.

_Luffy ! le reconnut Lucy.

_Hum ? fit Luffy ! Ah, Lucy ! Tu vas bien ?

Arrivant à son tour, avec son corps en morceaux, Baggy arrêta de bouger, en apercevant la blonde.

_Toi ? Mais alors, … et Magi ?

_Déjà occupé ! lui assura Loke, en frappant son poing contre sa paume ! Rebonjour, capitaine clown ! Si ma mémoire est bonne nous avons un petit compte à régler, toi et moi !

_Impossible ! D'abord Cabaji et maintenant c'est Magi qui a été battu par de minables tels que vous ?

_Ton dresseur et ton homme-canon aussi ont été battu ! assura une voix.

Assit sur un tonneau qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, Raynare se faisait une joie de manger l'une des pommes qu'il contenait, alors que son sac d'or était juste à côté d'elle. Apercevant ce dernier, ainsi que celui que tenait Nami, Baggy se mit à grogner :

_Mon trésor ! Comment osez-vous ?

_Ce n'est plus ton trésor ! rétorqua Nami ! À l'origine, il ne l'a pas gagné puisque tu l'as volé ! De ce fait, le volant à mon tour, nous pouvons affirmer que ce trésor m'appartient !

_T'appartient ? l'interrogea Raynare, en faisant mine de créer une lance dans sa main.

_Je voulais dire '' nous '' ! lui assura Nami.

_Je vais vous tuer ! cria Baggy, en se séparant en plusieurs morceaux, avant de foncer vers les deux filles ! Personne ne se moque de Baggy !

_Loke ! s'écria Lucy.

_J'y vais ! lui assura son esprit, en courant vers le clown.

Se positionnant alors devant les morceaux du pirate, il positionna devant lui un objet qu'il reconnut aussitôt : le chapeau de Magi.

_Impossible ! s'écria-t-il, en tentant de freiner.

_Pour le faire fonctionner, il suffit juste de penser à l'objet que je veux et … !

Tournoyant alors, le chapeau laissa sortir une dizaine de balles explosives, fonçant vers le clown.

_NOOOON ! cria-t-il, avant que l'explosion ne le fasse taire.

Projeter en arrière, seuls quelques parties de son corps tombèrent près de sa tête, tandis que le reste s'éparpilla un peu partout. Les voyant ainsi, Nami sortit alors une corde ( je ne sais pas d'où ) avant d'affirmer :

_Si nous ligotons un maximum de morceaux, il sera en difficulté !

La voyant alors commencer à ligoter un bout de torse et un coude, Raynare se mit à soupirer avant de se saisir d'un tibia. Les imitant aussitôt, Lucy enroula son fouet autour d'une épaule, à l'instant où Baggy se releva :

_Mes hommes ; mon trésor ; mon empire … ! je vais vous faire regretter tout ça … en grandes pompes ! RASSEMBLAGE !

Néanmoins, il se figea en constatant qu'à part ses pieds ; ses mains et une petite partie de son torse, qu'aucune autre partie ne se rattacha à sa tête.

_Mais que … ?

_C'est ça que tu recherches ? l'interrogea Loke, en lui montrant deux morceaux de son thorax, qui tenaient dans chacune de ses mains.

_Le reste est ici ! lui apprit Nami, après avoir ligoté tous les morceaux que les trois filles avaient rassemblés.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

_Baggy ! l'appela Luffy, le regard noir ! Même si tu es un ancien camarade de Shanks, je ne peux pas supporter le fait que tu as blessé mes amis et que tu as détruit le trésor de Chouchou et une partie de celui du maire ! De ce fait, je vais te faire voler ! GUM GUM … !

Balançant ses mains en arrière, il menaça à tout instant de les plaquer violemment sur Baggy, qui le supplia aussitôt :

_Non, tout mais pas ça !

Trop tard. N'hésitant pas un instant, Luffy envoya ses paumes sur son thorax en un instant et, la seconde suivante, le corps de Baggy quitta le sol avant de s'envoler au loin.

_Sois maudit, chapeau de pailleeeeeeeeeee ! cria-t-il, avant de disparaître.

L'ignorant ses derniers mots, Luffy préféra lever les poings en l'air avant de déclarer :

_On a gagné !

_Tsss ! Tu en auras mis du temps, chapeau de paille ! rétorqua Raynare.

Plongeant sa main dans son tonneau, elle en retira une nouvelle pomme, qu'elle lança en direction de son capitaine :

_Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un idiot comme lui se ramasser une raclée !

_Princesse, j'en ais fini avec l'homme-cactus ! apprit soudain Virgo.

Se relevant à cet instant, Zoro se mit à bailler avant de demander :

_C'est bon ? C'est fini ?

Baissant alors le regard, il fut étonné de se trouver torse nu avec une multitude de bandages entourant ses blessures.

_Hé, c'est qui qui m'a déshabillé ?

_Il ne sait même pas réveiller pendant que Virgo le soignait ? s'étonna Lucy.

_Les gars de ton équipe sont des sacrés phénomènes ! remarqua Loke, avec un petit sourire ! Bientôt, nous pourrons nous croire de retour à Fairy Tail !

Finissant quant à lui, sa pomme en deux bouchées, Luffy finit par examiner son chapeau qui comportait maintenant trois larges entailles faites par Baggy.

_Dire qu'il me l'a abîmé ! Là, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ça !

Le voyant commencer à bouder, à cause de ça, Nami finit par affirmer, en détournant le regard de lui :

_Si tu veux, je pourrais te le repérer !

_Hein ? T'es sérieuse Nami ? Et tu rejoins l'équipage ?

_Je collabore, point barre ! rétorqua-t-elle, en reprenant son sac ! Je ferais équipe avec vous tant que cela pourrait servir mes intérêt !

_Dis plutôt que tu viens tout juste de comprendre que tes capacités de voleuse ont beaucoup de défauts ! rétorqua Raynare.

Mais avant que Nami ne puisse s'énerver contre elle, l'ange déchue ajouta :

_Mais au moins, je ne dirais pas non pour que tu remplaces Zoro en tant que navigateur de l'équipage !

_Oui, maintenant que nous avons notre navigatrice, il ne nous manque plus qu'un bateau ! remarqua Luffy ! Et ensuite, à nous Grand Line !

_Monsieur le maire ! entendirent-ils soudain.

_Hum ? firent les sept compagnons, en apercevant une dizaine de personnes, en train d'entourer Boodle.

_C'est qui ? voulut savoir Luffy ! Des pirates de Baggy ?

_Non, ils ont des râteaux et des pelles avec eux ! remarqua Lucy ! Je dirais plutôt des gens de ce village !

_Hé, vous ! les appela soudain l'un des villageois, en les voyant ! Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi le maire est dans cet état ? Et où est le pirate Baggy ?

_Euh, nous sommes juste … ! commença Nami.

_Nous sommes des pirates ! affirma Luffy.

_Mais tais-toi ! lui ordonnèrent Nami et Lucy.

_Des pirates ? répétèrent les civils.

_Et c'est moi qui est assommé le maire ! Ajouta Luffy.

Tandis que la rousse et la blonde se mirent à lui tirer les joues pour le faire taire, Zoro affirma :

_Là, nous allons avoir des ennuis !

_Il y en aura toujours avec ce type ! affirmèrent Raynare et Loke, en apercevant les villageois diriger leurs armes vers eux.

_Tous sur eux ! Nous allons venger notre maire !

_Ouais !

_On court ! s'écria Nami, en se saisissant de son sac, avant de le donner à Zoro ! Tiens portes ça, toi !

_Hein ? Pourquoi … ?

_Fais le, c'est tout ! s'énerva Nami, en menaçant de le frapper.

Se saisissant, quant à lui, du tonneau de pomme, Luffy le souleva et courut avec alors que Raynare était assise dessus, tenant son propre sac dans les bras.

_Princesse, voulez-vous que nous fassions quelque chose pour arrêter ces personnes ? l'interrogea Virgo.

_Non, merci, ça ira ! assura Lucy, en sortant les clés de ses deux esprits ! Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, maintenant !

_À la prochaine, dans ce cas ! déclara Loke, en disparaissant avec la vierge.

Ce fut alors que le club des cinq entama un sprint afin d'échapper au groupe de civils.

_Hé bien, dire que nous leur avons débarrassé de Baggy ! remarqua Raynare, toujours sur son tonneau ! Je ne suis pas fan de leur gratitude !

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Luffy ! cria Nami, en le frappant sur son crâne ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, bon sang ?

_Oh moins, je suis rassuré ! affirma Luffy.

_Hein ?

_Ouais, s'ils se sont autant énervés parce que j'ai frappé leur maire, c'est que ce dernier avait une bonne raison de se battre contre Baggy ! C'est une bonne ville !

Tournant alors, il enjamba à temps une petite silhouette blanche, couverte de bandages. Le reconnaissant, Luffy s'arrêta avant de se mettre à sourire :

_Tu vas bien, tant mieux ! À la prochaine, le chien !

_Ouaf ! fit Chouchou, en se mettant à grogner sur les civils, afin d'arrêter leur progression.

_Chouchou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le voyant faire, Lucy allait le remercier, quand son regard tomba sur le corps ensanglanté de Magi. Assit sur le sol, il releva lentement son visage, quand il aperçut les pirates passer près de lui.

_V … Vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

Voyant alors qu'ils étaient tout ensemble et avec le trésor de Baggy, il finit par sourire avant de remarquer :

_On s'est fait battre en beauté ! C'est pitoyable !

Ricanant ensuite, il affirma :

_Je ne suis pas encore le meilleur magicien mais, la prochaine fois que je te verrai, je le serai !

Le voyant accepter sa défaite et lu lancer, malgré ses blessures, un nouveau défi, Lucy posa soudain son précieux chapeau devant lui, à la surprise générale :

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Raynare ! Il est magique ce chapeau, non ? Pourquoi tu le lui rends ?

_Je ne pourrais jamais accepter qu'on me vole mes clés ! lui apprit Lucy ! Pour lui, ça doit lui faire la même chose avec son chapeau !

La regardant, Magi détourna son regard d'elle avant de rétorquer :

_Même en faisant ça, je suis et je resterais ton ennemi ! Ne l'oublies pas !

_J'y compte bien ! affirma Lucy.

À cet instants, des cris poussés au loin montrèrent que les civils avaient pu trouver un autre chemin pour les rejoindre.

_Ils sont là ! Attrapons-les !

Courant alors, Luffy et les autres se remirent en route, tandis que Lucy fit un signe de main à Magi. Ne pouvant que sourire, l'homme finit par mettre son chapeau sur sa tête, avant de recouvrir son corps sous sa cape.

_Il y en a un là ! affirma quelqu'un, en frappant la cape avec une pelle.

Cependant de la surprise se lut dans son regard, quand il constata que plus personne n'était sous le vêtement. Magi avait disparu.

_Mais que … où est-il passé ?

* * *

_Finalement, nous y sommes arrivés ! se réjouit Nami, en courant en direction de son bateau.

_Ouah, il est trop cool ton bateau ! affirma Luffy, en posant finalement le tonneau de pomme par terre.

_Ah bon ? Je l'ai juste volé à trois idiots, l'autre jour !

_Trois idiots ? répétèrent trois voix.

Se montrant soudain les trois pirates de Baggy firent face à Nami, tandis qu'ils pointèrent leurs poignards vers elle :

_Tiens, tiens ! Comment on se retrouve la morveuse ? Il semble que nous ayons un petit compte à régler !

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose, Lucy se dressa devant eux avant de déclarer :

_Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela !

_Toi ? la reconnurent les trois pirates.

Puis, levant le regard, ils aperçurent les civils en train de courir en direction du port, toujours prêts à frapper tous les pirates qu'ils trouveront.

_Ah, les villageois ! s'apeurèrent les trois pirates ! Mais, où est le capitaine Baggy ?

_Je l'ai fait volé ! assura Luffy, en regagnant sa petite barque, avec Zoro.

_Partons vite ! s'écria Nami, en sautant dans son bateau avec Lucy et Raynare.

Se retrouvant bien vite seuls, les trois pirates n'eurent d'autres idées que de sauter dans leurs bateaux afin de s'enfuir aussi.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? leur demanda Raynare, en voyant l'un d'entre eux atterrir près d'elle.

_C'est notre bateau ! renchérit Luffy, aux deux autres pirates.

_S'il vous plaît, ne nous laissez pas ici ! les implora les trois pirates, tandis qu'une foule de civils s'étaient groupés sur la rive, à quelques mètres d'eux.

_C'est vous qui est la cause de leur colère ! affirma Zoro, en se saisissant des deux pirates dans leur barque.

_Non, pitié !

_Attends, Zoro ! l'arrêta Lucy ! Pourquoi ne pas les garder avec nous ?

_Hein ? s'étonna le sabreur, en laissant les deux hommes tomber à ses pieds.

_On fera tout ce que vus voudrez ! affirmèrent-ils, avec leur troisième compagnon.

_Cela tombe bien ! Nous avons besoin de rameurs ! remarqua la blonde ! Et il faudra aussi construire une passerelle pour relier les deux bateaux ensemble !

_Entendu ! crièrent deux pirates, en prenant les rames.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, le troisième demanda :

_Euh, je fais comment avec la passerelle ?

_Prends le tonneau avec les pommes et prends le bois nécessaire, pour la construire !

_Très bien !

Les voyant alors s'activer, Nami ne put que siffler avant d'affirmer :

_Tu as le chic pour avoir des esclaves !

_Toi, nous ne t'avons toujours pas pardonner ! affirmèrent les trois pirates ! Et, en fait, il est où le trésor qui était sur ce bateau ?

_En lieu sûr ! assura Nami, en leur tirant la langue.

_Les jeunes ! entendirent-ils alors.

Tandis que le bateau longeait l'île, une personne était en train de courir sur un petit chemin, tout ne faisant signe aux occupants des deux bateaux.

_C'est le maire ! le reconnut Luffy.

_Merci beaucoup ! s'écria le vieil homme ! Merci de nous avoir débarrassez de ce monstre !

_Il n'y a pas de quoi ! lui assura Luffy, en lui faisant signe.

Réfléchissant ensuite, il finit par affirmer :

_Ah oui ! J'ai aussi laissé un sac d'argent au port, faites en bon usage !

_Un quoi ? s'étonnèrent Raynare et Nami, en regardant leurs deux embarcations.

D'accord, il y avait bien deux sacs, mais le premier était celui qui contenait le trésor d'Alvida. De ce fait, il manquait bel et bien un sac comportant la moitié du trésor de Baggy.

_Imbécile ! crièrent-elles, en prenant Luffy par sa tête, avant de plonger cette dernière dans l'eau ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_Ahhh ! C'était juste pour qu'ils puissent réparer leur ville ! expliqua le pirate, avant que sa tête ne se retrouve sous l'eau ! Au … secours … gloups … je ne sais … PAS nager !

_C'est pour ça que nous faisonS ça, imbécile !

Les voyant faire, Zoro et Lucy se mirent quelque peu à rire, tandis que les trois pirates de Baggy se demandèrent si Luffy était réellement le capitaine de notre équipe.

Se tournant vers eux, Lucy leur demanda :

_Au fait, comment vous vous nommez ?

_Euh, moi c'est Rudo ! lui apprit le pirate en surpoids.

_Moi c'est Afro ! lui apprit celui avec les cheveux orange.

_Et moi, Nanf ! renchérit celui avec un chapeau sur la tête ! Ensemble, nous formons les Funams Brothers !

_Je m'appelle Lucy ! se nomma à son tour la blonde ! Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous déposer à la prochaine île !

_Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle ! la remercièrent-ils, en s'inclinant de nouveau devant elle à la manière de Natsu et Happy.

_Oui, bon ça va !

_Tu es trop gentille ! affirma Raynare, en commençant à se coucher sur le sol du bateau de Nami ! Un jour, ça te jouera des tours !

_Peut-être, mais le seul jour qui compte pour moi, actuellement, c'est aujourd'hui ! affirma Lucy, en arborant un sourire plein de confiance.

_Ouais ! approuva Luffy ! Maintenant, en route vers Grand Line, tout voile dehors !


	12. Usopp, le grand menteur des mers !

Chapitre 11

_Bon, après avoir réfléchit à toute nos possibilités, les chances que nous puisons nous rendre sur Grand Line sont quasi nulles !

_Hum ? firent Luffy et Lucy, en tournant leurs visages vers elle.

Continuant, quant à eux à ramer, les Funams Brothers ne prêtèrent guère attention notre conversation. Eux, tout ce qu'ils faisaient étaient de se relayer, laissant l'un d'entre eux dormir pendant deux heures, avant de prendre la place d'un autre. Dormant, quant à lui, depuis un moment, Zoro récupérait de sa blessure sans problème, tandis que Raynare restait à l'arrière du bateau de Nami et scruta l'arrière, perdu dans ses pensées. Prenant une pomme, Luffy affirma :

_C'est sûr, ce n'est pas avec nos quelques fruits que nous pourrons aller loin !

_Je ne parle pas de ça ! rétorqua-t-elle ! Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à cette vitesse, nous aurons rejoint Grand Line en moins de deux semaines ! Ce qui veut, qu'entre temps, nous devons impérativement dégoter un vrai bateau et non pas rester avec ces deux coques de noix !

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? l'interrogea Lucy.

_Nous arrêter pour trouver et acheter un bateau à la prochaine île ! affirma Nami.

_Je m'en doute mais le plus dur ne va pas être de trouver ce bateau ! Ça va être de l'acheter !

Levant une oreille, Raynare affirma alors :

_Pas la peine de me regarder, c'est déjà dit que c'était mort ! C'est au capitaine de payer un navire pour son équipage ! Pas le contraire !

_Comment veux-tu qu'il paye quoi que se soit si c'est toi qui t'approprie toutes les richesses que nous trouvons ? rétorqua Lucy ! D'abord, tu t'es gardé le trésor d'Alvida, puis un bout de la statue de Morgan et maintenant le trésor de Baggy !

La voyant hausser les sourcils, la blonde affirma ensuite :

_De plus, quand on y pense, c'est un investissement pour gagner encore plus ! Si nous allons sur Grand Line, notre bateau risque de couler avec ton trésor ! Mais aller sur Grand Line avec un vrai bateau nous permettra d'avoir une plus grande chance de le garder en sûreté et d'attaquer d'autres navires pour voler des trésors encore plus impressionnants !

Étant soudainement intéressée, Raynare hésita un moment pour se demander si accepter cela ne serait pas une ruse pour juste lui soutirer de l'argent. Finalement, elle finit par murmurer :

_Si on nous fait une remise, j'y penserai !

_Ray, tu n'es qu'une radine !

_Arrêtes de m'appeler Ray !

_Sinon, nous irons sur l'île de Syrup ! décida Nami ! Vous connaissez, vous trois ?

La regardant à peine, les Funams Brothers l'ignorèrent complètement, montrant que, malgré les deux jours passés ensemble, en mer, n'avait en aucun cas fait disparaître leur colère vis à vis de la rousse. Constatant cela, Lucy finit par demander :

_Est-ce que vous connaissez cette île, les garçons ?

_Bien sûr, mademoiselle ! s'écria le trio.

_Grrr ! fit Nami, en voyant que ces trois-là n'allaient pas lui servir à grand chose, partit comme c'était .

_C'est une petite île entouré de falaises comprenant un village ! commença Nanf.

_Ce village est encore plus pauvre qu'Orange Town ! ajouta Afro ! Et elle ne comporte aucun chantier naval !

_De ce fait, nous pouvons vous avertir qu'y trouver un bateau va être très compliqué ! termina Rudo.

_C'est bien notre veine ! affirma Nami.

_Tant qu'il y a un boucher, moi, ça me va ! assura Luffy.

_Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de penser qu'avec ton ventre ?

Les laissant se disputer entre eux, Lucy finit par demander au trio de Baggy :

_Est-ce que cela vous va si nous vous laissons là-bas ?

_Oui, ça ira ! Merci de nous avoir laisser rester ici ! la remercièrent les pirates, en se prosternant de nouveau devant elle.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment ! assura Lucy, avant qu'ils ne lui mettent la honte ! Ah, aussi, je voulais vous poser une question !

_Laquelle ?

_Le membre de votre équipage, Magi, celui qui avait un étrange chapeau, il m'a affirmé que ce dernier avait mangé un fruit du démon ! Mais c'est impossible, non ?

_Un chapeau qui a mangé un fruit du démon ? répéta Nami.

_En fait, nous n'ont plus nous n'y croyions pas, au départ ! avoua Afro ! Néanmoins, lorsqu'il a présenté son pouvoir à Baggy, ce dernier a dit, mot pour mot '' Donc ce que me disait Rayleigh était vrai ! Des objets peuvent véritablement mangé des fruits du démon ! Les recherches de Vegapunk ont beaucoup avancés ! »

_Vegapunk ?

_Mais comment ça se fait ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_Aucune idée ! D'après notre capitaine, ce Vegapunk aurait été capable de créer des objets dotés d'un semblant de conscience mais le chapeau de Magi, outre son pouvoir, semblait être ordinaire ! Pour voir un autre objet comme ça, vous devrez sûrement vous rendre sur Grand Line !

_Génial ! affirma Luffy ! Décidément, on va vraiment voir des choses géniales une fois là-bas !

* * *

_On est enfin arrivé ! se réjouit Luffy, en sautant sur une plage ! Ah, enfin la terre ferme !

_C'est sûr que ça fait du bien de marcher après deux jours en mer ! affirma Lucy, en le rejoignant.

Voyant Nami les rejoindre tandis que les Funams Brothers commencèrent à tirer les deux bateaux sur la plage, Raynare finit par écraser le torse de Zoro avant de lui apprendre :

_Nous sommes arrivés !

N'apercevant aucune réaction de sa part, elle se mit à sourire sadiquement avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied. La force du coup fut assez forte pour le faire passer par-dessus bord et le faire tomber à l'eau. Coulant en quelques instants, il en sortit avant de se mettre à crier :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Nous sommes arrivés ! lui répéta Raynare ! Et t'avais besoin d'un bain !

_Je vais te couper en rondelles !

_Pas de dispute vous deux ! leur ordonna Nami ! Bon, ne perdons pas de temps inutile et allons … !

Posant un pied sur la plage, Nanf poussa soudain un cri de douleur, tandis que son chapeau tomba au sol.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Rudo.

Se baissant, son compagnon ramassa une bille de plomb avant de demander :

_C'est qui l'idiot qui m'a jeté ça dans la tronche ?

À cet instant, tous purent entendre un énorme rire tandis qu'une silhouette, au-dessus de la falaise se fit voir :

_Mouah haha ! En plein dans le mille ! Comme attendu du grand capitaine Usopp !

_Hum ? fit le groupe, en apercevant Usopp, en train de se vanter en haut de la falaise.

_Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! affirma le '' pirate '', malgré le fait que le bas de son corps était en train de trembler ! J'ai plus de huit milles hommes sous mon commandement !

_Ouah ! 8000 hommes ? répéta Luffy! Mais c'est énorme !

_Crétin ! Impossible que cet homme est plus d'hommes que Krieg ! rétorquèrent les Funams Brothers.

Néanmoins, plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent, tout à coup, hors des buissons entourant Usopp, tandis que ce dernier affirma :

_Je vous laisse deux secondes pour décamper ! Sinon, j'ordonne à mes hommes de … !

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant Raynare se mettre à voler avant de jeter plusieurs lances. Traversant toutes les silhouettes qui entourait les jeune homme, ces lances ne rencontrèrent que du bois dû au fait que ce n'était que bout de bois ressemblant à des hommes.

_Ah, mes répliques en bois ! s'affola Usopp.

_Comment tu as su ? voulut savoir Lucy, en voyant Raynare revenir vers eux.

_Ses soi-disant hommes faisaient la même taille et avait un gabarit identique ! J'ai trouvé ça étrange !

_Au secours, maman ! crièrent soudain trois enfants, en sortant des buissons, avant de se mettre à courir en direction de leur village.

_hé, ne me laissez pas ! cria Usopp.

Apercevant les enfants, les Funams Brothers se mirent à rire :

_C'est ça ton armée ? La bonne blague !

Ne pouvant plus reculer, Usopp sortit son lance pierre, avant de tirer une nouvelle bille dans la direction du groupe :

_NAMARI BOSHI !

La voyant foncer sur lui, Zoro ne sortit qu'un sabre et le positionna de façon à couper la bille en deux, sans grande difficulté.

_Que … ? s'étonna Usopp, en écarquillant les yeux.

_Tu es le capitaine de cette île, c'est ça ? l'interrogea Luffy, le regard caché sous son chapeau ! Et bien moi, je suis le capitaine de ce groupe ! J'ai tué d'innombrables pirates et je n'ai aucune pitié envers ceux qui me menacent. !

S'avançant alors vers la falaise, il fit reculer Usopp. Néanmoins, reprenant soudain du courage, il affirma, en pointant de nouveau son lance-pierre :

_Moi aussi, je suis sérieux ! Si tu ne recules pas tout de suite, je tire !

_Très bien, tire ! lui déclara Luffy ! Mais saches une chose, une fois que tu m'auras tiré dessus, mon équipage n'aura aucune à te mettre en pièce !

Marchant derrière lui, les lances de Raynare et les sabres de Zoro prouvèrent ce qu'il disait. Le moindre geste de travers et Usopp se retrouvait avec un corps en passoire et une tête séparée du reste de son corps. Comprenant cela, il finit par lâcher son lance-pierre avant de se mettre à crier :

_C'est bon, je me rends ! Ne me faites pas de mal aux villageois de mon village, par pitié !

_Il n'a tenu que sept secondes ! soupira Lucy ! Mais c'est vrai que Luffy peut être menaçant, s'il est sérieux !

Cependant, le sérieux du garçon disparut aussitôt, au moment où le capitaine éclata de rire :

_Hé, calmes-toi, je disais ça pour rire !

_Hein ? s'étonna Usopp.

_Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser, tu ne serais pas le fils de Yassop, par hasard ?

_Quoi ? s'étonna Usopp, en perdant soudain l'équilibre avant de s'écrouler sur le long de la falaise.

Le voyant tomber à leurs pieds, Raynare finit par demander :

_Tu connais ce clown, chapeau de paille ?

_Non, juste son père ! expliqua Luffy.

_Comment tu le connais ? voulut savoir Usopp.

* * *

_Shanks le roux ? répéta Usopp ! Mon père fait parti du célèbre équipage de Shanks le roux ?

_C'est exact ! affirma Luffy, en engloutissant un poisson entier ! C'était le tireur d'élite de l'équipage ! Il pouvait atteindre sa cible, même en ayant bu plusieurs verres d'alcool ! Je t'ai reconnu puisqu'il m'avait souvent parlé de son île ainsi que de son fils ! Tu lu ressembles beaucoup, tu sais !

_Shanks le roux ? s'étonna Nanf ! Le père de ce gringalet fait parti de l'équipage de cet homme ? Impossible !

_Vous connaissez Shanks ? leur demanda Luffy.

_Bien sûr que oui ! affirma Rudo ! C'est une légende dans le monde le piraterie ! Il paraît qu'il côtoie souvent Barbe-Blanche !

S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, Usopp finit par crier, en voyant les trois pirates de Baggy manger plus que Luffy :

_Hé, je vous ais autoriser à manger ! Pas à vous empiffrer !

_Hein ? fit Nanf, en enroulant son bras autour de son cou tandis que son poignard passa près de sa gorge ! Attends c'est qui qui m'a agressé, tout à l'heure, sur la plage ! Normalement, je t'aurais extorqué au moins un million de berrys avant de te passer à tabac !

_Désolé ! Excusez-moi ! Mangez ce que vous voulez !

_Nanf, arrêtes de lui faire peur ! lui ordonna Lucy.

_Au fait, nous cherchons un bateau ! apprit Nami ! Serais-tu où nous pourrons en trouver un ?

Se laissant alors s'enfoncer dans le dossier de sa chaise, Usopp rejoignit ses mains derrière sa tête avant de remarquer :

_Vous savez, cet endroit est une petite île où la pêche n'est pas vraiment pratiqué ! Autant dire que le nombre de bateau ici est assez restreint ! Et encore, ils ne dépasseront sûrement pas la taille des vôtres !

_C'est bien notre vaine ! soupira Zoro ! Je devine que nous devrons aller en chercher un sur une autre île !

_Il y a bien quelqu'un sur cette île qui a un navire, non ? voulut savoir Raynare, en sirotant un thé glacé ! Quand j'y réfléchis, il me semble avoir aperçut une belle demeure lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici ! Qui habite là-bas ?

_Crois-tu que les personnes qui y vivent pourraient nous fournir un bateau ? demanda Nami.

_Hors de question ! s'écria soudain Usopp ! Pas question que je laisse Mme Kaya se faire escroquer dans cette histoire !

_Kaya ? répétèrent les pirates.

_Oui, elle … ! commença Usopp, avant d'écarquiller les yeux ! Mince, il est quelle heure ? J'ai oublié d'y aller à l'heure !

Se levant alors, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'auberge avant de déclarer :

_Je suis un bon client ici ! Vous n'avez qu'à mettre l'addition sur ma note ! Mais ne commandez pas autre chose !

À peine partit-il que Luffy leva la main, tout comme les pirates de Baggy :

_Encore de la nourriture !

_Vous n'avez pas honte ? grogna Nami ! Vous profitez de sa gentillesse !

_C'est toi qui parle ? s'étonnèrent les Funams Brothers, alors qu'un nouveau plat arriva sur la table.

Puis, regardant sur le côté, Rudo remarqua soudain :

_Il est parti si vite qu'il a laissé son sac ici !

_Hein ? Mais quel étourdi ! s'écria Lucy, en prenant ce dernier ! Avant de partir de l'île, il faudra trouver le moyen de le lui ramener !

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Raynare leva quelque peu son regard, avant d'affirmer :

_Les dangereux pirates sont de retour !

_Hum ? firent Zoro et Lucy.

Tout à coup, les trois enfants qui étaient avec Usopp firent leur apparition devant eux. Chacun, avec une épée de bois dans la main, se positionna devant la table des pirates, tout en affichant des regards remplient de détermination :

_Nous, les pirates du grand capitaine Usopp sommes venus vous affronter afin de récupérer notre capitaine !

_Hein ? fit Afro, en leur lançant à peine un regard ! On recrute les pirates au berceau, maintenant ?

_Plus les moussaillons sont jeunes et plus ils deviendront de grands pirates ! affirma Nanf, en mordant dans un morceau de viande.

_Hé, prenez-nous au sérieux ! s'écria le trio d'enfant.

Néanmoins, se figeant alors, Oignon finit par pointer Lucy du doigt, tout en s'écriant :

_Hé, regardez ce qu'elle tient dans sa main !

_C'est le sac du capitaine ! le reconnut Piment, en identifiant ce que la blonde avait dans la main.

_Mais où est le capitaine, dans ce cas ? voulut savoir Carotte, en tournant le regard dans tous les sens.

_Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! affirma soudain Zoro, en montrant Luffy, du pouce ! Votre capitaine est maintenant … au chaud !

_Ah, moi, en tout cas, j'ai bien mangé ! s'écria alors Luffy, en tapotant son ventre qui avait triplé de volume.

_Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les enfant, en voyant les nombreux ossements dans son asiette ! Il n'a tout de même pas … !

_Votre capitaine n'a pas souffert ! gloussa soudain Raynre, en affichant un sourire cruel ! Pour le faire cuire, j'ai fait en sorte de l'embrocher le plus délicatement possible pour qu'il ne ressente rien ! Après tout, quand la proie à peur, cela laisse un mauvais goût à la viande !

Voyant aussitôt les enfants se mettre à trembler, les homes de Baggy décidèrent de les achever en affirmant :

_Votre capitaine a vraiment été délicieux !

_Mais, vous savez, il n'y avait pas grand chose à manger sur sa carcasse !

_De ce fait, un petit dessert serait le bienvenu ! Et ça tombe bien, on adore les enfants grillés !

_AHHHHH ! Des cannibales ! s'apeurèrent le trio, en tombant à la renverse.

Aussitôt, Zoro et les hommes de Baggy se mirent à rire, en voyant leur tête. Même Raynare ne put s'empêcher de glousser à cause de la plaisanterie. Pour sa part, Nami ne fit que soupirer :

_Franchement, vous avez quel âge pour jouer encore à faire peur à des enfants ? Vous n'êtes plus des gamins, voyons !

_Quand je t'entend, j'aurai bien voulu que tu fasses parti de Fairy Tail pour instaurer l'ordre dans ma guilde ! affirma Lucy, en soupirant à son tour.

_Fairy quoi ?

_Non, rien ! Laisses tomber !

* * *

_Donc, c'était une blague ! comprit Carotte, agacé de ne pas avoir été prit au sérieux ! Ha ha, c'était très amusant !

_Si le capitaine est parti si vite qu'il en a oublié son sac, c'est qu'il a dû se rendre chez Mademoiselle Kaya ! affirma Oignon, en poussant les portes du restaurant pour sortir dehors.

_Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous guider jusqu'à là-bas ! proposa Piment, en suivant son ami.

_Qui est cette personne ? voulut savoir Nami.

_Mademoiselle Kaya est la personne la plus riche de cette île ! C'est une jeune femme qui a hérité de la fortune de ses parents quand ces derniers sont morts !

_Ne serait-ce pas elle qui vit dans cette dernière en haut de la colline ? l'interrogea Raynare.

_Si, en effet !

_Et qu'est-ce que Usopp a à voir avec elle ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Il voit lui raconter des mensonges ! lui apprit Carotte.

_Hein ? s'étonna Zoro ! Il chercher les ennuis avec ses gardes du corps, ou quoi ?

_Non, en fait Kaya, depuis la mort de ses parents, est une personne extrêmement dépressive ! Elle n'a plus aucune énergie et n'a pas la force de sortir dehors ! De ce fait, pour la divertir, notre capitaine vient la voir tous les jours pour lui raconter des mensonges qui lui font rire ! Comme un récit d'aventures qu'il n'a jamais vécu ! Toutes sont faites pour faire sourire Kaya et la sortir de l'ennui qui l'entoure !

_C'est plutôt gentil de sa part ! affirma Lucy.

_Bien sûr ! Le capitaine est connu pour être un grand menteur, mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme avec un cœur sur la main !

_Bien, dans ce cas, allons là-bas pour lui rendre son sac ! s'écria Luffy, en agitant ce dernier dans sa main.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à ses amis de dire quelque chose, il se mit aussitôt en route.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours bouger, avec lui ? soupira Raynare.

_Maintenant qu'il a le ventre remplit, on ne va pas avoir la paix avant un bon moment ! l'informa Zoro, en le suivant.

Tandis que les enfants et Nami en firent de même, Lucy se retourna pour voir les hommes de Baggy en train de parler entre eux.

_Vous venez ? les interrogea Lucy.

_Non, en fait … je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous séparer ! lui apprit Nanf.

_Au lieu de nous prendre la tête pour nous dégoter un navire, nous allons plutôt reprendre notre barque ! annonça Rudo.

_Pas question ! rétorqua Nami ! Si nous ne pouvons pas trouver le moindre bateau ici, nous en aurons besoin pour nous rendre à la prochaine île ! Donc, interdiction de le prendre sans mon autorisation !

_Hé, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est notre barque ! affirma Afro.

_Tu peux toujours la récupérer mon grand ! annonça Raynare ! Néanmoins, j'espère pour toi que tu seras assez fort pour me battre !

Si les trois pirates n'avaient pas peur de Nami ou Luffy, il était évident, par contre, qu'ils craignaient l'ange déchu ainsi que Zoro. De ce fait, Nanf finit par déclarer :

_C'est bon ! Vous avez gagné ! On va faire un tour de l'île pour voir si nous ne pouvons pas nous dégoter une autre barque !

_Très bien ! Bonne chance dans ce cas ! s'écria Lucy ! Et merci pour nous avoir emmené ici !

_Tu parles ! Sans nous, ils auraient eu d'énormes problèmes à Orange City ! riposta Zoro.

Voulant protester, mais ayant peur des représailles, le trio finit par s'en aller. Et ce fut ainsi que les trois pirates quittèrent le reste du groupe.

* * *

_Ouah, la baraque ! s'écria Luffy.

Se tenant devant l'énorme portail entourant la maison de Kaya, le pirate ne put retenir cette phrase, en admirant la villa devant lui.

_C'est sûr que je ne dirais pas non pour habiter ici ! approuva Raynare.

_Hé, cette femme pourrait peut-être nous donner un bateau, non ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Mais bien sûr ! assura Zoro, sarcastiquement ! Et quand elle sera que nous sommes des pirates, elle nous donnera aussi des armes, avec le sourire ! Non, mais réfléchis un peu ! Quel civil normal irait nous donner un bateau ?

_De toute façon, il n'est pas question de demander quoi que se soit à cette pauvre fille ! affirma Lucy.

_Bien d'accord ! approuva Nami ! Ça ne se fait pas de taxer des inconnus, tant qu'ils ne sont pas malhonnêtes !

Inspectant le portail, quant à eux, les enfants finirent par affirmer :

_Génial, il n'y a personne !

_Les gardes doivent être partis déjeuner !

_Personne ne les remplace, dans ce cas ? s'étonna Zoro.

_Cela dure à peine une demie-heure et ce n'est pas comme si Kaya était menacée d'être kidnappé toutes les semaines !

_Donc, nous pouvons entrer sans soucis ! remarqua Luffy, en souriant.

Étirant alors l'un de ses bras pour atteindre le haut du portail, il recula au maximum, avant de jeter son bras vers ses camarades. Commençant à s'enrouler autour d'eux, il les ligota ainsi.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent les enfants.

Sautant quant à elle, Raynare s'envola à temps pour empêcher Luffy de la capturer avec les autres. Ne pouvant rien faire pour l'agripper, Luffy finit par lever ses pieds et décolla avec le reste du groupe, par dessus la maison.

_AHHHHHHHHH !

_Waouh, je l'ai échappé belle ! remarqua l'ange déchue, en les suivant alors.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme se laissa poser près du petit groupe, qui venait de subir un atterrissage peu délicat. Écrasé le poids de Lucy et Nami, les pirates d'Usopp avaient le plus grand mal à respirer. Quant à Zoro, il avait la tête enfoncé dans le sol, tandis que Luffy était assis sur son dos, avec son éternel sourire sur le visage.

_On y est ! annonça-t-il.

_Je vais te tuer ! s'écria Zoro, en se relevant aussitôt.

_Ha ha ha ! Désolé Zoro !

Néanmoins, le pirate cessa de sourire, dès que Nami le frappa à la tête avec son bâton, avant de déclarer :

_Tu refais ça encore une fois et crois moi, tu es mort !

_Désolé !

_Il fallait être plus rapide ! remarqua Raynare, tandis que les autres peinaient à se relever.

_Hé, est-ce que ça va ? voulut savoir une femme.

_Hum ? firent tout le monde, en se tournant en direction d'une fenêtre où une femme semblait parler à l'adresse d'Usopp qui, lui, était assis sur la branche d'un arbre.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? coulut savoir ce dernier ! Et comment avez-vous bien pu vous y prendre pour venir de cette façon ?

_Tu as oublié ton sac, gros benêt !lui apprit Lucy, en tendant ce dernier.

Fouillant alors sur lui, le garçon ne put que faire la grimace, en constatant qu'il l'avait tout bonnement oublié, en voyant se dépêcher de venir ici.

_Oh, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je ne l'avais pas ! Merci, c'est sympa !

_Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? l'interrogea Luffy, en regardant Kaya ! Tu viens spécialement ici pour divertir cette personne ? C'est vraiment chic de ta part !

_Chut, idiot ! lui ordonna Usopp, en constatant qu'il parlait assez fort ! Ne le cries pas sur tous les toits ! Sinon, l'autre enquiquineur va … !

_Qui est '' l'enquiquineur '' ? voulut savoir quelqu'un.

Arrivant alors, ce qui ressemblait à un majordome fit son apparition dans le jardin. Et rien qu'à son air sévère, il n'était pas là pour rigoler.

_Klahadoll ! pesta Usopp, en reconnaissant l'homme.

_Que faites-vous ici ? voulut savoir ce dernier, en regardant aussi bien le jeune homme que les pirates ! Ceci est une propriété privée ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez pour rentrer chez les gens sans permission ?

« Zut ! Une personne qui adore faire la morale aux gens ! soupira Raynare. »

Néanmoins, elle se figea, en voyant l'homme remonter soudain étrangement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. N'utilisant que le bas de sa main, il rendait ce geste assez hilarant pour la plupart des personnes. Pourtant, pour l'ange déchue, cela lui rappelait que trop bien le réflexe qu'avait plusieurs assassins, de son ancien groupe, portant, eux aussi, des lunettes.

Et rien qu'elle cela, elle se méfia étrangement de l'homme, allant même jusqu'à presque sentir une étrange aura émanant de lui.

_Veuillez partir immédiatement ! annonça le majordome ! Sinon, vous me verrez forcer d'appeler la garde !

_Pas la peine ! affirma aussitôt Lucy ! Nous étions juste ici pour rendre quelque chose à Usopp, rien de plus !

_Dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore là, toi ? voulut savoir Klahadoll, en levant le regard vers l'homme en question ! Il m'a pourtant semblé avoir été clair la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ! Je ne veux pas de voyous comme toi, ici !

_Voyou, moi ? s'étonna Usopp, en faisant mine d'être outré ! Vous parlez à un grand guerrier des mers ! Un homme qui a fait connaître le nom de nôtre village à travers le monde ! Aucun bandit n'ose d'ailleurs y venir, de peur d'attiser ma colère !

_Pourtant, au village, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi ! rétorqua le majordome, en remettant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes avec son étrange réflexe ! On dit surtout que tu es le roi pour raconter toutes sortes de bobards, tout juste digne de figurer dans un livre pour enfant !

Lui lançant alors un regard noir, le majordome voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme toi peut-il bien vouloir à Mlle Kaya ? Tu es ici pour son argent, pas vrai ?

_Absolument pas ! rétorqua Usopp ! Je n'agirais jamais aussi égoïstement ! Je ne m'attire pas la sympathie des gens juste pour de l'argent !

_Oh, excuses moi d'en douter ! C'est juste qu'avec un père comme le tien, nous pouvons nous attendre à tout de ta part !

_Klahadoll ! le réprimanda aussitôt Kaya, tandis qu'Usopp s'était soudain figé sur place.

_Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

_Hé, comment oses-tu ? voulut savoir Luffy ! Même si Usopp a un père comme pirate, cela ne ferait jamais de lui obligatoirement une mauvaise personne !

_Usopp vient ici uniquement dans le but de divertir cette jeune femme ! approuva Lucy ! Est-ce un crime ?

_La divertir, hein ? C'est vraiment un beau geste de la part du fils … d'un minable pirate !

Faisant mine d'être soudain attristé, il affirma ensuite :

_Ah mais oui, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une victime ! Après tout, cela ne doit pas être facile de vivre en sachant que ton père t'a abandonné ! Cela me rend bien triste, tu as ma parole !

_Enfoiré ! rugit soudain Usopp.

Étant descendu de son perchoir, le jeune home était devant le majordome et lui avait déjà saisit son col tout en lui ordonnant :

_Excusez-vous immédiatement au sujet de mon père !

_Et pourquoi cela ? À ta place, moi, je raconterai plutôt un mensonge aux autres habitants du village ! Du genre, que tu n'es pas le fils de ce barbare !

_Klahadoll !

Trop tard. Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, l'homme se prit le poing d'Usopp dans la joue et se fit mettre à terre ainsi.

_Celle -là, il ne l'a pas volé ! affirma Lucy.

_Non, il l'a à peine sentit ! rétorqua Raynare, qui fut la seule à voir Klahadoll effectuer un geste discret alors qu'il s'était fait frapper.

« Il est parvenu à reculer rapidement, à la dernière seconde ! C'est comme s'il l'avait anticipé ! »

_Capitaine ! s'écria son équipage, pendant que le majordome se relevait.

_Sale barbare ! En fin de compte, tu n'as vraiment que du sang de pirate dans les veines ! Utiliser les poings pour faire taire les autres, c'est la seule chose que tu connais ! Tel père, tel fils après tout !

_La ferme ! lui ordonna Usopp, en lui reprenant le col ! Je suis fier de mon père, tu entends ? Il est le courageux guerrier des mers que j'ai toujours voulu être, et je n'ai aucune raison de le détester pour ça ! Au contraire, je l'admire et je hais tous ceux qui ose lui manquer de respect !

_Mais … est-il idiot ? se demanda Nami, sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Comment peut-il être fier de son père … en tant que pirate ? Ce ne sont que des brutes assoiffés de sang !

Souriant, en entendant cette phrase, Klahadoll approuva, en se relevant :

_Absolument, et c'est inutile de le nier ! Les pirates ne sont que des hommes lâches qui n'ont aucun courage comparé à ce que des gens peuvent bien penser ! Tu en es la preuve vivante en te comportant comme eux ! Allez, sois honnête ! Avoues que seul la fortune de Kaya t'intéresse ! Vas-y, dis le moi et je te payerais autant que tu le voudras pour que tu ne revienne plus ici !

_Enfoiré ! s'énerva Usopp, en faisant mine de vouloir le frapper de nouveau.

_Non, Usopp ! le supplia Kaya ! Ne fais pas ça ! Klahadoll essaye juste de me protéger, c'est out ! Il n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant !

_Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ! rétorqua Usopp, en tenant toujours l'homme ! Il a insulté mon père !

_Usopp, s'il te plaît ! cria Kaya.

Sentant alors une once de tristesse dans sa voix, Usopp se retourna pour voir son visage apeuré à cause de la situation qui dégénérait.

_Je t'en supplie ! Arrêtes !

Se calmant alors, l'homme finit par lâcher Klahadoll, avant de commencer à s'en aller.

_Pas la peine de te dire qu'il t'ait interdit de revenir ici, désormais !

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! Si mes prochaines visites se terminent ainsi, et fassent pleurer de nouveau Kaya, il sera impossible de la regarder de nouveau en fasse ! Au revoir !

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

_Espèce de vilain ! s'écria soudain Carrot, en se dressant devant Klahadoll.

_Le capitaine ne ferait jamais de mal à Mlle Kaya ! assura Piment.

_Oui, vous êtes injuste avec lui ! renchérit Oignon.

_Méchant ! cria Luffy à la surprise générale.

_Tu te prends pour un gosse ou quoi ? l'interrogea Zoro.

_Hé , qui êtes-vous, vous ? les interrogea Klahadoll ! Vous aussi vous voulez vous en prendre à Mlle Kaya pour son argent ! C'est pitoyable !

Ne pouvant pas en entendre plus, Lucy passa soudain entre les enfants avant de gifler violemment l'homme, à la surprise générale :

_Ordure !

_Ouais, viens te battre ! s'égosilla Luffy, en commençant à faire mine de courir vers l'homme.

_Non, toi tu restes là ! lui ordonna Zoro, en lui agrippant les bras.

Fixant, quant à lui, Lucy, avec un regard sombre, Klahadoll dût soudain se déplacer sur les côtés, pour éviter in extremis une lance de lumière, passant à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, il y a une seconde à peine. Étonnée, tout le monde se tourna vers Raynare, qui ne fit qu'observer l'esquive de l'homme afin d'éviter de se faire tuer.

Elle avait lancé son attaque aussi vite que possible, tout en ayant profité qu'il baisse sa garde. Et pourtant, il était parvenu à l'esquiver avec une vitesse proche de la téléportation. Avec ce geste, l'affaire était plié :

« Ce type cache quelque chose ! »

_Raynare, ça ne va pas ou quoi ? voulut savoir Nami ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

Haussant simplement des épaules, la jeune femme lança juste un regard froid à Klahadoll, qui le lui rendit au centuple. À dire vrai, elle pouvait même lire une soudaine envie de meurtre dans ses yeux, accompagné d'une once de cruauté, uniquement visible chez les vrais assassins.

S'en allant alors, elle se dirigea vers le portail, suivit finalement des autres, avec Nami qui s'assurait de tirer les enfants, avec elle, pour les empêcher de sauter sur l'homme, et Zoro en faisant de même avec Luffy.

_C'est ça ! Fichez le camp et ne revenez jamais, bande de délinquants ! leur cria Klahadoll.

Se figeant alors, Lucy dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas appeler l'un de ses esprits pour apprendre les bonnes manières. Pour le coup, appeler Cancer pour que l'homme-crabe lui coupe les cheveux lui semblait être une très bonne idée.

Néanmoins, ne voulant pas plus attirer plus d'ennuis, elle finit par s'en aller.


	13. Apparition de Kuro et Jango !

Chapitre 12

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, en exceptant Usopp, le groupe des huit ne se retrouva plus qu'avec cinq personnes. Effectivement, Luffy avait soudain décidé de quitter ses amis et était parti quelque part dans l'île, accompagné de Lucy. Quant à Oignon, lui aussi était parti, sans que personne n'en sache où.

Se retrouvant plus que tous les trois, Zoro, Raynare et Nami avait finit par s'asseoir où s'adosser contre une barrière en bois, en attendant que les autres reviennent.

_Franchement, Luffy est vraiment inconscient de partir ainsi sans rien nous dire ! affirma Nami ! Quant à Lucy, elle a faillit nous mettre dans un bon pétrin en giflant l'autre majordome !

N'entendant personne lui répondre, Nami grogna soudain :

_Et toi, Raynare ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire si ce Klahadoll n'avait pas esquivé ta lance ? Tu comptais le tuer, ou quoi ?

_Il est étrange ! affirma l'ange déchue ! Je parle de ce majordome !

_Hein ? Comment ça ?

_Non, rien ! C'est juste qui semble cacher son jeu !

_Si vous cherchez Luffy, il m'a dit qu'il voulait retrouver Usopp ! affirma Zoro ! Lucy a dû le suivre !

_Si vous voulez savoir où ils sont, ils doivent être au bord de la falaise ! annonça Piment, assit non loin d'eux.

_Oui, c'est toujours là que le capitaine se rend quand il broie du noir ! assura Carrot ! Vous voulez qu'on y aille ?

_Pas la peine ! assura Zoro ! Les connaissant, ces deux-là sont bien suffisants pour remonter le moral de ce type !

_Dites, maintenant que je le remarque, vous n'étiez pas censé être trois ? demanda Nami ! Où est votre ami ?

_Ah, Oignon ? Disons que c'est son genre de disparaître sans rien dire, pour ensuite revenir en hurlant à la mort !

_Justement le voici ! annonça Carrot.

En effet, courant vers eux, le troisième enfant se mit à crier :

_Ah, vous n'allez pas me croire ! J'ai vu un drôle de type étrange en train de marcher à reculons !

_Tu plaisantes ?

_Non, je vous jure ! assura le garçon, en se retournant ! Tenez, regardez !

Se tournant alors, tous purent voir une silhouette s'approcher au loin, tout en effectuant une étrange démarche. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avança, chacun put constater qu'elle appartenait à un homme marchant bel et bien à reculons.

_Non, mais j'y crois pas ! s'écria Raynare ! Il fait Michael Jackson !

_Qui ?

_En tout cas, il est vraiment très étrange ! approuva Nami.

_Hum ? fit l'homme, en s'arrêtant au niveau du petit groupe ! Excusez moi, mais puis-je savoir qui est-ce que vous trouvez d'étrange ? Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je sais ce qui est étrange ou non et, je ne le suis pas !

_Ah bon ? s'étonna le petit groupe ! Et vous êtes quoi, dans ce cas ?

_Je suis Jango ! Un hypnotiseur !

_Hypnotiseur ? s'étonnèrent les enfants ! Pour de vrai ?

_Bien sûr que oui ! assura l'homme ! Je peux aussi bien endormir quelqu'un que lui faire croire d'être un chien !

_Waouh, vous nous faites une démonstration ?

_Pas question ! rétorqua Jango ! L'hypnotisme est un art que je ne dévoile pas au premier venu !

_Bien évidemment ! assura Raynare, en haussant des épaules ! L'utilisation de l'hypnose par un simple mortel, est né tout droit de la stupidité des humains ! À part les charlatans, personne ne peut prétendre pouvoir en faire usage ! Seuls les êtres supérieurs le peuvent !

Se sentant insulté, Jango sortit aussitôt un anneau en fer de sa manche, suspendu à une ficelle :

_D'accord, dans ce cas, vu que tu as la langue bien pendue, je vais faire une exception pour toi !

_Il en faut peu pour lui faire changer d'avis ! remarqua Zoro.

Réfléchissant quelque instants, Jango finit par déclarer :

_Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Bon, fixes cet anneau !

Bien qu'ennuyé par cela, l'ange déchue finit par s'exécuter, pressé de montrer à tous que cet homme n'avait aucun talent. Suivant son anneau du regard, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'être capté par ce dernier tandis que Jango affirma :

_Quand je dirais un, deux, Jango … tu deviendras une poule ! Un … Deux … Jango !

Aussitôt, et à la surprise de tous, l'homme positionna ses bras tel les ailes d'une poule et ceux mit à pousser des cris, tout en picorant le sol.

_Il s'est hypnotisé lui-même, cet idiot ! remarqua Zoro.

Remarquant, quant à elle, que Raynare resta immobile, Nami ricana :

_Et il n'a même pas réussi à … !

Elle fit alors interrompit quand Rayanre se courba pour picorer le sol, tout comme Jango.

* * *

Assit sans dire un mot, Usopp était en train de regarder la mer au loin. Serrant toujours les dents, à cause des mots de Klahadoll, il ne put néanmoins être en colère contre lui-même pour s'être montré violent devant Kaya.

_J'ai gaffé en beauté ! soupira-t-il.

_Hé, Usopp ! s'écria soudain Luffy, en atterrissant devant lui.

_Hein ? s'apeura le jeune homme, en reculant, tandis que le pirate descendit finalement de l'arbre, où il se tenait la tête en bas ! Que fais-tu là, toi ?

_On voulait juste te parler pour être certain que ça allait ! lui assura Lucy, en arrivant à son tour.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! affirma-t-il, en reprenant sa place ! Je ne peux pas pardonner à ce majordome ce qu'il a dit sur mon père ! Sur le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné ou qu'il ne soit pas mon père !

_Yassop est un chouette gars qui ne me faisait que parler de toi ! lui assura Luffy.

_Hein ?

_Oui, il me comparait toujours à toi, en me disant s'en arrêt qu'il avait un fils ayant mon âge, quand j'étais petit ! Et puis, c'était un tireur formidable ! J'ai toujours voulu savoir tirer comme lui !

_C'est vrai ? Et … était-il courageux ? Avait-t-il vécu plein d'aventures ? La vie de pirate est bien celle dont il a toujours rêvé ?

L'entendant, Lucy s'assit près de lui, avant de lui demander :

_Usopp, est-ce que, par hasard, tu mentirais aux gens en leur racontant des histoires que tu voudrais vivre ?

_Je … Oui, en effet ! avoua-t-il ! Mais pour tout dire, je n'ai jamais quitté mon village ! Depuis que mon père est parti, il n'y a plus personne pour le protéger, donc je reste là ! Bien sûr, je ne suis qu'un poltron comparé à lui, mais j'essaye néanmoins de faire de mon mieux pour animer cet endroit !

Souriant en entendant cela, la jeune femme assura :

_C'est noble de ta part ! Écoutes, comparé à Luffy, je ne connais pas ton père mais, en tout cas, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, cela ne change en rien le fait que tu puisses être quelqu'un avec un grand cœur ! Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il y a autant de chance de voir un mauvais pirate qu'un mauvais soldat de la marine ! Sans compter que des hommes peuvent juste ne penser qu'à eux, sans se préoccuper de leurs famille !

La voyant alors soupirer, Luffy l'interrogea :

_Un problème, Lucy ?

_C'est juste que mon père et moi avons aussi eu une histoire ! les informa-t-elle ! Sauf que, pour ma part, j'ai fini par le détester ! Il était un bon père, quand j'étais enfant, mais, à la mort de ma mère, il a fini par changer considérablement ! Il a cessé de s'occuper de moi, ne faisant que travailler ! finalement, j'ai décidé de le quitter, pour rejoindre un groupe de personnes, aidant la population pour se faire de l'argent ! Néanmoins, mon père avait embauché des hommes, afin de me retrouver et à ainsi été responsable des blessures de plusieurs de mes nouveaux amis !

_Mais au moins, il a montré qu'il tenait à toi en voulant que tu reviennes ! remarqua Usopp.

_Tu parles ! rétorqua Lucy, en se saisissant d'un caillou, avant de le jeter au loin ! Il n'a fait ça que dans un seul but : me marier de force avec un fils d'une famille riche afin d'augmenter sa richesse ! Rien de plus !

L'écoutant sans rien dire, les deux garçons préférèrent garder le silence, bien conscient que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de dire une bêtise. Pourtant, Lucy se remit finalement à sourire, avant de déclarer :

_Si ton père est un homme bon, Usopp, il n'y a aucune raison pour que votre relation soit identique à la mienne avec mon père ! S'il est courageux et talentueux, comme tu le dis, alors tu as toutes les raisons de l'admirer !

_Ouais, bien d'accord ! assura Luffy ! Yassop n'a jamais décidé d'écumer les mers pour piller des villages ! Non, il l'a fait pour suivre son destin et devenir un homme fort et libre !

Surpris par leurs propos, Usopp finit par se lever, tout en continuant de fixer la mer au loin. Puis, finalement, il se mit à s'exclamer :

_Vous avez raison ! Cela ne ressemble pas au grand capitaine Usopp de se morfondre ! Se devrait plutôt me moquer de cet homme, qui ne fait que croire tout ce qu'on dit sur les pirates ! Il n'y a aucune honte à le devenir ! Après tout, j'envisage, moi aussi, de prendre les mers, pour suivre les pas de mon père !

_Espérons juste que tu ais de meilleures armes que tes mensonges ! ricana Lucy.

_Hé, je suis un valeureux guerrier des mers, et je … !

Deux silhouettes, en bas de la falaise, captèrent soudain son attention :

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il ! D'habitude, il n'y a personne ici !

Regardant à leur tour, Luffy et Lucy ne purent cacher une certaine forme de surprise, en constatant que l'une d'entre elles n'étaient d'autre que Klahadoll.

_On dirait le majordome ! affirma Luffy.

_C'est lui ! assura Lucy, qui examinait l'autre homme plus attentivement ! Sais-tu qui est l'autre personne Usopp ?

_Aucune idée ! avoua le jeune homme, en fixant Jango ! Jamais vu un homme aussi étrange que lui !

_Jango, peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi tu jouais ? s'énerva soudain le majordome ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé au milieu de la route, en train d'imiter une poule ?

_Un tour d'hypnose qui a eu un petit problème technique ! affirma l'autre homme, en cachant mal son visage confit ! Trois fois rien, je t'assure !

_Ne me dis pas qu'en trois ans tu n'as toujours pas réussi à t'empêcher de t'hypnotiser toi-même ?

_Désolé Capitaine ! c'est juste que j'ai la mauvaise manie de regarder trop attentivement mon anneau quand je commence mes tours !

_Cesses de m'appeler capitaine ! lui ordonna l'homme ! Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis plus le grand Kuro mais le simple majordome Klahadoll !

_Ca … Capitaine Kuro ? s'étonna Usopp.

_C'est qui ? voulurent savoir les deux autres.

_Quoi ? Vous ne le connaissez pas ? C'était pourtant un pirate célèbre d'East-Blue connut pour son extrême cruauté ! Néanmoins, il a été exécuté il y a des années de cela ! Alors comment se fait-il qu'il puisse être en vie ?

_Bon, tu te rappelles du plan ? voulut savoir Klahadoll.

_Oui, oui ! affirma Jango, en s'asseyant sur un rocher ! On accoste demain on fonce vers le village et on saccage ce dernier, tuant ainsi tout le monde, sauf vous bien sûr !

_C'est ça ! Il faut que tout ceci est l'air réel ! Mais le principal but du plan est l'assassinat de Kaya !

_Quoi ? cria Usopp, avant que Lucy ne lui plaque ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_J'ai compris que tu veux que je l'hypnotise afin qu'elle écrive un faux testament faisant de toi l'unique successeur de sa fortune ! affirma Jango ! Néanmoins, pendant ce carnage, je doute qu'il ne lui arrive rien, avant que je puisse intervenir !

_C'est pour cela que je vais la kidnapper dès ce soir ! lui assura Kuro ! Dès que le village sera endormi, je la prendrais avec moi et vous attaquerez ensuite, à l'aube ! Et quand ceci sera finit, tu n'auras plus qu'à l'hypnotiser, lui faire signer les papiers et on s'en débarrasse ensuite !

_Un plan comme vous les aimez tant les faire, grand Klahadoll !

_C'est … C'est horrible ! affirma Usopp ! Ils … Ils comptent tuer tout le village !

_Partons vite ! ordonna Lucy, en commençant déjà à reculer ! Allons prévenir les autres !

Cependant, se levant soudain, Luffy entra dans le champ de vue des deux hommes, tout en criant :

_On ne vous laissera pas faire !

_Imbécile !

_Hum ? fit Klahadoll, en regardant en direction du pirate ! Mais je te reconnais toi !

Et tandis que Lucy était dissimulé derrière Luffy, le regard de l'ancien pirate tomba immédiatement sur Usopp, qui conseillait à Luffy de se baisser.

_Et tu es là aussi, Usopp !

_Gulp ! Repérez !

_Qui sont ces deux personnes ? voulut savoir Jango.

_Oh, juste des voyous !

_Même pas vrai ! rétorqua Luffy ! Je suis un pirate !

_Un pirate ? s'étonna Kuro.

_Ouais ! Moi et mes amis ont ne va pas te laisser faire sans réagir !

_Oh ? Dans ce cas, je présume que tu as tout entendu de notre petite discussion !

_Non, rien du tout ! mentit Usopp.

_Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Luffy ! Hé, le majordome, je croyais que Kaya était ton amie, n'as-tu donc pas honte de la tuer ?

_Mon … amie ? répéta l'homme, en baissant le regard.

Serrant soudain les dents, il finis par ordonner :

_Jango, tues le moi sur le champ !

Constatant qu'il n'avait certainement pas son mot à dire, l'homme sortit aussitôt un anneau de ses manches avant de le brandir devant le duo :

_Bien, bien ! Dans ce ca,s je n'ai qu'à les endormir et faire ensuite disparaître leurs corps !

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? voulut savoir Luffy, en voyant l'anneau suspendu à un bout de ficelle.

_On dirait qu'il va faire un tour, comme les hypnotiseurs ! remarqua Lucy, en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

_Sérieusement ? s'étonna Usopp ! Ce gars aurait ce genre de pouvoirs ?

_Regardez bien mon anneau ! s'écria Jango, en commençant à le balancer ! Quand je dirais un … deux … Jango … vous vous endormirez !

_Et fais en sorte de pas les imiter, cette fois-ci ! lui conseilla Kuro.

_Oui, oui ! Bon, un … deux … !

_Ne regardez pas ! s'écria Usopp, en se retournant en vitesse, tout en bousculant Lucy au passage.

_Jango !

Fixant l'anneau à ce moment-là, Luffy fit soudain prit d'une envie soudaine de dormir.

_Mais … qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? voulut-il savoir, en basculant soudain en avant.

_Luffy ! s'apeurèrent les deux autres, en tentant de le rattraper.

Trop tard. S'écrasant dix mètres plus bas, la tête la première, leur ami finit par se retrouver avec le haut du corps coincé dans la roche. Devant lui, retirant son chapeau qu'il avait glissé devant son regard, Jango soupira :

_Oh là là ! Je voulais juste l'endormir ! Pas le tuer de cette façon !

_De toute façon, il aura bien fallut nous en débarrasser ! rétorqua Kuro.

_Et pour le second ?

_Laisses, il est inoffensif !

Levant alors le regard pour fixer Usopp, il ne put soudain cacher sa surprise, en apercevant Lucy à côté de lui.

« Cette fille, elle était avec le chapeau de paille ! Si elle fait parti de son équipage, et qu'elle va le rapporter à ses camarades, ils pourront peut-être nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

_Luffy ! cria justement cette dernière, même ps certaine que son capitaine puisse survivre à une pareille chute ! Sale monstre !

_C'est qui elle, encore ? voulut savoir Jango.

_Celle-là, débarrasses-nous en aussi, vite !

_Pas de problème ! assura Jango, en faisant alors tournoyer son anneau.

Visant ensuite Lucy, il afficha un petit rire, avant de balancer l'objet vers elle. Écarquillant les yeux, en voyant l'objet devenir une arme tranchante, la jeune fille eut juste le temps de basculer la tête sur le côté, pour éviter l'arme. Coupant néanmoins sa joue et une partie de ses cheveux, l'anneau ravagea une partie de son visage, et la fit tomber par terre.

_Aie, ça fait mal ! s'écria-t-elle, tandis que sa blessure commença à saigner.

N'étant pas certain de l'avoir eu, Jango sortit un nouvel anneau qu'il tournoya lui aussi. Le balança, à son tour, il le fit percuter la falaise, qu'il traversa sans la moindre difficulté, avant d'apparaître entre Usopp et Lucy.

_Que ? s'étonna le garçon ! L'anneau à traverser la roche.

_Et pour le bouquet final ! annonça l'hypnotiseur, en sortant deux nouveaux anneaux.

Les voyant, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Usopp prenne le bras de Lucy et la force à le suivre, tandis qu'ils prirent la fuite. Et à peine,se mirent-ils à courir, que les deux anneaux perforèrent, à leur tour, la falaise, fissurant à cette dernière à plusieurs endroits. Finalement, se brisant en morceaux, la partie endommagée s'écroula et tomba droit sur Luffy, qui se fit alors ensevelir.

Plaçant ses bras devant son visage pour éviter de se prendre la fumée et de petits débris, Kuro pesta :

_Bien joué pour la discrétion !

_Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Au moins, le corps du chapeau de paille est enterré pour de bon !

Néanmoins, il se mit ensuite à grogner, en constatant qu'aucun autre corps pouvait être vu :

_Ils ont réussi à s'en tirer ! Dois-je les poursuivre ?

_Pas la peine ! Tu as dû suffisamment blessé la fille pour qu'elle meurt d'hémorragie ! Quand à Usopp, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une personne connu par tout son village pour être un simple menteur ! S'il affirme que moi, le dévoué majordome de Kaya, je suis un pirate, penses-tu réellement que quelqu'un va le croire ?

_Dis ainsi, j'en doute fort !

* * *

_Hé, Usopp ! Où comptes-tu courir ainsi ? l'interrogea Lucy, tandis que le garçon était devant elle.

_À ton avis ? Je vais prévenir les gens de mon village et les avertir du danger !

_Es-tu idiot ou quoi ? C'est exactement ce que Klahadoll attend de toi !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Usopp.

_Réfléchis, pourquoi ne comptait-il rien faire avant de me voir ? Tu es une personne ne faisant que crier au loup tous les jours ! Les villageois sont habitués à entendre tes mensonges ! Que font-ils alors penser quand tu vas leur dire que ce type est en fait un pirate ne voulant que les tuer ? Ils vont te rire au nez !

_Et que crois-tu que je peux faire d'autre, dans ce cas ? s'énerva Usoppe, ne se tournant vers elle, tout en lui affichant un regard noir ! Que je m'enfuis juste en abandonnant les villageois ?

_Non, il faut qu'on aille faire face à ce type !

_Quoi ? Es-tu malade ? N'as-tu vraiment jamais entendu parler de Kuro ? Même la marine le craignait au plus haut point ! Un vaisseau armé n'était même pas suffisant pour l'arrêter ! Alors que penses-tu que moi je devrais faire ?

_N'est-ce pas toi qui voulait devenir un héros ? l'interrogea Lucy ! Et puis, quand bien même tu arriverais à prévenir les villageois de ton village, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? Il n'y aucun bateau ici à part quelques barques ! Vous ne pourrez jamais fuir par la mer ! Kuro en veut à la richesse de Kaya et il ne peut pas l'assassiner en laissant des témoins derrière lui ! Je doute donc qu'il reparte sans son reste, si vous arrivez à vous cacher quelque part ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il mettra tout en œuvre pour vous retrouver !

Entendant cela, Usopp ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, avant de sentir ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Puis, finalement, le regard baissé, il affirma :

_Dans ce cas, allez-y ! Partez !

_Hein ? fit Lucy.

_Vous avez vos bateaux, non ? Alors partez de cette île, avant que le carnage ne commence ! Et s'ils sont avec tes amis, prenez Carrot et les autres avec vous ! Quand à moi, je protégerai mon île, peu importe le danger contre lequel je ferai face !

L'entendant, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de poing sur la tête, tandis que le jeune homme s'écria :

_Hé, ça fait mal !

_Imbécile ! Penses-tu vraiment que je vais partir, après ce qu'ils ont fait à Luffy et ce qu'ils comptent faire à Kaya et au reste de ton village ? Compte sur moi pour me battre avec toi !

_Quoi mais … ?

_Hum ? Une bagarre se prépare ? s'étonna quelqu'un.

_Hein ? firent les deux amis, en voyant le reste de leurs équipages arriver.

_Lucy, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage ? voulut savoir Nami, en voyant sa blessure toujours en train de saigner.

_Et où est Luffy ? voulut savoir Zoro.

_Vous ne l'avez pas croisé, capitaine ? l'interrogea Piment.

_Luffy ? Eh bien … ! commença Usopp ! On a rencontré un hypnotiseur et … !

Se mettant soudain devant lui, le visage de Raynare, n'exprimant que de la rage, finit par lui demander :

_Un type bizarre, avec un chapeau et des anneaux ?

_Oui ! Tu … Tu le connais ?

_Un peu qu'elle le connaît ! ricana soudain Zoro ! Vraiment vous avez loupé un grand spectacle ! Raynare en train de faire la poule !

Rien qu'en repensant, il explosa de rire, sous le regard haineux de Raynare, qui ne put que rougir de honte.

_Là-fermes !

_Quoi ? Tu vas me voler dans les plumes ? ricana le sabreur ! Hé, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander de refaire un autre tour pour voir si tu ne peux pas résister, cette fois-ci ?

_Jamais !

_Pourquoi ? Es-tu une poule mouillée ?

N'en pouvant plus, Raynare tenta de lu envoya son talon au visage, qu'il para immédiatement avec l'un de ses fourreaux :

_Non, mais tu vas te taire oui ?

_Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

_Arrêtez ! ordonna alors Lucy ! Tout d'abord, il faut qu'on aille aider Luffy !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

_La vache, il s'est passé quoi ? voulut savoir Oignon.

_Il est mort, ça ne fait aucun doute ! affirma Piment.

Tandis qu tout le petit groupe était revenu là où Jango et Kuro avaient discuté, il ne resta de cet endroit qu'un lieu enseveli par des morceaux de la falaise, ainsi qu'une jambe, se tenant en l'air, à l'endroit où Luffy avait atterrit.

_L'hypnotiseur l'a fait endormir, et il est ensuite tombé, avant que la falaise ne s'écrase sur lui ! leur apprit Lucy.

_Hé bien, en fin de compte, cet hypnotiseur, ce n'est vraiment pas un charlatan ! affirma Zoro, en l'attrapant par la jambe, avant de le dégager des décombres .

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea Usopp ! Il est mort, alors autant le laisser enterrer !

_Cet idiot ne pourra que mourir de vieillesse ! rétorqua simplement Nami ! D'ailleurs, écoutez !

_Hum ? firent les autres, en tendant alors l'oreille.

En quelques secondes, des ronflements se firent entendre, émanant tout droit de la bouche de Luffy, qui dormait depuis tout ce temps.

_Non mais quel numéro, celui-là ! soupira Zoro, en ayant presque envie de ricaner ! Hé, Luffy, debout !

Néanmoins, il eut beau le secouer, son capitaine resta endormit, preuve que le talent de Jango, ainsi que s'écraser la tête en bas l'avait rendu inapte à ouvrir les yeux avant un bon moment.

_Comment va-t-on faire pour le réveiller ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_Alors, pour ça, comptes sur moi ! assura Raynare.

Créant ainsi une lance de lumière dans la main, elle se mit à viser quelque chose, avant de finalement envoyer l'extrémité … dans le derrière de Luffy.

Aussitôt, tous les habitants de l'île purent entendre un homme se mettre à crier de douleur, tout en se plaquant les mains sur ses fesses.

* * *

Toujours en train de grincer des dents, Luffy détournait son regard de Raynare, pour montrer sa colère à cette dernière.

_Quoi ? fit l'ange déchu ! Tu m'en veux toujours ? Ne sois pas aussi rancunier, voyons !

_Tu ne serais pas en colère contre moi, toi, si je t'avais fait la même chose ?

_Non, moi je t'aurais torturé pour être certaine que tu comprennes ta douleur ! Mais comme je suis trop mignonne, tu ne me feras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Grognant, le garçon finit par détourner de nouveau le regard d'elle, et remarqua cette fois-ci, qu'Usopp le regarda comme s'il était un monstre .

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Il y a que je t'ai vu tomber du haut de la falaise, la tête la première, avant de te faire écraser par des blocs de pierres ! Et pourtant, tu n'as pas la moindre égratignure ! C'est normal, d'après toi ?

_Ah ça ! fit Luffy, en tirant sa joue ! J'ai mangé le fruit du gum-gum ! Je suis un homme élastique !

_Un homme élastique ? Attends, tu veux dire que tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?

_Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur ces fruits ? voulut savoir Carrot ! On a des pouvoirs quand on en mange un ?

_Ouaip ! Moi je peux m'étirer un volonté !

_Ce n'est pas vraiment un super pouvoir ! affirma Oignon ! Je préfère de loin celui de l'hypnotiseur !

_Et le mien, dans ce cas ? voulut savoir Raynare, en dévoilant soudain ses ailes.

Surpris par cela, les trosi enfants, se dissimulèrent derrière leur capitaine, qui, lui non plus, n'en menait pas large :

_Ah, une envoyé des cieux ! Es-tu venue nous porter malheur ?

_Ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons ! le réprimanda Lucy ! Ray est une alliée de choc, ainsi que de confiance ! Enfin, s'il y a de l'argent à la clé !

_Ne m'appelle pas Ray ! Grogna cette dernière.

_Bon, et que fait-on, dans ce cas ? voulut savoir Zoro ! Et je veux bien sûr parler du plan du majordome et de l'hypnotiseur ! Il compte raser le village, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?

_Ils vont être bien plus nombreux que nous ! affirma Usopp ! Donc, j'ai plutôt dans l'idée de mettre au point un plan afin de les dissuader d'aller plus loin ! Mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de chacun d'entre vous !

_Bien sûr capitaine ! annoncèrent les trois enfants.

_Non, vous trois, rentrez au village ! leur ordonna Usopp ! Il n'est pas question que vous soyez mêlés à cela !

_Quoi, vous plaisantez ? Pour une fois que nous pouvons, pour de vrai, défendre le village !

_Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Rétorqua Usopp ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse des enfants participer à cette bataille, équipage d'Usopp ou pas !

_Mais capitaine, nous … !

_Vous êtes faibles et inutiles ! leur cria soudain Usopp ! En quoi pourriez-vous m'aider, hein ? À part vous comporter comme des boulets, je ne vois, en vous aucune utilité ! Donc, dégagez tout de suite !

Sidéré par ses paroles, le trio se tourna vers les pirates, comme pour chercher un soutien de leur part. Pour Zoro et Raynare, c'était à peine si l'un des deux prêta attention à leur conversation ; Lucy et Nami, quant à elles, n'allaient certainement pas les laisser se battre à leurs côtés, sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait rivaliser contre un simple matelot. Enfin, pour le cas de Luffy, il laissa tout simplement Usopp diriger son '' équipage ' comme il le souhaitait. S'il ne voulait pas d'eux, c'était son choix.

Constatant cela, se fut en serrant les poings, et frustré, que les enfants finirent par s'en aller en courant, tout en déclarant :

_Vous n'êtes plus notre capitaine !

Se tournant alors vers Usopp, qui les regarda juste partir sans rien dire, Lucy voulut savoir :

_ça ira ?

_Hein ? fit-il, en se tournant vers elle ! Bien sûr que oui, voyons ! Sauver leurs vies et bien plus important que sauver notre amitié ! Et puis, ils n'ont dit cela que sur un coup de tête ! Ça finira par passer ! Bon, en ce qui concerne notre plan, il … !

Il se tut alors, en commença à compter les membres de l'équipe restant, avant de finalement remarquer qu'il manquait une personne :

_Euh, où est passé l'ange déchu ?

_Quoi ? Raynare ? s'étonna Zoro, en la cherchant du regard.


	14. début de la bataille : Lucy vs Kuro !

Chapitre 13

_Pfff ! Galère ! grogna Nanf, en sortant d'une boutique ! Impossible de se trouver la moindre embarcation !

_Les seules sur cette île sont celles des rares pêcheurs de ce village et ils refusent de nous en vendre une !

_Autant dire que nous devons attendre qu'un bateau puisse nous prendre ! comprit Rudo.

_Ou alors, on récupère notre bateau en toute discrétion ! remarqua Nanf ! Si les autres n'ont toujours pas trouvé de bateau, ils doivent toujours être dans le coin ! Donc, notre bateau est toujours là où nous l'avons amarré !

_Ouais, mais si Zoro s'en rend compte, il nous fera la peau pour de bon ! rétorqua Rudo.

S'asseyant alors, tout en soupirant, Afro remarqua :

_Je doute de toute façon que nous puissions trouver quoi que se soit, avec rien en poche !

Soudain, fixant les quelques rares personnes encore dans les rues, le pirate finit par écarquiller soudain des yeux, avant de pointer quelqu'un du doigt :

_Re … Regardez !

_Hum ? firent ses amis ! Qui a-t-il ?

_Ce type, c'est … c'est le vrai !

Continuant à regarder la personne en question, Afro finit par déglutir, tout en désignant Klahadoll, qui marchait au loin pour retourner dans la villa de Kaya :

_C'est le capitaine Kuro !

_Hein ? Impossible ! rétorquèrent ses deux amis ! Il est mort et … !

Les deux se turent soudain, en apercevant Klahadoll les fixer tout à coup, à la simple mention de son ancien nom. Le voyant les regarder avec un regard remplit de surprise et de mécontentement, le trio finit par reculer légèrement, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se décide de reprendre son chemin, tout en affichant alors une mine faussement réjouie quand il passa devant des villageois.

_C'é … C'était quoi son regard ? voulut savoir Rudo ! Même en colère, le capitaine Baggy ne m'avait jamais fait aussi peur !

_Je vous les déjà dit ! C'est vraiment le capitaine Kuro, j'en suis sûr ! affirma Afro.

_Et comment veux-tu que se soit lui, alors qu'il est censé avoir été exécuté il y a trois ans de cela ?

_Tu l'as pourtant vu, non ? À peine a-t-on prononcé Kuro qu'il s'est retourné vers nous, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir été reconnu !

_Ce … Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! Si ça se trouve, il a juste crut que tu désignais quelqu'un d'autre comme Kuro et il a crut que le pirate comptait tous nous attaquer !

_Espérons ! affirma Rudo ! Parce que si c'est le vrai capitaine Kuro, alors on est très mal ! Il paraît qu'il était parvenu à décimer tout l'équipage d'un bateau de la marine, avant de se faire capturer ! Ce type, c'était un vrai malade !

* * *

Atterrissant sur la branche d'un arbre, Raynare était tout bonnement revenue à la villa de Kaya, et se mit à regarder cette dernière, dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer pour aller dormir. Et quelques instants plus tard, la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit, ne laissant que celle du salon allumé. Y lançant un simple coup d'œil, l'ange déchue put voir un homme avec une étrange tête de mouton en train de préparer ce qui ressemblait à une fête.

« Eh bien, ils ont intérêt à faire très vite cette fête ! Parce que demain, il ne restera plus rien si j'ai bien compris ! »

Entendant alors des bruits de pas, la jeune femme se dissimula dans son arbre, à l'abri du moindre regard. Passant en dessous d'elle, Klahadoll venait tout juste de rentrer et se prépara à pénétrer dans la villa. Pourtant, il finit par regarder en direction de la cachette de Rayanre, et se mit à fixer l'arbre, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

« Comment ? s'étonna Raynare ! Comment a-t-il bien pu me voir ?

Cependant, finissant alors par reprendre son chemin, l'homme fit pousser un soupir à Rayanre, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Cet homme ! Il est bien plus dangereux que Baggy ! Comparé à lui, il semble combattre avec ruse et intelligence ! Il ne le montre pas à tous mais, sa façon qu'il a de remonter étrangement ses lunettes, montre qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser des armes pointues ! De plus, quand Usopp l'a frappé, il est parvenu à balancer son corps à temps, en arrière, afin d'atténuer le choc ! Enfin, il est parvenu à esquiver ma lance sans le moindre problème ! Il a ainsi montré qu'il a d'excellents réflexes et une rapidité hors norme ! Si Luffy devait se battre contre lui, je ne serais même pas sûre qu'il gagne ! »

Soudain, un cri d'agonie se fit entendre, dans le rez-de chaussée et, aussitôt, le regard de Raynare put tomber sur le corps du deuxième majordome, qui gisait au sol, aux pieds de Klahadoll.

« Bon, bah là, c'est confirmé ! Ce type n'a aucun pitié ! À vrai dire, il me ressemble énormément ! »

Décidant néanmoins d'agir, Raynare finit par quitter sa branche, pour voler en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de Kaya.

* * *

Aves ces longues griffes recouvertes de sang, aux mains, Kuro était en train de marcher dans le manoir, le plus normalement du monde, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'abattre Merry sans la moindre culpabilité. Voulant continuer sur cette voie, pour mener à bien son plan, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kaya, bien décidé à la kidnapper pour la ramer tout de suite à Jango.

« On ne va prendre aucun risque ! D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, Usopp ne s'est pas montré depuis sa blague quotidienne du matin ! Ce n'est pas normal ! À mon avis, il a au moins dû prévenir les autres pirates du chapeau de paille ! Si c'est le cas, il faudra que je les retrouve demain pour tous les tuer ! »

Arrivant alors dans la chambre de Kaya, il s'approcha discrètement du lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un courant d'air frais. Levant le regard, il fut étonné de voir la fenêtre de la chambre grande ouverte, tandis que la lune, dehors, éclaira le lit qui était maintenant vide.

_Que ? s'étonna-t-il.

Volant alors jusqu'à lui, une plume noire tomba à ses pieds, tandis qu'une silhouette ailée était en train de s'éloigner, plus loin dans le ciel, tout en tenant Kaya dans ses bras.

* * *

_Et voilà ! annonça Usopp, en terminant de verser un tonneau d'huile sur l'unique pente qui permettait de venir jusqu'au village ! Avec le chemin bloqué, ils seront obligés d'abandonner !

_C'est nul ! affirma Luffy ! Moi, je veux me battre !

_Mieux vaut la prudence que foncer dans le tas ! rétorqua Usopp.

_Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille de te battre ! répliqua Zoro.

Regardant, quant à elle, le ciel toujours sombre, Lucy comprit qu'il y avait encore du temps à passer avant que l'assaut ne soit donner. Passant alors une main sur son visage, pour sentir le gros pansement qui recouvrait sa joue, elle finit par faire la grimace, tandis que sa main se posa sur sa chevelure où le côté droit était maintenant bien plus court que celui de gauche.

_Cet hypnotiseur m'a ruiné toute ma coiffure ! affirma-t-elle.

_Cela aurait pu être pire ! rétorqua Nami ! Mais, si tu veux, je pourrais t'arranger cela !

_Non, pas la peine, j'ai mon coiffeur privé avec moi ! assura Lucy, en prenant alors la clé de l'esprit en question ! Ouvres toi, … Cancer !

Sortant alors d'un nuage de fumée, une créature humanoïde déplia plusieurs pattes de son dos, le faisant ainsi ressembler à un crabe, dont ses pinces n'étaient d'autre que des ciseaux.

_Ah, un monstre ! s'écria Usopp, en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il dérape sur la couche d'huile, et agrippa au sol pour ne pas glisser jusqu'en bas de la pente.

_Wouah, un crabe ! Génial ! se réjouit Luffy ! Il est comestible ?

_Mais tu vas arrêté de vouloir manger mes esprits ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_Qu'est-ce ce que je peux faire pour toi, Lucy-ebi ? l'interrogea Cancer.

S'asseyant alors sur un rocher, Lucy lui montra ses cheveux, avant de l'informa :

_Je voudrais que tu me rendes présentable !

_Pas de problème, -ebi !

Le voyant alors couper les cheveux de Lucy, Usopp voulut savoir :

_Non mais c'est qui ce type et d'où il sort ?

_Lucy a plein de supers esprits ! lui appit Luffy ! Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ils sortent à chaque fois qu'elles utilisent ses clés !

_Quoi ? Elle a aussi mangé un fruit du démon, alors ?

_En tout cas, c'est vachement pratique ! remarqua Nami, quand Cancer eut finit son travail.

Pourvue maintenant d'une chevelure un peu plus courte, Lucy afficha néanmoins un sourire, en constatant que ses deux côtés étaient de nouveau identiques.

_Parfait ! C'est de l'excellent travail, Cancer !

_Cela fait plaisir, -ebi ! annonça -t-il.

Mais alors qu'il allait disparaître, son regard se posa soudain sur Zoro. Le voyant se figer à cet instant, ce dernier l'interrogea :

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Une seconde plus tard, Cancer le fit s'asseoir sur un rocher avant de mettre un peignoir autour de son cou, tout en affirmant :

_Ne t'en fais pas, petit gars, je vais arranger ta coupe de cheveux, -ebi ! Non mais quel coiffeur est assez sadique pour t'avoir fait cette coiffure en cactus ?

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea Zoro, en tentant de se débattre ! Ne touches pas à ma tête !

Trop tard, utilisant ses deux ciseaux à grande vitesse, Cancer utilisa toutes ses capacités afin de rendre Zoro, présentable. Finalement, finissant par reprendre son souffle, il effectua une pose avant d'affirmer :

_Voilà, tu es parfait, -ebi !

Puis passant un miroir à Zoro, il finit par s'en aller. Voyant le résultat, Luffy et Usopp ne purent s'empêcher de se retenir d'exploser de rire, tandis que Nami et Lucy gloussèrent. Zoro, quant à lui, explosa le miroir dans sa main, tandis qu'il aperçut l'énorme banane que Cancer avait formé sur sa tête.

_Non, mais c'est quoi ça ? Il se fiche de moi, ou quoi ?

_Ouah, la tête ! ricana Luffy.

_Avant il avait une tête de cactus, mais maintenant, il ressemble à une banane ! assura Usopp.

_Zoro, tu es adorable ! affirma Nami, avant d'être prise d'un fou rire.

De plus en plus en colère, Zoro sortit l'un de ses sabres, avant de se tourner vers Lucy :

_Fais le moi revenir immédiatement ici, pour qu'il m'arrange ça ! Sinon, je le transforme en sashimi !

_Je ne pourrais que l'invoquer de nouveau dans vingt-quatre heures ! rétorqua Lucy ! Il faudra attendre pour les plaintes !

_Quoi ? Hé, je ne vais quand même pas rester avec ça, tout une journée ?

Et tandis qu'il se mit à crier des jurons, Lucy demanda :

_Au fait, nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Raynare ! Vous trouvez ça, normal ?

_Hof, elle a toujours su disparaître à un moment pour revenir plus tard ! assura Luffy ! Elle reviendra quand elle le voudra !

_Comme si c'était le moment pour elle de s'en aller ainsi ! pesta Nami ! On va peut-être être en danger et elle, elle s'en va comme si de rien n'était !

_Bon, dans ce cas, je vais la chercher ! annonça Lucy ! À part au village, je doute qu'elle soit autre part !

_Ok, mais n'oublies pas ! Reviens à l'aube ! lui rappela Nami ! Si ça se trouve, l'un de tes esprits pourra nous être utile !

_Compris !

* * *

Mais même en cherchant l'ange déchue, pendant plus de deux heures, la mage ne put trouver le moindre indice d'elle dans le village.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible, où a-t-elle pu bien aller ? Elle n'a quand même pas quitté l'île tout de même !

Continuant à la chercher, Lucy finit par se rendre non oin de la villa de Kaya. Mais très vite, elle se cacha derrière un arbre, en apercevant quelqu'un en train d'atteindre devant l'habitation.

_Klahadoll !

L'homme assit là semblait perdu en pleine réflexion, tandis que son visage montra de la colère. Lui qui était persuadé que son plan allait fonctionné sans problème, n'avait pas du tout supporté l'idée qu'une personne soit parvenue à kidnapper Kaya, la veille de la mise en place de la dernière partie de son plan. Non, il refusa que ça se fasse. Il fallait à tout prix aller ratisser l'île, une fois le soleil levé, pour retrouver le kidnappeur et Kaya, avant de s'en débarrasser.

Le voyant faire, quant à elle, Lucy crut qu'il attendait juste que ses hommes arrivent pour semer confusion et pillage. En tout cas, il ne semblait avoir aucun complice avec lui. De ce fait, prenant une longue inspiration, elle finit par sortir l'une de ses clés, et murmura sa phrase, pour faire apparaître un esprit.

_M'avez-vous appeler maîtresse ? l'interrogea Sagitarius.

_Vois-tu cet homme, là-bas ? l'interrogea Lucy, tout en lui intimant de parler moins fort.

_Affirmatif !

_Et bien, tires lui dessus ! Ne le tues pas ! Tires lui juste une flèche dans la jambe !

_Vos désirs sont des ordres ! annonça-t-il, en commençant à brandir son arc.

Mettant ensuite Klahadoll en joue, il prit à peine une simple seconde pour le viser, avant d'envoyer la flèche vers lui. Pourtant, la flèche percuta seulement le mur de la villa, quand Klahadoll disparut soudain, comme un courant d'air.

_Hein ? s'étonna l'esprit.

Soudain éventrer, il tomba en arrière, avec de graves blessures à l'abdomen, avant qu'un pied ne vienne écraser son visage.

_Bien essayé ! ricana quelqu'un ! Mais beaucoup trop lent !

Reculant quand à elle, Lucy ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, alors que Klahadoll était juste à côté d'elle. Remontant alors ses lunettes, il lui permit de voir ses très longues griffes tranchantes, qui venait de taillader Sagitarius.

_Alors c'était bien vous ! s'écria le majordome, en dévisageant Lucy avec haine ! Vous aviez bien entendu notre plan et vous avez décidé de kidnapper Kaya, c'est ça ?

_Que … ? Kidnapper Kaya ? s'étonna Lucy ! Mais nous … !

Lui perforant l'épaule, l'une des griffes de Klahadoll lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur et finit par la faire tomber sur les fesses.

_Ne cherches pas à m'entuber ! Dis moi où est Kaya ! Sinon, ta mort sera lente est douloureuse !

_Mais je n'en ais aucun idée ! avoua Lucy ! Et même si je le savais, crois-tu vraiment que je parlerai ? Non seulement, tu la tueras, mais, en plus, tu feras pareil avec moi, peu importe ce que je fais !

Voulant lui tenir tête, tout ce que gagna Lucy ne fit qu'une nouvelle blessure à son autre épaule.

_En effet, je vais te tuer aussi ! Néanmoins, si tu parles maintenant, cela te permettra au moins d'éviter la torture !

_Tu peux toujours courir !

S'apprêtant alors à la blesser de nouveau, Kuro eut la surprise de sentir les bras de Sagitarius se serrer autour de sa taille, tandis que l'esprit commença à le soulever hors du sol.

_Que … ?

_Maîtresse ! Partez ! lui ordonna le cheval.

_Quoi ? Mais … et toi ?

_Cela ira ! lui assura l'homme, tandis que Kuro se débattit tel un diable pour se libérer.

Finissant par libérer l'un de ses bras, Kuro parvint à lui balancer un coup de griffe au visage, qui eut l'effet de lui crever les yeux.

_Ah ! cria l'esprit, en le lâchant alors.

_Tu vas mourir, c'est moi qui te le dit ! assura Kuro.

Néanmoins, abandonnant momentanément son plan, il sauta en arrière pour esquiver l'extrémité d'un étrange fouet, qui frappa le sol.

_Jamais tu ne t'en prendras à mes esprits ! lui assura Lucy.

_Maîtresse Lucy, partez ! répéta Sagitarius, en se plaçant devant elle ! Cet homme, vous ne pourrez pas le battre !

_Non, je … !

_Faites le ! cria l'esprit, avant que Kuro ne disparaisse pour le taillader à toute vitesse.

L'entendant crier à l'agonie, Lucy ne put que frémir alors que son esprit tâcha de rester debout et de se forcer de ne pas revenir dans le monde des esprits.

_Arrêtes ça ! Cria Lucy.

Lui saisissant alors ses pieds, deux mains sortirent du sol, avant de la tirer sous terre.

_Que … ? fit-elle, en tombant dans une galerie.

_Princesse ! Il faut partir d'ici ! L'informa Virgo, en apparaissant devant elle.

_Mais Sagittarius, il … !

Poussant un dernier cri d'agonie, le cheval finit par céder et s'écroula à terre pour disparaître. D'abord surpris par cela, Kuro décida de l'ignorer, préférant se préoccuper du fait qu'il soit mort.

_Bon, autour de la blonde ! affirma Kuro, en la cherchant du regard.

_Princesse, partons ! affirma Virgo, en attirant alors Lucy contre elle, avant de creuser dans la terre, tout en rebouchant sa galerie derrière elle.

* * *

_Qui … Qui êtes-vous ?

Ayant finalement posé Kaya dans un coin sombre de la forêt, Raynare s'était posée à côté d'elle, tandis que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trembler en regardant les ailes noires de la personne qui venait tout juste de la kidnapper.

_Vous … Vous êtes bien l'une des personnes qui est venue tout à l'heure , non ? Que me voulez-vous ? Mon argent ?

_Normalement, je ne dirais pas non à un salaire, pour vous protéger, mais, si je le fais maintenant, je sais que Lucy me le reprochera et ne cessera pas d'être sur mon dos pendant un moment ! Donc, non, pas pour l'argent !

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé dans ce cas ?

_Je vous l'ai dit ! soupira Raynare, agacé par les questions de Kaya ! Pour vous protéger de votre merveilleux majordome qui a tout juste tenté de vous kidnapper, lui-même, pour vous forcer à signer un papier attestant que vous lui donnez toute votre formule, avant de tout simplement vous tuer !

_Quoi ? Que sont ces mensonges ? Ceci ne peut pas être vrai ! Je sais que Klahadoll peut avoir l'air constamment froid et grincheux ! Il en reste pas moins un homme généreux et honnête, qui a toujours prit soin de moi depuis qu'il est ici ! Jamais il ne me ferait le moindre mal !

_Votre naïveté est à la fois amusante, mais aussi très agaçante ! grogna Rayanre ! J'ai pris la peine de vous sauver, donc soyez-en reconnaissante ! Dans le cas contraire, je serai obligé de vous empêcher de parler et je le fais souvent d'une manière plutôt violente !

Voyant les nombreuses lances qu'elle fit apparaître, Kaya ne put que reculer légèrement en arrière, avant d'affirmer :

_D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne dis plus rien !

S'asseyant alors, Raynare commença à réfléchir à une façon de combattre Kuro, maintenant qu'elle doutait que Luffy ou Zoro puisse s'en charger.

« Maintenant que je sais son niveau, il est hors de question que je mette ma vie en jeu pour le combattre ! Alors j'ai le choix ! Soit je décide d'épauler chapeau de paille pour l'aider à le battre, mais il y a une chance pour que je me fasse tuer ; soit je m'enfuis et je trouve un autre équipage pour me rendre sur Grand Line ! »

Ne voyant pas les minutes passées, l'ange déchue finit par être tiré de ses pensées, lorsque Kaya éternua, tout en frémissant. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit et pieds nus, la pauvre femme commençait à être morte de froide, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors.

_Pfft ! Vous, les humains, il vous faut un rien pour vous faire perdre vos moyens ! affirma Raynare.

Pourtant, avant que Kaya ne purent dire quoique se soit, elle finit par faire apparaître un sceau magique dans sa main avant de l'appuyer sur Kaya. À cet instant, des vêtements plus chaud, dont un jean et un pull en laine firent leur apparition, comme par magie.

_Que … ? s'étonna Kaya, en regardant ses nouveaux vêtements ! Mais comment … ?

_Juste, tais-toi ! lui ordonna Raynare ! Endormes-toi, maintenant ! Sinon, je fais tout disparaître de tes vêtements et je te laisse toute seule ici !

* * *

Tandis que l'aube se levait au loin, Lucy était en train de grimacer, tandis que Virgo lui passait des bandages sur ses épaules blessées. Pourtant, plutôt que pleurer à cause de la douleur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être en rage contre elle-même.

_Pourquoi ? voulut-elle savoir, en arracher une poignée d'herbe ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi inutile ?

_Princesse, vous n'êtes pas faible ! rétorqua Virgo, en continuant de la soigner.

_Oh que si ! Si j'avais pu me battre avec lui, Sagitarius n'aurait pas souffert ainsi ! De toute façon, depuis que je suis dans ce monde, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous faire tuer en me protégeant ! Et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter !

_Princesse, ceci est notre rôle de vous protéger ! assura la vierge ! Nous sommes fiers et heureux de nous donner corps et âme afin de nous assurer que vous allez bien ! Et aucun d'entre nous ne regretteras une seule fois de le faire !

Malgré ses belles paroles, Lucy serrait toujours les dents, pour éviter de maudire sa faiblesse.

_Il faut que j'apprenne à me battre ! affirma-t-elle alors ! Il y a peu de temps, Zoro m'a apprit qu'East-Blue était la plus faible de toute les mers de ce monde ! Alors que se passera-t-il quand nous serons sur Grand-Line ? Je ne serais alors qu'un boulet !

_Princesse, vous m'être en danger ne servira à rien ! répliqua Virgo, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_Fiches moi la paix, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! lui ordonna Lucy, en commençant à la repousser.

Lui plaquant alors violemment les mains sur ses joues, Virgo rétorqua alors :

_Princesse, que se soit ici ou à Fairy-tail, vous êtes et vous serez toujours plus faible que les plus grands guerriers de ces mondes ! Vous êtes née ainsi et se morfondre ne changera rien ! Néanmoins, comparé à ce Kuro, vous avez quelque chose en plus, que même lui ne peut vaincre : votre gentillesse !

_Ma … gentillesse ?

_Hé, Lucy ! L'appela une voix derrière elle ! Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu autant de ton faible niveau physique ?

Se retournant alors, la jeune femme ne put qu'être surprise, en apercevant l'ensemble de ses esprits, derrière elle. Que se soit ceux de ses clés d'or, ou ceux de ses clés d'argent, tous étaient présents, même Aquarius, qui resta derrière les autres.

_Les … Les amis ?

_Lucy, tu as toujours pris soin de nous et nous ne faisons que te rendre la pareille en combattant à tes côtés ! lui assura Loke.

_Nous sommes là pour te défendre ! Oui pour te défendre ! affirmèrent les deux Gemini.

_Chère Lucy, je ne suis avec vous que depuis peu de temps ! remarqua Capricorn ! Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'admirer le courage dont vous faites preuve, durant vos batailles ! Peu importe votre faiblesse, jamais je ne pourrais supporter de vous voir vous mettre en danger, en vous battant directement contre quelqu'un de dangereux !

_De protéger, c'est notre rôle, -ebi ! assura Cancer.

_Plue ! fit Plue, en levant la main en l'air.

Avançant à son tour, tandis que Taurus l'épaula pour l'aider à marcher, Sagitarius montra qu'il n'avait pas complètement récupéré de son combat face à Kuro. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de déclarer :

_En tant que soldat, j'ai été plus qu'heureux de vous entendre être attristé par mes blessures et vouloir combattre à mes côtés pour me protéger ! Merci beaucoup !

Entendant cela, Lucy ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes. Mais, décidant de parler avant que le temps de la fasse retourner dans le monde des esprits, Aquarius affirma sévèrement :

_Crois-tu que c'est vraiment le moment de chialer, petite pleurnicheuse ? N'as-tu donc rien de plus important à faire que te lamenter ? Comme des amis à aider et des pirates à combattre ? Cesses de nous faire honte ainsi et monstres nous justement que tu es digne d'effectuer la mission qui t'as été confié !

S'essuyant aussitôt les yeux, Lucy finit par fixer son regard avant d'affirmer, d'un ton sûre d'elle :

_Oui, je le ferai, Aquarius ! Et vous tous, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour le faire !

Souriant, à leur tout, chacun des esprits finit par disparaître les usn après les autres, laissant finalement Lucy. Comment alors à se désintégrer, Aquarius se retourna à temps pour cacher un petit sourire, avant de marmonner :

_Voilà ce que je voulais entendre, petite idiote !

Disparaissant à son tour, elle laissa Lucy se relever sans l'aide de quiconque, avant qu'elle ne déclare :

_En avant ! Puisque l'aube s'est levé, je vais rejoindre Luffy et les autres !

Pourtant, à l'instant où elle allait partir, elle aperçut soudain un visage familier en train de courir tête baissée, non loin d'elle. Reconnaissant rapidement son chapeau de paille, Lucy ne put cacher sa surprise, tout en criant :

_Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Hein ? fit le pirate, en s'arrêtant ! Lucy ? As-tu retrouvé Raynare ?

Puis voyant ses bandages au niveau de ses épaules, il voulut savoir :

_Que t'est-il arrivé ?

_Je … J'ai voulu affronté Kuro quand il était seul ! avoua-t-elle ! Mais j'ai lamentablement échoué !

_Hein ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? ragea Luffy, peu content que son amie se soit fait blessée durant son absence.

_Sûrement rentré dans le village ! Mais toi, Luffy, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

_Les pirates ne vont pas attaquer la pente, d'après Usopp ! lui apprit le pirate ! Ils vont plutôt prendre le même chemin que nous avons pris après avoir amarré nos bateaux ici !

_Quoi ? Mais … Mais où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?

_Bah, vers le nord !

_Mais tu cours dans la mauvaise direction ! rétorqua Lucy, en lui pointant un côté du doigt ! Le nord, c'est là !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Luffy.

_Bon sang, n'as-tu aucun sens de l'orientation ?

_C'est Usopp qui ne m'a donné aucune information !

_Hé, vous êtes là ? s'étonna Zoro, en courant vers eux.

Le voyant arriver, Lucy ne put qu'être surprise, en le voyant recouvert d'huile.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as quand même pas glissé sur la pente, si ?

_Tout cela, c'est à cause de Nami ! rugit le pirate ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, dès que j'en aurais fini avec les pirates et que ton stupide crabe m'aura refait ma coiffure, je m'expliquerai avec elle ! Bon, en attendant, où faut-il aller ?

_Par là ! assura Lucy, en commençant déjà à guider le duo.

* * *

Se prenant un coup de massue, l'éjectant sur le côté, Usopp se fit écarter du chemin permettant de se rendre jusqu'au village. Voulant en profité, l'un des pirates commença déjà à avancer, quand Nami le frappa avec un bâton pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

_Toi, tu dégages ! lui ordonna un autre pirate, en l'éjectant soudain à terre.

_Franchement, que croyez-vous vraiment faire face à nous ? ricana un autre pirate, en regardant les deux camarades à terre ! Vous êtes bien trop faibles pour nous arrêter !

_Là-fermes ! lui ordonna Usopp, en se relevant ! Même faible et face à dix mille hommes, je ne reculerai pas ! Je suis le grand capitaine Usopp !

Pour toute forme de respect, le pauvre garçon se prit un violent uppercut au visage, le faisant retomber par terre, tandis que quelqu'un affirma :

_Le grand Usopp ? Quelle blague !

_Allez, si on s'amusait à le lyncher un peu avant de s'en aller ?

_Bande d'idiots ! rugit soudain Jango, qui derrière eux, cacha mal son mécontentement de mettre Kuro en colère ! Nous avons déjà prit suffisamment de retard comme ça ! Donc dépêchez-vous d'aller au village, et que ça saute !

_Euh … oui, capitaine !

Les voyant alors se mettre à courir, Usopp tendit la main pour tenter de ralentir l'un d'entre eux, tout en les suppliant de s'arrêter. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il récoltait ne fit que des coups de pied, qui le blessèrent d'avantage.

Finalement débarrassez de lui, les pirates se mirent à hurler à cœur joie, tandis qu'ils coururent vers le village. Néanmoins, en tête du groupe, l'un d'entre eux finit par ralentir, en voyant trois silhouettes leur faire face.

_Hé, il y en a d'autres, là-bas !

_Et alors ? De toute façon, on massacrera tout le monde !

Reprenant leur course, les pirates furent cependant surpris de ne voir aucune silhouette bouger, devant leur nombre et leurs cris, tandis que l'une d'elle sembla invoquer une autre personne devant elle.

_Quoi ? Mais que … ?

_GUM GUM … !

_ONI … !

_SAND … !

_Retraire ! cria quelqu'un.

Trop tard.

_PISTOL / GIRI / BUSTER !

Se prenant coup sur coup, chaque pirate se retrouvant éjecter en arrière sous les puissants assauts de Luffy et Zoro, ainsi que de Scorpio.

Les voyant s'écraser au sol, sans opposé grande résistance, Zoro voulut savoir :

_C'est quoi ces pirates d'eau douce ? Ils n'ont rien dans le ventre !

_Courir jusqu'ici m'a bien plus épuisé que ça ! renchérit Luffy.

_Ne perdons pas notre garde ! rétorqua Lucy ! N'oublions pas que l'hypnotiseur a d'étranges pouvoirs ! Il faut le garder à l'oeil !

Néanmoins, cette remarque tomba dans les oreilles d'un sourd, tandis que Zoro s'écria :

_Nami, c'est quoi cette façon d'abandonner les gens dans le pétrin ?

_Usopp, n'as-tu pas honte de perdre les gens ? Quand on dit d'aller au nord, dis-nous où est le nord !

_Capitaine Jango, qui sont ces brutes ? voulut savoir un pirate, en reculant jusqu'à lui.

_Vous nous aviez pas dit que ces villageois étaient aussi fort !

Pour sa part, Jango ne put qu'ouvrir en grand la bouche, tandis qu'il reconnut le visage de Luffy.

« Impossible ! Il s'est écrasé hier, la tête la première contre le sol après être tombé de la falaise ! En plus de cela, plusieurs blocs de rochers lui sont ensuite tombés dessus ! Est-ce normal de le voir sans aucune blessure ? Qui est ce gamin ?

Néanmoins, se rappelant que le temps leur était compté, il finit par sortir l'un de ses anneaux d'hypnotiseur avant d'appeler ses camarades :

_Bon, écoutez tous, on va leur faire le coup de l'hypnose ! Je vais vous rendre plus fort et ensuite, vous irez me les tailler en charpie !

Aussitôt, il balança son anneau devant leurs yeux.

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? voulut savoir Scorpio.

_Ne regardes pas ! lui ordonna Lucy ! Il semble vouloir hypnotiser ses hommes ! Mais en quoi les faire dormir ou les transformer en animal peut changer quelque chose !

Voyant soudain les pirates se mettre à bouger d'énormes hurlements, tandis que leurs muscles se décuplèrent, Zoro finit par affirmer :

_Ils les a hypnotisé pour les rendre plus fort !

Et comme preuve, l'un des ennemis fracassa son poing contre le flanc d'une falaise, et parvint à endommager suffisamment celle-ci pour qu'un énorme morceau s'en décroche.

_Que … ? s'apeura Usopp ! Il a fissuré la falaise d'un coup de poing !

_Hé, c'est de la triche ! s'écria Nami.

Triche ou non, Jango finit par sourire tandis qu'il remarqua une nouvelle fois que rabattre son chapeau devant ses yeux l'avait empêché d'être hypnotisé :

_Parfait ! J'ai enfin trouvé la façon de combattre mon point faible ! Bon, les gars, cela ne vous direz pas d'aller prendre votre revanche ?

Ne recevant que des cris de guerre, en réponse, il vit bientôt ses hommes accourir vers la falaise, prêt à tout massacrer sur leur passage.

_Mince ! Reculez ! ordonna Zoro, en se tournant vers les membres les plus faibles du groupe ! Moi et Luffy, on s'en occupe !

_Pas question ! fit Lucy, en sortant son fouet ! On reste ! Pas vrai, Scorpio ?

Alors silencieux, Scorpio finit soudain par lever son regard avant de se mettre à grogner tout comme les hommes de Jango.

_Imbécile ! lui cria Lucy, en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder !

_HAAAAA ! hurla soudain Luffy, en sentant sa force être décuplée.

_Toi aussi ? rugit Zoro, avec des dents de requin.

Ne perdant alors pas de temps, les deux hommes fusèrent vers les pirates déjà presque sur eux. Devançant Luffy, Scorpio pointa sa queue vers le groupe avant de les balayer avec une énorme tornade de sable. Se faisant alors repousser, ces derniers se sentirent ensuite éjecter dans les airs, avant de s'écraser violemment contre le sol.

Profitant de cela, Luffy put foncer droit vers Jango, qui le vit arriver avec horreur jusqu'à lui.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en ne voyant personne pouvant le protéger.

Sautant alors, Luffy arma son poing pour le frapper, mais alors que ce dernier allait le toucher, il finit par sentir quelque chose le trancher au niveau de son torse.

_Ne me sous-estime pas, chapeau de paille ! lui conseilla Jango.

Écarquillant alors les yeux, le reste de l'équipage put voir l'un des anneaux de l'homme voltiger dans les airs, après avoir tranché l'abdomen de Luffy.

_Luffy !

_Et le coup de grâce ! ricana Jango, en s'apprêtant à en envoyer un autre.

_SANDER BLAST !

Un tir de Scorpio percuta soudain le dos de Luffy, le faisant voltiger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase contre la proue du bateau des pirates du chat noir. S'effondrant ainsi à terre, il perdit connaissance, tandis que du sang continua de sortir de sa blessure.

_Mais Scorpio …. ? s'étonna Lucy ! Pourquoi tu … ?

_Non, c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! lui assura Zoro, en dégainant son sabre ! Encore un peu et c'était Luffy qui y passait ! Au moins, là où il est, il cessera de foncer tête baissée !

_Mais, il est blessé !

_Tu n'as qu'à faire appelle à ta servante, Virga ou je ne sais quoi !

_Je ne peux pas invoquer deux esprits à la fois ! rétorqua Luffy ! Quand ils sont plusieurs, c'est quand ils utilisent leur propre magie pour venir ici !

_Dans ce cas, vas le soigner ! lui ordonna Zoro, en se dirigeant vers Jango ! Moi, je m'occupe de celui-là !


	15. Un trio de chats face à Zoro et Scorpio

Chapitre 14

_Alors, c'est là où habite la personne la plus riche de cette île ? voulut savoir Nanf.

Tandis que lui et les deux autres pirates de Baggy continuèrent vainement de trouver un bateau pour partir d'ici, Rudo avait finit par entendre qu'une riche héritière vivait sur l'île. Voulant voir cela, le trio était maintenant assez proche du manoir pour constater que la richesse de Kaya était véritable.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? voulut savoir Afro ! Moi, je doute vraiment qu'il y ait un bateau ici ! Qui plus est, nous sommes des pirates ! Qui voudrais nous aider à rejoindre notre équipage ?

_On n'a qu'à se présenter comme étant des marchands !

_Pas certain que ça marche !

_Chut ! fit soudain Nanf, en poussant les autres derrière des buissons.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Chut ! répéta Nanf, en pointant alors quelqu'un du doigt.

Toujours assit sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée du manoir, Kuro semblait fixer le ciel tandis qu'une once de colère pouvait se lire sur son visage.

_C'est le type d'hier ! le reconnut Afro ! Celui qui ressemble à Kuro !

_C'est normal qu'un majordome se lève à l'aube pour regarder le ciel, devant le manoir ? les interrogea Rudo.

_On a l'impression qu'il a oublié ses clés !

Finalement, se levant alors, Kuro s'écria soudain :

_Ces idiots ! Même pas capable d'obéir aux ordres pour piller un simple village ! Je vais les massacrer quand tout ceci sera fini !

Prenant ensuite un sac, il quitta sa place avant de sortir de la résidence, pour se mettre à marcher en direction de la plage où le combat se déroulait.

Le voyant partir, le trio de pirates quitta sa cachette.

_Hé, j'ai rêvé ou il a bien parlé de piller le village et de massacrer des personnes ? voulut savoir Nanf.

_Mais c'est qui ce type ? Il fait froid dans le dos !

Soudain, étant eux même cachés dans un arbre, les trois pirates d'Usopp descendirent de leur cachette et semblèrent vouloir suivre le majordome. Les voyant faire, les trois pirates se déplacèrent jusqu'à eux, avant de les agripper.

_HAAA ! crièrent les trois enfants, avant que les hommes ne leur plaquent la main sur la bouche.

_Chut ! C'est nous, les gars qui étaient dans le restaurant !

Les voyant se calmer, ils les lâchèrent alors, permettant à Oignon de dire :

_Mais ça ne va pas ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de vous !

_J'ai bien crus que c'était les hommes de ce type qui voulait nous attaquer ! avoua Piment.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? voulut savoir Piment ! Vous n'êtes pas partis vous battre avec le capitaine Usopp et le chapeau de paille ?

_Nous battre ? s'étonna Nanf ! Contre qui ?

_Bah, contre le capitaine Kuro ! affirma Piment, en pointant ce dernier qui continuait de marcher au loin ! Ce majordome est en fait le capitaine Kuro qui s'est caché ici afin de pouvoir gagné la confiance de mademoiselle Kaya !

_Néanmoins, il ne l'a fait que pour pouvoir avoir tout son argent ! affirma Carotte.

_Ouais, et il compte même piller tout le village avec ses hommes ! termina Oignon.

_Le capitaine Kuro ! répéta Rudo ! Alors, c'était vraiment lui ! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut partir d'ici sinon on se fera tuer !

_C'est clair que nous faisons pas le poids face à lui ! affirma Afro ! Bon, on a pas le choix ! Allons voler une barque et partons d'ici !

Néanmoins, rester immobile, Nanf ne fit que poser une nouvelle question :

_Qui est en train de combattre ?

_Bah, le capitaine Usopp et touts vos amis ! Ils se battent contre l'équipage de Kuro ! Et comme preuve, ces derniers devaient attaquer à l'aube ! Et puisqu'ils ne sont toujours pas là, c'est que vos amis ont réussi à les arrêter !

_Super, ça nous laisse le temps de partir ! se réjouit Afro.

_Hé, vous n'allez quand même pas partir ! s'écria Carrote ! Et vos amis ?

_Quels amis ? fit Rudo ! Ces types, nous les connaissons à peine ! Allez, viens Nanf, on y va !

_Non, je reste ! rétorqua ce dernier.

_Hein ? firent ses camarades, abasourdis par sa réponse ! Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu veux rester ?

_Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? Si le chapeau de paille est là-bas, Lucy y est aussi ! Pas question que je la laisse se battre contre Kuro !

_Mais nous ne ferons jamais le poids face à lui !

_Peu importe, j'ai une dette envers Lucy, et je compte bien l'honorer !

Sur ces mots, il se mit soudain à courir, sous le regard surpris de ces compagnons.

_Mais, Nanf … !

_Ouais, bien parlé ! annoncèrent les trois enfants, avant de se mettre à le suivre.

Se retrouvant alors seuls, Afro et Rudo se regardèrent avant de finalement soupirer :

_Si on y va, c'est pour mourir !

_C'est clair ! Mais si nous sauvons mademoiselle Lucy, alors nous ne serons pas morts en vain ! Non, nous serons morts en homme !

Courant, finalement, à leur tour, ils rattrapèrent leurs amis afin de se rendre au lieu de la bataille.

* * *

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, Scorpio sentit son corps perdre ce qu'il avait gagné en muscles avant de regarder autour de lui.

_Hum ? Pourquoi je suis en bas de la falaise, moi ?

_Idiot ! lui cria Lucy, en accourant vers lui ! Tu t'es fais hypnotisé !

_Hypnotisé ?

Constatant alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde, Jango lui envoya un anneau vers lui, dans l'espoir de le tuer. Pourtant, percutant le sabre de Zoro, il finit par se faire couper en deux, après une courte confrontation avec lui.

_Que ? s'étonna l'hypnotiseur, en voyant son bien tombé à terre, en morceaux.

_Maintenant que tu nous as montré chacun de tes petits tours, ne pense même plus à nous berner ! le menaça Zoro, en avançant vers lui.

« C'est quo celui-là, encore ? »

Fixant Zoro, Jango eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Néanmoins, la récente nouvelle coupe de cheveux ridicule de Zoro l'empêcha de le reconnaître.

_Grrr ! Cesses de te croire plus fort juste parce que ton copain à décimer mes hommes ! Face à moi, tu n'as aucune chance !

_On parie ?

Le voyant continuer à avancer, Jango le vit ensuite lui foncer dessus, sans qu'il ne put prendre la moindre arme pour se défendre.

Malheureusement pour Zoro, se focalisant seulement sur Jango, il eut la surprise de percevoir un couteau foncer sur lui, avant de s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

_Ha ! cria-t-il, en reculant.

_Zoro ! paniquèrent Nami et Usopp, en le voyant se tenir l'épaule blessé.

Aussi surprise que les autres, Lucy finit par entendre des ricanements provenir du bateau, avant que deux silhouettes ne quittèrent ce dernier.

_Eh bien , capitaine ! Un peu perdu sans ses précieux hommes ? l'interrogea Siam.

_Dans ce cas, on va te donner un coup de main ! lui assura Buchi.

_Enfin de l'action ! se réjouit alors un petit garçon, assit sur l'épaule de Buchi.

_Grrr ! Qui êtes-vous, vous ? les interrogea Zoro.

Se léchant le dos de la main, Siam lui apprit :

_Aussi agile et rusé qu'un chat, je suis Siam !

_Aussi fort et résistant que n'importe quel félin ! annonça Buchi, en faisant sonner la cloche qu'il avait autour du cou ! Je suis Buchi !

_Et moi, ayant le regard perçant du chat s'apprêtant à abattre sa proie, je suis Felix ! annonça l'enfant, avec une cagoule de chat sur la tête, un pantalon avec la queue d'un chat et ayant des dizaines de couteaux accroché à ses vêtements.

_Nous sommes les frères siamois ! annoncèrent les trois nouveaux venus.

_Hé hé ! Vous tombez bien, vous trois ! annonça Jango, en pointant Zoro et Scorpio du doigt ! Si vous voulez faire un peu d'exercice, c'est deux-là sont pour vous !

_Dans ce cas, Siam, tu y vas ! lui ordonna Buchi.

_Pas de problème ! lui apprit l'autre homme, en se tournant vers Zoro ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de … !

Lui lançant alors un regard noir, Zoro parvint à le figer sur place, tandis que ses yeux ne montrèrent que du mépris.

_Euh … je … je passe mon tour !

_Hein ? fit Buchi ! Hé, ça suffit de toujours te cacher ! Vas-y et montres pour une fois que tu es un homme !

_Mais … Mais moi mon rôle est de seulement attaquer le menu-fretin ! C'est toi qui t'attaque à ce genre de type !

_C'est parce que tu es faible ! ricana Felix, toujours perché sur l'épaule de Buchi.

Grognant à ce commentaire, Siam finit par orienter ses griffes vers Zoro, avant d'affirmer :

_Bon, d'accord ! Je vais m'occuper de lui !

Puis, partant en courant, tout en griffant l'air, il affirma :

_Prépares-toi, je vais te lacérer en morceaux !

Poussant un soupir las, Scorpio voulut savoir :

_As-tu déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi pathétique ?

_Même un gamin pourrait le battre ! assura simplement Zoro, en faisant mine de trancher alors Siam.

Néanmoins, changeant soudainement son regard, Siam effectua un magnifique bond au-dessus de lui, évitant ainsi l'épée de Zoro sans problème, avant d'atterrir, la tête en bas et les mains appuyer sur les épaules de Zoro.

_J'espère que tu as aimé ma mise en scène !

_Espèce de … ! s'écria Zoro, en se tournant aussitôt pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

Esquivant une nouvelle fois, Siam effectua plusieurs pirouettes, avant de se laisser tomber entre lui et ses frères.

_Hé, hé ! Te berner a été plus simple que prévu ! Et puis, … !

Désignant son dos, il pointa ses deux nouveaux sabres qu'ils venaient de voler.

_Que … ? fit Zoro.

_Tu vois ? Je peux être à la fois un mignon petit chaton apeuré par la présence d'un étranger … !

Prenant les deux sabres de Zoro, il les jeta soudain derrière lui, avant de terminer :

_Mais aussi un redoutable chat de gouttière !

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, il se fit soudain éventrer, lorsque Zoro le trancher avec son seul sabre, tout en le doublant.

_Ne balance jamais mes sabres !

Courant ensuite vers ces derniers, pour les récupérer, il finit cependant par faire un saut en arrière, tandis que Felix s'était amusé à balancer quelques-uns de ses couteaux vers lui, avec une précision éblouissante. Ne visant que ses organes vitaux, il les lança tel un sniper ayant une mitraillette. Étant obligé de se stopper, Zoro les contra à l'aide de son dernier sabre.

_Et de un ! ricana-t-il, en voyant Zoro s'arrêter.

_Et de deux ! gloussa Siam, en s'agrippant alors à Zoro, jusqu'à le faire tomber en avant ! Fais attention la prochaine fois de ne pas découper que ma chemise !

_Et de trois ! rugit Buchi, en sautant alors en air ! THE CAT STOMP !

_SAND BUSTER !

Se prenant soudain un tir de sable de plein fouet, Buchi ainsi que Felix se firent propulsé en arrière. Grimaçant de douleur, Buchi parvint cependant à garder un certain équilibre, et put atterir par terre, sur ses pieds. Néanmoins, posant un genou à terre, il se frottant le ventre, tout en lançant un regard noir à Scorpio.

_Saleté de crustacé !

_Hé, nous sommes des arachnides, pas des crustacés ! rétorqua Scorpio, en se pointant du doigt, lui et sa queue ! Et puis, quand on ose combattre un adversaire à trois contre un, je doute que ça soit très fair-play !

Profitant de cela, Zoro parvint alors à donner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire de Siam et put se dégager avant de reculer jusqu'aux côtés de Scorpio.

_Tsss ! Je déteste devoir l'admettre, mais je t'en dois une !

_Nous en reparlerons à la fin du combat !

_Ouin, j'ai du sable plein les yeux ! se plaignit Felix, en frottant ces derniers.

_Grrr, dire qu'on était à deux doigts d'avoir l'autre épéiste ! ragea Buchi.

_Pas grave ! lui assura Siam ! Il n'est pas si coriace que ça ! Notre principal adversaire est cet étrange scorpion ! Si on le bat et la victoire est certaine !

Étant, quant à elle, auprès de Luffy, Lucy fit ce qu'elle pouvait pour le soigner avec la bouteille d'alcool et les quelques bandages qu'Usopp lui avait confié. Néanmoins, vu l'ampleur de sa blessure, elle doutait que cela allait le guérir.

_Bon sang, que faire ? Je ne sais pas aussi bien soigner les gens que Wendy !

_Hé toi ! s'écria soudain Jango, dans son dos ! Qui t'as permise de venir ici ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit la main de l'hypnotiseur lui agripper le cou et se mettre à l'étrangler.

_Les gamines dans ton genre, moi je les égorge sans problème !

_Lucy ! cria Scorpio, en voyant l'hypnotiseur se saisir d'un nouvel anneau.

Se plaçant sur son chemin, Buchi lui assura :

_Tu n'iras nulle part !

Lui balançant une nouvelle tornade de sable, l'esprit n'eut aucun mal de l'éjecter sur le côté. Néanmoins, sautant de son perchoir, Felix se retrouva au-dessus de lui, et lui balançant une multitude de couteaux. Bloquant ces derniers sans problème, Zoro se positionna devant Scorpio afin de le protéger des lames.

Ricanant quant à lui, Siam profitant du sable qui retombait un peu partout pour s'approcher de Zoro jusqu'à ce qu'il put lui taillader l'abdomen.

_Haaa ! cria-t-il, en sentant les cinq griffes s'enfoncer dans son corps.

_Cette fois, je t'ai eu !

Voyant son coéquipier se faire blesser, tandis que Felix reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Bushi, qui se releva une nouvelle fois, Scorpio ne put que serrer les dents, en voyant Lucy être sur le point de se faire décapiter.

Profitant alors que personne ne s'occupe d'elle, Nami parvint soudain à doubler les cinq combattants et accourut vers Jango, avec son bâton de combat à la main.

_Laisses là, tout de suite ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ne put même pas l'approcher. S'étant jusqu'à là, montrer silencieux et inutile, l'un des pirates de Jango balança tout à coup son poing vers elle, et la frappa dans le ventre. Ne pouvant lutter contre sa force, la pauvre fille tomba en arrière, en se tordant de douleur, tout en lâchant son arme.

_Hé, hé ! Où croyais-tu aller, ma jolie ? Il ne faut quand même pas nous sous-estimer ! Après tout, nous sommes des pirates !

_Vous êtes tous ridicules ! affirma Jango, en fixant Lucy ! Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à des pirates pour une raison quelconque !

_Ce n'est pas une raison quelconque ! rétorqua Lucy ! Si on fait ça, c'est pour Usopp ! Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse son village se faire piller sans rien faire !

_Lu … Lucy ? s'étonna Usopp.

_Même s'il est faible, il est quand même venu pour vous défier ! Et même s'il avait été tout seul, il l'aurait fait ! Une personne aussi courageuse que lui, moi je ne l'abandonnerai jamais pour fuir ! Mais ça, je doute que tu puisses comprendre !

_En effet ! affirma Jango, en abaissant son arme vers sa gorge ! Mais je m'en fiche !

_ NAMARI BOSHI !

Frappé à la joue, Jango sentit sa tête être percuter par un objet métallique, le faisant tomber sur le côté. Lâchant alors Lucy, elle permit à cette dernière de s'éloigner de lui, tandis qu'il se releva tout en portant sa main à sa joue.

_Qui … Qui a fait ça ?

_Moi aussi, je n'abandonnerais jamais mes compagnons ! assura Usopp, avec son lance-pierre à la main ! Si tout le monde se bat et met sa vie en jeu, moi aussi je le ferais ! Oui, comme le ferait un grand pirate !

_Grand pirate ? répéta Jango,en reprenant son anneau ! On va voir si tu continueras à dire cela quand je t'aurais … !

Ouvrant soudain la bouche, il fit un pas en arrière, tout en affirmant :

_Attends, je peux tout t'expliquer !

Toujours en train de retrouver son souffle, Lucy tourna le regard vers le haut de la pente, pour se mettre elle aussi à trembler.

« Que fait-il ici ? »

Se figeant à leur tour, Siam et Buchi se cessèrent de s'attaquer à Zoro et Scorpio, sous le grand étonnement de Felix.

_Hé, que faites-vous ?

_Il … Il est là ! remarqua Buchi.

_Capitaine Kuro ! affirma Siam, en pointant ce dernier du doigt.

_Hum ? firent les trois autres, en voyant la silhouette au loin.

Étant bel et bien là, Klahadoll examinait attentivement la scène qui se dressait devant lui. Voyant Usopp blessé non loin de lui Zoro et Scorpio se battre contre les frères siamois Nami au sol face à ses hommes blessés pour la plupart et Jango non loin de Lucy et Luffy, il finit par faire apparaître une veine à son front, tout en hurlant :

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ici, bande d'incapables ?

* * *

_Hé, où m'emmènes-tu ? voulut savoir Kaya.

Volant dans les airs, Raynare transportait cette derniers dans ses bras, tout en affirmant :

_Si tu tiens à le savoir, tiens-toi juste tranquille et tais-toi !

_Mais j'en ais assez de tout ceci ! rétorqua Kaya ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous considérer ! Êtes-vous gentille ou méchante ?

_Ça, je ne peux même pas te le dire !

_Hein ?

L'ignorant finalement, Raynare descendit soudain avant de les faire poser dans la forêt, non loin de la mer.

_Voilà, nous sommes arrivés !

_Arrivés où ?

Marchant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, Raynare lui fit signe de la suivre. La rejoignant, Kaya ne put s'empêcher de montrer de la surprise sur son visage, en apercevant le lieu de la bataille, juste devant elle.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en regardant tout autour d'elle ! Usopp … ? Klahadoll ? Des pirates ? Mais que … ? Que … ?

_Je t'avais bien dit, hier, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ! remarqua Raynare, en appréciant de la voir si déboussolée ! Bon, pour tout te résumer, Klahadoll, plus connu sous le nom de Kuro est le chef de ces pirates ! Et Luffy, le garçon avec un chapeau de paille, est en train de les combattre avec la blonde la rousse et sûrement Usopp et ce type avec l'étrange queue ! Et aussi … !

Se figeant alors, elle finit soudain par éclater de rire, tout en voyant la tête de Zoro.

_Oh, la tête ! C'est quoi cette coiffure ridicule ?

Préférant ignorer son fou rire, Kaya se concentra plutôt sur l'homme qui avait été à son service depuis trois ans exactement.

_Klahadoll ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il … !

Elle se tut alors, en entendant ce dernier ouvrir la bouche .

* * *

_D'après moi, il me semble avoir été très clair sur le fait d'avoir précisé que l'attaque du village devait être fait à l'aube ! Et pourtant, le soleil a beau s'être levé depuis un bon moment, je vous retrouve ici, en train de vous faire arrêter par quelques gamins ? Non, mais vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez ? J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne excuse pour me justifier cela !

_On … On est mort ! affirma quelqu'un.

_Il va tous nous tuer !

Voyant les pirates se mettre à reculer jusqu'à se rapprocher de Jango, Nami parvint à se relever , tout en mettant sa main sur son ventre endolorie. Lançant un regard vers le nouveau venu, elle ne put que pester :

_Il vient vraiment au pire moment !

_Alors c'est lui, le capitaine Kuro ? voulut savoir Felix, en le voyant pour la première fois ! Sincèrement, je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre quand vous m'avez expliqué ce qu'il avait fait quand vous étiez sous son commandement ! Il ne m'a pas l'air si terrible que ça !

Se taisant quant à lui, Zoro fixa l'homme afin de trouver la trace d'une quelconque arme sur lui.

« S'il est venu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il devinait que son équipage avait rencontré des problèmes ! Il n'a pas dû venir les mains vides ! Alors, a-t-il mangé un fruit du démon, ou bien ses armes sont-elles dans son sac ? »

_Mais … Mais c'est à cause de tes informations ! s'écria Jango ! Tu m'as dit hier que nous n'aurions pas besoin de craindre ces gamins ! Ils sont bien plus fort que nous le pensions !

_Hum ? fit Kuro, en fixant Scorpio et Zoro ! Ah vraiment ? Il est vrai que je m'attendais à ce qu'ils vous ralentisse, mais de là à vous mettre en retard … c'est vraiment pathétique ! L'équipage n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'écria Siam.

_Surveilles ton langage, Kuro ! lui conseilla Buchi ! Nous les frères siamois, nous ne sommes plus ce que nous étions avant !

_On l'attaque ? voulut savoir Felix.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Néanmoins, fusant soudain vers leur ancien capitaine, les frères siamois montrèrent très vite leur attention.

_Non ! Siam Buchi Felix ! Revenez ici ! leur ordonna Jango.

Trop tard. Décidant de montrer à Kuro leur véritable force, le trio lui fonça dessus, toutes griffes ou lames dehors, prêt à le taillader en pièces.

_Tu n'es plus rien à nos yeux, Kuro !

_Ouais, nous avons passé ces trois dernières années à nous battre contre d'autres pirates ! Nos forces ont donc décuplés !

_On va te transformer en pâté pour chat !

Soupirant alors, Kuro lança juste son sac en l'air, alors que ses adversaires n'étaient qu'à deux mètres de lui.

_Miaou ! firent les frères siamois avant de l'attaquer.

Mais à leur grande surprise, les griffes de Siam et Buchi, ainsi que les couteaux de Felix ne firent que déchirer le sac qu'il venait de balancer.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent-ils en regardant dans tous les sens ! Où est-il ?

_Bande d'idiots ! rugit Jango ! Revenez vite !

Trop tard. Se faisant soudain taillader sans pitié, Felix cracha du sang, alors qu'une énorme blessure s'était ouverte au niveau de son abdomen. Et avant que Buchi ne puisse le récupérer, les griffes ensanglanté de Kuro se placèrent au niveau de son cou et celui de Siam.

_Voici ce qui vous arrivera, si jamais vous bougez !

Voir le corps de Felix s'écraser au sol, en choqua plus d'un. Les mains devant la bouche, Kaya eut une soudaine envie de vomir, en voyant ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Un enfant ! Il a tué un enfant !

_Mmmh, donc il tue même ses membres d'équipage ! comprit Raynare.

_Tsss ! fit Scorpio, en le voyant faire ! C'est donc ça, pour eux, de faire équipe ? Ça nous dégoûte !

_Oh, tu sais, beaucoup d'équipages que j'ai croisé étaient comme ça ! Lui assura Zoro ! C'est le nôtre qui est un peu étrange !

_Co … Comment a-t-il osé ? voulut savoir Lucy, en voyant le corps de Felix couché au sol.

_La technique des pas de velours ! murmura Jango ! Il sait toujours aussi bien la manier !

_Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'abrutis finis ! affirma Kuro, tandis qu'il avait toujours Buchi et Siam à sa merci ! Je vous ais engagé pour une mission simple alors j'espérai de tout cœur vous voir la mener à bien !

_Comment a-t-il fait ? voulut savoir Nami, en le voyant se déplacer aussi vite que le vent ! Même contre Zoro, ils n'avaient pas hésité à l'affronter ! Et là, ils tremblent de peur !

Se levant quant à elle, Lucy était déjà en train de s'éloigner de Jango, tandis que ses hommes vinrent vers lui :

_Capitaine Jango, que fait-on ?

_Maintenant que Kuro est là, nous allons nous faire tuer !

_Je vous en supplie, hypnotisez-le, le temps que nous puissions prendre la fuite !

_Bande d'idiots ! Si j'avais pu faire cela, pensez-vous vraiment que je ne serais pas déjà en train de le faire ? Avec sa rapidité hors du commun, je n'aurais même pas le temps nécessaire pour l'hypnotiser avant de me faire trancher la gorge !

Semblant pouvoir les entendre, Kuro affirma soudain :

_J'ai tué ce gamin, parce qu'il m'avait non seulement attaqué, mais aussi traité de minable ! Néanmoins, maintenant que je pense vous avoir montré que ce n'était pas le cas, je vais vous montrer aussi mon extrême gentillesse, en vous accordant une chance de me montrer votre valeur, à mes yeux !

Lâchant alors Buchi et Siam, il déclara :

_Je vous laisse cinq minutes, pour liquider toutes ces personnes ! Cependant, j'ai moi-même eut quelques petites problèmes durant cette nuit ! De ce fait, veuillez épargner l'une des deux filles pour que je puisse l'interroger ensuite au sujet de la soudaine disparition de Kaya !

_Cinq … Cinq minutes ? répéta Jango, en déglutissant ! Euh … oui, bien sûr ! Nous pouvons très bien régler ce problème en cinq minutes ! Ils nous suffit juste de nous débarrasser de ce frimeur avec son sabre et l'autre avec son étrange queue ! Allez-y, Siam et Buchi !

Néanmoins, ces deux derniers restèrent immobiles, ne faisant que regarder le corps de Felix, au sol. Les voyant serrer les poings, Kuro les avertit :

_Inutile de vous dire que vous voir rester ici signifie, pour moi, que vous refusez mon offre !

Tremblant alors, les deux frères finirent enfin par se précipiter sur Scorpio et Zoro. Les voyant faire, l'esprit se mit alors devant l'épéiste, avant de lui assurer.

_Laisses, je m'en occupe !

_Quoi ? Va-t-en, oui ! Je peux très bien m'occuper d'eux, tout seul !

_Tranchez moi ces deux clowns ! s'écria Jango.

Soudain, passant devant lui, le fouet de Lucy s'enroula soudain autour des deux sabres de Zoro.

_Que … ? s'étonna Jango.

_Nami ! cria Lucy, avant de faire tournoyer son fouet, jusqu'à ce que les deux sabres furent éjecter dans les airs.

Les voyant tomber vers elle, la rousse hocha la tête, avant d'assurer :

_J'ai !

Utilisant alors son bâton, elle frappa les deux sabres, en l'air, pour que ces derniers puissent voler vers Zoro.

_Hé, que faites-vous avec mes sabres ? Voulut savoir Zoro ! La prochaine qui fait ça, je … !

Il se tut alors, en constatant que ses sabres tombèrent droit sur lui.

_Ne nous dit pas merci !

Souriant aussitôt, Zoro s'empressa de se saisir de ses sabres, tout en déclarant :

_Merci, les filles !

_Avec un ou trois sabres, cela ne changera rien ! affirmèrent les frères siamois.

_Bande d'imbécile, je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai manieur aux trois sabres !

Le voyant soudain se positionner, Jango finit par avoir un illumination :

_Ce type, ce n'est quand même pas … !

_GRAND MARCH OF THE PUSSYWILLOWS ! annoncèrent les deux félins.

_SAND SPEAR !

_TIGER SLASH !

En un instant, un faisceau de sable frappa Siam jusqu'à ce qu'il se fracasse contre la paroi d'une falaise, tandis que Buchi se fit éventrer par Zoro. Voyant Buchi tomber à ses pieds, avec deux grandes entailles au niveau du ventre, Jango se mit à claquer des dents, tandis qu'il fixa Zoro :

_C'est … C'est Roronoa Zoro ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnu avec son étrange coiffure sur la tête !

_Ah, ils ont les deux autres frères siamois d'un coup ! s'apeura quelqu'un.

_Et même avec Felix, cela n'aurait rien changé ! Mais d'où ils sortent ces types ?

_Attention, plus que quatre minutes ! annonça Kuro.

_Tsss, arrêtes le chronomètre ! lui conseilla Zoro.

_Ils ne nous faudra que quelques secondes pour t'anéantir ! lui assura Scorpio.

_Im … Impressionnant ! s'écria Usopp, de là où il était ! Même en sous nombre, ils ne cessent de montrer leur supériorité en force !

Mais tandis que Zoro et Scorpio firent un pas vers Kuro, ils purent entendre un faible :

_Ca … Capitaine !

_Hum ? firent-ils, tous les deux, en apercevant Buchi se redresser.

Agrippant la jambe de Jango, Buchi finit par le supplier :

_Vite, hypnotisez moi ! Je … Je vais me débarrasser d'eux !

_C'est gentil de l'avoir épargné ! se moqua Scorpio.

_C'est sa couche de graisse qui a amorti le choc ! rétorqua Zoro.

Néanmoins, les deux se figèrent alors, en distinguant le corps de Buchi changer peu à peu tandis qu'il tripla de volume, pour ne plus qu'être un tas de muscles.

_Non, mais c'est une blague ?

_Il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'obèse de tout à l'heure !

Et comme pour vouloir le prouver, Buchi sauta soudain en l'air et utilisa sa nouvelle forme pour tenter de les écraser.

_SANDER BLAST ! cria Scorpio.

Se prenant la tornade de sable, Buchi ne fit pourtant aucunement infecté par cette dernière et continua de tomber sur eux. Sautant finalement sur les côtés, ses deux adversaires le virent s'écraser lourdement où ils étaient, tout en détruisant littéralement le sol et les alentours.

_Là, ça va être autre chose ! comprit Zoro.

« On ne pourra pas gagner ainsi ! remarqua Nami, en constatant que les choses tournaient en l'air défaveur ! Même si Zoro et Scorpio gagnaient face à lui, ils ne pourront certainement plus être à la hauteur face à Kuro ! Si seulement Raynare était là ! Ou bien … ! »

Repensant tout à coup à Luffy, elle vit ce dernier toujours couché au sol. Il avait beau être blessé, il représentait le seul espoir de vaincre toutes ces personnes, au yeux de Nami. Courant alors vers lui, cette dernière commença à doubler la plupart des pirates, qu furent soient trop choqué par la présence de Kuro, soit apeuré de se faire tuer.

Cependant, sortant de sa transe, l'un d'eux finit par se tourner vers elle, avant de s'écrier :

_Hé, où crois-tu aller, comme ça ?

Mais avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose, un fouet s'enroula autour de lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir un autre pirate, tout en se plaçant sur le chemin de Nami.

_LUCY … ! cria soudain quelqu'un.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, le pirate se reçut le pied de Lucy au visage, le faisant s'écrouler à terre.

_KICK !

_Non, mais c'était quoi ça ? voulurent savoir d'autres pirates, en voyant Lucy mettre au tapis l'un des leurs.

_Plus que trois minutes ! annonça Kuro.

Voyant Buchi commencer à prendre les choses en main avec leurs deux principaux adversaires, Jango se tourna vers Nami pour la voir détaler vers Luffy.

_Hum ? Elle compte réveiller l'autre gamin ? Normalement, je dirais qu'elle est folle, mais après tout ce que j'ai vu, mieux vaut prendre mes précautions !

Fouillant une nouvelle fois dans ses poches, il se mit néanmoins à grogner, en constatant qu'il n'avait plus que trois anneaux sur lui.

_Je n'y crois pas ! Dire que j'en suis réduis à utiliser mes anneaux de secours.

Faisant alors tournoyer l'un d'eux autour de son doigt, il le propulsa vers la rousse, qui continuai de courir, jusqu'au point d'arriver devant Luffy.

_Nami ! Attention ! lui cria Lucy.

_Hein ? fit la navigatrice, en marchant alors sur le visage de Luffy.

S'apeurant en voyant l'anneau de Jango foncer sur elle, elle le fut encore plus quand la main de Luffy agrippa sa cheville, pour la faire tomber par terre.

_Non mais, ça ne va pas Nami, de m'écraser ? rugit Luffy, en se relevant.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de dire cela que l'anneau de l'hypnotiseur le percuta en plein visage.

_Mais quel imbécile ! ne put s'empêcher de pester Raynare, en le voyant faire de sa cachette.

_Bon sang ! Je ne sais vraiment pas sil arrive au bon ou au mauvais moment ! affirma Zoro.

_Plus que deux minutes ! annonça Kuro.


	16. La cruauté de Kuro

Chapitre 15

_Luffy ! s'horrifia Usopp, en le voyant tomber en arrière.

Néanmoins, se rattrapant à temps, le garçon parvint à se remettre debout, tandis que le disque de Jango était coincé entre ses dents. Expirant longuement, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, tandis que ses lèvres avaient été coupé.

Puis, laissant tomber l'anneau à terre, il porta soudain sa main au niveau de son abdomen, là où il avait été blessé, pour ensuite fixer Jango avec un regard noir.

_Encore toi, sale enfoiré ?

_Co ...Comment est-ce possible ? s'apeura ce dernier ! Tu … tu devrais être mort !

_Il en faut plus que de simples anneaux tranchants pour me battre ! annonça-t-il.

Le voyant debout, Nami poussa un long soupir. Elle ne le dit pas mais ne put ressentir que du soulagement en voyant Luffy en vie, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il avait ét tué.

_Luffy ! Content de te voir debout ! Allez, va leur régler leur compte !

_Pas de problème ! Tu comptes me regarder faire ?

_Non, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! annonça-t-elle, avec un grand sourire ! Donc, maintenant, je vais piller leur bateau !

_Ha ha ! Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ! ricana Luffy, avant de mettre son chapeau sur sa tête ! Bien, moi, je vais m'occuper de ces gars.

_Ne … Ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna Jango, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de le tuer.

_Il ne vous reste qu'une minute ! annonça Kuro.

_Oh, toi tu commences à m'énerver ! annonça Scorpio, en pointant sa queue vers lui ! SANDER BLAST !

Basculant son corps sur le côté, Kuro esquiva sans peine l'attaque, tandis que son regard ne montra que de la cruauté et une certaine forme d'excitation :

_Si tu insistes … !

Fonçant alors, sur lui, il pointa ses longues griffes en avant, prêt à le taillader. Pourtant, bloquant ces dernières, Zoro parvint à l'arrêter, tout en déclarant :

_C'est plutôt des armes intéressantes que tu as là ! Mais, dis moi, sais-tu au moins t'en servir ?

_STEALTH FOOT ! s'écria Kuro.

Disparaissant alors de la vue de Zoro, il fit frémir ce dernier, en collant soudain son dos contre le sien. Semblant s'être téléporté, il ne laissa même pas le temps à Zoro de réagir, quant il le blessa. Se retournant alors, Zoro se fit une nouvelle fois griffer au torse et tomba au sol.

Voyant cela, Scorpio était sur le point de viser Kuro, quand le poing de Buchi percuta son visage, et le fracassa contre la falaise. Se redressant avec beaucoup de mal, il ne put que voir Buchi afficher un visage victorieux, tandis que Kuro marcha vers Zoro.

Pourtant, se relevant tout en grimaçant, ce dernier annonça :

_Ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin !

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Kuro ! Je t'ai touché !

_Non, je parle de mon dos ! Si j'avais eu une blessure au dos, cela aurait été un grand déshonneur pour moi ! Surtout si elle avait été faite par un pseudo-capitaine comme toi !

_Tu cherches tant que ça à mourir ?

_Pas vraiment ! ricana Zoro, en se relevant ! Mais si je dois mourir dans une minute, j'espère au moins ne rien regretter une fois que je serai dans ma tombe !

_Dans ce cas, je t'annonce que ta vie se termine ici même ! s'écria Kuro, en s'apprêtant à l'égorger.

Voyant soudain une ouverture, Raynare sortit de sa cachette, laissant Kaya sur place et s'élança dans les airs. Une fois fait, une multitude de lances furent créés autour d'elle, avant d'être lancé vers Kuro.

Entendant ces dernières fuser vers lui, le capitaine ne put cacher sa surprise, en apercevant cette attaque surprise, et dût utiliser toute sa vitesse afin de les esquiver. Ainsi, pendant que Zoro avait reculé pour être hors de leurs trajectoires, une véritable pluie de lances était tombé sur Kuro, soulevant ainsi un grand nuage de poussière.

Une fois que l'attaque prit fin, Raynare se laissa descendre jusqu'au niveau du sol, tout en affirmant :

_Décidément, je me demande ce que vous feriez sans moi !

Néanmoins, à la place de félicitation, elle n'eut droit qu'à une engueulade de Zoro qui rugit :

_Non, mais c'est que maintenant que tu arrives, toi ?

Le fixant alors, Raynare éclata de nouveau de rire, tout en désignant ses cheveux :

_Hahaha ! La coupe ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Rougissant de honte, Zoro rugit :

_Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?

_Moi ? Disons que je suis parvenu à empêcher ce type de réussir son kidnapping !

_Alors, c'était toi ! comprit une voix.

_Hum ? firent Zoro et Raynare, tandis que le nuage de poussière disparut.

Là, en face d'eux, et entourer d'une multitude de lances disparaissant les unes après les autres, Kuro était toujours debout et indemne. Néanmoins, grimaçant tandis qu'une coupure lui avait été faite à la joue, il oublia bien vite la douleur, tandis que la colère prit place :

_Tu es celle qui a kidnappé Kaya ? Non, mais as-tu l'idée du fait que tu as mis tout mon précieux plan en péril ?

_Et qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire ? l'interrogea l'ange déchu, en reprenant de l'altitude, afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre ! Nous ne sommes pas alliés et encore moins amis !

_Je le confirme ! Et c'est pour cela que je m'y prendrais de toutes les façons possible de te faire cracher le morceau !

Disparaissant de nouveau, il laissa Zoro perplexe, avant que ce dernier ne lève la tête, en sentant un courant d'air monter vers le haut.

_Raynare, il fonce sur toi !

_Quoi ?

Trop tard. Apparaissant dans son doc, Kuro taillada ce dernier, jusqu'à lui faire perdre de l'altitude, lui tourna ensuite un bon coup de pied, il la fit s'écraser contre le sol, tandis qu'il toucha ce dernier avec la grâce d'un chat.

_Où est Kaya ?

Le voyant s'approcher de Raynare, Zoro tenta de l'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Buchi arriva sur lui et tenta de le transpercer avec ses griffes. Bloquant juste à temps ces dernières, l'épéiste ne put cependant faire quelque chose pour aider Raynare, qui avait le plus grand mal du monde à se remettre debout.

_Raynare ! fit Lucy, en accourant vers elle.

Néanmoins, se plaçant devant elle, aux côtés de Jango, les pirates de Kuro décidèrent de l' empêcher de continuer, espérant ainsi éviter de se faire tuer par Kuro.

Ce dernier, agrippant Raynare par ses cheveux, la souleva jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en face du sien.

_Tu vas parler ?

Tentant de le prendre par surprise, l'ange déchue créa une lance dans sa main. Néanmoins, plus rapide qu'elle, Kuro la griffa au visage, créa alors trois cicatrice traversant ce dernier. Criant de douleur, Raynare se roula au sol, tout en plaquant ses mains sur son visage endolorie.

_Ah, sale enfoiré ! Je … Je vais te tuer !

_C'est mon dernier avertissement ! Dis-moi où est Kaya !

_Cours toujours ! s'écria Raynare, en parvenant à lancer une lance de lumière vers l'homme.

Esquivant cette dernière sans problème, Kuro put ensuite voir l'ange déchue s'envoler dans les airs, avant de créer deux autres lances dans ses mains. Faisant ensuite tournoyer ces dernières, elles les lancèrent en même temps. Se rejoignant alors, les deux lances rotatoires créèrent un puissant courant d'air, qui les enveloppa, jusqu'à ce que cela forme une sorte de mini-tornade.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent aussi bien Kuro que Raynare, face à cette attaque.

Néanmoins, se séparant finalement, les deux lances firent disparaître la tornade et perdirent même en précision. Ainsi perforant le sol sans que Kuro n'ait besoin de les éviter, elles ne firent d'aucune utilité tandis que la mort flotta au-dessus de Raynare.

_Très bien, prépares toi à mourir à petit feu ! annonça Kuro.

Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, une voix le supplia d'arrêter :

_Klahadoll, ne la tuez pas, par pitié !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-il, en reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix.

_Kaya ? s'étonna Usopp, en la voyant sortir de sa cachette.

_Non, mais quelle idiote ! s'écria Raynare ! Retournes te cacher ! C'est un ordre !

L'ignorant, Kaya ne fit que fixer Kuro avec un regard si colérique qu'il en surpris l'homme.

_Mademoiselle Kaya ? Vous ici ? J'en suis fort étonné !

_Cessez ce petit jeu avec moi, Klahadoll ! Je sais tout et j'ai tout vu ! Vous … Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

Ricanant en entendant cela, le majordome affirma :

_Allons, allons ! Cela ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être surpris de vous voir debout et hors de votre chambre ! Vous qui êtes si frêle d'habitude !

_Dans ce cas, expliques lui pourquoi elle est aussi faible ! lui conseilla Raynare.

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux personnes, ainsi qu'Usopp.

Fouillant soudain dans les poches de ses vêtements, Raynare en sortit un sachet de médicament en poudre a moitié vidé. Le faisant tomber, au sol, elle voulut savoir :

_Reconnaissez-vous ceci ?

_C'est … C'est le médicament que je prend ! affirma Kaya.

_En effet, je l'ai trouvé sur votre table de chevet, lorsque je vous ais kidnappé ! À vrai dire, j'avoue avoir fouillé un peu dans votre chambre pour y voler tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant avant de vous kidnapper ! Néanmoins, la seule chose que j'ai trouvé ne fut que ce médicament, mais qui n'en ait pas un ! C'est de la drogue !

_Que … de la drogue ? Mais … ?

_Espèce d'enfoiré ! rugit alors Usopp, en fixant Klahadoll ! C'est vous qui donniez le médicament de Kaya depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme elle vous faisiez confiance, elle n'a jamais douté que vous le replaceriez par de la drogue !

_Mais pourquoi … ? voulut savoir Kaya ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi me droguer ?

_Pour vous rendre suffisamment faible, afin de vous empêcher de quitter l'île ! lui apprit Raynare ! Cette île est isolée et il n' y a pas le moindre soldat ici ! Quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci pour attaquer le village sans qu'il y ait un problème ? C'est pour cela qu'il vous a drogué, tout en repoussant la faute de votre pitoyable état sur une dépression, suite à la mort de vos parents !

Restant silencieux, Kuro sourit alors, tout en affirmant :

_Bravo ! Si je n'avais pas mes gants, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais applaudit ton intelligence ! Ah, si seulement cette dernière pouvait influencer la bêtise de mes hommes !

Se plantant alors avec ses griffes, il affirma :

_Je suis le seul et unique responsable de l'état déplorable de Kaya ! Et aussi, la raison pour laquelle ces hommes sont ici afin de raser le village !

_Dans ce cas, cessez cela immédiatement ! C'est ma fortune que vous voulez ? Très bien, je vous la laisse si vous la voulez ! Mais, en échange partez immédiatement d'ici ! La vie des villageois est plus précieuse que n'importe quelle somme d'argent !

_Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que votre fortune que je convoite ! rétorqua Kuro ! Si ce n'était que cela, j'aurais pu simplement vous kidnapper, comme je voulais le faire pour ensuite vous tuer, après que Jango vous aurait hypnotisé ! Non, si tout mon équipage est ici, c'est uniquement pour tuer tous les personnes de cette île !

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce village n'a rien d'important ! Il n'y a que moi qui est une immense fortune !

_Oh, ça je le sais que trop bien ! Néanmoins, ce village a quelque chose qui m'a attiré ! Le calme !

_Le calme ?

_Oui ! Ici, il n'y a jamais de remue ménage et la marine n'est jamais présente ! Oui, ici je vais pouvoir enfin prendre ma retraite ! Je vais pouvoir enfin cesser cette vie de barbare pourchasser par les autorités de la justice pour enfin me reposer et vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours en paix, avec votre fortune !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? s'étonna l'un de ses hommes.

_Il veut rester ici pour vivre en paix ?

_Bah, dans le fond, ce n'est pas plus mal ! Si on parvient à partir d'ici vivant, on sera certain de ne plus jamais le revoir !

Serrant, quant à elle, le poing, Lucy grinça des dents, tout en marmonnant :

_Il veut tuer tout le monde … pour cela ? Il veut tuer les villageois de cette île pour une histoire de tranquillité ?

_Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné ! rugit un pirate, en l'attaquant par derrière ! Dégages !

Agrippant alors son poignet, pour le stopper, Luffy lui balança ensuite son poing dans le visage, tout en affirmant :

_C'est toi qui dégage !

Néanmoins, voyant Lucy immobile, son capitaine lui demanda :

_Hé, ça va ?

_Il n'est pas question de le laisser faire ! affirma Lucy, avec de la colère qui remplissait sa voix ! Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse les villageois se faire massacrer par ce tyran !

_Klahadoll, je vous en supplie ! Vous … ! commença Kaya.

_Arrêtez avec ce stupide nom ! lui ordonna Kuro ! J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Kuro ! Néanmoins, quand vous m'appelez Klahadoll, cela ne fait remonter en moi que les souvenirs que nous avons passé ensemble ! Oui, pendant trois longues années, où j'ai dû tenter de gagner votre confiance, je me suis obligé de me retenir chaque instant de vous tuer, à chaque fois que je devais satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs d'enfant pourrie gâtée ! Et j'ai longuement attendu le jour où je pourrais enfin vous trancher la gorge, pour que je cesse enfin d'entendre votre irritable voix ! Donc, si vous voulez me faire plaisir, attendez ici bine gentiment que je règle quelques affaires, et je viendrais à vous ensuite pour vous tuer !

_Sale ordure ! cria alors Usopp, en courant vers lui.

Ayant déjà son lance pierre dans la main, il visa la tête de l'homme, tout en s'apprêtant à lancer une bille spéciale pour lui.

_Tu vas coûter à ma bille explosive !

Néanmoins, lui adressant à peine un regard, Klahadoll finit par se déplacer devant lui, avant qu'il ne puisse tirer son projectile.

_Quoi ?

_Toi aussi, tu m'énerves ! Je vais te trancher !

Lui lacérant alors le ventre, comme il l'avait fait avec Felix, Kuro le fit tomber en arrière, avec une blessure à l'abdomen.

_Usopp ! s'horrifia Kaya, en le voyant cracher du sang.

_Ka … ya ! Sauvez-vous !

_Espèce de fumier ! fit Kuro, en lui écrasant la poitrine au niveau de sa blessure ! Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre ta place ?

S'en fut trop. Profitant que Luffy ouvre le chemin en assommant un nouveau pirate, Lucy se précipita vers le haut de la falaise et courut vers Kuro, tout en serrant son fouet dans sa main.

_Sale ordure !

_Lucy, non ! cria Scorpio, en tentant de l'arrêter.

Donnant un coup de pied à Zoro pour l'éjecter à quelques mètres de lui, Buchi se tourna vers l'esprit et fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing pour empêcher de rejoindre la jeune fille.

_Dégages, toi ! SANDER BLAST !

Reculant à peine en se faisant percuter par la tornade, Buchi recourut vers lui et obligé Scorpio à reculer pour éviter ses attaques.

Entendant Lucy se précipiter sur lui , Kuro se mit à ricaner tout en l'interrogeant :

_Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon de ce matin ? La perte de ton stupide canasson n'a t-elle pas suffit ?

Montrant alors plus de haine, en repensant à ce que l'homme avait fait à Sagitarius, Lucy ne parvint pas à faire appel à sa raison et continua de courir vers lui. Faisant finalement claquer son fouet vers lui, elle finit néanmoins par écarquiller les yeux, en l'apercevant esquiver l'extrémité de ce dernier sans le moindre problème.

_Tu es vraiment désespérante ! Mais bon, … !

Montrant ses longues griffes qu'il pointa vers elle, il affirma :

_Si tu veux être tuée la première, je me ferais une joie de le faire !

« Je vais … mourir ? s'étonna Lucy. »

Sortant soudain de nulle part, Rudo agrippa l'homme par surprise et parvint à l'immobiliser avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à temps.

_Que … ?

Sortant à leur tour de la forêt, Nanf et Afro se jetèrent sur lui et lui donnèrent un double coup de poing qui firent tomber l'homme sur le sol. Le voyant s'effondrer, avec ses lunettes cassé, les trois hommes se regardèrent étonné, tout en déclarant :

_On … On l'a eut ?

_Vous … ? s'étonna Lucy.

Sortant à leur tour de la forêt avec une batte ou une poêle à la main, les pirates d'Usopp frappèrent Kuro à la tête plusieurs fois permettant de l'assommer pour de bon. Les voyant faire, Nanf affirma :

_Euh, on avait déjà fait le boulot !

_C'était pour ce qu'il avait dit à notre capitaine ! déclara Carrotte.

_En tout cas, ça soulage ! assura Piment.

_Mais que faites-vous là ? voulut savoir Lucy.

Se précipitant vers elle, le trio de pirates affirma :

_On est venu vous protéger, mademoiselle Lucy !

_Surtout que c'est moi qui est fait le plus gros du travail ! affirma Rudo, pour tenter de l'impressionner.

_Hein ? Tu n'as pas vu mon uppercut ou quoi ? l'interrogea Afro ! C'est moi qui l'ait assommé comme il le fallait !

_Ne les écoutez pas mademoiselle, c'est grâce à moi si cet odieux pirate ne vous a rien fait ! rétorqua Nanf.

Se précipitant, quand à eux vers Usopp, les enfants ne purent qu'être horrifié par son état :

_Capitaine, est-ce que ça va ?

_Que … Que faites-vous là, vous trois ? Je … Je vous avais dit … de … de rester au village !

_Pas question ! Nous aussi nous voulons nous battre pour sauver Kaya et tout le reste du village !

_Nous sommes la bande à Usopp après tout ! Il est de notre devoir de vous aider capitaine !

_Bande d'idiots, ce n'est pas un jeu !

_Relax ! lui conseilla Nanf, en faisant mine de l'aider à se relever ! On l'a mis au tapis, donc ça va !

_Qui est mit au tapis ?

Se figeant alors, toutes les personnes en haut de la pente, Raynare y comprit, ne purent que sentir de sueurs froides dans leur dos, tandis qu'une présence ténébreuse se faisait ressentir. Se retournant alors, ils ne purent que reculer, tandis que la silhouette de Kuro leur faisait.

Voyant cela aussi, Luffy put entendre Jango et le reste de l'équipage se mettre à trembler tandis que l'hypnotiseur remarqua :

_Si ces idiots ont mis Kuro en colère, ça va barder pour nous !

_Là, je peux affirmer que je suis très passablement irrité ! fit Kuro, tandis que le nombre de veines visibles sur son front ne faisait qu'augmenter ! Vous êtes encore plus énervant que les soldats de la marine !

_Peut-être ! fit Lucy ! Mais, nous au moins, tu ne pourras jamais nous corrompre !

_Vous quoi ? s'étonna Kuro.

_Je sais tout sur ton histoire ! affirma la mage ! Tu étais censé avoir été exécuté par la marine, non ? Donc, si tu es devant nous, je devine que tu leur as donné de l'argent pour que les soldats t'épargnent ! N'ai-je pas raison ?

_Non, tu as tort ! rétorqua Kuro ! J'ai juste utilisé les pouvoirs de Jango !

_Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es parvenu à hypnotiser tous les soldats de la marine pour faire croire à ta mort !

_Non, je n'ai eu besoin que de faire hypnotiser deux personnes ! Le soldat qui a crut me capturer et le membre de mon équipage qui s'est fait passé pour moi et qui est mort à ma place !

De la pure surprise se lut sur le visage de Lucy, tandis qu'elle lâcha son fouet sans s'en rendre compte.

_Tu as … sacrifié l'un de tes hommes ?

_Oui, et alors ? Quel est le mal ? N'est-ce pas à ça que sert un équipage ? Franchement, à quoi cela sert-il d'être le capitaine, si ce n'est même pas pour te permettre de vivre plus longtemps que ton équipage qui te servent de pions !

_Comment … Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

Toussant soudain, Felix cracha du sang, alors que son corps ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. L'apercevant, Kuro pesta :

_Tsss, il est toujours en vie, lui ?

« Il fait ça pour tout son équipage ! pensa Lucy ! Il les tue sans distinction, comme le faisait Morgan avec ses hommes ! Pourtant, il est encore pire que ce dernier, puisque ses meurtres sont prémédités ! Il est vraiment la pire des crapules ! »

Ne pouvant pas retenir sa colère, Lucy se tourna vers le reste des hommes de Kuro avant de se mettre à crier :

_Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, bon sang ?

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent ces derniers, en la regardant.

_Cet homme est en train de tuer vos camarades et risque à tout moment de faire pareil avec vous et vous continuer à vous battre pour lui ? Êtes-vous idiots ?

_Tsss ! Fermes-là ! On ne peut rien faire contre lui !

_Ouais, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est obéir à ses ordres pour rester en vie ! Rien de plus !

_Et c'est justement ça que j'attends de mon équipage ! assura Kuro.

_Ordure ! répéta Lucy, en tentant de le frapper.

Néanmoins, la voyant simplement que comme une pure perte de temps, Kuro passa derrière elle, sans prendre la peine de la tuer, avant d'appeler :

_Jango !

_Euh … oui ?

_La personne que tu dois hypnotiser est ici même ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, je crois !

_O … Oui, bien sûr ! L'hypnotiser pour qu'elle rédige son testament !

_Très bien dans ce cas, fais le !

Regardant ensuite, Luffy, Zoro et Scorpio en train de tenir tête à ses hommes, il affirma :

_Je vais tuer ces trois-là ! Toi, fais comme je t'ai demandé de faire et ensuite tue Kaya ainsi que tous les autres qui l'accompagne ! Néanmoins, … !

Regardant Raynare en train de voler, tout en mettant la main sur ses blessures, il ordonna :

_Tu m'épargneras cette fille ! Je tiens à la torturer et la tuer personnellement !

_Euh … bien !

_Hé, où crois-tu aller ? l'interrogea Luffy.

Néanmoins, se mettant devant lui, le reste des pirates pointèrent leurs sabres vers lui, tout en affirmant :

_Tu ne bloqueras pas notre capitaine, chapeau de paille !

_Ouais, du moment que ça nous sauve la vie, se prendre une raclée contre toi, c'est rien du tout !

_Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes qu'une bonde d'idiots ! affirma Luffy.

Se fichant de cela, Jango se déplaça ver sle haut de la pente, tandis que Buchi s'occupa d'empêcher Zoro et Scorpio de l'arrêter. Une fois qu'il se retrouva devant les enfants et le trio de pirates, il fit tournoyer ses deux anneaux restants, tout en demandant :

_Alors qui va y passer le premier ?

Le trouvant moins redoutable que Kuro, Nanf et les deux autres se positionnèrent devant Lucy pour la protéger, tandis que le trio firent de même en entourant leur capitaine.

_I... Idiots ! Partez en vitesse !

_Pas question, capitaine ! On ne va pas s'enfuir !

_Non, ce n'est pas pour fuir ! Partez et emmenez Kaya avec vous afin de la protéger !

_Hein ?

_Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez la protéger les gars ! Donc, emmenez là avec vous pour que ces hommes ne lui fasse aucun mal ! Je compte sur vous pour l'emmenez loin d'ici ! C'est votre capitaine qui vous l'ordonne !

_Mais capitaine, nous … !

Le bruit d'un corps s'écroulant a sol se fit entendre. Se retournant alors, tout le monde put voir Kaya qui venait de s'effondrer d'un seul coup par terre.

_Que … Kaya ?

Souriant en la voyant ainsi, Klahadoll affirma :

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Voyant cela, Raynare remarqua :

_Je trouvas cela étrange de n'utiliser qu'une simple drogue afin de l'affaiblir ! Dis moi, ce que tu lui donnais la tuait à petit feu, n'est-ce pas ?

_En effet ! Après tout, je me suis dis ceci : si mon plan ne fonctionnait pas, est-ce que j'allais partir d'ici en laissant cette petite peste en vie ? La réponse fut bien sûr : non ! Vous comprenez ?

_Tu n'as quand même pas ? s'horrifia Usopp.

_Si ! La drogue agit comme un poison ! Et je l'ai dosé comme il le fallait pour qu'il fasse effet aujourd'hui même ! En clair, même si vous m'empêcher de la tuer, la drogue le fera à ma place et finira par la tuer avant ce soir !

L'entendant, Usopp ne put que grogner de colère, tandis que Lucy serra le poing si fort qu'elle en tremblait.

_Mademoiselle Lucy, vous … ? commença Afro.

_Emmenez Kaya, et partez d'ici aussi ! leur ordonna Lucy ! Protégez là !

_Mais on on va tout de même pas vous laisser seule pour lutter contre ces monstres !

Leur lançant alors un regard ne montrant que de la haine, Lucy leur ordonna :

_Faites-le !

Ne pouvant alors qu'opiner de la tête, Rudo prit Kaya et la posa sur son dos. Les voyant faire, Jango rétorqua :

_Où croyez-vous aller ?

Se prenant soudain un projectile dans le dos, il lança un regard noir à Usopp, tandis que ce dernier venait tout juste de le viser avec une bille de plomb.

_Enfoiré !

_Les gars ! Fuyez ! cria Usopp ! Guidez ces personne sdans la forêt et trouvez une cachette !

_Oui, capitaine ! Assurèrent les enfants, en courant vers la forêt, suivit des hommes de Baggy.

S'apprêtant à faire de même, Nanf fit soudain arrêter quand Lucy lui prit le bras avant de désigner Felix :

_Prends ce garçon avec toi !

_Quoi ? Mais c'est un ennemi !

_Il n'en reste pas moins un enfant ! Prends le, et emmènes le au village !

_Bien !

Prenant alors l'enfant, il s'enfuit dans la forêt, très vite suivit par Jango.

Les voyant partir, Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant d'entendre un grognement furieux. Voyant la scène, Buchi avait finit par éjecter Zoro contre la falaise avant de courir en direction des fuyards.

_Que … ? fit Kuro, en le voyant le dépasser ! Que fais-tu, idiot ?

L'ignorant complètement, Buchi s'apprêta à rentrer dans la forêt, quand Lucy se positionna devant lui, tout en écatant les bras.

_Arrêtes ça !

_Grrr ! fit simplement l'homme, en s'apprêtant à la taillader en pièce.

_On veut juste sauver ton ami ! cria-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

À cet instant, Bushi s'immobilisa, alors que ses griffes n'étaient qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres du visage de la blonde. Semblant la fixer, il tentait de répéter les mots qu'elle venait de dire. Constatant cela, Lucy s'écria :

_Nous lui voulons aucun mal ! Nous voulons juste l'emmener au village pour le faire soigner ! C'est ton ami, non ? Si c'est le cas, laisses mes amis l'emmener ! Il n'y a que comme ça que nous pourrons le sauver !

Restant alors figé, Buchi ne put rien quand Scorpio se retrouva à côté de lui, avant de pointer sa queue dans sa direction :

_SANDER SPEAR !

Volant littéralement, l'énorme masse de Buchi fit éjecter contre la falaise, où il s'écroula tout simplement, en reprenant son aspect normal. Puis, restant assit, il ne bougea plus, tandis que personne ne pouvait deviner s'il était encore conscient ou non.

_Scorpio, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? l'interrogea Lucy.

_Mieux valait le faire, par précaution ! lui assura Scorpio, en regardant en direction de l'équipage de Kuro, en train de combattre Luffy.

Se faisant éjecter les uns après les autres au sol, ces derniers ne faisaient pas le poids contre Luffy. Pourtant, ils eurent beau se prendre raclée sur raclée, ils se relevaient toujours afin de recombattre contre l'homme. Certains avaient déjà le visage en sang et donc semblaient être sur le point de perte connaissance.

_Mais … que fabriquent-ils ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_C'est pourtant simple ! affirma Raynare, tout en fixant Kuro ! La peur les empêche d'abandonner ! Ils savent ce qui arrivera s'ils déçoivent de nouveau leur capitaine ! Donc, plutôt que de se faire tuer, ils tentent désespéramment de battre Luffy malgré les coups qu'ils reçoivent !

_C'est … C'est horrible !

_Que … Qu'attends-tu de cet homme ? voulut savoir Usopp, en tentant vainement de se relever ! Il n'a aucune pitié pour personne !

_C'est le cas, en effet ! ricana l'homme.

_Enfoiré ! Tu n'as donc aucune compassion pour mademoiselle Kaya malgré tout ce temps passé avec elle ?

_Es-tu sourd, ma parole ? Il me semble avoir déjà dit que ces trois années passées avec elle n'ont été qu'un enchaînements d'humiliations quotidien ! Rien de plus !

_Hé, bien, dans ce cas, sois certain que je ne te laisserais jamais la tuer ! cria Usopp.

_Oh ? Tu oses dire cela alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te lever ?

Mais, tout à coup, prenant appui sur le sol, Usopp commença à se relever tout en serrant les dents, alors que du sang s'échappait de sa blessure.

_Ne me … fais pas rire ! Je … Je suis toujours capable … de me battre !

Finalement, poussant un cri de cœur, afin d'évacuer toute la douleur en lui, il finit par se mettre debout, sous le regard surpris de Kuro.

_Tu peux encore tenir debout ?

_Bien sûr ! Moi vivant, je ne te laisserais jamais appliquer ton plan ! Tu as osé abusé de la cofiance des villageois ainsi que de la gentilesse de Kaya ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Néanmoins, voulant faire un pas vers le majordome, le pauvre combattant sentit ses jambes trembler avant de tomber en avant, n'ayant plus la force de marcher.


	17. être un vrai pirate ! Luffy vs Kuro !

Chapitre 16

Tentant de se remettre debout, Usopp avait l'impression qu'aucun de ces muscles n'étaient disposé à lui obéir. Il ne sentait même plus le bas de son corps.

_Je suis … paralysé !

Ricanant alors, en l'entendant, Kuro s'écria :

_Tu es pitoyable ! Et puis, à quoi bon te lever ? Tu veux rattraper Jango, c'est ça ? Vu ta condition physique, c'est impossible pour toi ! Et même si tu y parvenais, tu ne pourras jamais le battre ! Donc, un conseil, reste sagement assit là pendant que je massacre chacun de tes amis !

_Pas question ! rugit Usopp, en sanglotant de frustration ! Je suis le grand capitaine Usopp ! Un surhomme parmi les plus grands des guerriers de cette terre, ainsi que le brave protecteur de cet endroit ! Et jamais, jamais tu m'entends, je ne te laisserais faire du mal à ce village !

L'écoutant sans rien dire, Zoro, Raynare et Scorpio restèrent de marbre, au contraire de Lucy qui se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au point de faire saigner cette dernière. À cet instant, elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être plus forte afin de venir au secours d'Usopp.

Quant à Luffy, s'étant arrêté de se battre, il se mit simplement à regarder son ami, au sol, tandis que les autres pirates affirmèrent :

_Mais que raconte cet idiot ?

_Il est impossible de vaincre le capitaine Kuro !

_Même un bateau avec un régiment entier de soldats n'a pas pu le vaincre !

_Qu'il reste au sol, cela vaut mieux pour lui !

Constatant alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui, Luffy étira soudain sa jambe au maximum :

_GUM GUM WHIP !

Se faisant alors tous frapper par son attaque, les pirates se firent éjecter, sur le côté et tombèrent lourdement à terre. Pourtant, malgré cela, certains commencèrent déjà à se relever, même si cela leur fit cracher du sang.

Voyant cela, Luffy préféra s'éloigner d'eux, afin de courir en direction de Kuro. Si ces pirates n'abandonnaient pas à cause de leur capitaine, alors battre ce dernier reviendrait à finir pour de bon ce combat.

_ZORO ! cria-t-il alors.

Le voyant arriver vers lui, l'épéiste finit simplement par hocher de la tête, avant de marcher vers Usopp et de le ramasser pour le mettre sur son épaule.

_Prépares-toi, mon grand ! Je t'emmène dans la forêt !

_Mer … Merci ! Et désolé d'être un boulet !

_Oh, c'est rien ! Et puis, sans toi, je ne pourrais pas savoir où aller !

Se tournant alors vers les deux filles, il les interrogea :

_Vous venez ?

_Pas question ! s'écria Lucy, en envoyant un regard noir à Kuro ! Je resterais là pour lui tenir tête !

Puis, se tournant vers Scorpio, elle affirma :

_Je suis désolé Scorpio, mais cela te dérange-t-il de m'aider à le battre ?

_Aucun problème ! lui assura son esprit ! Ma queue et moi, nous allons nous faire un plaisir de lui donner une bonne leçon !

Quant à Raynare, cette dernière s'envola avant de se poser au sommet d'une des parois de la pente.

_Désolé, mais je me suis assez blessée comme ça ! Je resterais là afin de couvrir ces deux idiots, en cas de besoin !

_Bien ! fit Zoro, en continuant d'avancer.

Néanmoins, se mettant devant lui, Kuro l'interrogea :

_Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ?

_Sauver les compagnons d'Usopp ! assura alors Luffy, en sautant en l'air ! GUM GUM JET PISTOL !

« Son bras s'est allongé ? s'étonna Kuro, en esquivant ce dernier tout en se laissant tomber en arrière. »

Le voyant ainsi, Zoro en profitant pour courir en direction de la forêt. Grognant en les apercevant en train de partir, Kuro ne put que marmonner :

_Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre !

Puis, se tournant vers Luffy, il affirma :

_Je comprends comment tu as pu survivre à ta chute d'hier ! Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es fait en caoutchouc ! Aurais-tu mangé l'un de ces fameux fruits du démon ?

_Ouaip ! Le fruit du GUM-GUM !

Puis, courant de nouveau vers lui, il lui balança un nouveau coup de poing, que Kuro esquiva en disparaissant alors.

_Où est-il ? voulut savoir Luffy, en regardant tout autour de lui.

_Tu es fait comme un rat ! lui assura Kuro, en s'apprêtant à attaquer par derrière.

_SANDER BLAST !

Voyant à temps l'attaque, Kuro parvint à reculer in extremis pour l'éviter, permettant cependant à la tornade de l'éloigner de Luffy. Puis, se plaçant près de ce dernier, Scorpio affirma :

_Ne t'en fais pas, Luffy ! Nous allons te donner un coup de main !

_Merci ! Et au moins, Zoro et Usopp ont pu s'enfuir !

_Eh, vous trois ! s'écria Kuro, à l'adresse des deux hommes et de Lucy ! J'aurais une question à vous poser, avant de vous tuer ! Pourquoi vouloir défendre ce village alors que vous ne le connaissez que depuis hier ?

_Afin de te faire payer tous tes crimes ! lui répondit Lucy.

_Pour protéger un ami ! renchérit Luffy.

_Un ami ? s'étonna Kuro, en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Usopp ! Et pour toi, cela vaut le coup de mettre ta vie en jeu ?

_Bien sûr ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je ne compte pas mourir !

_Tu sais, on ne choisit pas toujours son destin ! lui assura Kuro, en courant vers lui.

_GUM GUM WHIP ! s'écria Luffy, en tentant de toucher ses jambes.

Sautant aussitôt en l'air pour l'esquiver, Kuro ricana :

_Tu es bien trop lent pour avoir une chance de me toucher !

_Dans ce cas, prends ça ! s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Ayant à peine le temps de se retourner, le talon d'une chaussure percuta son nez et le fit éjecter contre le sol. Se relevant néanmoins, il ne put que lancer un regard noir à Raynare, qui ne fit que lui sourire avec arrogance.

_Cette fois-ci, je t'ai bel et bien eu !

_Alors là, tu as véritablement signé ton arrêt de mort ! rugit le majordome.

Puis souriant étrangement, il affirma :

_Au fait, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu es une pirate qui comptait dépouiller Kaya pendant qu'elle dormait, avant de la kidnapper, non ?

_J'avoue que c'était le cas ! affirma Raynare, en se reposant sur son perchoir.

_Dans ce cas, dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas mieux que moi ? Franchement, tu es avec cette bande de donneurs de leçons alors que toi tu n'es qu'une petite voleuse sans morale ! Pourquoi veux-tu défendre ce lieu ?

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, Raynare fut surprise t'entendre la voix de Lucy rétorquer :

_Ray n'est pas comme toi !

_Hum ? fit Kuro, en la fixant.

_C'est vrai que Ray a de nombreux défauts ! Elle est égoïste radine et même sadique, et se préoccupe d'elle avant toute chose ! De toutes les personnes de notre équipage, c'est elle qui pourrait nous poser le plus de problèmes ! Néanmoins, … !

Criant alors, elle affirma :

_Ray a aussi des bons côtés ! Et je sais qu'il y a de la gentillesse dans son cœur de glace ! Et sois certain d'une chose, je lui ferais toujours plus confiance à elle qu'à une ordure dans ton genre !

_Lu … cy ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Bien parlé, Lucy ! affirma Luffy, en faisant craquer ses doigts ! Et puis, de toute façon, le caractère de Raynare n'a rien à voir avec notre combat ! Donc, prépares-toi, Kuro ! Je vais te faire ta fête ! JET PISTOL !

Faisant un petit bond en l'air, Kuro parvint à échapper à l'attaque et retomba avec grâce sur le bras de Luffy.

_Que … ? fit ce dernier.

_Tu es trop prévisible, chapeau de paille ! lui assura Kuro, avant de courir vers lui.

Lui décochant alors un coup, il le balança en arrière, avant de se baisser, pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de Scorpio.

_Toi, tu commences à m'énerver ! lui assura le pirate, en courant vers lui.

L'apercevant à peine, Scorpio fut surprise de sentir l'homme le frapper à l'abdomen, le blessant ainsi.

_Et un de moins ! se réjouit Kuro.

Néanmoins, ne tombant pas, les bras de Scorpio agrippa soudain les siens, tandis qu'il se mit à fixer le pirate.

_C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Quoi ?

_C'est toi qui a blessé Sagittarius, hein ? Tu vas le regretter !

Voyant l'esprit balancer sa queue vers lui, Kuro ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, tandis qu'un faisceau de sable le frappa avant de l'éjecter au milieu de la pente. S'écroulant ainsi, il rugit une nouvelle fois de rage, tandis qu'il venait de tomber pour la troisième fois à terre.

« Ces maudits gamins ! »

Voyant cela, ses hommes le regardèrent se relever, avant de s'écrier :

_Allez-y, capitaine Kuro !

_Vous allez les avoir, capitaine Kuro !

Se tournant alors vers eux, le pirate leur montra un regard si noir, qu'il les figea sur place.

_Fermez là, bande d'imbéciles ! Et cessez de m'appeler par ce nom !

_Mais, capitaine … ?

_Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! Je me suis démené pendant trois ans afin de faire mon possible pour qu'on oublie définitivement ce nom ! J'en ais assez de cette vie de pirate où je dois passer mes journées à fuir la marine tout en étant flanqué d'une bande d'imbéciles, qui ne pense qu'au pillage !

Puis, fixant Luffy et sa bande, il déclara :

_Vous comprenez donc, j'espère, que rien ne pourra m'empêcher de mettre à bien mon plan que j'ai établi il y a trois ans de cela ? J'en ai bavé, mais maintenant qu'il est quasiment achevé, je ne vais pas laissé une bande de stupide morveux … !

Augmentant sa vitesse, il courut sur la paroi jusqu'en direction de Raynare :

_... m'opposer toute forme de résistance !

Tentant de s'envoler, l'ange déchue constata rapidement qu'il était trop tard pour cela. Tentant vainement de créer une lance de lumière, elle fut surprise quand un énorme rocher fut jeté entre elle et Kuro, tandis que ce dernier enfonça ses griffes dans la roche, sans le vouloir.

_Comment ? s'étonna-t-il, en ne pouvant plus retirer sa main.

_Tu n'as pas l'âme d'un capitaine ! lui apprit Luffy, en sautant près de lui.

_Que … ?

_JET PISTOL !

Se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet, Kuro fut éjecté si fort que se griffes coincé dans le rocher en firent détruites. Tombant une nouvelle fois au sol, il dut cependant se lever au plus vite, afin d'éviter le rocher qui menaça de l'écraser. Debout sur ce dernier, Luffy afficha son grand sourire, tout en affirmant :

_Tu ne feras jamais le poids face à nous !

_Sale morveux ! rugit Kuro, de plus en plus hors de lui.

* * *

Courant dans la forêt, les fugitifs poursuivit par Jango étaient toujours en fuite, tandis qu'ils regardaient constamment derrière eux.

_C'est bon ? On l'a semé ? voulut savoir Rudo.

_En tout cas, je ne le vois plus ! lui assura Afro.

_Ok, les gosses ! Dites nous où se trouve la meilleure cachette de cette forêt ! leur demanda Nanf.

_Dans cette direction, il y a un hectare entier d'arbustes ! lui assura Oignon ! Nous pourrons nous y cacher !

_Ok, on y va et … !

Soudain, Afro poussa un cri de douleur. Tombant en avant, il laissa voir une blessure dans son dos, créé par un objet tranchant. Tombant en même temps que lui, quelques arbres s'effondrèrent, tandis que la silhouette de Jango se dessina au loin.

_Cela ne sert à rien de courir ! assura ce dernier, en reprenant son anneau tranchant ! Je vous tuerais de toute façon !

Rugissant alors de colère, Rudo et Nanf posèrent Kaya et Felix au sol, avant de sortir leurs poignards.

_Tu vas le payer !

Pourtant, sous l'œil apeuré des enfants, les deux pirates finirent par se faire taillader, à leur tour, en pièce, par l'arme de Jango. Tombant à terre, ils laissèrent ce dernier s'approcher de Kaya, tandis qu'il marmonna :

_Bon sang, la drogue que lui a donné Kuro l'a mise dans un sale état ! J'espère que je pourrais toujours faire en sorte de l'hypnotiser !

_N'a … N'avancez pas ! lui ordonnèrent les enfants, en pointant leurs armes vers lui.

Soupirant simplement, Jango refit tournoyer son anneau tout en affirmant :

_Je commence sérieusement en avoir assez de tout ce cirque !

* * *

Se relevant tout en bouillant de rage, Kuro fixa Luffy, ainsi que les griffes coupées de sa main droite.

_Comment … Comment as-tu pu oser ? Je vais … Je vais … !

_Tu ne pourras plus rien faire ! assura Lucy, en arrivant près de Luffy, avec Scorpio.

_On dirait que le grand capitaine Kuro va bientôt signé pour de bon sa retraite ! ricana Raynare, en atterrissant non loin d'eux.

Les entendant, tandis qu'il tentait vainement de refouler sa colère, Kuro finit par entendre ses hommes courir vers eux, tout en affirmant :

_On arrive, capitaine Kuro !

_Ouais, on les battra à coup sûr, capitaine Kuro !

_Faites nous confiance, on les aura, capitaine Kuro !

N'en pouvant plus, Kuro affirma soudain :

_Je vais tous vous tuer, Jango y compris !

_Que ? firent ses hommes, en s'arrêtant alors ! Mais … Mais pourquoi ?

_Si nous tuons ces personnes, nous pourrons toujours détruire le village !

_Ouais, et si le capitaine Jango hypnotise cette fille, vous toucherez l'argent ! On a mis plus de temps que prévu, mais le résultat et comme vous le vouliez !

_De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas nous tuez ! remarqua un homme ! Si nous sommes tous retrouvés morts sur cette île, tout comme les villageois, et que vous êtes le seul survivant, beaucoup vont se poser des questions sur votre force !

_C'est vrai ! Aucun des villageois ne peut nous battre ! Quand la marine sera au courant que vous avez battu un équipage entier de pirates, elle tentera de faire des recherches sur vous ! Et il y a des chances pour qu'elle devine qui vous êtes !

Ricanant alors, Kuro les interrogea :

_Vous pensez vraiment que je n'avais pas pensé à cela ? En fait, c'est très simple ! Après que tout le monde sera exterminé, je n'aurais qu'à jeter vos cadavres en mer, avant de brûler votre bateau, et tout ceci sera réglé ! La marine pensera simplement que vous êtes repartis et ne me soupçonnera jamais de vous avoir tué ! Et puis, que les choses soient bien clair, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous laisser quitter cette île en vie ! Ce que je voulais faire depuis le début, était de vous tuez tout en vous faisant porter le chapeau !

_Mais … Mais pourquoi ?

_C'est simple ! Vous connaissez tous ma véritable identité ! Si un seul d'entre vous en parle, cela risquerait de détruire ma couverture ! Et ça je ne le permettrais en aucun cas !

_Eh bien, il les a bien roulé dans la farine ! remarqua Raynare, en voyant ses hommes trembler de peur.

Se relevant à cet instant, tout en écartant un tas de gravats qui lui était tombé dessus, Siam posa la main sur sa tête, tout en affirmant :

_La vache, ça fait mal !

Pourtant, il se figea alors, en apercevant Kuro juste en face de lui, saignant et semblant très en colère.

_Ca … Capitaine Kuro !

Entendant une nouvelle fois son nom, l'homme pointa ses griffes dans sa direction. Voyant cela Siam affirma :

_A … Attendez ! Vous êtes en colère parce que j'ai perdu, c'est ça ? Pitié ! Si vous voulez, je vais combattre ces types et je gagnerais, vous pouvez en être certain ! Donnez moi une autre chance, capitaine Kuro !

_Mais fermes-là ! lui ordonna son capitaine, en levant ses griffes au-dessus de lui avant de les rabattre sur l'homme.

À cet instant, un geyser de sang put se faire voir. Pourtant, Siam eut beau trembler et être figé, il ne sentit pas la moindre once de douleur. À la place, il eut la surprise de voir une silhouette se positionner entre Kuro et lui, afin de le protéger.

Voyant cela, Luffy et Raynare écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, tandis que Scorpio cria :

_LUUUUCCCCYYYYY !

Serrant les dents de douleur, la pauvre fille s'était interposée afin de protéger Siam, au péril de sa vie. Portant maintenant des blessures similaire à celles d'Usopp, elle refusa néanmoins de s'effondrer. À la place, une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle supplia :

_Assez ! Par pitié !

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent les deux hommes.

_Un capitaine ne doit jamais se comporter ainsi et tuer ses hommes pour une raison aussi futile !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Kuro ! Un équipage n'est qu'un ensemble de pions que moi, j'ai le droit de déplacer à ma guise afin de les faire combattre ou de les sacrifier ! Mon équipage ne me sert qu'à ça !

_Tu as tout faux ! rétorqua Lucy ! Un capitaine, c'est comme le chef d'une guilde ! C'est vrai qu'il doit punir ou faire la morale que l'un de ses camarades fait une bêtise ! Néanmoins, jamais en le tuant ! Ce n'est pas ça être un capitaine ! Un vrai capitaine, c'est quelqu'un qui respecte ses hommes et qui leur montre l'exemple pour former une véritable équipe ! Tes hommes ne sont certainement pas des objets que tu peux manipuler à ta guise !

L'écoutant, sidéré par ce qu'elle disait, Siam et le reste de l'équipage restèrent là sans rien dire. Finalement, Kuro ricana quelque peu, avant de rétorquer :

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote ne comprenant rien à la piraterie !

Et s'apprêtant à l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, il se prit un violent coup de poing de la part de Luffy. Éjecté en arrière, il dût se relever à toute vitesse, tandis qu'une tornade de sable et une pluie de lances foncèrent sur lui.

Tentant de le viser, Scorpio et Raynare se placèrent devant Lucy, afin de protéger cette dernière. Voilà cela, la jeune magicienne se laissa finalement tomber en avant, jusqu'à ce que Luffy arrive, pour l'attraper à temps. Sentant ses forces partir de son corps, Lucy chuchota :

_Lu … Luffy ?

_Tu as fait du bon boulot, Lucy ! lui assura son capitaine, tout en cachant son regard ! Laisses nous le reste !

S'évanouissant alors, la blonde cessa de bouger. Restant là à la fixer quelques instants, Luffy finit par ordonner, d'une voix extrêmement calme :

_Raynare ! Prends là avec toi et emmènes au village !

_Hum ? fit cette dernière en se retournant.

Un visage remplit de rage. Se fut la toute première fois que l'ange déchue pouvait voir Luffy afficher un tel visage. Tenant toujours Lucy, il lui la tendit tout en lui ordonnant :

_Fais au plus vite !

Ne pouvant qu'opiner de la tête, elle prit le corps de Lucy dans ses bras avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Néanmoins, voyant l'état de la pauvre fille, elle finit par ordonner à son tour :

_Tu as intérêt à lui régler son compte !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Mais tandis que Raynare s'en alla, Kuro se remit debout, tout en s'écriant :

_Je vais vous massacrer !

_SANDER BLAST !

Parvenant à esquiver la nouvelle tornade de Scorpio, il gloussa tout en demandant :

_Tu ne comprends donc pas que ta tornade ne peut rien contre moi ?

Néanmoins, fixant l'esprit, il ne put qu'être surpris, en le voyant tout seul :

« Où est le chapeau de paille ? »

Sortant soudain de la tornade, Luffy arma son poing vers son visage, avant de le frapper de nouveau.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en tombant au sol.

_C'était pour Lucy !

Levant ensuite sa queue vers le ciel, Scorpio laissa sa tornade monter vers le haut, tandis que des particules de sables tombèrent pour recouvrir le sol.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, toi ? l'interrogea Kuro.

Créant alors une sorte de barrière de sable, Scorpio rendit la vue de Kuro plus flou, tandis qu'il tentait de voir ses adversaires autour de lui.

« Je vois ! Il utilise le sable pour se cacher ! Néanmoins, j'ai pu enregistrer où il se trouvait ! »

Pourtant, avant de pouvoir faire le moindre pas, il bloqua à temps une main avec un gant de griffes.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Kuro, en reconnaissant l'arme.

Pouvant être vu, le visage de Siam était proche du sien, alors qu'il avait tenté de l'attaquer.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_Si tu veux nous tuer … ! commença Siam, tandis que d'autres silhouettes apparurent tout autour d'eux ! … tu devras te battre contre nous tous !

Armé de leurs sabres, les anciens hommes de Kuro lui faisaient maintenant face, prêt à se débarrasser pour de bon de leur ancien capitaine. Se trouvant non loin d'eux, Luffy affirma :

_Tu vois, Kuro ? Lucy avait raison, quand un capitaine ne respecte pas son équipage, ce dernier prend exemple sur lui, et n'hésite pas à le trahir aussi ! Et sans équipage, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de gagner !

_Ah oui ? fit Kuro ! Eh bien saches que face à un , dix ou même cent adversaires, je gagnerais toujours !

Envoyant alors un coup de pied à Siam, pour le faire reculer, il se mit ensuite à basculer de droite à gauche, tout en affirmant :

_Je vais vous exterminer avec ma technique !

_Oh non ! fit quelqu'un ! C'est … C'est son attaque !

_C'est '' Creeping Cat '' !

_La quoi ? fit Luffy.

Disparaissant alors, Kuro fit soudain trembler toutes les personnes autour de lui. Et tandis que seule le bruit de la tornade de Scorpio pouvait se faire entendre, l'étrange silence finit par être interrompu par un homme se mettant à crier à l'agonie, tout en se faisant blesser à mort.

_Que ? fit Luffy.

Voyant un autre homme tomber, les autres pirates prirent alors la fuite, en espérant pouvoir échapper à l'attaque de leur capitaine. Néanmoins, ne le pensant pas de cette oreille, Kuro les attaqua les uns après les autres, faisant tomber leurs corps à terre sans hésitation. Tentant de le suivre du regard, Siam finit par frapper dans le vide, avant de se faire, à son tour, éventré.

Continuant ainsi, Kuro se déplaça à toute allure vers Scorpio et le toucha à son tour. Blessé à mort, l'esprit finit par disparaître, laissant Luffy face à Kuro.

Dès que la tempête de sable se stoppa, ce dernier put voir tous les corps des hommes de Kuro à terre, tandis que celui de Scorpio était introuvable . De plus, se tenant devant lui, Kuro se mit à sourire, tandis que les griffes de sa main gauche était recouverte de sang.

_Alors, chapeau de paille, qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai fait exprès de t'épargner pour te montrer que même seul, je suis capable de venir à bout de n'importe qui ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'équipage ! Ma puissance a elle seule suffit largement !

Voyant les autres agonir sur le sol, Luffy resta silencieux, jusqu'au moment où il affirma :

_Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu te prétends être un capitaine et pourtant, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville d'Usopp ou Lucy !

_Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre ! Serais-tu en train de dire que ces deux asticots seraient plus fort … que moi ?

_Ouais ! C'est exactement ça !

_Et pour quelle raison ?

_Parce que, eux deux aussi sont les chefs de deux équipes ! lui apprit Luffy ! Et eux savent ce que c'est que de respecter les autres ! Le scorpion que tu viens de tuer, c'était l'un des esprits de Lucy ! Et tu vois, comparé à tes hommes, lui et les autres esprits seront toujours prêt à se battre avec Lucy, avec le plus grand plaisir et sans que cette dernière ne soit obligé de leur faire peur ! Pour Usopp, c'est pareil avec les siens ! Il a dix fois plus de raison d'être nommé comme capitaine, que toi !

_Oh, mais je te rassure, je suis un véritable pirate, moi ! Pas un qui joue à en être un comme cet imbécile au long nez !

_Je hais les hommes de ton espèce ! affirma Luffy ! C'est toi qui joue à être les pirates sans avoir les moyens d'en devenir un vrai !

_Eh bien, je m'en fiche ! De toute façon, je compte te tuer dans la minute ! Allez, c'est reparti ! CREEPING CAT !

* * *

Courant dans la forêt, Zoro se fit tirer la joue par Usopp tandis que ce dernier s'égosilla :

_Bon sang ! J'ai dit à gauche ! À gauche, bon sang !

_Hé, c'est bon ! De toute façon, ils peuvent être n'importe d'où, dans cette forêt !

_Mais nous ne faisons que tourner en … ! Là-bas !

_Hein ? fit Zoro, en regardant la direction qu'il désigna.

Se faisant jeter contre un arbre, Piment tomba aux côtés de ses deux amis, déjà au sol, tandis que Jango était debout face à eux. Les voyant maintenant blessés tandis que Nanf et les autres étaient recouverts de blessures, il se mit à sourire, avant de se diriger vers Kaya :

_Enfin, je vais pouvoir l'hypnotiser !

Néanmoins, entendant des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, il se mit à grincer des dents, en reconnaissant Zoro en train de courir vers lui.

_Toi ? s'étonna Jango, en prenant aussitôt Kaya, avant de positionner son disque tranchant devant sa gorge ! Arrêtes toi, un pas de plus et elle meurt !

Malgré ses paroles, Zoro continua à courir.

_Hé, je suis sérieux !

_AHHH ! crièrent alors les pirates d'Usopp, en frappant soudain l'arrière de sa jambe avec une pelle.

_Aïe, sale gamins ! fit Jango, en lâchant Kaya.

Se saisissant alors de sa jambe, Afro la mordit à pleines dents, tandis que Rudo et Nanf se relevèrent pour le ceinturer.

_Que … ? Lâchez-moi, bande de larves !

_Jamais de la vie !

_Vous l'aurez voulut ! assura Jango, en faisant tourner ses hanches, tout en tranchant les pirates autour de lui.

Poussant des cris de douleur, les trois pirates de Baggy lâchèrent l'homme. Pourtant, ce dernier ne put rien faire, tandis que Zoro venait de trancher une branche, non loin d'eux.

_Que ?

_Parfait ! Cette branche était sur le chemin ! fit Usopp, en visant Jango depuis sa place ! EXPLODING … !

Tentant alors le bras vers Kaya, pour s'en servir comme otage, l'homme n'eut même pas le temps de s'en saisir qu'il sentit une puissante détonation s'abattre sur son visage.

_... STAR !

* * *

Courant tout autour de Luffy, Kuro était en train de glousser, en constatant que ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Hé bien, alors quel est le problème ? Tu n'arrives plus à me voir, chapeau de paille ?

Pourtant, finissant par le fixer, Luffy lui balança plusieurs coup de poing, qu'il put éviter à peine .

« Comment ? s'étonna-t-il ! Il arrive à me voir ? »

Soudain, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, tandis que son pied semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Baissant le regard, il écarquilla les yeux, en voyant qu'il marchait dans un tas de sable où son pied s'était enfoncé.

« Oh non, l'attaque de l'autre idiot a mis du sable partout ! Et ce dernier est en train de gêner ma course ! »

Et tandis que le mauvais appui du sol le ralentissait, le sable ne gêna en rien Luffy qui restait sur place, ne faisant bouger que ses bras.

_Seul le travail d'équipe triomphera ! affirma-t-il, en tournant son bras tout autour de lui, tout en l'allongeant.

Se cognant finalement contre Kuro, ce dernier s'enroula autour de lui, avant que Luffy ne se laisse venir sur lui. L'agrippant alors, il lui afficha un grand sourire, tout en affirmant :

_C'est terminé !

_Jamais tu ne pourras me battre !

_Ah ouais ? GOMU GOMU … !

Le voyant étirer son cou en arrière, Kuro perdit son sang-froid tout en affirmant :

_Les plans de Kuro ne peuvent pas finir sur un échec !

_ … KRANE !

Se prenant alors le front de Luffy de plein fouet, le pirate perdit connaissance, avant de tomber à terre, hors combat. E relevant quant à lui, Luffy finit par remettre son chapeau sur sa tête, tout en affirmant :

_Je suis plus fort que toi !

Néanmoins, tombant à cet instant, il s'écroula à terre, de fatigue, tandis qu'une voix l'interrogea :

_Alors, toi aussi, tu peux être fatigué ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Nami, Luffy l'interrogea :

_Tu crois qu'après ça, les villageois nous donneront gratuitement de la viande ?

_Fichu estomac sur patte ! grogna-t-elle.

Se relevant à cet instant, plusieurs pirates furent surpris de voir leur ancien capitaine à terre, tandis que Luffy demeurait conscient.

_Que … ? Il a mis KO Kuro !

_Impossible ! Il était pourtant connu pour être invincible !

_Mais c'est qui ce type ?

Se redressant quelque peu, Luffy assura :

_Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Je suis celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

_Le … Le roi des pirates !

_Que … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_On y va ! ordonnèrent alors deux voix.

S'aidant l'un l'autre pour marcher, Siam et Buchi étaient ceux qui venaient de donner cet ordre.

_On part d'ici ! répétèrent-ils ! Allez vite !

_Euh … oui ! fit le reste de l'équipage, en commençant alors à partir.

_Hé ! fit Luffy, en pointant alors Kuro du doigt ! Prenez le avec vous !

Regardant leur ancien capitaine avec un regard noir, les frères siamois finirent néanmoins par obtempérer, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau leva l'ancre, avant de partir.

Les voyant partir, Luffy finit par demander :

_Nami, dis-moi ! Un équipage de pirates devraient être le nôtre ou comme celui de cet homme ?

S'asseyant alors près de lui, Nami affirma :

_Les pirates que j'ai pu croiser étaient presque aussi cruels que cet homme ! À mon avis, les équipages doivent être normalement comme le sien ! Néanmoins, quelle personne ne voudrait pas être sous tes ordres, quand on sait que tu viendras toujours à sa rescousse ?

Souriant à cet instant, Luffy tenta de se relever, tandis qu'il affirma :

_Allez, il faut qu'on aille au village, voir si Lucy va mieux !

_Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ?


End file.
